Blutsbande
by Yoro
Summary: Was tut man mit einer Schülerin, die bereits aus diversen anderen Schulen rausgeflogen ist? Während sich SNape an ihr die Zähne auszubeißen droht, beginnt ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit ...
1. Es verspricht, ein interessantes Schulja...

Kapitel: Es verspricht, ein interessantes Schuljahr zu werden  
  
Die große Halle war festlich geschmückt und alles hatte sich erwartungsvoll an den Tischen versammelt. Es war der erste September und ein neues Schuljahr kam auf Hogwarts zu. Stimmen und Gelächter drangen durch den Saal; man begrüßte seine Freunde oder tauschte sonstige Neuigkeiten aus.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine waren ein wenig wehmütig gestimmt, denn für sie würde es das letzte sein. In diesem Jahr würden sie ihre letzten Zaubergrade erwerben und danach – danach würden sie endlich als richtige Zauberer in die Welt entlassen werden.  
  
„Der Laden hier wird mir richtig fehlen", seufzte Harry. „Unser letztes Willkommensbankett in Hogwarts – genießen wir es!"  
  
Damit drückte er ziemlich genau das aus, was die meisten Siebtklässler fühlten. Einerseits waren sie froh, die Schulzeit bald hinter sich zu haben. Andererseits jedoch …  
  
„Noch ein letztes Jahr Gnadenfrist bis zum Erwachsenwerden, Ron", spöttelte Hermine. „Und, hast du dich schon entschieden, was du danach machen willst? Etwa bei Fred und George in ihrem Scherzartikelladen mitmischen?"  
  
„Ach, halt die Klappe", schnaubte Ron, etwas peinlich berührt. Tatsächlich würde er furchtbar gerne im Laden seiner Brüder mitmachen, der sich in der Zauberwelt großer Beliebtheit erfreute – doch das würde er Hermine gegenüber niemals zugeben.  
  
„Was haltet ihr übrigens von den neuen Lehrern", versuchte er deshalb vom Thema abzulenken.  
  
Am Lehrertisch saßen nämlich zwei unbekannte Gestalten, ein Mann und eine Frau. Und beide hatten bereits für erhebliches Getuschel unter der Schülerschaft gesorgt.  
  
„Sie sieht einfach klasse aus", gab Colin Creevey drei Plätze weiter seinen Kommentar dazu ab. „Wie eine Fee …"  
  
„Ja, ganz nett", meinte Harry nur. Seit er mit Cho Chang fest liiert war, hatte er für kein anderes weibliche Wesen mehr Augen.  
  
„Von wegen ‚ganz nett'!" Ron bekam einen schmachtenden Ausdruck. „So etwas Wunderschönes habe ich noch nie gesehen!"  
  
„Pffhhh" machte Hermine verächtlich. „Das hast du damals über Fleur Delacourt auch gesagt. Aber der Mann dort neben ihr ist auf jeden Fall einen zweiten Blick wert", setzte sie dann hinzu und warf mit einer koketten Bewegung ihr Haar zurück über ihre Schultern.  
  
Jetzt war es an Ron, spöttisch zu grinsen.  
  
„Jaja, anscheinend haben wir dieses Jahr einen zweiten Gilderoy Lockheart in unseren Reihen", kicherte er.  
  
Hermine errötete. „Lockheart war ein Irrtum", gab sie widerwillig zu. „Aber glaubt ihr wirklich, Dumbledore würde einen solchen Fehler ein zweites mal machen?"  
  
„Könnt ihr das vielleicht später klären", meinte Harry etwas ungeduldig. „Die Auswahl fängt gleich an!"  
  
Tatsächlich wurde der sprechende Hut gerade herein gebracht und, für alle gut sichtbar, vor dem Lehrertisch an der Stirnseite der großen Halle auf einem Stuhl abgesetzt.  
  
Und wie immer folgte eine besorgt aussehende Schar Erstklässler auf dem Fuße.  
  
Harry konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er sich selbst an seinem ersten Tag gefühlt hatte, als er mit weichen Knien zum sprechenden Hut gegangen war.  
  
Sechs Jahre war das jetzt her – eine ziemlich lange Zeit.  
  
Aufmunternd lächelte er den Neulingen zu, die sich mit bleichen Gesichtern vor Professor Mc Gonagall versammelt hatten.  
  
Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung entrollte ein Pergament und begann gleich darauf, die Namen der Reihe nach aufzurufen:  
  
„Aldis, Adrian."  
  
Ein schmächtiger Junge wurde noch bleicher, als er tapfer auf den Hut zuschritt und sich diesen auf den Kopf stülpte.  
  
„HUFFLEPUFF!" Ertönte es sofort und Adrian stolperte befreit in Richtung Hufflepufftisch davon, wo ihn freundlicher Applaus erwartete.  
  
„Arcoyn, Suzanne."  
  
„RAVENCLAW!"  
  
„Bradshaw, Felicia"  
  
„HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
„Dellwire, Marcus."  
  
„SLYTHERIN!"  
  
„Evening, Alicia."  
  
„GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
„Na endlich kriegen wir auch jemanden", ließ sich Seamus Finn vernehmen und klatschte begeistert mit, als sich Alicia mit schüchternen Lächeln am Gryffindortisch niederließ.  
  
Der sprechende Hut schien heute einen guten Tag zu haben, denn bei keinem der Neuankömmlinge musste er lange überlegen. So dauerte es nicht lange, und die kleine Schar war erfolgreich auf die vier Häuser von Hogwarts verteilt.  
  
Trotzdem, irgendjemand schien am Ende noch zu fehlen. Professor McGonagall warf einen leicht irritierten Blick zuerst auf ihre Liste, dann einen eher vorwurfsvollen in Richtung Dumbledore. Doch der sprechende Hut wurde nicht, wie sonst immer nach der Auswahl, wieder hinausgebracht, sondern blieb auf seinem Stuhl liegen.  
  
Erneutes Getuschel brandete an allen Tischen auf und verebbte erst, als sich der Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore erhob.  
  
„Wie kann man nur schon am allerersten Tag zu spät kommen!" Hermine rümpfte etwas die Nase. „Und wer immer das auch ist, er oder sie sollte sich diese Angewohnheit schleunigst abgewöhnen. Anderenfalls wird Snape das nämlich übernehmen!"  
  
Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke schien bereits zu einem ähnlichen Schluß gekommen zu sein. Düster hockte er auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und musterte den sprechenden Hut mit einem unheilverkündenden Ausdruck in seinem fahlen Gesicht.  
  
„Zur Feier des Tages hätte er sich wenigstens mal die Haare waschen können", meinte Ron respektlos.  
  
Harry wollte auch etwas dazu sagen, wurde aber von Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen.  
  
„Liebe Schüler, besonders alle Erstklässler, verehrte Kollegen", hob der Schulleiter an. „Zunächst einmal möchte ich alle zu einem neuen Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts willkommen heißen! Ich hoffe, dass es für uns alle unterhaltsam und erfolgreich sein wird.  
  
Und ich habe die große Ehre, in diesem Jahr gleich zwei neue Lehrer bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen."  
  
Er wies auf die Frau zu seiner Rechten.  
  
„Die Dame zuerst. Ich darf Ihnen also hiermit Miss Laryssa Twinkleto vorstellen. Miss Twinkleto hat sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt, für dieses Schuljahr Professor Trelawney zu vertreten, die sich auf einem umfassenden Fortbildungskurs befindet."  
  
Beifälliges Gelächter, dann erhob sich Laryssa Twinkleto anmutig von ihrem Stuhl und lächelte freundlich in die Schülerschaft.  
  
Wie sie so dastand, im vollen Licht jetzt ganz deutlich zu sehen, zeigte sich, dass Colin Creavey mit seinem Vergleich eher noch untertrieben hatte.  
  
Miss Twinkleto war mehr als einfach nur wunderschön, sie war perfekt. Schlank und von mittlerer Größe hielt sie sich sehr aufrecht, eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt, die von einer Mähne langer, silberblonder Haare eingerahmt wurde. Das leuchtende Grün ihrer Augen war noch in den letzten Reihen der großen Halle zu erkennen und ihre zarte Gesichtshaut ließ an einen Pfirsich denken.  
  
Das Ergebnis ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: So ziemlich allen männlichen Anwesenden sackte die Kinnlade herab, alle Gespräche waren schlagartig verstummt – und selbst der stets missmutige Professor Snape schien beeindruckt und blickte etwas freundlicher drein.  
  
„Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass ich dieses Jahr den Unterricht im Wahrsagen übernehmen darf", ließ sie sich vernehmen. „Und ich hoffe auch, dass viele Schüler dieses Fach wählen werden."  
  
Sie schlug anmutig die Augen nieder und nahm wieder Platz.  
  
„Ihre Stimme lässt einiges zu wünschen übrig", meinte Parvati Patil ziemlich giftig, doch damit hatte sie Recht. Miss Twinkleto hatte einen leichten Zungenschlag und klang außerdem etwas schrill und kieksig, mehr wie ein kleines Mädchen als wie eine junge Frau. Aber das würde ihr wohl jeder verzeihen.  
  
„Oh Mann, hoffentlich lässt sich mein Stundenplan noch ändern", stöhnte Ron. „Irgendwie muß ich ‚Wahrsagen' darin unterbringen!"  
  
„Pffhhh", machte Hermine wieder einmal. „Du bist doch in Wahrsagen niemals auf dem Stand der siebten Klasse – und was willst du überhaupt damit?"  
  
„Darum geht's doch gar nicht!" Ron war hin und weg – und mit ihm so ziemlich jeder andere auch.  
  
Professor Dumbledore hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich ein Lachen zu verbeißen.  
  
„Und damit die Damen nicht zu kurz kommen", hob er wieder an, „das Fach ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' wird in diesem Jahr von Professor Narcissus Mayflower unterrichtet werden. Er hat sich in den letzten zwei Jahren einen Namen als Spezialist auf diesem Gebiet gemacht."  
  
„Noch nie von dem gehört", sagte Harry säuerlich.  
  
Als sich Professor Mayflower nun seinerseits erhoben hatte, war nämlich genau derselbe Effekt eingetreten, wie eben bei Miss Twinkleto. Alle Gespräche verstummten und den Schülern klappten beinahe die Unterkiefer herunter. Jetzt allerdings die der weiblichen Schülerschaft – Cho Chang eingeschlossen, wie Harry äußerst missmutig registrierte.  
  
„Vergeßt alle Gilderoy Lockhearts", meinte Lavander Brown mit einem schmachtenden Aufseufzen. „Narcissus ist einfach göttlich!"  
  
Professor Mayflower schien seine Wirkung sichtlich zu genießen. Er strich sich mit einer jungenhaften Geste eine goldbraune Locke aus der Stirn „Ihr werdet bei mir alles lernen, um gegen die dunklen Kräfte bestehen zu können", versprach er und ließ strahlendweißen, ebenmäßigen Zähne zu einem gewinnenden Lächeln aufblitzen.  
  
„Der muß ein Vermögen in sein Gebiss investiert haben", witzelte Ron  
  
„Zumindest ist an SEINER Stimme nichts auszusetzen", stellte Hermine fest. Auch an ihr war Mayflowers umwerfende Wirkung nicht spurlos vorübergegangen.  
  
„An dem ist ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS auszusetzen!" Parvati Patil hatte soeben beschlossen, dass ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' zu ihrem Lieblingsfach geworden war.  
  
Harry, Ron und all die anderen Jungen verdrehten nur die Augen gen Himmel.  
  
„Nun, dann wollen wir uns dem Festmahl zuwenden", verkündete Dumbledore, doch noch bevor das Essen erschien, entstand Unruhe am Eingang zur Halle.  
  
Die Torflügel waren aufgeschwungen und ein älterer Mann hatte den Saal betreten, eine widerstrebende, kleine Gestalt hinter sich herzerrend. Der Nachzügler war anscheinend eingetroffen.  
  
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass wir uns verspätet haben, Professor Dumbledore", sagte der Mann, als sie vor dem Lehrertisch zum Stehen kamen. „Aber es war nicht so ganz einfach, meine Tochter zu überzeugen, hier zu erscheinen – und deshalb habe ich sie auch persönlich hierhergebracht."  
  
„Kein Problem, Mr. McElwood", entgegnete Dumbledore freundlich. „Solange sie letztendlich doch noch den Weg zu uns gefunden hat!"  
  
Und wieder brandete in der Halle eifriges Getuschel auf.  
  
„Hat er tatsächlich McElwood gesagt?" Wollte Colin Creevey wissen. „DIE McElwoods?"  
  
„Scheint beinahe so", entgegnete Seamus Finnigan, nicht minder verblüfft. „Es gibt wohl nur eine Zaubererfamilie dieses Namens."  
  
Die McElwoods waren eine uralte Familie und gehörten mit zu denjenigen, die in Zaubererkreisen tonangebend waren. Der Tagesprophet widmete ihnen regelmäßig eine eigene Spalte, in der genau nachzulesen war, was es bei den McElwoods so neues gab.  
  
„Hey Potter, du bekommst prominente Konkurrenz", brüllte Draco Malfoy dann auch in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Alle Slytherins wieherten pflichtschuldigst los, doch Harry tat wieder einmal so, als habe er nichts gehört.  
  
„Aber was macht eine McElwood hier bei uns", wunderte sich Hermine. „Soviel ich mitbekommen habe, hat die ganze Familie schon immer das Northshore – Institut oben auf den Orkney - Inseln besucht."  
  
Zumindest auf diese Frage sollten sie umgehend eine Antwort erhalten.  
  
„Und eines will ich dir noch sagen, mein Fräulein", ließ sich Mr. McElwood gerade vernehmen. „Wenn du hier auch rausfliegst, ist es mir egal, ob du einen Schulabschluß bekommst oder nicht. Dann kannst du von mir aus als Bedienung im tropfenden Kessel anfangen!"  
  
Seine Tochter quittierte das lediglich mit einem vernichtenden Blick.  
  
„Nun reiß dich doch wenigstens einmal zusammen, es ist doch nur noch dieses eine Jahr!"  
  
Es war offensichtlich, dass dieses Thema zwischen Vater und Tochter nicht zum erstenmal diskutiert wurde.  
  
„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, in welches Haus ihre Tochter kommen wird." Professor Dumbledore überging taktvoll Mr. McElwoods Ausbruch. „Würden Sie sich bitte unseren sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, Miss? Er wird die Einteilung vornehmen."  
  
Miss McElwood ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab, doch sie gehorchte. Den sprechenden Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, saß sie reglos da, als ob sie ihr Todesurteil erwarten würde.  
  
„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum das so lange dauert", meinte Ron, als der Hut noch immer schwieg. „So, wie die aussieht, gehört sie nach Slytherin, gar kein Zweifel möglich. Wollen wir wetten?"  
  
„GRYFFINDOR", rief der Hut im nächsten Moment.  
  
„Pech gehabt, Kumpel", grinste Harry. „Sei froh, dass niemand dagegengehalten hat.  
  
„Fein, Miss McElwood", meldete sich Dumbledore wieder zu Wort. „Sie sind also während Ihres siebten Schuljahres in Gryffindor beheimatet, herzlich willkommen. Und … verraten sie ihren neuen Mitschülern auch noch Ihren Vornamen?"  
  
„Emily", ertönte ihre erstaunlich dunkle Stimme. Mehr sagte sie nicht und steuerte resigniert auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Dabei kam sie auch an Professor Snapes Platz vorbei.  
  
„Eine McElwood also!" Der Zaubertrankmeister funkelte sie gefährlich an. „Nicht in der Lage, pünktlich zu erscheinen - und außerdem noch frisch aus Northshore verwiesen..."  
  
„Da muß ich wohl Ihre Kenntnisse auf den neuesten Stand bringen, Professor", unterbrach ihn Emily in einem gelassenen, beinahe schon gelangweilten Ton. „Northshore war vor drei Jahren. Zuletzt bin ich in Durmstrang rausgeflogen …"  
  
‚Und hier wird es auch nicht allzu lange dauern', schien sie ihren Satz in Gedanken zu vervollständigen.  
  
Die Schülerschaft hielt den Atem an. Wenn es jemand wagte. SO mit Professor Snape zu reden, war es kein Wunder, wenn dieser jemand selbst aus Durmstrang geflogen war.  
  
„Sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft, innerhalb von drei Jahren von fünf verschiedenen Schulen verwiesen zu werden", sah sich Mr. Mc Elwood zu einer Erklärung genötigt. Jetzt hatte Emily die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller, die ihre unscheinbare Gestalt mit völliger Verblüffung musterten.  
  
Fünf Schulen in drei Jahren – das stellte einen neuen Rekord dar.  
  
„Nun, ihr letztes Jahr wird sie hier schon durchstehen", meinte Dumbledore begütigend.  
  
Snape meinte gar nichts, doch wenn man seinen Blick kannte, wusste man, dass da das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen sein würde. Snape haßte Respektlosigkeit - und er haßte es, unterbrochen zu werden. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass es ein Schüler wagte, sich ihm gegenüber so zu verhalten – doch wenn, hatte der oder die Betreffende in Zukunft wenig zu lachen.  
  
„Arme Emily", sagte Hermine, der Snapes finstere Blicke nicht entgangen waren. „Kaum zehn Minuten hier, hat sie sich schon einen wahren ‚Freund' geschaffen."  
  
„Was heißt hier ‚einen'?" Ron schwankte zwischen Bewunderung (wer von fünf verschiedenen Schulen flog, mußte in seinen Augen einiges zu bieten haben) und Abneigung.  
  
„Schaut sie euch doch mal an, man könnte meinen, ein weiblicher Snape hätte sich zu uns verirrt!"  
  
In der Tat war Emily McElwood eine alles andere als attraktive Erscheinung. Sie musste 16 oder 17 Jahre alt sein, wenn sie in die siebte Klasse kam, doch sie wirkte jünger. Sie war klein und mager und verhüllte ihre Gestallt mit diversen schwarzen, wallenden Kleidungsstücken, so dass man beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte, was für eine Figur sich darunter befand.  
  
Ihr langes Haar, dessen Farbton irgendwo zwischen dunkelbraun und schwarz angesiedelt sein musste, hing ihr zottelig in das ziemlich bleiche Gesicht; überhaupt machte sie einen erschöpften und abgehärmten Eindruck.  
  
Das einzig Schöne an ihr waren ein Paar große, violettblaue Augen, mit denen sie jedoch verächtlich auf den Rest der Welt hinunterzublicken schien.  
  
Alles in allem lag Ron mit seinem Snape – Vergleich gar nicht einmal so verkehrt – doch Emily hatte seine Bemerkung gehört.  
  
„Dann bist du hier wohl die männliche Karotte", konterte sie spöttisch.  
  
Und Ron, dem darauf auf die Schnelle keine passende Antwort einfiel, musste das Gelächter des ganzen Tisches über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
Emily setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ans untere Ende der Tafel und stocherte lustlos auf ihrem Teller herum. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich mit niemandem unterhalten wollte.  
  
„Ich fürchte, mit der werden wir noch massenhaft Ärger kriegen", vermutete Parvati. „Mußte sie ausgerechnet bei uns landen? Und ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, wie viele Punkte ihr alleine schon Snape abziehen wird – Hauspokal ade!"  
  
„Warten wir's doch erstmal ab", meinte Harry und begann endlich, sich dem köstlichen Festmahl zu widmen. „Immerhin hat nicht jeder den Mut, Snape so offen die Stirn zu bieten!"  
  
„Das liegt nur daran, dass sie noch nicht das Vergnügen gehabt hat, mit ihm nähere Bekanntschaft zu schließen", entgegnete Lavander. „Aber keine Sorge, das wird sich sehr bald ändern!"  
  
„Auf alle Fälle verspricht es ein überaus interessantes letztes Schuljahr zu werden", befand Hermine – und warf Professor Mayflower einen schmachtenden Blick zu.  
  
Harry warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Cho an den Ravenclawtisch. Sie war zwar ebenfalls damit beschäftigt, den neuen Lehrer anzuhimmeln, trotzdem schenkte sie Harry zwischendurch ein Lächeln.  
  
‚Das ist wohl mehr, als man angesichts dieser Tatsachen erwarten darf', dachte Harry und fühlte sich etwas besser.  
  
Und als sein Blick dann auch noch auf Professor Snape fiel, der sich vorne am Lehrertisch gerade die größte Mühe gab, Miss Twinkleto in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, war er geneigt, Hermine auf der ganzen Linie Recht zu geben. 


	2. Emily hat ein Problem

Kapitel: Emily hat ein Problem  
  
Am anderen Morgen begann auf Hogwarts der Alltag.  
  
Noch etwas verschlafen machten sich Gryffindors Siebtklässler auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde, wo es Professor Sprout gnädigerweise langsam angehen ließ.  
  
„Wir wollen euer letztes Jahr damit beginnen, absolut reines Diantuskraut zu züchten", verkündete sie. „Kann sich zufällig noch jemand daran erinnern, wozu man es braucht?"  
  
Hermines Hand schnellte augenblicklich in die Höhe und auch Neville meldete sich.  
  
„Damit einem unter Wasser nicht die Luft ausgeht, wenn man zu dämlich zum Schwimmen ist", ließ sich Emily ungefragt vernehmen.  
  
„Ähhh …" meinte Professor Sprout etwas irritiert. „An sich richtig, aber ich möchte Sie doch bitten, einen etwas anderen Ton anzuschlagen, Miss …"  
  
„McElwood", sagte Emily missmutig. „Und ersparen Sie mir jetzt bitte jeglichen weiteren überflüssigen Kommentar über meine ach so berühmte Familie."  
  
Professor Sprout lief rot an. „Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, denn ich beurteile meine Schüler nach ihren Leistungen, nicht nach ihrer Herkunft. Allerdings hätte ich bei Ihnen tatsächlich eine etwas bessere Kinderstube vermutet. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, damit Sie sich vielleicht in Zukunft wieder daran erinnern!"  
  
Emily zuckte nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Hab ich's nicht gesagt", flüsterte Parvati Harry zu. „Man muß sich schon sehr anstrengen, von Professor Sprout überhaupt Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen – doch unsere Neue hat dazu nicht einmal fünf Minuten gebraucht."  
  
„Sie ist sicher nicht umsonst aus all den anderen Schulen geflogen", meinte Ron.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine. „Irgendetwas ist mit ihr, sie hat sich die ganze Nacht herumgewälzt und vor sich hingemurmelt."  
  
„Von mir aus", meinte Parvati. „Aber hoffentlich hält sie jetzt die Klappe!"  
  
Emily sagte für den Rest der Stunde kein einziges Wort mehr und schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders.  
  
Als nächstes stand ‚Verwandlung' auf dem Programm - und Professor McGonagall führte einen anspruchsvollen Unterricht.  
  
„Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie Sie Ihre Zaubergrade erwerben wollen, wenn Sie nicht einmal in der Lage sind, einen so einfachen Gegenstand wie hier diese Blumenvase hier in etwas Lebendiges zu verwandeln", wetterte sie gerade.  
  
„Mr. Longbottom, wären Sie also BITTE so freundlich? Ich möchte eine Krähe sehen – und zwar eine rundherum echte, mit Federn, und nicht mit Fischschuppen!"  
  
Neville Longbottom schwenkte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung seinen Zauberstab. Es gab einen mittleren Knall – und statt der Blumenvase torkelte eine hellgrüne Maus auf zwei Beinen und vier prächtigen, hellrosa Flügeln über Professor McGonagalls Pult.  
  
„Immerhin, sie ist lebendig", verteidigte sich Neville gegen das aufkommende Gelächter.  
  
„So ein Kinderkram", nuschelte Emily aus der letzten Bank leise vor sich hin, doch McGonagall hatte scharfe Ohren.  
  
„Was meinten Sie gerade, Miss McElwood?"  
  
„Nichts."  
  
„Nun, dann sind Sie sicher über solchen ‚Kinderkram' erhaben und in der Lage, es besser zu machen." Professor McGonagall hatte Nevilles Maus die ursprüngliche Form zurückgegeben. „Dürfte ich also bitten?"  
  
„Wenn's unbedingt sein muß", entgegnete Emily. „Aber auf eigene Gefahr!"  
  
Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, murmelte etwas – und im nächsten Augenblick wurde Professor McGonagalls Gesicht von zwei wunderschönen Krähenflügeln eingerahmt, die direkt über ihren Ohren herauszuwachsen schienen.  
  
Die Lehrerin ignorierte das unterdrückte Gekicher der Klasse.  
  
„Und was sollte das werden, Miss McElwood?" Ihre Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig.  
  
Emily zuckte wieder einmal gelangweilt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Sie wollten eine Krähe … „ begann sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Klasse explodierte in einer wahren Lachsalve.  
  
„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", brüllte Professor McGonagall. „Eine solche Unverschämtheit ist mir schon seit Jahren nicht mehr untergekommen!"  
  
„Oh nein", stöhnte Ron und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Das ist das komischste, was ich jemals in McGonagalls Unterricht erlebt habe!"  
  
************************  
  
„Sie wollten eine Krähe", kicherte Dean Thomas beim Mittagessen über Emilys letzten Satz. „Und habt ihr McGonagalls Gesicht gesehen? Einfach zum Totlachen!"  
  
„Ein Jammer, dass Fred und George das nicht mitbekommen haben", meinte Ron. „Das wäre so richtig nach ihrem Geschmack gewesen!"  
  
Die Geschichte von der missglückten Krähe nebst Emilys trockenem Kommentar machte schon eifrig die Runde und selbst die Slytherins fanden es komisch.  
  
Die Gryffindors hätten allerdings weit mehr darüber lachen können, wenn der Spaß sie nicht zwanzig Punkte gekostet hätte.  
  
„Wenn das heute Nachmittag auch noch so weitergeht, müssen wir mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden", beschloß Hermine. „Ich sehe nämlich nicht ein, mir in meinem letzten Jahr den Hauspokal durch die Lappen gehen zu lassen!"  
  
„Ooch Hermine", meinte Ron. „Laß ihr doch noch ein bisschen Zeit zum Eingewöhnen, sie wird sich schon anpassen. Und der Spaß war doch wirklich die zwanzig Punkte wert."  
  
************************  
  
Emily dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, sich zurückzuhalten.  
  
Sie bat in ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' Professor Binns, er möchte doch so freundlich sein, sie aufzuwecken, falls sein Unterricht – wider Erwarten – doch noch interessant zu werden drohte (das gab weitere 10 Punkte Abzug), und bekam es zu guter letzt auch noch fertig, sich mit dem so gutmütigen Professor Flitwick anzulegen.  
  
Beim Abendessen war Emily zwar das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in allen Häusern (Sogar noch vor Professor Mayflower und Miss Twinkleto), hatte es aber auch geschafft, dass Gryffindor insgesamt 40 Punkte verloren hatte.  
  
„Gespannt bin ich auf die Schau, wenn sie morgen in ‚Zaubertränke' mit Snape zusammenrauscht", sagte Ron hoffnungsvoll, als sie später im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zusammensaßen. „Vielleicht bekommt unser Meister Schmuddelhaar dann endlich mal eine wohlverdiente Lektion erteilt!"  
  
„Die er umgehend an uns auslassen wird", setzte Harry hinzu. „Und falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest: Snape ist heute zum Frühstück tatsächlich mal mit gewaschenen Haaren erschienen."  
  
„Es wird doch nichts Ernstes sein?" Fragte Ron hämisch.  
  
„Na ja." Lavander, die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, grinste genauso hämisch zurück. „Anscheinend hat er ein Auge auf Miss Twinkleto geworfen."  
  
„WAS??" Ron fuhr entgeistert aus seinem Sessel in die Höhe.  
  
„Na klar", fuhr Lavander genüsslich fort. „Oder habt ihr etwa nicht bemerkt, wie er sie die ganze Zeit über anhimmelt?"  
  
„Da wird er aber nicht weit kommen", meinte Harry. „Unsere wunderschöne Miss Twinkleto hatte nämlich während des gesamten Abendessens nur Augen für den Schönling Mayflower."  
  
Lavander, Hermine und alle anderen Mädchen, die diesen letzten Satz auch gehört hatten, machten entsetzte Gesichter.  
  
„Na klasse", meinte Ron, noch bevor jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte. „Und das wird Snape garantiert nicht entgangen sein. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, welche Laune er morgen haben wird …"  
  
„… und wenn dann Emily irgendwas Dummes sagt …" meinte Lavander,  
  
„… wäre man besser am anderen Ende der Welt", vollendete Harry den Satz.  
  
„Das reicht jetzt", sagte Hermine energisch. „Emily, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"  
  
„Worüber?"  
  
Emilys gelangweilte Stimme erklang aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, wo sie ganz alleine saß und sich in ein Buch vergraben hatte.  
  
„Wegen dir haben wir heute vierzig Punkte verloren …" begann Hermine.  
  
„Na wenn schon."  
  
„Es mag ja sein, dass dich das nicht interessiert, aber wir würden alle gerne auch in diesem Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen. Würdest du dich deshalb BITTE in Zukunft etwas zurückhalten?"  
  
Emily schien zu überlegen. „Ich werd's versuchen", meinte sie dann. „Eigentlich will ich ja niemandem Ärger machen, aber … aber ich weiß auch nicht, was mich dann immer packt, es ist, als ob mein Mundwerk dann so eine Art Eigenleben entwickelt. Ich kann einfach nie meine Klappe halten."  
  
„Das verlangt ja auch niemand. Aber du könntest doch ein bisschen … hmmm … diplomatischer reagieren, gerade bei Snape. Der haßt uns sowieso und macht alle Gryffindors beim geringsten Anlaß zur Schnecke."  
  
„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa alle Angst vor diesem Wicht?" Wunderte sich Emily.  
  
„Warte nur ab, bis du ihn voll in Aktion erlebst", meinte Parvati nur. „JEDER hat Angst vor Snape, wenn der seinen Anfall kriegt!"  
  
Alle Umstehenden nickten zustimmend.  
  
„Ihr wisst gar nicht, was es bedeutet, richtige Angst zu haben", sagte Emily leise. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte eure Probleme!"  
  
„Was hast du denn eigentlich für ein Problem", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Denn dass du eines hast, ist wirklich nicht zu übersehen!"  
  
Emily schaute sie geradeheraus an, diesmal ohne jeglichen Spott oder Verachtung in ihrem Blick.  
  
„Glaub mir, das WILLST du nicht wissen", sagte sie dann sehr ernst. „Und wenn du den Rest deines Lebens ohne Albträume verbringen möchtest, frag mich nie wieder danach."  
  
Harry musterte sie voller Neugier. „Vielleicht könnten wir dir irgendwie helfen", schlug er vor. „Wir sind schließlich schon mit ganz anderen Sachen fertiggeworden."  
  
„Angeber", entgegnete Emily, jedoch nicht unfreundlich. „Es gibt Dinge, die auch einen Harry Potter überfordern – und das solltest du besser glauben."  
  
Dann schien sie zu überlegen. „Vielleicht könntest du doch etwas für mich tun", meinte sie dann zögernd. „Du hast Avada Kedavra überlebt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry nickte nur, gespannt, auf was sie hinauswollte.  
  
„Kannst du mir sagen, wie du das gemacht hast?"  
  
Harry war verblüfft. „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht", meinte er dann. „Daß der Fluch bei mir versagt hat, habe ich meiner Mutter zu verdanken – und es hat sie das Leben gekostet."  
  
„Das tut mir leid", sagte Emily leise. „Es muß schrecklich sein, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt. Doch genau das …"  
  
Sie biß sich auf die Lippen, als ob sie bereits zuviel verraten hätte.  
  
„Vergiß es einfach", sagte sie dann. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten versenkte sie sich wieder in ihr Buch und war für niemanden mehr ansprechbar.  
  
Zurück blieb ein ratloser Haufen Gryffindors, deren Neugierde allerdings aufs Heftigste geweckt worden war.  
  
Was war los mit Emily McElwood? 


	3. Snape hat auch ein Problem

3. Kapitel: Snape hat auch ein Problem  
  
Severus Snape hatte bereits miserable Laune, noch bevor er richtig aufgewacht war.  
  
Nicht genug damit, dass er dieses Jahr schon wieder nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten durfte, nein, es musste so ein Lackaffe wie Mayflower diesen Job bekommen.  
  
Und ausgerechnet diesem Schönling hatte Laryssa gestern den ganzen Abend lang schöne Augen gemacht!  
  
Snape seufzte, als er an sie dachte.  
  
Laryssa Twinkleto. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas so Schönes gesehen, er hätte nicht einmal geahnt, dass ein Mensch überhaupt so wunderbar aussehen konnte. Die Sonne schien aufzugehen, wenn sie neben einem stand.  
  
‚Und seit wann machst du dir etwas aus Sonnenschein', fragte eine sarkastische Stimme in seinem Inneren.  
  
‚Seit mich ihr Strahlen getroffen hat', dachte Snape trotzig zurück.  
  
Er wusste nur zu genau, dass sein Äußeres niemals mit dem eines Narcissus Mayflower konkurrieren konnte (trotzdem er sich eigens für sie etwas zurechtgemacht hatte), doch seiner Meinung nach hatte er wesentlich mehr zu bieten.  
  
Was der schöne Narzissus über die dunklen Künste zu wissen schien, hatte er selbst, Severus, im kleinen Finger. Und von der Macht und der Magie, die in Zaubertränken steckte, hatte Mayflower schlichtweg nicht die geringste Ahnung.  
  
Trotz allem (und obwohl Snape das niemals zugeben würde), der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens gehörte seine ganze Liebe. Na ja, vielleicht nicht die ganze, denn einen kleinen Teil davon hatte er an Laryssa Twinkleto verschenkt. Doch unglücklicherweise schien sie das nicht weiter zu interessieren.  
  
Die wunderschöne Laryssa hatte Snape zwar freundlich, jedoch absolut unverbindlich behandelt und seine Einladung gestern zum Nachmittagstee schlichtweg ausgeschlagen. Außerdem zeigte sie an Zaubertränken nicht das leiseste Interesse.  
  
‚Weiber', dachte Snape verbittert. ‚Zu dämlich, um das Wesentliche zu erkennen. Beschäftigen sich lieber mit solchem Schwachsinn wie der Wahrsagerei – und fallen dann auch noch auf solche Dummschwätzer wie Mayflower herein!'  
  
Er beschloß, dass es sinnlos wäre, seine kostbare Zeit weiter in eine hoffnungslose Liebe zu investieren, Laryssa nicht weiter zu beachten, sie am besten ganz zu vergessen. Doch es tat weh, es tat furchtbar weh!  
  
Wenn ihn auch sein messerscharfer Verstand niemals im Stich ließ, ein weiterer Teil von ihm, der nämlich, der Liebe empfinden konnte, war immer noch ein kleines bisschen lebendig.  
  
Snape verachtete sich selbst für diese ‚Schwäche', doch er hätte alles dafür gegeben, dass Laryssa ihn einmal so anlächelte, wie diesen Mayflower.  
  
‚Genug damit' befand er, stand auf und marschierte ins Badezimmer. ‚Vielleicht könnte es trotzdem nicht schaden, wenn ich etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mein Äußeres verwenden würde', dachte er dann. ‚Ich habe mich lange genug gehen lassen!'  
  
‚Soviel zum Thema ‚wir sind an Laryssa nicht länger interessiert', spottete seine innere Stimme und Snape hätte diesem kleinen Teufelchen in seinem Gehirn nicht zum ersten mal am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.  
  
Wutentbrannt drehte er die Wasserhähne auf, nahm ein ausgiebiges Bad und schrubbte sich – bereits zum zweiten mal in dieser Woche – auch noch Haare. Anschließend verwendete er sogar einen Hauch von Rasierwasser, das seit Ewigkeiten unbenutzt herumstand.  
  
Aus seinem Kleiderschrank förderte er dann tatsächlich noch einen neuen Umhang zutage – und als er sich dann, erfrischt und in sauberer Kleidung im Spiegel betrachtete, gefiel ihm, was er sah.  
  
‚Auf diese Idee hätte ich eigentlich schon viel früher kommen können', dachte er, als er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machte.  
  
In Gedanken ging er den heutigen Unterricht durch. Vierte Klasse Hufflepuffs – kein Problem. Dann Drittklässler, Ravenclaw und Slytherin gemeinsam. Auch das erforderte keine weitere Vorbereitung.  
  
Gleich nach dem Mittagessen waren heute die Siebtklässler an der Reihe, Slytherin zusammen mit Gryffindor.  
  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase. Nicht genug, dass er sich da mit diesem Potter, der altklugen Granger und dem unfähigen Longbottom herumärgern musste – nein, Gryffindor hatte anscheinend Verstärkung bekommen. Und zwar in Form von dieser Rotznase McElwood, die ein ganz besonders loses Mundwerk zu haben schien. Das hatte er ja bereits an ihrem ersten Abend feststellen dürfen.  
  
Na bestens, Snape war gerade in der richtigen Stimmung für so etwas, der würde er Manieren beibringen! Einem Severus Snape tanzte niemand auf der Nase herum!  
  
Und mit diesen Aussichten fühlte er sich gleich etwas besser.  
  
Schwungvoll rauschte er ein einem Trupp Schüler vorbei, betrat die große Halle und nahm am Frühstückstisch Platz.  
  
*************************  
  
„Habt ihr Snape gerade gesehen? Der ist ja kaum wiederzuerkennen!"  
  
Die kleine Schülerschar, an der Snape gerade vorbeigekommen war, stand etwas ratlos im Flur.  
  
„Er muß tatsächlich mal gebadet haben", wunderte sich Kevin Conolly, ein Viertklässler aus Ravenclaw.  
  
„Ja, und ein paar neue Klamotten hat er sich wohl auch zugelegt." Das war Molly Muldone aus Hufflepuff.  
  
„Und er roch richtig gut", seufzte ein weiteres Mädchen.  
  
„Ihr werdet doch jetzt nicht anfangen, von Snape zu schwärmen?" Spottete Kevin.  
  
Einige der Mädchen erröteten.  
  
„Das wohl nicht gerade", meinte Molly, „aber so sieht er richtig … attraktiv aus!"  
  
„Als ob wir mit Mayflower noch nicht genug hätten", stöhnte Kevins Freund Frederic und wurde dafür von allen anwesenden Mädchen mit wüsten Beschimpfungen überhäuft.  
  
Allerdings schien Mollys Meinung von vielen anderen Schülerinnen ebenfalls geteilt zu werden.  
  
Während des Frühstücks wurde eifrig getuschelt - und wohl zum ersten mal in seinem Leben bekam Snape diverse bewundernde Blicke und hin und wieder sogar ein freundliches Lächeln zugeworfen.  
  
Und Snape, der das sehr wohl mitbekam, musste sich eingestehen, dass er es genoß.  
  
Narcissus Mayflower hatte ihn bei seinem Morgengruß etwas irritiert gemustert und sich wohl gefragt, ob der Zaubertrankmeister nun eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz darstellte. Anscheinend war er dann zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass dem nicht so sei, hatte sein idiotisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und sich ein paar Stühle weiter entfernt niedergelassen.  
  
‚Na warte', dachte Snape höhnisch. ‚Wollen doch mal sehen, ob Laryssa dich noch immer für den Mittelpunkt des Universums hält.'  
  
Doch zu seinem Leidwesen schien Miss Twinkleto genau davon nach wie vor überzeugt zu sein.  
  
Sie hatte ihm zwar höflich einen guten Morgen gewünscht, sich dann aber sofort Narcissus zugewandt und mit ihm ein intensives Gespräch begonnen.  
  
Snapes kurzes Hochgefühl endete in einer jähen Bruchlandung. Was interessierte es ihn, wenn ihn die Schülerinnen anhimmelten? Was sollte er mit diesem jungen Gemüse, wenn daneben eine Frau wie Laryssa …  
  
Er zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken.  
  
‚Vergiß sie, du musst sie einfach vergessen', ermahnte er sich selbst. ‚Das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein!'  
  
Verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Ablenkung ließ er seinen Blick über die versammelte Schülerschaft schweifen.  
  
Pansy Parkinson am Slytherintisch zwinkerte ihm ganz ungeniert zu, was Snape einerseits amüsierte, gleichzeitig aber auch ärgerte.  
  
‚Diese dumme Gans, was bildet die sich eigentlich ein?'  
  
Er schaute weiter zu den Gryffindors, und selbst dort schien man ihn heute etwas wohlwollender als sonst zu betrachten.  
  
Bis auf – natürlich, Emily McElwood. Sie ließ ihren spöttischen Blick zwischen ihm und Miss Twinkleto hin- und herwandern, als ob sie genau wüsste, was es mit seiner neuen Erscheinung auf sich hatte – und auch, dass die ganze Mühe vergeblich gewesen war.  
  
‚Unverschämtes Gör', dachte Snape und spürte, wie ihm die Galle hochstieg. Doch als er noch einmal zu ihr hinüberschaute, glaubte er, so etwas wie … Mitleid in ihren Augen zu sehen.  
  
Das gab ihm den Rest. Alles konnte er ertragen, doch Mitleid, das war zuviel.  
  
‚Wir sprechen uns heute noch, junge Dame', dachte er, warf seine Serviette in den Teller und verließ mit seinem gewohnt finsteren Gesichtsausdruck die Halle.  
  
*****************  
  
„Komisch, was hat er denn plötzlich", wunderte sich Hermine. „Ich hatte schon angefangen zu hoffen, dass er etwas umgänglicher geworden wäre."  
  
„Eher würde McGonagall im Minirock zum Unterricht erscheinen", sagte Ron und alles lachte.  
  
Emily hätte die Antwort darauf gewußt, doch sie schwieg lieber. Was nützte es zu verbreiten, dass der allseits so gefürchtete Snape Liebeskummer hatte? Wenn die anderen keine Augen im Kopf hatten, die offensichtlichen Tatsachen zu bemerken, war das deren Problem. Und was Snape anging – nun, der konnte ihr egal sein, außerdem tat er ihr irgendwie leid.  
  
Allerdings war sie davon überzeugt, dass sie mit Snape Ärger bekommen würde. Emily verfügte über eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe und war auch sehr gut darin, die Blicke anderer Menschen zu deuten.  
  
Und so, wie Snape sie gerade eben angesehen hatte, war ihr klar, dass Snape wusste, dass sie von seinem Zustand wusste … Und der Zaubertrankmeister war keiner von den Menschen, die so etwas einfach wegstecken würden.  
  
Emily richtete sich in Gedanken schon einmal auf eine härtere Konfrontation während der Zaubertrankstunde ein.  
  
Nicht, dass sie davor Angst gehabt hätte, denn seit der Sache mit Lennard …  
  
Sie zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Bloß nicht daran mehr Gedanken verschwenden, als es unbedingt nötig war – die Nächte waren schließlich schon schlimm genug. Doch das, womit sie sich herumquälen musste, war so entsetzlich, dass ihr nichts anderes mehr Angst machen konnte.  
  
‚Wenigstens etwas Positives hat die Sache', dachte Emily voller Galgenhumor.  
  
„Du hast die letzte Nacht schon wieder so schlecht geschlafen", wurde sie von Hermine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Du hast dich ständig herumgewälzt – und manchmal sogar geschrieen. Ich bin dauernd davon aufgewacht!"  
  
„Das tut mir leid", sagte Emily nur. Was hätte sie auch sonst sagen sollen?  
  
„Ist das bei dir ein Dauerzustand oder hört das auch mal wieder aus", wollte Hermine jetzt wissen.  
  
Emily schaute ziemlich verlegen drein. „Ich fürchte, das wird noch eine Weile so bleiben", meinte sie. „Jedenfalls solange, bis ich …"  
  
Verdammt, sie musste besser aufpassen! Beinahe hätte sie schon wieder zuviel verraten.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen", schlug Hermine freundlich vor.  
  
„Die Schulschwester", erklärte sie, als Emily sie nur verständnislos anschaute. „Deine Nächte scheinen dir nämlich gar nicht gut zu bekommen, du siehst mit jedem Tag elender aus!"  
  
Das wusste Emily selbst nur zu gut, doch ihr Aussehen war so ziemlich das letzte, worüber sie sich im Moment Gedanken machte. Sie hatte weiß Gott andere Probleme!  
  
‚Dabei haben mir früher alle gesagt, aus mir würde einmal eine richtige Schönheit werden', dachte sie bitter. ‚Doch damit ist es wohl für immer vorbei, seit diesem verfluchten Abend, an dem ich …'  
  
Und wieder musste sie ihre Gedanken in andere Bahnen zwingen, anderenfalls würde die Quälerei auch noch tagsüber losgehen.  
  
„Und denkst du an dein Versprechen", wechselte Hermine taktvoll das Thema.  
  
Emily musste einen Augenblick lang überlegen, dann lächelte sie.  
  
„Ja, ich werde mich zusammennehmen und versuchen, für Gryffindor nicht noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren", versprach sie noch einmal.  
  
„Danke, das ist wirklich nett von dir", entgegnete Hermine.  
  
Emily musste immer noch lächeln, jetzt allerdings etwas wehmütig.  
  
‚Sie sind so jung, so unschuldig', dachte sie. ‚Und sie ahnen nicht einmal, wie glücklich sie sind, sich nur um solche Kleinigkeiten wie etwa einen gewonnenen Hauspokal Sorgen machen zu müssen.'  
  
Und Emily kam sich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, unendlich alt vor. Ein Kind, dem man etliche Jahre der Unbeschwertheit gestohlen hatte, dass viel zu früh und viel zu plötzlich hatte erwachsen werden müssen.  
  
„Es wird Zeit, McGonagall wartet", verkündete Seamus Finnigan kurz darauf. „Mal sehen, wie sie die gestrige Krähe weggesteckt hat."  
  
‚Vielleicht kann ich ja wenigstens das wider in Ordnung bringen', überlegte Emily, als sie den anderen hinterherzockelte.  
  
Was allerdings die Stunde bei Snape anging, konnte sie für nichts garantieren.  
  
„Und danach haben wir ENDLICH Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" Parvati war schon ganz aufgeregt.  
  
„Versprich dir davon mal nicht zuviel", meinte Dean Thomas. „Ich hab von einigen, die gestern bei ihm die erste Stunde gehabt haben, schon so einiges gehört."  
  
„Und?" Wollte Lavander Brown wissen.  
  
„Tja, unser schöner Narcissus ist wohl nicht ganz so schlimm wie seinerzeit Gilderoy Lockheart", berichtete Dean, „aber viel fehlt wohl nicht!"  
  
Zumindest die Jungen stöhnten auf.  
  
„Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt – und ausgerechnet in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", meinte Harry verärgert. „Dabei wollte ich gerade dort tatsächlich noch was lernen!"  
  
Die Mädchen waren jedoch nicht so leicht zu entmutigen.  
  
„Ich denke, wir können sehr wohl noch was bei ihm lernen", versetzte Lavander herausfordernd.  
  
„Klar, wenn du noch ein paar Make-up-Tips benötigen solltest …" Ron konnte es nicht lassen.  
  
„Schauen wir doch erst mal, wie es wird. Und übrigens, wenn deine verehrte Miss Twinkleto tatsächlich mehr drauf haben sollte als die Trelawney, fresse ich meinen Besen", giftete Parvati zurück.  
  
Ron errötete. Er hatte es tatsächlich hinbekommen, Wahrsagen in seinem Stundenplan unterzubringen. Und heute Nachmittag würde die erste Stunde stattfinden.  
  
Harry seufzte.  
  
„Der Tag kann ja heiter werden", meinte er nur.  
  
  
  
© by Yoro, 2.2002 


	4. Von inneren und äußeren Werten

4. Kapitel: Von inneren und äußeren Werten  
  
  
  
Auch an diesem Tag stand für die Siebtklässler Verwandlung auf dem Programm. Es war das Fach, mit dem beinahe alle Schüler die meisten Schwierigkeiten hatten, deshalb wurde es im letzten Jahr verstärkt unterrichtet.  
  
Professor McGonagall erwartete sie bereits – und ließ sich mit keiner Miene anmerken, dass sie hier gestern zum Gespött der ganzen Schule geworden war.  
  
Lediglich Emily wurde, als sie als letzte den Raum betrat, mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedacht.  
  
Doch Emily war kein Feigling. Mit festen Schritten steuerte sie auf Professor McGonagalls Pult zu.  
  
„Nun, Miss McElwood?" Meinte die Lehrerin ziemlich unterkühlt, als Emily dann vor ihr stand.  
  
„Ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen, Professor", meinte Emily mit deutlicher Stimme. „Was ich da gemacht habe, war wirklich nicht besonders originell. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!"  
  
Professor McGonagall schien tatsächlich beinahe zu lächeln.  
  
„Danke Miss McElwood, Ihre Entschuldigung wird akzeptiert", entgegnete sie, jetzt schon wesentlich freundlicher. „Und – nebenbei bemerkt – es gehört doch einiger Mut dazu, einen Fehler öffentlich einzugestehen. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für diese Einsicht."  
  
Die Klasse atmete erleichtert auf und sogar Emily lächelte ein wenig.  
  
„Dann wollen wir fortfahren", ging McGonagall zur Tagesordnung über. „Und ich habe den Eindruck, Miss McElwood, dass Ihre Fähigkeiten in Verwandlung noch einiges zu wünschen übrig lassen."  
  
Sie platzierte die Blumenvase von gestern wieder auf ihrem Pult. „Also, Sie haben noch einen Versuch. Die Krähe steht immer noch aus – aber lassen Sie nach Möglichkeit mich bitte diesmal aus dem Spiel."  
  
Auch Professor McGonagall war nicht feige.  
  
Emily machte ein verlegenes Gesicht.  
  
„Verwandlung war noch nie meine Starke Seite", gestand sie, „Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben."  
  
Wieder hob sie ihren Zauberstab, es puffte und zischte – und ein eigenartiges Etwas, das mit ein wenig gutem Willen sogar halbwegs als Krähe durchgehen würde, hüpfte über das Pult. Allerdings wies ihr Gefieder ein interessantes, gelbgrünes Blümchenmuster auf.  
  
„Immerhin, schon einmal eine Steigerung", war McGonagalls Kommentar. „Aber bis zu den Prüfungen haben auch Sie noch einiges zu lernen!"  
  
Emily zog sich auf ihren Platz zurück.  
  
„Nicht schlecht", meinte Neville leise zu ihr. „Bei deinem Vieh konnte man – im Gegensatz zu meinem - wenigstens vermuten, was es hätte werden sollen."  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Neville", entgegnete Emily. „Wer braucht schon eine Krähe?"  
  
Und wieder lachte alles, doch diesmal war es ein freundliches Gelächter.  
  
*********************  
  
„Eigentlich ist sie doch ganz nett", meinte Neville, als die Stunde ohne weitere Zwischenfälle vorübergegangen war.  
  
„Ja, wenn sie will", stimmte Harry zu. „Und sie hat Mut, das muß man ihr lassen."  
  
Lavander schaute sich um, ob Emily außer Hörweite war.  
  
„Aber sie sollte wirklich ein bisschen mehr auf ihr Äußeres achten", sagte sie dann. „Dann könnte sie sogar ganz hübsch sein."  
  
„Typisch Lavander", kicherte Seamus. „Das wichtigste für dich ist es wohl, wie jemand aussieht."  
  
Lavander errötete etwas. „Ist doch wahr", verteidigte sie sich. „Wie kann man nur herumlaufen, als ob man eine Mülltonne bewohnen würde? Und am Geld kann es bei ihr doch wirklich nicht liegen."  
  
Jetzt war es Ron, der hellrosa anlief. Weil die Weasleys nicht gerade wohlhabend waren, musste er immer die abgelegte Kleidung seiner Brüder auftragen – und das wurmte ihn gewaltig.  
  
„Jeder hat halt so seine Prioritäten", meinte er deshalb etwas patzig. „Und es sind ja wohl die inneren Werte, die wirklich zählen!"  
  
Dabei fand er, dass Lavander, zumindest was Emily anging, ausnahmsweise einmal völlig richtiglag.  
  
„Ron hat Recht", meinte Hermine. „Ihr braucht nur Malfoy zu nehmen. Ob der in einem Kartoffelsack steckt, oder in einem seidenen Umhang, spielt nicht die geringste Rolle. Er ist und bleibt ein kompletter Idiot!"  
  
Ron schaute sie dankbar an, denn gerade Draco Malfoy war derjenige, der sich am häufigsten über seine schäbige Kleidung lustig machte.  
  
„Und weil wir gerade bei Äußerlichkeiten sind …" ließ sich Harry vernehmen, „wir sehen uns alle nachher bei Professor Mayflower."  
  
Alles lacht und die Mädchen wurden mehr oder weniger tiefrot.  
  
„Dann gehst du heute Nachmittag wohl nicht zu Wahrsagen, Harry?" Fragte Parvati spitz.  
  
„Wirklich nicht, das tu ich mir nicht an! Seit Trelawney habe ich genug davon – und das für den Rest meines Lebens!"  
  
„Ganz meine Meinung!" Emily hatte zur Gruppe aufgeschlossen und den letzten Satz mitbekommen.  
  
Harry lächelte sie freundlich an. Emily mochte aussehen wie sie wollte, sie wusste jedenfalls, was Sache war.  
  
„Ich habe jetzt Astronomie", wechselte Emily das Thema. „Kann mir bitte jemand erklären, wie ich dahin komme? Ich verlaufe mich hier ständig."  
  
„Ich auch", sagte Harry und es klang erfreut. „Ähh … ich meine, ich habe jetzt auch Astronomie. Wenn du willst, können wir gemeinsam gehen."  
  
Ron und Hermine tauschten vielsagende Blicke, sagten aber nichts.  
  
„Wir sehen uns dann nachher in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"  
  
Harry hakte Emily unter und machte sich mit ihr zusammen auf den Weg zur Astronomiestunde. Hermine, Dean und Parvati schlossen sich ihnen an, während der Rest die Richtung zum Muggelkundekurs einschlug.  
  
*****************  
  
Emily hielt sich auch in Astronomie vorbildlich und Professor Sinistra lobte sogar ihre Kenntnisse auf diesem Gebiet.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde hatte Emily für die richtige Antwort auf eine besonders schwierige Frage fünf Punkte für Gryffindor erhalten.  
  
„Ein Glück, sie scheint die Kurve zu kriegen", sagte Hermine leise zu Harry, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor Mayflowers Unterricht machten.  
  
„Hab ich doch immer gesagt", meinte Harry und drehte sich nach Emily um, die wie immer fünf Schritte hinter den anderen hertrödelte.  
  
„Emily, der letzte, der bei Mayflower ankommt, hat verloren", spottete er gutmütig.  
  
Emily lächelte richtig strahlend.  
  
„Da wäre ich mir noch nicht so sicher", gab sie schlagfertig zurück. „Wie heißt es bei den Muggeln irgendwo? Die letzten werden die ersten sein, oder so ähnlich … was wetten wir, dass wir bei Mayflower nichts verpassen, wenn wir zu spät kommen?"  
  
Damit stieg sie im Ansehen der Jungen gewaltig – schien sie doch die einzige zu sein, die die Ausstrahlung eines Professor Mayflower völlig kalt ließ.  
  
„Ich wette nicht", versetzte Parvati missmutig. „Und ICH möchte gerade in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch einiges lernen …"  
  
„Ich auch, Parvati", entgegnete Emily sehr ernst. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr! Und vielleicht tue ich ihm ja Unrecht, aber was Mayflower angeht, habe ich da so meine Zweifel …"  
  
„Pffhhh", kam es wieder einmal von Hermine. „Eine Chance hat er doch wenigstens verdient, sogar von dir!"  
  
„Stimmt", meinte Emily gutmütig. „Dann lasst uns also mal sehen, was unser schöner Narcissus so zu bieten hat."  
  
****************  
  
Das Klassenzimmer von Professor Narcissus Mayflower bot einen interessanten Anblick.  
  
Sämtliche Mädchen hatten sich Plätze in den vorderen Reihen erkämpft, wo sie mit vor Aufregung geröteten Gesichtern den Beginn der Stunde kaum erwarten konnten.  
  
Ihre männlichen Mitschüler saßen so weit wie möglich hinten und machten betont gelangweilte Gesichter.  
  
Zu Harrys Überraschung hatte sich jedoch auch Emily ganz nach vorne gesetzt.  
  
‚Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder vor', wunderte er sich etwas besorgt - und musste sich gleichzeitig eingestehen, dass er eigentlich nicht viel dagegen haben würde, wenn Emily Mayflower so richtig auf die Füße treten würde.  
  
Als wirklich auch der letzte Platz besetzt war, erschien Professor Mayflower auf der Bildfläche.  
  
Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und genauso schwungvoll betrat er das Klassenzimmer. Er trug heute einen goldbraunen Umhang, der wundervoll mit der Farbe seines Haares harmonierte – und auch seine athletische Gestalt aufs Vorteilhafteste umspielte.  
  
Ein Aufseufzen ging durch die vorderen Reihen.  
  
Mit einer betont lässigen Bewegung ließ sich Mayflower an seinem Pult nieder und knipste sogleich sein blendendes Lächeln an.  
  
‚Zumindest weiß er schon mal, wie man sich in Szene setzt', dachte Harry und fühlte seine Stimmung gegen Null sinken.  
  
„Nun, dann möchte ich mich noch einmal vorstellen", begann Mayflower.  
  
„Professor Narcissus Mayflower, Kämpfer an vorderster Front gegen alle dunkle Magie – und in diesem Jahr Ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen dieselbe."  
  
Er hielt inne, um Luft zu holen. „Sie wissen sicher alle", fuhr er dann fort, „wie immens wichtig dieses Fach ist. Ich bin deshalb überzeugt, dass Sie es alle kaum erwarten können, meinen Ausführungen zu lauschen, in denen ich Ihnen detailliert schildern werde, wie ich mich gegen so manchen Unhold erfolgreich zur Wehr gesetzt habe …"  
  
„Arghhhh", flüsterte Ron. „Der ist ja noch ekliger als Freds Glibberbonbons …"  
  
„Und es ist mir eine besondere Ehre, den berühmten Harry Potter unter meinen Schülern begrüßen zu dürfen", fuhr Mayflower fort und ließ sein Lächeln um einige Watt heller erstrahlen.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich muß gleich kotzen", flüsterte Harry an Ron zurück.  
  
„Autogramme gibt's nach der Stunde", sagte er etwas lauter, in Richtung Pult gewandt.  
  
„Und wie wundervoll zu sehen, dass sich Mr. Potter trotz seines harten Schicksals einen gesunden Humor bewahrt hat!"  
  
Der Professor ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.  
  
„Doch bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen, möchte ich Sie noch darauf hinweisen, dass ich in diesem Jahr für den Merlin – Orden erster Klasse vorgeschlagen worden bin, wegen meiner überragenden Verdienste bei …" In diesem Stil ging es weiter.  
  
„Ähhh …" ließ sich plötzlich jemand vernehmen.  
  
„Was?" Mayflower schaute etwas irritiert, anscheinend war er es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Laudatio auf sich selbst von irgendjemandem unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Ähhhhhh …" sagte Emily noch einmal, diesmal klang es allerdings schon um einiges ungeduldiger.  
  
„Oh, Miss McElwood, welche FREUDE, Sie zu sehen!" Mit Mayflowers Lächeln hätte man jetzt problemlos die große Halle beleuchten können.  
  
„Noch eine Berühmtheit in unseren Reihen – ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt!"  
  
Emily sah jetzt aus, als würde sie Harrys Drang, sich übergeben zu müssen, auf der ganzen Linie teilen.  
  
„Meine Familie ist hier nicht von Interesse", sagte sie gefährlich ruhig. „Genausowenig wie es Ihre künftigen Auszeichnungen sind. Wir haben hier nur noch ein Jahr Zeit, dann sind wir auf uns selbst gestellt. Könnten wir also bitte endlich zum Thema kommen?"  
  
Unterdrücktes Gekicher aus den hinteren Reihen, doch Ihre Mitschülerinnen warfen Emily vernichtende Blicke zu.  
  
„Emily, BITTE, du hast es versprochen", flüsterte Hermine.  
  
„Schon, aber wenn er so weitermacht, wird mir schlecht", gab Emily zurück.  
  
Professor Mayflower schien erstaunlicherweise jedoch nicht im Mindesten beleidigt zu sein.  
  
„Natürlich, Miss McElwood, ich sehe, Sie sind eifrig bei der Sache. Sehr lobenswert!  
  
Haben Sie ein Thema, welches Ihnen besonders am Herzen liegt?"  
  
„Ich würde gerne alles über die unverzeihlichen Flüche erfahren", entgegnete Emily sofort. „Was man können muß, um sie zu beherrschen – und vor allem, wie man sie bricht!"  
  
„Ähhh …" sagte Professor Mayflower nun seinerseits. „Das ist ein ziemlich heikles Thema, und …"  
  
„Das weiß ich selbst!" Emilys Ungeduld schien weiter anzusteigen.  
  
„Diesen Satz habe ich mir während meiner gesamten Schulzeit anhören dürfen – und wenn ich hier in meinem letzten Jahr nicht ein endlich paar Antworten bekomme, wann und wo denn sonst?"  
  
„Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, in dieser Jahrgangsstufe mit der Bekämpfung von Seeungeheuern zu beginnen …"  
  
Gelangweiltes Aufstöhnen aus den hinteren Reihen.  
  
„Herr Professor, Seeungeheuer sind Stoff der FÜNFTEN Klasse!" Emily wurde langsam wütend.  
  
„Wer hier nicht mit einem Seeungeheuer fertigwird, hat nichts in der Siebten verloren. Und dasselbe gilt übrigens auch für Harpyen, Banshees und Irrwichte, falls die für uns auch auf dem Programm stehen sollten.  
  
Ich möchte hier wirklich Dinge lernen, die ich noch nicht weiß - können wir deshalb also vielleicht auf ein paar wesentliche Punkte zu sprechen kommen?"  
  
Der Professor kam sichtlich ins Schleudern.  
  
„Aber gerade die unverzeihlichen Flüche …" murmelte er. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich Ihnen dazu groß erzählen soll."  
  
„Emily, sooo wichtig sind die nun wirklich auch nicht", sagte Lavander. „Warum reitest du da so drauf herum?"  
  
Das trug ihr einen dankbaren Blick des Professors ein, was Lavander vor Freude erröten ließ.  
  
„Weil ich es wissen will." Emily blieb hart. „Was nützt es mir, mit einem Höhlentroll umgehen zu können, wenn mir mein Gegner mit Avada Kedavra kommt?"  
  
„Ich kann mir auch überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass jemand diesen schlimmsten aller Flüche auf eine so entzückende junge Dame wie Sie anwenden würde", meinte Mayflower in einschmeichelndem Ton, und Emily lief nun auch tiefrot an. Diesmal allerdings vor Wut.  
  
„Sie können mir also auch nicht sagen, wie man Avada Kedavra überlebt?"  
  
„Meine Liebe, es ist unmöglich, Avada Kedavra zu brechen!"  
  
„Bei Potter hat es aber funktioniert!" Emily war jetzt gnadenlos. „Also ist es sehr wohl möglich."  
  
„Möglich mag es ja sein, aber …"  
  
„Aber Sie haben keine Ahnung", beendete Emily verächtlich  seinen Satz. „Wie sieht es dann mit dem Cruciatus aus? Und dem Imperius?"  
  
Mayflower lächelte verlegen.  
  
„Ich muß gestehen, dass die unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht eben mein Spezialgebiet sind", meinte er.  
  
„Na ganz toll!" Emily lehnte sich erbittert auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Was soll ich dann eigentlich hier?"  
  
„Wir werden sicher etwas anderes finden, was Ihren Ansprüchen genügt", sagte Mayflower, nach wie vor überaus freundlich.  
  
Die Klasse war sprachlos. Jeder andere Lehrer hätte Emily längst eine Unmenge von Punkten abgezogen, ihr Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt, doch Mayflower ließ sich anscheinend alles bieten.  
  
Emily überlegte.  
  
„Schön, wie wäre es denn dann zum Beispiel mit … Hauselfen? Das können ganz fiese, kleine Dinger sein, die …"  
  
Die hinteren Reihen gröhlten ungeniert los, die Mädchen schienen eher peinlich berührt.  
  
„Emily, du benimmst dich einfach kindisch", giftete Parvati, doch Mayflower schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Emily sich ganz offen über ihn lustig machte.  
  
„Das wäre für die siebte Klasse dann wohl doch etwas zu anspruchslos", entgegnete er lächelnd.  
  
„Ich denke, da sie ja alle erfreulicherweise die Seeungeheuer bereits beherrschen, beginnen wir mit Bergtrollen …"  
  
Emily ließ resigniert den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und sagte für den Rest der Stunde, die eh nicht mehr allzu lange dauerte, kein einziges Wort mehr.  
  
**************************  
  
„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du nur so garstig sein konntest!"  
  
Lavander schien den Tränen nah, als sie nach dem Unterricht im Gang auf Emily zuschoß.  
  
„Und dabei war er doch so nett zu dir! Wie konntest du dich nur dermaßen wie eine dumme Gans benehmen?"  
  
„Narcissus muß doch jetzt denken, in Gryffindor wären nur Bauerntrampel beheimatet", stimmte Parvati anklagend zu.  
  
Emily verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel.  
  
„Ich will hier kein männliches Fotomodell, sondern einen Lehrer, der was taugt", entgegnete sie genervt. „Und Mayflower taugt definitiv nichts, jedenfalls nicht als Lehrer!"  
  
Alle Jungen und sogar Hermine, die sich noch allzu gut an Gilderoy Lockheart erinnerte, nickten beifällig.  
  
„Und wenn ihr auf sein hübsches Gesicht hereinfallt, seid ihr die dummen Gänse, und nicht unbedingt ich", fuhr Emily fort. „Was wollt ihr eigentlich von dem?"  
  
„So, wie du aussiehst, ist Snape wahrscheinlich eher dein Geschmack", brüllte Parvati, hakte Lavander unter und die beiden verließen demonstrativ die Gruppe.  
  
„Schlimmer als Mayflower kann Snape gar nicht sein", gab Emily spöttisch zurück, doch das hörten die beiden schon nicht mehr.  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Emily", sagte Ron freundlich. „Ich fands toll, wie du diesen aufgeblasenen Affen nach Strich und Faden zerlegt hast."  
  
„Er hatte seine Chance", meinte Hermine „und die hat er vertan. Gewogen und zu leicht befunden, nennt man das wohl."  
  
„Hermine, du wirst doch nicht etwa kuriert sein?" Ron schaute sie sprachlos an und Hermine errötete.  
  
„Ein Gilderoy Lockheart im Leben ist mehr als genug – und ICH lerne wenigstens aus meinen Fehlern", entgegnete sie.  
  
„Ihr hattet Recht, Mayflower hat von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht sonderlich viel Ahnung – und unerträglich ist er außerdem!"  
  
Emily, die ja von Hermines damaliger Schwärmerei für Lockheart nichts wusste, schien erleichtert, dass wenigstens ein weibliches Wesen auf ihrer Seite war - und sagte ihr das auch.  
  
Hermine lachte. „Du hättest mich damals in der Zweiten erleben sollen, da war ich genauso borniert, wie jetzt die anderen", meinte sie. „Diese Peinlichkeit tue ich mir allerdings kein zweites mal an!" Und mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln fügte sie, an Ron gewandt, hinzu:  
  
„Die Stunde bei Miss Twinkleto steht uns ja auch noch bevor!"  
  
„Es gibt eben innere UND äußere Werte", meinte Ron diplomatisch, und alle lachten.  
  
„Gehen wir lieber endlich Mittagessen", schlug Dean vor und die ganze Gruppe setzte sich in Marsch.  
  
  


	5. Die gefürchtete Zaubertrankstunde

5. Kapitel: Die gefürchtete Zaubertrankstunde  
  
  
  
Hogwarts interner Nachrichtendienst hatte wieder einmal prächtig funktioniert: Als Gryffindors restliche Siebtklässler endlich beim Mittagessen eingetrudelt waren, hatte sich bereits überall herumgesprochen, wie Emily mit Professor Mayflower Schlitten gefahren war.  
  
Sogar am Lehrertisch wurde darüber gesprochen – und einige der Lehrer schienen Mayflower dieses Desaster von Herzen zu gönnen.  
  
Seltsamerweise schien Professor Mayflower selbst das Ganze nicht weiter tragisch zu finden.  
  
„Miss McElwood ist eine kritisch denkende und überaus intelligente Schülerin", versicherte er allen, die es hören wollten. „Ich bin wirklich froh, sie in meiner Klasse zu haben!"  
  
„Aber Narcissus, Sie lassen sich von dieser Göre auf der Nase herumtanzen", jammerte Laryssa Twinkleto. „Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wie Sie ihr das haben durchgehen lassen können! Wenn das in meinem Unterricht passiert wäre …"  
  
„Liebe Miss Twinkelto, der kleinen McElwood wären Sie nicht gewachsen", meinte Professor McGonagall genüsslich vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Bei der braucht es mehr als ein bezauberndes Lächeln, um mit ihr fertig zu werden."  
  
Snape sagte gar nichts dazu – doch er dachte sich seinen Teil. Und ausnahmsweise hatte McGonagall in seinen Augen sogar einmal Recht.  
  
Anscheinend sollte er über Emily noch einmal nachdenken.  
  
Sie war wohl die einzige, die sich nicht von der Mayflower – Hysterie hatte anstecken lassen. Ein Pluspunkt für sie. Und nicht nur das, sie hatte anscheinend diesen Lackaffen heute systematisch demontiert. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt.  
  
Snape hätte viel darum gegeben, bei dieser Vorstellung dabei gewesen zu sein.  
  
Und was hatte sie sich sonst noch alles geleistet?  
  
Die Sache mit McGonagall und der Krähe war sogar richtig witzig gewesen – der alten McGonagall gönnte er diese Schlappe von Herzen. Und dem ewigen Schnarcher Binns mal zu sagen, wie einschläfernd er war, war etwas, was sich Snape zu seinen eigenen Schülerzeiten zwar gewünscht, aber niemals getraut hatte.  
  
Mut hatte die Kleine, soviel war sicher.  
  
Dann dachte er an das heutige Frühstück. Emily schien ohne weiteres durchschaut zu haben, was mit ihm los war – doch anscheinend hatte sie es für sich behalten. Anderenfalls wäre das jetzt das Hauptgesprächsthema gewesen.  
  
Sie war also auch keine Klatschbase – noch ein Pluspunkt.  
  
Und Emily hatte sich am ersten Abend nicht einmal von ihm einschüchtern lassen. Das empfand Snape einerseits zwar als ziemliche Frechheit, doch andererseits musste er sie dafür insgeheim sogar etwas bewundern.  
  
‚Mal sehen, wie sie sich in meinem Unterricht aufführt', dachte er. ‚Und wenn sie mir irgendwie dumm kommt – eine nette kleine Strafarbeit, während der man Kröten ausnehmen darf, hat noch jeden zur Vernunft gebracht.'  
  
Alles in allem beschloß er, der Neuen eine Chance zu geben und sie nicht gleich in der ersten Stunde fertigzumachen.  
  
Und wenn er wirklich ganz ehrlich war, freute er sich sogar darauf, einmal einen Schüler zu haben, der nicht vor Angst erstarrte, wenn er auch nur drohend die Augenbrauen hob. Aber das war auch eines von den Dingen, die Snape niemals zugegeben hätte.  
  
„Narcissus, wenn ich Ihnen IRGENDWIE helfen kann, Sie brauchen es nur zu sagen", hörte er Laryssa gerade flöten. „Ich weiß, wie man mit jungen Mädchen umgehen muß!"  
  
Snape, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schaute ärgerlich auf.  
  
‚Jede Wette, dass er das selbst viel besser weiß', dachte er spöttisch.  
  
„Und ich werde heute Abend für Sie die Schicksalsgötter befragen, ob Sie auch wirklich den Merlin – Orden erhalten werden – obwohl, wenn man Sie kennt, dürfte daran kein Zweifel bestehen!"  
  
‚Merkte sie denn nicht, wie lächerlich sie sich machte! Und von wegen Schicksalsgötter – so ein Schwachsinn!'  
  
Langsam aber sicher war Snape doch etwas genervt von Laryssa, so schön sie auch sein mochte. Und darüber war er ziemlich erleichtert.  
  
‚Na also, endlich ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung', dachte er. ‚Mit Frauen lässt man sich besser nicht näher ein, wenn man seinen Seelenfrieden behalten möchte!'  
  
Eines wunderte ihn allerdings erheblich: Daß der schöne Narcissus auf Laryssas Avancen eher zurückhaltend reagierte. Er war zwar überaus freundlich zu ihr, schien sie aber immer etwas auf Distanz zu halten.  
  
Und Snape freute sich insgeheim darüber – was ihn gleichzeitig schon wieder ärgerte.  
  
**********************  
  
„Ich gäbe viel dafür wenn ich wüsste, warum Mayflower dir vorhin nicht eine gewaltige Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hat", sagte Harry beim Essen zu Emily.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er Angst, dass er dann noch mehr Zeit in ihrer Gesellschaft verbringen müsste." Seamus gehörte auch nicht gerade zu den Mayflower – Fans.  
  
„Dann wäre er aber nicht so freundlich zu mir gewesen"; hielt Emily dagegen. „Ich konnte ihm sagen was ich wollte, er floß über vor lauter Freundlichkeit – und das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe."  
  
„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, er wäre in so etwas wie dich verliebt?" Parvati war immer noch sowohl eifersüchtig als auch zutiefst verärgert.  
  
„Kann ich mir zwar nicht vorstellen, aber das wäre dann sein Problem. Mich interessiert der Kerl nicht. Von mir aus darfst du ihn gerne haben."  
  
„Wie überaus großzügig von dir!"  
  
„Das war auch noch nie da, dass man sich hier um einen Lehrer streitet", kicherte Dean.  
  
„Ich streite mich nicht", stellte Emily richtig. „Dazu ist mir das viel zu blöd!"  
  
Sie stocherte mal wieder ohne Appetit in ihrem Essen herum.  
  
„Gibt es eigentlich auch etwas, was du gerne magst", erkundigte sich Harry, der ihr dabei zusah.  
  
„Na ja, mein Lieblingsfach war immer Zaubertränke", Emily bezog die Frage auf den Unterricht, obwohl Harry eigentlich etwas anderes gemeint hatte.  
  
„Das war eigentlich auch das einzige, worin ich fast immer gut war … aber hier … mal sehen …"  
  
„Snape wird seine helle Freude an dir haben", witzelte Lavander. Auch sie hatte Emily den Auftritt bei Mayflower noch nicht verziehen.  
  
„Och, mit dem werde ich schon fertig", meinte Emily leichthin. „Ich bin ja nicht so ein Angsthase!"  
  
„Wenn du ihn ärgerst, werden wir alle darunter zu leiden haben", sagte Ron. „Also hab doch bitte etwas Mitleid mit uns ‚Angsthasen' …"  
  
Emily musste lachen.  
  
„Ich werde keinen Streit mit ihm anfangen, das verspreche ich. Aber wenn er meint, seine Launen an mir auslassen zu müssen, lasse ich mir das nicht bieten!"  
  
Alle schauten zu Snape hinüber um zu ergründen, in welcher Stimmung er sich wohl gerade befinden mochte.  
  
„Könnte schlimmer sein", meinte Harry mit Kennerblick. „Aber das hat bei Snape nicht viel zu sagen …"  
  
„Also läuft alles auf die Frage hinaus, wie Snape mit Emily zurechtkommen wird", sagte Ron. „Obwohl, man sollte wohl besser sagen, Emily mit Snape …"  
  
Und obwohl den meisten Siebtklässlern aus Gryffindor gerade nicht zum Lachen zumute war, erntete Ron damit doch einige Heiterkeit.  
  
Seine Frage dürfte aber so ziemlich die ganze Schule beschäftigen und kaum einmal war eine Stunde wohl mit derartiger Spannung erwartet worden, wie der heutige Zaubertrankunterricht der Siebtklässler.  
  
„Es ist soweit, wir sollten langsam los", meinte Hermine dann.  
  
Die Slytherins machten sich auch gerade auf den Weg, die meisten von ihnen mit erwartungsvollem Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern.  
  
„Die haben gut lachen, denen passiert ja nie was", stöhnte Parvati.  
  
„Kopf hoch, noch ist ja nichts passiert!" Emily grinste jetzt fast so sehr wie die Slytherins.  
  
„Morituri te salutant", sagte Hermine nur.  
  
„Hä?" Machte Ron.  
  
„Ach nichts, das war Latein. So ne alte Muggelsprache."  
  
„Ihr werdet es alle überleben, denn von euch ist keiner dem Tod geweiht", versprach Emily. Sie schien Latein ebenfalls zu beherrschen, doch jetzt grinste sie nicht mehr.  
  
************************  
  
Beim Hinausgehen folgten ihnen gespannte Blicke – und auch etliche mitleidige.  
  
„Ich fühle mich, wie ein Schaf auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank", jammerte Lavander.  
  
Emily wollte ihr gerade etwas Aufmunterndes sagen, als im Gedränge neben ihr eine honigsüße Stimme ertönte:  
  
„Emily, meine Liebe, werde ich Sie heute auch in meinem Unterricht sehen?"  
  
Das war definitiv Miss Twinkleto.  
  
Emily musterte sie mit einem langen Blick, so lange, dass sich die neue Lehrkraft für Wahrsagerei ziemlich unbehaglich zu fühlen begann.  
  
„Ich fürchte nein, Miss", entgegnete Emily dann. „Wahrsagen ist etwas, was man von Geburt an beherrscht – oder eben nicht. Es lässt sich nicht erlernen. Und wenn man – so wie ich – zur letzteren Kategorie gehört, kann man seine Teeblätter so oft umrühren wie man möchte – und wird günstigstenfalls zu dem Schluß kommen, dass das Teegeschirr abgespült werden muß."  
  
Sie erntete wieder einmal schallendes Gelächter von allen Umstehenden.  
  
„Deshalb halte ich Unterricht im Wahrsagen für Zeitverschwendung, Miss Twinkleto", fuhr Emily fort. „Aber lassen Sie sich von mir den Spaß nicht verderben, Sie haben ja sicher jede Menge Anhänger …"  
  
Und damit ließ sie eine sprachlose Laryssa Twinkleto einfach stehen.  
  
Niemand bemerkte, dass Snape genau hinter ihnen gestanden und jedes Wort mitbekommen hatte.  
  
‚Soso, sie hält Wahrsagen also für Zeitverschwendung. Interessant – und völlig untypisch für ein Mädchen', wunderte sich Snape. ‚Die Kleine steckt voller Überraschungen. Anscheinend ist sie intelligent genug, um zu erkennen, was die ganze Wahrsagerei ist: Schwachsinn nämlich. Also noch ein Pluspunkt für Emily – Selbst wenn sie Laryssa damit ziemlich auf die Füße getreten ist.'  
  
Er ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und wartete, bis sämtliche Slytherins und Gryffindors die Treppe hinunter zu den Kerkern, wo er seine Unterrichtsräume hatte, verschwunden waren.  
  
‚Sollen sie ruhig noch ein paar Minuten schmoren', beschloß er.  
  
*****************  
  
In Snapes Klassenzimmer waren die hintersten Plätze die begehrtesten, jedenfalls bei den Gryffindors.  
  
Emily schien das nicht zu kümmern, sie setzte sich auch hier in die vorderste Bank.  
  
„Seht bloß zu, dass ihr eine möglichst große Pufferzone zwischen euch und sie bekommt", flüsterte Parvati. „Je weiter sie von euch weg ist, desto geringer die Gefahr, dass Snape euch gleich mit herunterputzt, wenn's losgeht."  
  
Anscheinend war sie davon überzeugt, dass Emily sich mit Snape anlegen würde – und stand mit dieser Meinung nicht alleine.  
  
Die Slytherins hatten keine derartigen Sorgen, sie erwarteten vielmehr mit Spannung, was die Stunde wohl bringen würde.  
  
„Die McElwoods versuchen wohl gerade, ihre Scheuerlappen als den letzten Schrei in der Herbstmode durchzusetzen", höhnte Pansy Parkinson, die die Bank neben Emily hatte.  
  
Emily musterte sie mit einem eisigen Blick.  
  
„Wenn ich ein so dämliches Gesicht hätte wie du, würde ich auch versuchen, mit aufgemotzten Klamotten davon abzulenken", konterte sie. „Aber hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass das nicht funktioniert?"  
  
Emilys Schlagfertigkeit war kein Slytherin gewachsen – und die Gryffindors lachten hämisch los.  
  
„RUHE!" Donnerte eine sonore Stimme durch den Raum – und alles verstummte augenblicklich. Snape war soeben erschienen – und schien den Austausch von Nettigkeiten der beiden Mädchen auch gehört zu haben.  
  
„Ring frei zur ersten Runde", wisperte Ron.  
  
Pansy lehnte sich siegessicher zurück. Diese hochnäsige Schnepfe McElwood würde gleich eine Abreibung kriegen, die sich gewaschen hatte.  
  
Doch zum allgemeinen Erstaunen ging Snape mit keinem Wort darauf ein. Tatsächlich fand er, dass Pansy damit großartig beschrieben worden war, doch das ahnte natürlich niemand.  
  
Er ließ seine Blicke durch die Reihen wandern – und blieb an den Gryffindors hängen.  
  
„Da hätten wir ja wieder einmal alle versammelt", knurrte er. „Und wie immer soweit hinten, wie es nur irgend möglich ist. Doch seien Sie versichert, DAS wird Sie auch nicht retten. Ich habe meine Augen überall."  
  
„Er sieht heute zwar um Welten besser aus als gestern, doch er ist nach wie vor dasselbe alte Ekel", flüsterte Hermine. „Was bin ich froh, dass wir ihn nur noch dieses Jahr lang ertragen müssen!"  
  
Denn Snape schien, trotz seiner äußerlichen Veränderung, fest entschlossen, zumindest den Gryffindors ihr letztes Schuljahr zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis zu machen.  
  
„Dann trödeln Sie nicht herum, sondern beginnen Sie damit, ihre Utensilien vorzubereiten. Wir werden diesmal darangehen, eine weitere Version des Vielsaft – Trankes zu brauen …"  
  
„Ähh … welchen Vielsaft – Trank sollen wir denn zubereiten?"  
  
Snape fuhr herum. Hatte es da doch tatsächlich jemand gewagt, eine Frage zu stellen?  
  
„Aha, Miss McElwood – hätte ich mir ja denken können", fauchte er und pflanzte sich vor Emily auf. Er wunderte sich zwar etwas, dass sie – als eine Gryffindor – freiwillig in der ersten Reihe saß, aber jetzt war er erst einmal verärgert. Konnte einen diese Göre denn niemals ausreden lassen?  
  
„Hat man Ihnen während Ihrer illustren Karriere an diversen Schulen etwa nicht beigebracht, was ein Vielsaft – Trank ist?"  
  
„Selbstverständlich ist mir das bekannt." Emily blieb freundlich und schien nicht die geringste Angst vor ihm zu haben.  
  
„Ich meine nur … es gibt unterschiedliche Formen dieses Trankes. Je nach dem, ob man damit die Gestalt eines Menschen oder eines Tieres annehmen möchte, variieren die Zutaten doch erheblich."  
  
Die Gryffindors zogen schon einmal vorsorglich ihre Köpfe ein, doch Snape war viel zu verblüfft, um in die Luft zu gehen.  
  
„Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Ihnen dieser Unterschied bereits bekannt ist?"  
  
„Doch, genau das wollte ich damit sagen." Jetzt lächelte Emily sogar ein wenig.  
  
'Er riecht heute tatsächlich richtig gut', stellte insgeheim sie fest.  
  
„Ach, dann sind Sie ja eine von den ganz Schlauen." Snape funkelte sie an. „Wollen wohl ein genauso unerträgliches Exemplar werden, wie Granger dahinten?"  
  
Die Slytherins kicherten, während Hermine am liebsten im Erdboden verschwunden wäre.  
  
„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie weit es mit Ihren Kenntnissen her ist. Wofür wird Cornus Circinata am häufigsten gebraucht?"  
  
„Der Hartriegel?" Emily brauchte keine Sekunde, um die Antwort zu wissen. „Man kann ihn gegen Malaria verwenden, aber auch bei Entzündung der Leber leistet er gute Dienste."  
  
„Hmmm … und wo findet man Hypericum?"  
  
„Das Johanniskraut wächst hauptsächlich bei uns in Europa, kommt aber auch in Westasien und Nordafrika vor."  
  
„Was gehört alles in den Perforatus – Trank?"  
  
„Drachenmilch, Hundehhare, wobei diese unbedingt weiß sein müssen, ein paar Blätter Chelidonium, eine Unze von der Brechnuß – und natürlich drei Tropfen Lachesis, das Gift der Buschmeisterschlange. In genau dieser Reihenfolge."  
  
……  
  
So ging es fast eine halbe Stunde lang weiter, doch Snape konnte noch so komplizierte Fragen stellen, er erwischte bei Emily keine einzige Wissenslücke. Sie kannte stets die richtige Antwort.  
  
„Ich muß zugeben, dass Sie mich in Erstaunen versetzen", meinte Snape dann. Eine letzte Frage noch." Er grinste diabolisch.  
  
„Was würde passieren, wenn ich die Eierschalen einer Harpye dem Malachus – Trank hinzufügen würde?"  
  
Emily schien das Ganze langsam komisch zu finden.  
  
„Das kommt ganz drauf an", meinte sie. „Die blaugefleckte Schale gehört sowieso noch hinein, allerdings nur die eines weiblichen Kükens. Bei der Schale eines männlichen passiert gar nichts, doch sollten Sie die grüne verwenden wollen – nur zu. Der Krater, den diese Explosion reißen würde, würde noch unten in der Küche zu sehen sein – und wir hätten für den Rest der Stunde frei."  
  
Es war wohl das erste mal während Snapes Unterricht, dass selbst die Gryffindors lauthals lachten.  
  
Und Snape selbst … brachte tatsächlich so etwas wie die Andeutung eines Lächelns zustande.  
  
„Sie sind überaus vorlaut und unverschämt", sagte er dann. „Allerdings ist mir noch nie ein Schüler begegnet, der über dermaßen fundierte Kenntnisse auf diesem Gebiet verfügt. Deshalb will ich AUSNAHMSWEISE einmal davon absehen, Ihnen für ihr freches Mundwerk Punkte abzuziehen – was Sie allerdings sehr wohl verdient hätten!"  
  
„Danke, Professor", sagte Emily nur.  
  
„Und die anderen haben in der Zwischenzeit sicher ihren Trank fertiggestellt", wandte er sich im nächsten Moment dem Rest der Klasse zu.  
  
„Nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel an Miss McElwood, wenn Sie wieder einmal völlig ahnungslos in Ihren Kesseln rühren …"  
  
Natürlich hatte niemand mit der Aufgabe auch nur angefangen, worüber Snape einen mittleren Wutanfall bekam.  
  
Kurzerhand teilte er sie zu Paaren ein (wobei in alter Tradition immer ein Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin zusammengespannt wurde), und erteilte in hartem Befehlston seine Anweisungen.  
  
Und ebenfalls wie gehabt wurden die Gryffindors für jeden Fehler zur Schnecke gemacht, während sämtliche Slytherins (die wesentlich mehr herummurksten), gnädig behandelt wurden.  
  
„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", sagte Harry, während er sich verzweifelt mit den Zutaten abmühte. „Woher weiß sie das alles nur?"  
  
„Von ihr kann sogar Hermine noch was lernen", meinte Ron – und Hermine nickte nur.  
  
Emily stand neben Goyle (ein bisschen Strafe musste schließlich doch sein, wie Snape befunden hatte), und war über dessen Ungeschicklichkeit beinahe am Verzweifeln.  
  
„Doch nicht die Krötenaugen", herrschte sie ihn gerade an. „Zuerst kommt das Flibusterkraut hinein!"  
  
Snape beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie hat Talent für dieses Fach – und schien sogar echte Freude daran zu haben.  
  
Das war auch etwas, was nur höchst selten vorkam – und Snape vermerkte in Gedanken einen weiteren Pluspunkt für McElwood.  
  
Doch plötzlich schien Emily ganz leicht zu taumeln.  
  
‚Oh nein, bitte nicht schon wieder', dachte sie, während sie sich verzweifelt an der Tischkante festzuhalten versuchte. ‚Was hat er denn diesmal bloß wieder angestellt …'  
  
Und im nächsten Moment wälzte sie sich schreiend auf dem Boden, das Gesicht zu einer Maske immensen Schmerzes verzerrt.  
  
Snape schoß auf sie zu, doch als er sie erreichte, war Emily bereits in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken.  
  
„Wer war das?" brüllte Snape und wusste doch genau, dass keiner der Anwesenden dafür verantwortlich sein konnte.  
  
Er kannte diese Symptome, kannte sie nur zu gut. So schrie nur ein Mensch, der mit dem Cruciatus – Fluch belegt worden war.  
  
  


	6. Kriegsrat und Kriegslist

6. Kapitel: Kriegsrat und Kriegslist  
  
  
  
Snape stand hilflos vor Emilys zusammengekrümmt daliegender Gestalt. Er konnte nicht anders, die Kleine tat ihm leid. Der Cruciatus – Fluch war schon für einen erwachsenen Menschen kaum zu ertragen; was mochte er bei einem so zartgliedrigen Mädchen wie sie es war, wohl anrichten?  
  
„Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet", herrschte Snape dann den schockiert danebenstehenden Rest der Klasse an.  
  
„Ich erwarte allerdings, dass ihr den heutigen Stoff bis zum nächsten mal beherrscht – und zwar fehlerfrei! Ich bringe McElwood jetzt besser zu Madame Pomfrey."  
  
„Sollen wir mitkommen, Professor?" Bot Hermine an – und erntete dafür einen eisigen Blick.  
  
„Wozu? Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, den Weg zum Krankenflügel alleine zu finden, also belästigen Sie mich bitte nicht mehr mit Ihrer Anwesenheit, als es unbedingt notwendig ist, Miss Granger."  
  
Damit hob er die bewusstlose Gestalt vom Boden auf.  
  
„Nichts als Ärger mit euch Gryffindors", giftete er noch, als er dann, mit Emily auf seinen Armen, den Raum verließ.  
  
**************  
  
Die zurückbleibende Klasse packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
  
Die Zaubertrankstunde war tatsächlich ein einzigartiges Erlebnis geworden – wenn auch völlig anders, als sie es alle erwartet hatten.  
  
„Diese Vogelscheuche McElwood lässt auch keine Gelegenheit aus, um sich wichtig zu machen", meinte Crabbe, der - wie immer – zusammen mit Goyle den Begleitschutz für Malfoy bildete.  
  
„Du bist so blöd, dass man's manchmal kaum noch aushält", fauchte Draco zurück.  
  
„Gerade du solltest doch wenigstens in der Lage sein, einen Cruciatus zu erkennen!"  
  
„Du meinst, das war echt?" Goyle ließ sprachlos seinen Unterkiefer hängen, was ihn nicht gerade intelligenter aussehen ließ.  
  
„Natürlich war das echt – niemand könnte so gut simulieren." Malfoy schnaubte wütend vor sich hin.  
  
„Ich gäbe aber ne Menge drum, zu wissen, wer ihr den verpasst hat – und vor allem, wie! Nicht, dass es so eine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre, aber kann sich einer von euch Idioten vielleicht erklären, wie das gelaufen ist?"  
  
Keiner konnte.  
  
„Ist doch auch egal", meinte Pansy Parkinson.  
  
„Verdient hat sie's jedenfalls, wahrscheinlich war da so was wie ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit am Werk."  
  
Sosehr Malfoy die Gryffindors auch verabscheute, manchmal wäre er zutiefst froh gewesen, auch in den Reihen der Slytherins jemanden zu haben, der wenigstens ein bisschen denken konnte. So jemanden wie die Granger zum Beispiel, dieses schlammblütige Aas, die leider immens viel auf dem Kasten hatte.  
  
„Sollen wir uns mal umhören, Draco? Wenn's dich wirklich so sehr interessiert, werden wir schon rauskriegen, was genau da abgelaufen ist."  
  
Millicent Bullstrode war mal wieder so verzweifelt wie vergeblich bemüht, Malfoy zu gefallen.  
  
„Klar interessiert's mich", knurrte er zurück. „Allerdings seid ihr doch noch nicht einmal in der Lage, herauszukriegen, was es heute zum Abendessen geben wird, so dämlich, wie ihr euch immer anstellt."  
  
Seine Anhängerschaft schaute betreten drein.  
  
„Zum kotzen, alles muß man selber machen!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten rauschte Draco über die Treppe davon, während Crabbe und Goyle versuchten, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
  
**************  
  
Auch im Lager der Gryffindors wurde die Lage diskutiert.  
  
„Das war ein Cruciatus, gar kein Zweifel", meinte Harry, der diesen furchtbaren Fluch schon am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen hatte.  
  
Alle schnappten nach Luft, doch Hermine nickte.  
  
„Ich fürchte, damit hast du Recht! Aber wie um alles in der Welt ist das gegangen?"  
  
„Von uns war es niemand, denn nicht einmal Draco beherrscht den", sagte Ron. „Außerdem - habt ihr jemanden ‚Crucio' sagen hören?"  
  
Natürlich hatte niemand.  
  
„Ich dachte immer, dass die unverzeihlichen Flüche nur dann funktionieren, wenn das Opfer direkt vor einem steht", sagte Parvati zaghaft. Obwohl sie wütend auf Emily war, tat sie ihr jetzt leid – der Cruciatus war wirklich niemandem zu wünschen.  
  
„Das dachtest nicht nur du, Parvati, sondern die gesamte Zauberwelt!" Selbst Hermine war völlig ratlos.  
  
„Meines Wissens nach ist so etwas noch nie dagewesen – und das ändert die Lage für uns alle."  
  
‚Besonders für Harry', dachte sie, den Voldemort lieber heute als morgen tot sehen würde. ‚Wenn jetzt also jemand dahintergekommen ist, wie man die unverzeihlichen Flüche auch auf weitere Entfernung anwenden kann – und damit auch noch durch die vielen Sicherheitsbarrieren rund um Hogwarts hindurchkommt …Wir müssen unbedingt etwas unternehmen!'  
  
Doch das sagte sie lieber nicht laut.  
  
„Ich denke, das muß Dumbledore unbedingt erfahren", meinte Ron, dem wohl Ähnliches durch den Kopf ging.  
  
Hermine nickte ein weiteres mal.  
  
„Snape wird es ihm schon erzählen", meinte sie. „Und bis zur nächsten Stunde haben wir jetzt ja noch etwas Zeit, ich gehe solange mal in die Bibliothek."  
  
„Wozu denn das?" Wollte Lavander wissen. „Man kann's mit der Lernerei auch übertreiben – und bis zu den Prüfungen ist es noch lange hin …"  
  
„Doch nicht, um zu lernen!" Hermine lachte. „Ich will aber mal sehen, was sich dort so alles über die McElwood – Familie finden lässt."  
  
„Meinst du tatsächlich, dass du in einem Buch etwas über Emily und den Cruciatus finden wirst?" Ron schaute ungläubig drein.  
  
„Irgendwo muß man ja anfangen", meinte Hermine und bog in den Korridor zur Bibliothek ab.  
  
****************  
  
Snape stapfte eilig durch die Gänge, während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren lief. Er kam dabei zu ähnlichen Schlüssen, wie auch Hermine: Die ganze Angelegenheit war erstens eine Novität und zweitens zutiefst besorgniserregend. Er musste umgehend den Schulleiter informieren, sobald er die Kleine bei Madame Pomfrey abgeliefert hatte.  
  
Er betrachtete Emilys Gesicht, das knochig, bleich und reglos an seine Brust gebettet lag.  
  
„Nicht zu glauben, ist sie magersüchtig oder im Hungerstreik? Sie wiegt ja kaum etwas!'  
  
Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, dass Madame Pomfrey sich ihrer einmal annahm.  
  
Als ob Emily seine Gedanken gespürt hätte, begannen ihre Lider zu flattern; dann schlug sie vorsichtig die Augen auf.  
  
Das erste, was sie wahrnahm, war, dass sie anscheinend getragen wurde. Dann bemerkte sie diesen wunderbaren Duft, den sie doch heute schon einmal gerochen hatte – nur wo?  
  
Emily atmete tief ein und langsam klärte sich ihr Blick. Also machte sie in Gedanken eine schnelle Bestandsaufnahme:  
  
Sie fühlte sich grauenhaft, jeder Knochen tat ihr weh – doch anscheinend war es vorbei. Und dem Geruch nach konnte es nur Professor Snape sein, der sie eiligst irgendwo durch irgendwelche Korridore spazierentrug, Himmel, wie peinlich!  
  
Dabei war es gar nicht einmal so unangenehm. Emily sehnte sich zutiefst nach jemandem, der ihr ihre ganzen Probleme einfach abnehmen und sie vor alledem beschützen würde. Einen kurzen Moment lang gönnte sie sich die Illusion, dass ihr hier in Snapes Armen nichts mehr passieren konnte – doch dann rief sie sich zur Vernunft.  
  
‚Das kann ich von niemandem verlangen', dachte sie traurig. ‚Und ich kann es nicht einmal jemandem erzählen, schließlich habe ich es versprochen …'  
  
Höchste Zeit, auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzukommen.  
  
„Wir sind fast da", sagte Snape in diesem Moment mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme. „Gleich haben Sie es überstanden." Er lächelte sie tatsächlich an – doch es war ein mitleidiges Lächeln.  
  
Und Emily verabscheute Mitleid ebenso sehr, wie Snape es tat.  
  
„Sie können mich wieder absetzen, mir geht's gut", sagte sie brüsk und versuchte, sich etwas aufzurichten.  
  
„Halten Sie still, Sie sind noch viel zu schwach!" Snape ignorierte ihre Forderung und hielt sie sogar noch etwas fester.  
  
‚Na schön, ich hab's wenigstens versucht', dachte Emily nicht unzufrieden und ließ ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust sinken.  
  
„Der Cruciatus ist eine ernstzunehmende Sache", meinte Snape als nächstes – und spürte, wie sie in seinen Armen erstarrte.  
  
‚Aha, sie weiß also, was mit ihr passiert ist', dachte er.  
  
‚Himmel, er hat es bemerk, er weiß, was mich flachgelegt hat!!' Emily überlegte fieberhaft, wie viel Snape wohl sonst noch wissen mochte.  
  
„Was hat der Cruciatus damit zu tun, dass ich umgekippt bin?" Fragte sie mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung.  
  
Snape lächelte sie jetzt direkt an.  
  
„Sie sind eine ganz miserable Lügnerin, Miss McElwood", sagte er freundlich und Emily spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing, zu rasen.  
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie meinen, Professor", beharrte sie dennoch.  
  
Snape seufzte.  
  
„Nun gut, mit Rücksicht auf Ihren augenblicklichen Zustand werde ich jetzt nicht mehr weiterfragen."  
  
Emily entspannte sich spürbar.  
  
„Aber sobald Sie sich etwas erholt haben, werden Sie so einige Antworten zu liefern haben, und zwar nicht nur mir."  
  
„Bitte nicht", flüsterte Emily. „Es ist doch auch gar nichts weiter passiert. Ich bin umgekippt – na und! Und das wird sicher nicht noch einmal vorkommen!"  
  
Doch gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass letzteres wahrscheinlich nur Wunschdenken war.  
  
„Bitte", sagte Emily noch einmal. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, ich habe es versprochen …"  
  
Mittlerweile waren sie vor einer großen, dunklen Tür zum Stehen gekommen.  
  
Snape schaute Emily nachdenklich an und seufzte erneut. Sie war so klein und zerbrechlich – und gab sich gleichzeitig alle Mühe, stark und tapfer zu sein. Kein wehleidiges Gejammer, keine Bitte um Hilfe, sie schien fest entschlossen, ihr Problem alleine durchzustehen. Und es schien sich dabei um ein verdammt ernstes Problem zu handeln.  
  
Es hätte ihn allerdings brennend interessiert, was es war. Snape mochte Herausforderungen –Emilys Geheimnis war definitiv eine solche, und außerdem wesentlich interessanter, als einer Horde von unfähigen Schülern Wissen eintrichtern zu müssen.  
  
Snape beschloß in diesem Moment, etwas Licht in die mysteriöse Angelegenheit zu bringen – doch dazu musste er wohl erst einmal ihr Vertrauen gewinnen.  
  
‚Nicht gerade etwas, worin du sonderlich gut bist', sagte die sarkastische Stimme in seinem Inneren, die langsam zu einem alter Ego zu werden drohte.  
  
„Hinter dieser Tür liegt der Krankenflügel", meinte er endlich, nachdem Emily eisern schwieg. „Was soll ich also Madame Pomfrey erzählen?  
  
„Erzählen Sie ihr doch, was Sie wollen", entgegnete Emily trotzig. „Ich habe dazu jedenfalls nichts weiter zu sagen!"  
  
„Ich würde Ihre Entscheidung ja gerne respektieren, doch leider geht das nicht – und das wissen Sie sehr wohl. Aber ich werde sehen, was sich tun lässt …"  
  
Emily sah ihn an; ein jäher Hoffnungsschimmer glomm in ihren Augen auf.  
  
Snape bemerkte es.  
  
„Versprechen Sie sich nicht zu viel, ich muß mit Madame Pomfrey und auch mit Dumbledore sprechen. Doch von mir aus können wir bei Ihrer Version bleiben, dass Sie selbst keine Ahnung von alledem haben. Vorläufig jedenfalls …"  
  
In Emilys Blick lag jetzt echte Dankbarkeit.  
  
„Danke, vielen Dank! Aber warum tun Sie das für mich?"  
  
„Weil mich Ihr Verhalten an mich selbst erinnert", entgegnete Snape ohne nachzudenken. „Ich habe auch immer mit allem alleine fertigwerden müssen – und ich mag Menschen, die genau das zumindest versuchen".  
  
Und Snape merkte verblüfft, dass das nicht einmal gelogen war.  
  
******************  
  
Madame Pomfrey machte ein besorgtes Gesicht, als Snape mit Emily auf den Armen in der Krankenstation erschien.  
  
„Was ist mit ihr?"  
  
„Das würde ich gerne von Ihnen wissen", entgegnete Snape. „Sie ist in meiner Stunde zusammengebrochen – wie es aussieht, unter dem Cruciatus – Fluch."  
  
Die Schulschwester schnappte hörbar nach Luft.  
  
„Aber wie …"  
  
„Poppy, ich weiß es auch nicht! Aber sehen Sie doch bitte erst einmal, ob ihr auch nichts fehlt. Ich warte solange in Ihrem Büro."  
  
Er legte Emily auf das nächste freie Bett.  
  
„Armes Ding", flüsterte Madame Pomfrey und wandte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln Emily zu.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen", meinte sie aufmunternd.  
  
*****************  
  
„Und?" Snape war die letzte halbe Stunde ungeduldig im Büro der Krankenschwester auf und ab marschiert.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?"  
  
„Sie ist ziemlich erschöpft und außerdem viel zu dünn", berichtete Madame Pomfrey etwas ratlos. „Nichts, was ein paar Stunden Schlaf und kräftiges Essen nicht wieder ins Lot bringen könnten. Ansonsten habe ich nichts feststellen können."  
  
„Dann hat sie ja noch einmal Glück gehabt", meinte Snape – und wunderte sich, wie erleichtert er darüber war. „Ein Cruciatus bei ihrer Konstitution …"  
  
„… hätte sie ohne weiteres auch umbringen können", beendete die Schwester den Satz.  
  
„Eigentlich fast ein Wunder, dass nicht genau das passiert ist! Und wer besitzt die Unverfrorenheit, hier in Hogwarts mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen herumzuexperimentieren?"  
  
„Wenn ich das nur wüsste!"  
  
In kurzen Worten berichtete Snape, was während seiner Stunde vorgefallen war.  
  
Madame Pomfrey wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf.  
  
„Das ist ernst, sehr ernst sogar. Sie sollten mit Dumbledore sprechen!"  
  
„Das habe ich auch vor", meinte Snape. „Aber vorher würde ich gerne noch kurz mit der Kleinen reden.  
  
„Dann beeilen Sie sich besser, sie wird nämlich gleich einschlafen. Ich habe ihr einen leichten Schlaftrunk gegeben. Zum Abendessen darf sie gehen, wenn sie bis dahin wieder wach ist."  
  
Snape betrat das Krankenzimmer, wo ihm Emily von ihrem Bett aus schläfrig entgegenblinzelte.  
  
„Ich habe nichts verraten", meinte er und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante.  
  
„Jetzt schlafen Sie erst einmal – und heute Abend hätte ich Sie dann gerne nach dem Essen in meinem Büro gesprochen."  
  
Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Emily bis dahin längst wieder auf den Füßen sein würde.  
  
„Danke", flüsterte Emily noch einmal und schlief dann mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ein.  
  
Snape lächelte zurück, doch das sah sie schon nicht mehr.  
  
„Kriegslist", flüsterte er und verließ leise das Zimmer.  
  
***********************  
  
Professor Dumbledore wirkte sehr besorgt, als Snape seinen Bericht beendet hatte.  
  
„Das sind böse Neuigkeiten, Severus", meinte er dann. „Und Sie haben keine Erklärung für diese Vorkommnisse?"  
  
„Keine", entgegnete Snape. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt – ein Cruciatus, ohne dass sich Täter und Opfer im selben Raum befunden haben … Sie sehen mich ratlos!"  
  
„Wir müssen unbedingt erfahren, wer und was da dahintersteckt! Weiß die kleine McElwood selbst etwas?"  
  
„Gar nichts", log Snape geradeheraus. „Ich habe schon mit ihr gesprochen, sie glaubt, sie wäre einfach umgekippt – soll bei Mädchen diesen Alters ja manchmal vorkommen."  
  
Es schien ihm, als wäre mit dieser Lüge eine Art Pakt zwischen ihm und ihr besiegelt worden.  
  
‚Ich habe bei Dumbledore für dich gelogen, Emily McElwood', dachte er, ‚also schuldest du mir jetzt zumindest ein paar Antworten!'  
  
Der Schulleiter schien keinen Verdacht geschöpft zu haben.  
  
„Wir haben keinerlei Anhaltspunkte – und das ist schlecht, überaus schlecht", meinte er.  
  
„Was wissen wir denn überhaupt über das Mädchen?" Erkundigte sich Snape interessiert.  
  
„Nun, ihr Vater meint, sie wäre seit einigen Jahren in einer überaus schwierigen Phase, betrachtet das aber als für dieses Alter normal. Er will lediglich, dass sie lange genug hierbleibt, um ihren Abschluß zu machen."  
  
„Seine Tochter hat mehr als nur ein paar Pubertätsprobleme", knurrte Snape. „Sieht er das denn nicht? Wenn meine Tochter von einem Cruciatus angegriffen worden wäre …"  
  
Er unterbrach sich. Seit wann machte er sich über solche Dinge Gedanken?  
  
„Severus, Sie entwickeln ja direkt menschliche Züge", lächelte Dumbledore. „Und Sie haben Recht, wir müssen sofort ihre Eltern informieren …"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee wäre", sagte Snape rasch. „Emily ist hier in Hogwarts wahrscheinlich sicherer als sonst irgendwo – wobei das zwar auch relativ scheint, doch wenn wir dem Täter auf die Spur kommen wollen, haben wir nur eine Chance, solange sie sich hier befindet."  
  
„Das ist ein Argument", überlegte der Schulleiter. „Ein Cruciatus, der aus weiterer Entfernung angewendet werden kann, stellt eine immense Bedrohung dar – nicht nur für Emily. Ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, was beispielsweise Voldemort mit Potter …Wir müssen unbedingt  
  
in Erfahrung bringen, was es damit auf sich hat – und zwar so schnell es geht!"  
  
„Ich werde sehen, ob aus Emily nicht vielleicht doch etwas herauszuholen ist." Snape hatte an Harry Potter zwar nicht das geringste Interesse, doch er wollte unbedingt erfahren, wer da diesen schrecklichen Fluch weiterentwickelt hatte – und wie.  
  
„Und sollte sie tatsächlich etwas wissen, werde ich es erfahren!"  
  
„Wahrscheinlich sind Sie für diese Aufgabe wohl von uns allen am besten geeignet – so erstaunlich das auch klingen mag", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Zaubertränke scheint das einzige zu sein, was ihr Spaß macht – also geben Sie ihr etwas zu tun – und reden Sie mit ihr."  
  
„Verlassen Sie sich darauf", sagte Snape erfreut und kam sich sehr schlau vor. Es lief alles, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte: Er hatte freie Bahn um herauszufinden, wer da auf so furchtbare Weise mit dem Cruciatus sein Unwesen trieb. Und Snape würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser jemand dafür bezahlen würde!   
  
  
  
  
  
© Yoro, Febr. 2002  
  
  


	7. Ein unwiderstehliches ANgebot

7. Kapitel: Ein unwiderstehliches Angebot  
  
  
  
„Hast du schon etwas gefunden", erkundigte sich Harry, als er Hermine kurz vor der nächsten Stunde auf dem Gang traf.  
  
„Nicht viel, aber ein bisschen schon." Hermine trug einige Papiere zusätzlich unter dem Arm. „Ich erzähl's euch heute Abend, jetzt mache ich mir den Spaß und höre mir wenigstens einmal an, was Miss Twinkleto so alles von sich gibt." Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen."  
  
„Na, dann wünsche ich mal viel Vergnügen, ich geh lieber zum Quidditch – Training!"  
  
„Ist sicher viel vernünftiger." Hermine winkte ihm kurz zu. „Bis später dann!"  
  
In diesem Moment kam Professor Snape den Gang herunter.  
  
„Wie geht's Emily?" Erkundigte sich Hermine auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Snape sie wieder anfahren würde.  
  
„Besser", knurrte der Zaubertrankmeister. „Heute Abend wird sie wohl wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen."  
  
„Gott sei Dank", meinte Harry erleichtert. „Nach einem Cruciatus …"  
  
Snape blieb stehen.  
  
„Was sagten Sie gerade, Mr. Potter?"  
  
„Nun … ähhh … ich meinte, wegen dem Cruciatus – Fluch …"  
  
Snapes Blicke wurden noch um einige Grade eisiger.  
  
„Was reden Sie da für einen Blödsinn von wegen Cruciatis – Fluch? Wer soll den denn in meinem Unterricht angewendet haben? Oder haben Sie schon einmal gehört, dass die unverzeihlichen Flüche auch durch Wände funktionieren?"  
  
„Aber …"  
  
„Und statt dass Sie logisch gedacht haben, verbreiten Sie lieber Panik unter ihren Mitschülern, indem Sie irgendwelche unausgegorenen Theorien in die Welt setzen. Cruciatus – so etwas an den Haaren Herbeigezogenes! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für das verbreiten dummer Gerüchte!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten rauschte er davon.  
  
‚Die nächste Lüge', dachte er. Allerdings war er mit Dumbledore übereingekommen, die Geschichte abzuwiegeln. Wenn sich herumsprach, was tatsächlich passiert war, würden die Schüler wohl panikartig Hogwarts verlassen.  
  
„Für wie blöde hält der uns eigentlich? Ich kann sehr wohl einen Cruciatus von etwas anderem unterscheiden!" Harry kochte vor Zorn.  
  
„Ausnahmsweise hat er gar nicht einmal so unrecht", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Von den 10 Punkten mal abgesehen …"  
  
Harry starrte sie nur verständnislos an.  
  
„Überleg doch mal, was hier los wäre, wenn offiziell bestätigt würde, dass hier in Hogwarts jemand mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen um sich wirft. Sie können doch gar nicht anders, als den wahren Sachverhalt erst einmal abstreiten. Jedenfalls solange, wie sich die Angriffe nicht wiederholen!"  
  
Zähneknirschend musste Harry zugeben, dass Hermine wieder einmal Recht hatte.  
  
„Na schön, dann behalten wir's eben für uns", meinte er. „Aber wir sollten trotzdem versuchen, ob wir da nicht selbst etwas herausfinden können, denn anscheinend weiß nicht einmal Dumbledore, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht."  
  
„Ganz meine Meinung", stimmte Hermine zu.  
  
„Und ich bin gespannt, was Emily dazu zu sagen hat!"  
  
„Wie ich sie so kenne, gar nichts", sagte Hermine. „Da vorne ist Ron, ich muß los. Wir sehen uns!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten schloß sie zu Ron auf, der bereits eilig dem Klassenzimmer von Miss Twinkleto zustrebte.  
  
„He Ron, warte auf mich!"  
  
Er drehte sich mit leuchtenden Augen um.  
  
„Mach schnell, Hermine, ich möchte einen guten Platz ergattern!"  
  
Harry lachte und überließ die beiden ihrem Schicksal.  
  
***************  
  
„Wenigstens sind wir schon mal nicht in Trelawneys stickigem Kabuff", meinte Lavander, die Wahrsagen über alles liebte und dafür sogar die schöne Laryssa in Kauf nahm.  
  
„Habt ihr schon was gehört, wie's Emily geht?"  
  
„Sie wird wieder", sagte Hermine. Laut Snape wird sie heute Abend wieder auftauchen."  
  
Auch diese Neuigkeit verbreitete sich ziemlich rasch und alle waren neugierig, was Emily dazu sagen würde.  
  
Jetzt aber stand für die Siebtklässler erst einmal die mit Spannung erwartete Stunde bei Miss Twinkleto bevor.  
  
Laryssa hatte sich bereits erwartungsvoll an ihrem Pult zurechtgesetzt, als die Schüler ins Zimmer strömten.  
  
„Miss Twinkleto, was sagen Sie dazu, was vorhin mit Emily passiert ist?"  
  
Hermine startete, kaum dass sie Platz genommen hatte, ihren ersten Versuchsballon. So würde sich am schnellsten zeigen, wie es mit den hellseherischen Künsten der neuen Lehrkraft bestellt war.  
  
Miss Twinkleto machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht.  
  
„Wieso, was ist denn mit ihr passiert?"  
  
„Das sollten Sie eigentlich längst wissen", entgegnete Hermine zuckersüß.  
  
‚Hätte mich auch gewundert', dachte sie.  
  
„Ja, mit Ihren Fähigkeiten hätten Sie Emily eigentlich warnen können", schaltete sich jetzt auch Parvati ein. Sie mochte Wahrsagen eigentlich sehr gerne, doch solange Miss Twinkleto eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz bezüglich Professor Mayflower darstellte, würde die schöne Laryssa bei ihr keinen Fuß auf den Boden bekommen.  
  
Miss Twinkleto schaute immer verwirrter drein.  
  
„Nun, ich war vorhin mit … anderen Dingen beschäftigt und die Schicksalsgötter waren nicht geneigt, mir dieses Wissen zukommen zu lassen", rettete sie sich aus der Affäre.  
  
Hermine gab Ron einen triumphierenden Stups in die Seite.  
  
„Gewogen und zu leicht befunden", sagte sie nun schon zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag, und Ron war fair genug, ihr zuzustimmen.  
  
„Aber ihr Anblick ist es allemal wert", meinte er dann und zu diesem Schluß schienen auch seine männlichen Kollegen gekommen zu sein.  
  
Hermine gab es auf und widmete sich für den Rest der Stunde (die im großen und ganzen wie der Unterricht bei Professor Trelawney ablief) lieber ihren Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke.  
  
**********************  
  
„Na, wie war's", wollte Harry wissen, als sie sich am späten Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum wiedertrafen.  
  
Er war noch völlig verschwitzt vom Training, schien aber blendender Laune zu sein.  
  
„Dieses Jahr ist unser Team unschlagbar", verkündete er. „Die Slytherins müssen sich warm anziehen! Ach ja … und wie war denn nun die Stunde im Wahrsagen?"  
  
„Na jaaaa", meinte Seamus gedehnt und Harry grinste.  
  
„So in etwa hab ich's mir auch vorgestellt."  
  
„Laß es mich mal so ausdrücken", begann Ron. „Miss Twinkleto sieht einfach umwerfend aus – aber man ist besser beraten, wenn man sich von ihr ein Bild an die Wand hängt. Sobald sie nämlich den Mund aufmacht, ist sie kaum noch auszuhalten."  
  
Brüllendes Gelächter, selbst von den anderen Jungen.  
  
„Und, wirst du weiter in Wahrsagen gehen?" Fragte Hermine gespannt.  
  
„Ich glaube, es reicht, wenn ich sie beim Essen anschauen kann", meinte Ron. „Ihr Unterricht ist einfach zu langweilig, und ich denke noch mit Schrecken an die Zeit zurück, wo wir bei Professor Trelawney uns immer diverse Katastrophen aus den Fingern saugen mussten."  
  
„Du wirst doch nicht etwa auf deine alten Tage noch vernünftig werden", spottete Hermine gutmütig. Ihr lag einiges an Ron und es wäre für sie schwer zu ertragen gewesen, wenn er sich wegen dieser Geschichte völlig zum Narren gemacht hätte.  
  
„Dann können wir ja jetzt mal durchgehen, was ich vorhin über die McElwoods herausgefunden habe", schlug Hermine vor.  
  
„Ähh … können wir das nicht nach dem Abendessen machen?" Harry schien es eilig zu haben.  
  
„Ich bin mit Cho verabredet!"  
  
„Dann schwirr schon ab!" Hermine gönnte Harry seine Freundin von ganzem Herzen.  
  
„Und ich muß die Zutaten für diesen elenden Trank von heute noch einmal durchgehen", stöhnte Ron. „Und außerdem brauche ich noch einen Meter Aufsatz für Professor Binns – und ich hab schon wieder vergessen, um welchen Trollaufstand es dabei eigentlich gehen soll."  
  
„Hab ich alles schon fertig", meinte Hermine. „Alles während der Wahrsagerei erledigt."  
  
„Auf die Idee hätte ich eigentlich auch kommen können", murmelte Ron.  
  
„Schön, dann werde ich eben diesen Krähen – Verwandlungszauber üben. Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und machte sich ebenfalls ans Werk.  
  
**************  
  
Beim Abendessen herrschte in der großen Halle ein ziemlicher Lärmpegel. Die Sache mit Emily hatte sich natürlich herumgesprochen – und wie das so üblich ist, wurde die Geschichte mit jedem mal, wo sie jemand weitererzählte, ein bisschen schlimmer.  
  
„…und sie hat sich ihre sämtlichen Knochen dabei gebrochen", war die neueste Version, die am Hufflepufftisch kursierte.  
  
„ .. alles war voller Blut und am ganzen Körper hatte sie offene Wunden", schwelgte jemand bei den Slytherins.  
  
Draco Malfoy hielt sich aus den wilden Spekulationen heraus. Er hatte natürlich noch nichts Neues in Erfahrung bringen können, und war deshalb ziemlich verärgert.  
  
Plötzlich verstummte alles.  
  
Emily betrat die Halle, etwas verspätet, und sie schien sich unter all den Blicken sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. Sie war noch blasser als sonst, doch ansonsten unversehrt. Ihre Knochen waren wohl auch in Ordnung und selbst der ‚schreckliche Blutverlust' musste sich sehr in Grenzen gehalten haben.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf ließ sie sich am Gryffindortisch nieder – und augenblicklich wurde es wieder laut.  
  
„Wenn ich einen Moment um Ruhe bitten dürfte!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und blickte ernst in die Runde.  
  
„Nachdem hier einige beunruhigende Gerüchte im Umlauf sind, möchte ich dazu etwas sagen.  
  
Miss McElwood ist nicht vom Crutiatus –Fluch angegriffen worden. Anderenfalls wäre sie jetzt nicht hier. Es besteht also kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, ich möchte deshalb alle bitten, mit diesen wilden Spekulationen aufzuhören. Danke!"  
  
Dumbledore setzte sich wieder.  
  
„Das kann er seiner Großmutter erzählen", höhnte Draco. „Wer's glaubt, wird selig."  
  
Doch da ihm weitere Anhaltspunkte fehlten, ließ er sich nicht weiter darüber aus.  
  
„Emily, was ist während der Zaubertrankstunde denn nun wirklich passiert?"  
  
Alle Köpfe am Gryffindortisch drehten sich zu Emily, denn die Antwort auf Hermines Frage interessierte sie alle.  
  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", meinte Emily und versuchte, möglichst glaubhaft auszusehen. „Mir ist plötzlich ganz komisch geworden, dann hat es furchtbar wehgetan – und dann bin ich auf der Krankenstation wieder aufgewacht."  
  
Und von dieser Version wich sie keinen Millimeter ab. Ihr war klar, dass das beileibe nicht alle glaubten, doch solange ihr niemand das Gegenteil beweisen konnte, konnte sie damit leben.  
  
„Sie weiß garantiert mehr als sie zugibt", sagte Ron leise. „Ich möchte nur wissen, was da dahintersteckt!"  
  
„Nicht nur du", meinte Harry.  
  
„Psssst", flüsterte Hermine. „Nicht hier. Wir reden später darüber, wenn nicht jeder zuhören kann."  
  
Als dann kurze Zeit später alle Häuser in Richtung Schlafsäle aufbrachen, wandte sich Emily den Verließen zu, wo Snapes Büro beheimatet war.  
  
„Wo willst du denn hin, wir müssen dort diese Treppe hinauf." Harry vermutete, dass Emily schon wieder dabei war, sich zu verlaufen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich komme später nach", meinte sie. „Snape will mich noch sprechen."  
  
„Warum denn das, " wunderte sich Ron. „Er könnte dich doch wenigstens heute in Ruhe lassen."  
  
„Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur abwarten, bis es mir etwas besser geht, damit ich dann über den Schock von 50 abgezogenen Punkten nicht gleich wieder umfalle", sagte Emily leichthin – doch in Wirklichkeit graute ihr vor dem bevorstehenden Gespräch.  
  
„Zuzutrauen wäre es ihn", knurrte Seamus. „Also dann bis später, du solltest ihn besser nicht warten lassen."  
  
Sie schauten ihr nach, als sie in Richtung Verließe verschwand.  
  
„Lagebesprechung in der hinteren Sofaecke", ordnete Hermine an, und Gryffindors Siebtklässler setzten sich gehorsam in Marsch.  
  
******************  
  
„Also, hast du in der Bibliothek wirklich etwas gefunden?" Wollte Parvati zuerst wissen.  
  
„Seid bitte etwas leiser", entgegnete Hermine und schaute sich um. „Das brauchen die anderen nämlich nicht mitzubekommen."  
  
Doch die restlichen Gryffindors, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum anwesend waren, waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.  
  
Hermine lieferte zuerst einen kurzen Bericht von der Begegnung mit Snape und wie er Harry zehn Punkte abgezogen hatte.  
  
„Wir wissen, dass es ein Cruciatus war, doch Dumbledore kann das natürlich nicht zugeben", schloß sie. „Haltet euch also mit diesem Thema lieber zurück, sonst gibt's Ärger."  
  
„Da ist doch was oberfaul", meinte Dean. „Irgendjemand spielt hier mit dem Cruciatus rum und Dumbledore tut so, als ob alles in bester Ordnung wäre!"  
  
„Wir wissen ja nicht, was er weiß", hielt Harry dagegen. „Und wenn Dumbledore sich so verhält, wird er seine Gründe haben."  
  
„Jaja, bis es den nächsten erwischt!"  
  
„Ich vermute, dass nur Emily in Gefahr ist, anderenfalls hätte er uns alle nach Hause geschickt", meinte Hermine. „Und Emilys Familie ist nicht uninteressant, hört mal zu."  
  
Sie kramte in ihren Notizen.  
  
„Ihr Vater ist in jungen Jahren ein Todesser gewesen, anscheinend sogar im engeren Kreis von Voldemort – bis er sich entschlossen hat, die Seiten zu wechseln. Angeblich hat Voldemort ihm das sehr übelgenommen!"  
  
„Kann man sich ja vorstellen", sagte Parvati schaudernd.  
  
„Vielleicht will er sich auf diese Art rächen!" Ron wurde ganz aufgeregt. „Emilys Vater hat ihn einst verraten, also tötet er dafür jetzt die Tochter. Das wäre doch ganz typisch Voldemort."  
  
„Schon", räumte Hermine ein. „Aber irgendwie ist das nicht ganz logisch."  
  
„Und wieso nicht, bitteschön?"  
  
Hermine seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie das folgende nicht sagen wollen, doch es musste wohl doch zur Sprache gebracht werden.  
  
„Glaubt ihr wirklich, wenn Voldemort diese neuen Möglichkeiten mit dem Cruciatus hätte, dass dann ausgerechnet Emily sein erstes Opfer wäre?"  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann dämmerte es den anderen – und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Harry.  
  
„Verdammt, du hast Recht", japste Ron. „Auf Voldemorts ganz persönlicher Hitliste dürfte Harry wesentlich weiter oben angesiedelt sein, als ein ehemaliger Todesser …"  
  
„Nur zu wahr", entgegnete Hermine. „Und genau deshalb glaube ich, dass Emily einen anderen Feind hat."  
  
„Wie beruhigend", meinte Harry. Auf die Idee, dass das Ganze eventuell auch für ihn gefährlich sein könnte, war er noch gar nicht gekommen.  
  
„Aber wie hat es ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen fertiggebracht, sich solch einen Feind zu schaffen", fragte Lavander.  
  
„Genau das gilt es, herauszufinden!" Harrys Unternehmungslust war geweckt. „Habt ihr irgendwelche Ideen, wie wir vorgehen könnten?"  
  
„Ich trage alles zusammen, was an Emily irgendwie auffällig ist", erbot sich Hermine.  
  
„Schreib lieber all das auf, was bei ihr normal ist", entgegnete Seamus. „Dann bist du nämlich schneller fertig!"  
  
Alle lachten.  
  
„Und ich werde Mom mal eine Eule schicken und sie darum bitten, mir alle Artikel über die McElwoods aus dem Tagespropheten zu überlassen", schlug Ron vor. „Sie sammelt doch jeden Klatsch."  
  
„Aber sag ihr bloß nicht, wofür du das brauchst!" Harry konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass die resolute Mrs. Weasley dann umgehend ihre Sprösslinge nach Hause holen würde.  
  
„So blöd werde ich gerade sein", entgegnete Ron etwas beleidigt. „Glaubst du, ich will hier weg, wo es gerade anfängt, interessant zu werden?"  
  
„Ansonsten könne wir wohl nur die Augen offen halten", meinte Dean. „Und die Ohren natürlich auch!"  
  
„Und außerdem …" begann Harry, doch dann hielt er inne. Das Portraitloch hatte sich geöffnet und Emily kam herein.  
  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?" Wollten alle wissen. „War Snape sehr eklig?"  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht", meinte Emily. Sie wirkte richtig vergnügt. „Er war eigentlich sogar richtig nett. Und ihr werdet nicht glauben, was passiert ist: Ich bin sozusagen befördert worden!"  
  
******************  
  
Emily lief mit zitternden Knien und klopfendem Herzen die Treppe zu den Verließen hinunter. Was mochte Snape denn sonst noch von ihr wollen? Es war doch eigentlich alles gesagt worden.  
  
Vor seinem Büro angekommen holte sie tief Atem, klopfte an und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Auf den ersten Blick schien niemand da zu sein und Emily schaute sich neugierig um. Vorne stand ein großer Schreibtisch, der mit diversem Papierkram überladen war. Das war anscheinend Snapes Büro.  
  
Weiter hinten wurde der Raum jedoch erst richtig interessant.  
  
An den Wänden befanden sich überall Regale, in denen unzählige Zutaten säuberlich aufgereiht standen. Kessel in allen Größen,. Schöpflöffel, Spachtel, Mörser, Messer, Messbecher und vieles mehr vervollständigten die Sammlung.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein weiterer, großer Tisch, dem man ansah, dass darauf gearbeitet wurde.  
  
Dies hier stellte dann wohl Snapes Labor dar.  
  
Emily war fasziniert. Eine solch umfangreiche Sammlung besaß nicht einmal ihre Großmutter, die ebenfalls eine Meisterin in der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens war.  
  
„Gefällt Ihnen mein Arbeitsraum?" Ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme. Emily fuhr zusammen und fühlte sich ertappt. Snape stand in einer weiteren, etwas versteckt gelegenen Tür, die wahrscheinlich zu seinen Privaträumen führte, und musterte Emily, die sich mit großen Augen umsah.  
  
„Oh ja, sehr, es ist einfach phantastisch", entgegnete sie, als sie sich von ihrem Schreck erholt hatte.  
  
„Sie haben ja hier sogar rote Alraunen. Und das Lachesis – Gift, auch nicht gerade etwas, was leicht zu bekommen ist. Und hier – nein, ich fasse es nicht! Eine faustgroße Carolinenwurzel! Von denen habe ich in meinem Leben noch keine fünf Stück zu Gesicht bekommen, so selten, wie die sind!  
  
Snape lächelte über ihre Begeisterung.  
  
„Es freut mich, dass Sie meine Leidenschaft für diese Kunst teilen. So etwas ist bestimmt ebenso selten, wie die Carolinenwurzeln."  
  
Emily beschloß, das als Kompliment aufzufassen.  
  
„Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, dieses Fach später an der Universität zu studieren", berichtete sie eifrig. „Falls ich überhaupt so lange …" Sie unterbrach sich und düstere Wolken schienen in ihrem Gesicht aufzuziehen.  
  
„Falls Sie was?" Wollte Snape wissen und kam näher. „Aber setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal." Er wies auf ein paar kleine Sessel, die in der hinteren Ecke um einen Kamin gruppiert waren. Emily ließ sich ungelenk auf einem davon nieder.  
  
„Ach nichts", meinte sie dann. „Es war nicht so wichtig."  
  
Snape hatte ihr gegenüber Platz genommen.  
  
„Irgendwie sind Sie mir ein Rätsel", gestand er. „Und so etwas kommt sogar noch seltener vor, als die Carolinenwurzel"  
  
„Ach was, an mir ist überhaupt nichts Rätselhaftes", entgegnete Emily schnell. Die Richtung, die das Gespräch zu nehmen drohte, behagte ihr gar nicht.  
  
„Worüber wollten Sie denn nun mit mir sprechen?"  
  
„Über Verschiedenes. Zunächst einmal habe ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen."  
  
„Und der wäre?"  
  
„Na ja, im Unterricht kann ich Ihnen nichts mehr beibringen", meinte Snape. „Deshalb dachte ich, dass Sie vielleicht Interesse hätten, mir hier bei meinen Forschungen ein wenig behilflich zu sein."  
  
Im ersten Moment fand Emily diese Idee überwältigend. Das war genau das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte: In einem richtigen Labor neue Zaubertränke zu kreieren. Doch dann stockte sie.  
  
„Und was ist der eigentliche Grund für dieses verführerische Angebot", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Wahrscheinlich wollen Sie doch nur mehr herausfinden, über das, was … heute passiert ist!"  
  
„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" Snape tat entrüstet.  
  
Emily lächelte ihn an, in einer Mischung aus Spott und Belustigung.  
  
„Sie sind ebenfalls ein miserabler Lügner, Professor Snape!"  
  
„Na gut, ertappt." Snape musste ebenfalls lächeln und überlegte, wie viel er ihr sagen sollte – und er entschloß sich für die Wahrheit.  
  
„Es war ja wohl kaum zu erwarten, dass Dumbledore diese Angelegenheit einfach auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Deshalb hat er mich gebeten, darüber möglichst viel in Erfahrung zu bringen – denn er ist ebenso ahnungslos, wie wir alle."  
  
„Also haben Sie mir das nur angeboten, um mich aushorchen zu können!" Emily fühlte sich zutiefst enttäuscht.  
  
„Oh nein, nicht nur", entgegnete Snape eilig – und auch das entsprach der Wahrheit. . „Ich brauche tatsächlich jemanden, der mir hier hilft, dringend sogar. Und Sie sind die einzige, die dafür in Frage kommt."  
  
Emily war daraufhin wieder halbwegs versöhnt. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie sich auf gefährliches Gebiet begab, denn Snape war alles andere als ein Dummkopf. Doch er war hier in Hogwarts wohl der einzige, der sich mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen auszukennen schien – und Emily musste da dringendst etwas in Erfahrung bringen. Das, und auch die Aussicht, in einem richtigen Zaubertranklabor mitarbeiten zu dürfen, gab den Ausschlag, dem konnte sie nicht widerstehen.  
  
„Wenn Sie versprechen, mich nicht mit Fragen über mein ‚Problem' zu löchern, bin ich einverstanden", meinte sie nach kurzem Nachdenken.  
  
„Ein paar Dinge müsste ich aber trotzdem wissen", verlangte Snape. „Wenn der Cruciatus – und streiten Sie nicht ab, dass es sich um einen ebensolchen handelt, wieder zuschlägt, …"  
  
„Halt", sagte Emily. „Bevor Sie weiter irgendwelchen Spekulationen nachhängen, lassen Sie mich folgendes klarstellen:  
  
Dieser spezielle Cruciatus stellt für niemanden sonst eine Gefahr dar, das versichere ich!"  
  
„Aber wie funktioniert er überhaupt?"  
  
„Das ist nicht weiter von Bedeutung, aber es ist völlig anders, als Sie alle vermuten."  
  
Snape seufzte. Er würde ihr so gerne glauben, doch er konnte das alles nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.  
  
„Anscheinend ist es jemandem gelungen, diesen Fluch auf teuflische Art weiterzuentwickeln …"  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht", entgegnete Emily entschieden. „Bitte glauben Sie mir doch einfach, dass es sich völlig anders verhält, als sie meinen! Das Ganze ist einzig und allein mein Problem und braucht niemanden sonst zu beunruhigen."  
  
‚Jedenfalls, solange ich stark genug bin und nicht versage', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
‚Das ist doch schon einmal ein Anfang' überlegte Snape. ‚Man soll schließlich nicht zuviel auf einmal verlangen.'  
  
„Na gut, lassen wir es fürs erste einmal dabei bewenden", meinte er deshalb. „Sie sind hiermit zu meiner ersten, außerordentlichen Assistentin befördert."  
  
Emily strahlte.  
  
„Aber eines gäbe es da noch", meinte Snape und beobachtet amüsiert, wie sie wieder erstarrte.  
  
„Es erfordert viel Kraft, mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen zu arbeiten – und noch mehr, um sich gegen sie zu wehren. Kraft, die Sie im Moment nicht haben, Miss McElwood. Also sehen Sie zu, dass Sie wenigstens ein bisschen zunehmen, Sie sind viel zu dünn. Der nächste Cruciatus würde Sie wahrscheinlich das Leben kosten. Außerdem ist die Küche hier in Hogwarts wirklich nicht so schlecht", schloß er lächelnd.  
  
Emily überlegte. Was er sagte, leuchtete ihr ein.  
  
„Na gut, ich werde versuchen, etwas Appetit zu entwickeln", sagte sie dann.  
  
„Und wann soll meine Assistententätigkeit beginnen?"  
  
„Wann immer Sie wollen", meinte Snape. „Ich arbeite hier jeden Abend, Sie können also vorbeikommen, wann immer es Ihr Zeitplan erlaubt."  
  
„Wie wäre es … dann gleich mit morgen", fragte Emily zögernd. Sie wollte nicht zu aufdringlich erscheinen.  
  
„Morgen wäre mir sehr recht. Und das Projekt wird Sie interessieren, das kann ich versprechen."  
  
Daran zweifelte Emily nicht im Geringsten.  
  
„Dann sehe ich Sie morgen Abend", sagte sie noch einmal zur Bestätigung. „Vielen Dank Professor – und schlafen Sie gut."  
  
„Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Miss McElwood. Sie haben nach den heutigen Ereignissen wirklich noch etwas Schlaf nötig!"  
  
Emily erhob sich. Sie wäre zwar gerne noch geblieben und hätte mit Snape über Zaubertränke diskutiert, doch sie spürte, dass sie tatsächlich noch sehr erschöpft war.  
  
Snape begleitete sie bis zur Türe und sah ihr nach, wie sie über die Treppe entschwand.  
  
Die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr versprach, interessant zu werden, und das nicht nur, weil es ein Geheimnis zu ergründen galt.  
  
Wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich sogar darauf.  
  
****************  
  
„Und das war alles? Kein Punkteabzug? Keine Strafarbeiten? Keine Standpauke wegen was auch immer?"  
  
Die Gryffindors waren fassungslos, als Emily ihren Bericht beendet hatte.  
  
„Nein, von so etwas war überhaupt nicht die Rede", beantwortete sie Harrys Frage.  
  
„Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Snape lässt sich in seiner Giftküche helfen – von einer GRYFFINDOR!" Ron wusste kaum, was er dazu sagen sollte.  
  
Natürlich hatte Emily den Teil, den ihr Problem betraf, für sich behalten, es war so schon kompliziert genug.  
  
„Snape konnte doch gar nichts besseres passieren", überlegte Hermine. „So bekommt er eine kostenlose Hilfskraft, deren Wissensstand auf Universitätsniveau liegen dürfte."  
  
„Und wahrscheinlich möchte er dich auch etwas im Auge behalten", meinte Harry. „Snape ist sehr interessiert an den dunklen Künsten und das, was heute passiert ist, muß für ihn eine echte Herausforderung darstellen."  
  
‚Volltreffer', dachte Emily, doch das sagte sie natürlich nicht.  
  
„Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt schlafen", meinte sie nur. „Der Tag hat mich doch etwas geschafft!"  
  
Sie nickte freundlich in die Runde und verschwand dann in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!" Seamus konnte über diese Entwicklung nur den Kopf schütteln. „Mal sehen, wie das weitergeht!"  
  
‚Ich hoffe nur, Snape passt ein bisschen auf Emily auf', dachte Harry. ‚Was auch immer mit ihr los ist, ich mag sie irgendwie und möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas zustößt.' 


	8. Dunkle Schatten

8. Kapitel: Dunkle Schatten  
  
  
  
Auch an einem ganz anderen Ort machte man sich über dieses Thema Gedanken.  
  
„Er hat angebissen, Meister", sagte eine Stimme gerade. „Er weiß es nur noch nicht."  
  
„Guuut", ertönte ein unheimliches Flüstern, das von einer Schemenhaften Gestalt zu kommen schien. „Der Plan ist zwar völlig aberwitzig, doch erstaunlicherweise scheint er zu funktionieren!"  
  
‚Hoffentlich', dachte der junge Mann inbrünstig, als er fröstelnd vor das flackernde Kaminfeuer trat. ‚Ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, was passiert, wenn es schief gehen sollte …'  
  
„Ich gebe zu, ich habe dich unterschätzt."  
  
Das war wieder der Schatten, der unruhig im Raum umherwaberte. Es war schwer, seine genauen Umrisse auszumachen, dennoch wären seine rudimentären Gesichtszüge wohl von jedem in der Zauberwelt erkannt worden.  
  
Aus diesem Grund hielten sich die beiden auch in diesem abgelegenen Landhaus versteckt.  
  
Niemand würde sie hier vermuten – und so konnten sie ungestört darangehen, ihre dunklen Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Der junge Mann lächelte selbstbewusst.  
  
„Diesen Fehler haben schon so einige gemacht", meinte er. ‚Und meistens war es ihr letzter', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, doch das konnte er seinem Gegenüber natürlich nicht sagen. Noch nicht.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht unterschätzen", sagte der Schatten drohend. „Vergiss das besser niemals!"  
  
„Natürlich nicht, Meister", entgegnete der Mann. Er stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu seinem seltsamen Gesprächspartner, so dass dieser das verächtliche Lächeln nicht wahrnehmen konnte, dass um seine Mundwinkel spielte.  
  
„Dank deiner Hilfe werde ich mit jedem Tag stärker – und wenn alles vorbei ist, werde ich auch wieder einen fleischlichen Körper haben." Der Schatten klang zufrieden.  
  
„All die Jahre des Wartens, doch nun sind wir bald am Ziel. Dieser Plan wird ein Meisterstück – und er wird die Zauberwelt bis in die Grundfesten erschüttern. Ich bewundere deine Genialität, wie du soviel Doppelbödigkeit ersinnen konntest."  
  
Der junge Mann hatte jetzt Mühe, nicht laut herauszulachen. Doppelbödigkeit? Sein ‚Meister' hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass die von langer Hand geplante Aktion nicht zwei, sondern drei doppelte Böden besaß – doch wenn er es dann merken würde, würde es zu spät sein.  
  
Er ließ alle Gefühle von seinem Gesicht verschwinden, als er sich umdrehte.  
  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Ihnen dienen zu dürfen, Meister!" Jetzt war er wieder die Unterwürfigkeit in Person.  
  
„Und dafür werde ich dich reich belohnen", entgegnete der Schatten. „Du hast das Zeug dazu, mein Erbe anzutreten!"  
  
‚Und zwar schon viel eher, als du es dir auch nur träumen läßt', dachte der Mann den Satz zuende.  
  
„Trotzdem, es ist noch nicht soweit und wir dürfen jetzt nicht ungeduldig werden", meinte er laut. „Aber nach all den Jahren spielen ein paar Monate mehr oder weniger schließlich auch keine Rolle mehr."  
  
„Wie wahr – doch ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, endlich meine Rache zu bekommen! Sieh zu, was die Kleine gerade macht!"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht, Meister", entgegnete der Angesprochene wahrheitsgemäß. „Die Verbindung ist noch immer zu schwach. Aber sie wird stärker werden, " Beeilte er sich zu versichern, als sein Herr ein unzufriedenes Gesicht machte.  
  
Dabei war er sich dessen gar nicht so sicher.  
  
‚Bei aller schwarzer Magie, es durfte jetzt einfach nicht mehr schief gehen', dachte er.  
  
Schließlich hing seine Zukunft davon ab … und damit auch die Zukunft der Zauberwelt …  
  
Er musterte den Schatten, der jetzt schon seit einigen Jahren sein einziger Gefährte war.  
  
Hoffentlich würde sich sein launenhafter ‚Herr' in Zukunft endlich zu beherrschen lernen.  
  
„Wenn ich etwas anmerken dürfte, mein Lord", begann er vorsichtig. „Sie sollten sich mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen etwas zurückhalten, jedenfalls, bis es soweit ist. Anderenfalls könnte man uns auf die Spur kommen – und außerdem brauchen wir die Kleine noch."  
  
„Es hat wohl wehgetan?" Höhnte der Schatten.  
  
„Es war zu ertragen – und sie bedeutet mir nichts, nicht mehr", entgegnete der junge Mann. Doch innerlich kochte er vor Zorn.  
  
„Du wirst für jedes einzelne mal teuer bezahlen, das schwöre ich dir', dachte er.  
  
Dann holte er tief Atem. Er musste unbedingt seine Wut abreagieren, anderenfalls wusste er nicht, was passieren würde.  
  
„Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, Lord Voldemort, ich würde mich gerne zurückziehen. Ich brauche etwas … Anwechslung."  
  
„Dann geh", herrschte ihn der Schatten an und der Mann wandte sich ab.  
  
„Lennard", sagte der Schatten noch. „Sieh zu, dass dich niemand sieht!"  
  
„Sie müssen sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen, Meister", versicherte der junge Mann mit einem Lächeln, dass jedem außer Voldemort das blanke Grauen eingejagt hätte. „Ich bin kein Anfänger und beherrsche mein Fach!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten disapparierte er.  
  
‚Genau das ist es, was mich etwas beunruhigt', dachte Voldemort. Doch warum sollte er seinem Zögling nicht ab und zu auch etwas Spaß gönnen?  
  
*******************  
  
Mitternacht war längst vorüber, doch noch immer fand Professor Dumbledore keinen Schlaf. Unruhig wanderte er in seinen Räumen auf und ab und versuchte, in all den Vorkommnissen einen Zusammenhang zu finden. Wenn es ihn denn überhaupt gab.  
  
Dumbledore war sich da nicht restlos sicher, doch seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass alles etwas miteinander zu tun hatte.  
  
Die schrecklichen Angriffe auf Bürger der Zauberwelt, die vor ein paar Jahren begonnen hatten, schienen sich immer mehr zu häufen – und sich seit neuestem auch auf die Muggel auszudehnen.  
  
Bis jetzt hatten diese Vorkommnisse größtenteils unter den Teppich gekehrt werden können – da hatte das Zaubereiministerium wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet – doch wenn sich außer ihm noch jemand die Mühe machte, zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen, würde es auffallen.  
  
Irgendjemand trieb sein Unwesen, indem er andere Menschen aufs Schrecklichste quälte, nicht selten sogar bis zum Tode. Und niemand konnte sich erklären, wer da dahintersteckte.  
  
Voldemort? Doch das war eher unwahrscheinlich. Der dunkle Lord war wohl noch irgendwo und in irgendeiner Form am Leben, darüber hegte Dumbledore nicht die geringsten Zweifel. Doch er würde sich nicht damit begnügen, vereinzelt Menschen mit den schrecklichsten Zaubern und Flüchen anzugreifen – um dann wieder im Nichts zu verschwinden.  
  
Voldemort war zwar von eher ungeduldiger Natur – doch er war nicht dumm. Wenn er wieder stark genug wäre, würde er seine Kräfte zu einem einzigen Schlag gebündelt haben – und sich nicht auf Nebenschauplätzen verzetteln, bei denen die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, jedes Mal aufs Neue gegeben war.  
  
Nein, das war nicht Voldemorts Handschrift.  
  
Obwohl, die Sache mit der kleinen McElwood und dem modifizierten Cruciatus könnte etwas damit zu tun haben. Könnte.  
  
Wäre es möglich, dass der dunkle Lord an all den anderen Opfern der letzten Jahre sozusagen nur ‚geübt' hatte?  
  
Bis er stark genug war, die Barrieren von Hogwarts zu durchbrechen?  
  
Dumbledore seufzte.  
  
Doch warum dann ausgerechnet Emily McElwood? Warum nicht er selbst - oder Potter? Es musste doch für Voldemort lohnendere Ziele geben, als ein verzogenes, siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, das es aus unerfindlichen Gründen darauf anlegte, an keiner Schule lange zu bleiben.  
  
Dem Schulleiter war Mr. McElwoods Vergangenheit als Todesser durchaus bekannt, doch wenn sich Voldemort tatsächlich an ihm rächen wollte, gäbe es wirkungsvollere Methoden, als ausgerechnet seine Tochter mit dem Cruciatus zu quälen.  
  
Dumbledore konnte es drehen und wenden, wie er wollte, es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er den Ernst der Situation so heruntergespielt hatte, doch er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen.  
  
Und wenn nicht nur der Cruciatus, sondern auch Avada Kedavra … es war gar nicht auszudenken, was das bedeutete. Die gesamte Zauberwelt war in Gefahr.  
  
Schweren Herzens entschloß sich Dumbledore, dass das Zaubereiministerium informiert werden müsste.  
  
Sie würden Emily befragen müssen, auch, wenn er nicht glaubte, dass die Kleine tatsächlich etwas wusste. Aber in dieser Situation musste man nach jedem Strohhalm greifen.  
  
Doch vorher würde er noch etwas abwarten, ob Snape nicht irgendetwas in Erfahrung bringen würde. Er kannte den Zaubertrnkmeister lange genug um zu wissen, dass er früher oder später noch jedes Geheimnis ans Tageslicht befördern würde, so neugierig, wie er veranlagt war.  
  
********************  
  
Emily, die natürlich nicht ahnte, was sich da zusammenbraute, hatte wieder einmal eine grauenvolle Nacht.  
  
Erneut hatten sie diese furchtbaren Visionen heimgesucht, und wieder einmal war sie schreiend aufgewacht.  
  
Sie wunderte sich gar nicht einmal so sehr darüber, denn bis jetzt war es jedes Mal so schlimm gewesen, nachdem sie den Cruciatus …  
  
„Emily, so geht das wirklich nicht weiter", ertönte Hermines Stimme schlaftrunken durch den Raum. „Vielleicht macht es dir ja tatsächlich nichts aus, doch wir anderen brauchen unseren Schlaf."  
  
Die restlichen Mädchen, die ebenfalls von ihren Schreien aufgeweckt worden waren, stimmten Hermine zu.  
  
„Aber ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich dagegen machen soll", jammerte Emily. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, noch ganz von den schrecklichen Bildern gefangen, die sie miterlebt hatte.  
  
„Du gehst morgen zu Madame Pomfrey und lässt dir etwas gegen deine Albträume geben", verlangte Hermine. „Anderenfalls werde ich das übernehmen!"  
  
Das passte Emily zwar ganz und gar nicht, doch sie musste unbedingt vermeiden, noch mehr aufzufallen, als sie es sowieso schon tat.  
  
„Also gut, ich werde morgen mal Poppy fragen, was man dagegen tun kann", stimmte sie widerwillig zu.  
  
Hermine nuschelte eine unverständliche Antwort und schien damit zufrieden zu sein. Nicht lange darauf verkündeten regelmäßige Atemzüge, dass ihre Zimmerkameradinnen wieder fest schliefen.  
  
Emily lag wach in ihren Kissen. Sie war unendlich müde, doch sie wagte nicht, auch nur die Augen zu schließen. Wenn sie jetzt einschlief, würde es von vorne losgehen – und das war mehr, als sie im Augenblick ertragen konnte.  
  
Erst gegen Morgen übermannte sie die Erschöpfung, und sie fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
**********************  
  
Den Wecker nahm Emily nicht einmal annähernd wahr und Hermine musste sie heftig rütteln, bis Emily endlich die Augen aufmachte.  
  
„Höchste Zeit zum Aufstehen", meinte Hermine, „du musst dich beeilen, wenn du noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück kommen willst!"  
  
„Ich hab eh keinen Hunger", knurrte Emily und versuchte, sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
  
„Nichts da, raus aus dem Bett!" Hermine war unerbittlich, dann stutzte sie.  
  
„So, wie du heute aussiehst, gehst du besser gleich in den Krankenflügel", ordnete sie an.  
  
Und Emily fühlte sich zu schwach, um ihr zu widersprechen. Vielleicht gab es ja tatsächlich ein Mittel, das ihr helfen würde?  
  
Sie gönnte sich eine schwache Hoffnung. Langsam war sie so zermürbt, dass sie sogar ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, die Krankenschwester einzuweihen. Na ja, natürlich nur, soweit es unbedingt nötig war..  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir Poppy besser herholen", meinte Lavander, nachdem sie einen Blick auf Emily geworfen hatte.  
  
„Nicht nötig, ich steh schon selber auf", entgegnete Emily und setzte sich auf.  
  
„Mach besser ganz langsam, sonst liegst du gleich wieder flach!" Auch Parvati hatte sich dazugesellt und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
Emily schwankte ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Danach fühlte sie sich etwas besser.  
  
„Mädels, wo bleibt ihr denn so lange?" Ließ sich Rons Stimme von unten vernehmen.  
  
„Heute haben wir doch gar keine Stunde bei Mayflower, ihr braucht also nicht stundenlang vor dem Spiegel zu stehen!"  
  
„Klappe, Ron; Emily geht's nicht gut", rief Hermine zurück. „Geht schon mal vor, wir bringen sie zu Poppy."  
  
„Ist es schlimm?" Das war Harry und er klang besorgt.  
  
„Ach was", meinte Emily, jetzt mit etwas festerer Stimme. „Ich hab schlecht geschlafen und bin etwas übermüdet, das ist alles!"  
  
„Ich frage mich, wann sie das letzte mal GUT geschlafen hat", sagte Lavander leise zu Parvati. „Diese ständigen Albträume müssen höllisch sein."  
  
Parvati nickte nur. Langsam leuchtete sogar ihr ein, dass jemand, der sich mit so etwas herumzuschlagen hatte, weder Interesse an seinem eigenen Aussehen, noch an Professor Mayflower hatte.  
  
„Gibt's einen Weg zum Krankenflügel, der nicht durch die große Halle führt?" Fragte Emily zaghaft. „Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, mich schon wieder von allen anstarren zu lassen."  
  
„Ja, komm, ich zeige ihn dir." Hermine nickte verständnisvoll und nahm Emily am Arm.  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Madame Pomfrey, während die anderen zum Frühstück gingen.  
  
*****************  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder mit ihr?" Seamus klang etwas ungeduldig, als Lavander und Parvati die Jungen kurz vor der großen Halle einholten.  
  
„Sie muß mal wieder irgendwas Grässliches geträumt haben", meinte Parvati. „Wir sind alle von ihrem Geschrei aufgewacht."  
  
„Wer hat etwas Grässliches geträumt?" Eine näselnde, wohlbekannte Stimme ließ sie alle zusammenfahren. Snape war unvermittelt hinter ihnen aufgetaucht.  
  
„Ähhh … Emily … sie träumt jede Nacht so schlimm", stammelte Lavander. „Hermine bringt sie gerade zu Madame Pomfrey, weil das echt nicht zum Aushalten ist."  
  
„Macht sich die Granger doch tatsächlich mal nützlich", murmelte Snape, mehr zu sich selbst. Und ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte er an ihnen vorbei in die große Halle.  
  
„Wo kommt dieser um-die-Ecken-Schleicher denn so plötzlich her", giftete Ron. „Auf nüchternen Magen vertrage ich so was nicht!"  
  
„Der taucht doch immer genau da auf, wo er nichts verloren hat", meinte Seamus. „Was soll's, gehen wir was essen."  
  
Dann bog Hermine mit eiligen Schritten um die Ecke.  
  
„So, ich hab sie abgeliefert", meinte sie. „Hoffentlich kann Poppy da was machen. Und was gibt's zum Frühstück?"  
  
Sie betraten gemeinsam die große Halle.  
  
„Einmal Snape, halbroh", witzelte Harry. „Ron ist er bereits auf den Magen geschlagen."  
  
„Wieso? Ist Snape jetzt dazu übergegangen, schon vor dem Frühstück Punkte abzuziehen?"  
  
„Das nicht gerade, er schien nur irgendwie herumzuschnüffeln." Ron grinste verächtlich. „Hat unser Gespräch wohl mitbekommen und wollte wissen, was los war."  
  
„Seit wann interessiert sich Snape eigentlich dafür, wie gut oder schlecht die Gryffindors schlafen?" Lavander war nicht die einzige, die sich darüber wunderte.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich vergewissern, dass seine neue Hilfskraft heute auch brav auf der Matte steht", meinte Dean Achselzuckend. „Wen interessiert schon, was in Snape vorgeht?"  
  
‚Mich zum Beispiel', dachte Hermine. ‚Hier ist in letzter Zeit so einiges ziemlich seltsam.'  
  
„Und was für ne Show zieht Gryffindors neueste Errungenschaft heute ab?"  
  
Goyle war unmittelbar vor ihnen aufgetaucht und dachte wohl, damit einen besonders gelungenen Witz gemacht zu haben. „Diese Vogelscheuche hat ja echten Unterhaltungswert. Wo steckt sie überhaupt?"  
  
Im selben Moment kam Emily aus einem Seitengang.  
  
„Goyle, du langweilst", sagte sie kalt. „Schieb ab, wenn sich hier Erwachsene unterhalten."  
  
Gyole lief dunkelrot an – und trottete davon.  
  
„Immerhin, du hast genau den richtigen Ton für diesen Deppen drauf", meinte Harry. „Hat Poppy dir helfen können?"  
  
Emily schaute finster drein.  
  
„Nein, konnte sie nicht."  
  
Die Mädchen stöhnten auf. „Aber wenn du jede Nacht …"  
  
„Kriegt euch wieder ein, Poppy hat mich zu Snape geschickt. Sie hat gemeint, er würde sich mit so was auskennen." Ihr Gesicht wurde noch finsterer, dann setzte sie sich an den Tisch, ohne die anderen weiter zu beachten, und lud sich ihren Teller voll.  
  
„Mann, die hat vielleicht eine Laune", meinte Lavander. „Sowas von muffelig! Harry hat's doch nur nett gemeint …"  
  
„Überleg mal, wie du dich fühlen würdest, wenn du mit einem ziemlich privaten Problem ausgerechnet zu Snape gehen müsstest", gab Hermine zu bedenken. „Ich wäre da jedenfalls auch nicht gerade glücklich drüber."  
  
„Ist ein Argument", musste Lavander zugeben. „Und jetzt lasst uns zur Abwechslung mal über was anderes reden. Es gibt außer Emily schließlich auch noch andere interessante Dinge auf der Welt."  
  
Sie setzte sich so, dass sie Professor Mayflower genau im Blickfeld hatte und lächelte ihm zu. Geistesabwesend lächelte er zurück und Lavander errötete wieder einmal.  
  
„Ja, das nächste Quidditch-Turnier zum Beispiel", kicherte Ron. „Oder die Stunde bei Professor Binns, die uns gleich bevorsteht, die verspricht auch mal wieder atemberaubend spannend zu werden."  
  
Alle kicherten und Lavander wurde noch röter. „Blödmänner", murmelte sie.  
  
Hermine war schon wieder dabei, auf einem großen Papierbogen eifrig Notizen zu machen und Harry schaute ihr über die Schulter.  
  
„Was wird das?" Wollte er wissen, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich zeig's euch, wenn ich fertig bin."  
  
**********************  
  
Es wurde ein ziemlich langweiliger Vormittag.  
  
Professor Binns stellte einen neuen Rekord im Langweilen seiner Schüler auf, und Professor Sprout hielt einen ellenlangen Vortrag über irgendein kaum verwendetes Heilkraut, was – außer Neville – niemanden interessierte.  
  
„Oh Mann", stöhnte Dean, als sie endlich beim Mittagessen saßen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man an Langeweile sterben kann!"  
  
„Nachher haben wir Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen, das wird sicher lustiger", meinte Ron.  
  
„Und wir haben Hagrid noch gar nicht besucht, wird höchste Zeit", sagte Hermine  
  
„Emily kennt ihn auch noch nicht", überlegte Ron. „Bin gespannt, ob sie mit ihm zurechtkommt."  
  
Alle blickten zu Emily hinüber, die schweigend in ihren Teller starrte.  
  
‚Zumindest isst sie endlich mal was', dachte Harry – aber das war auch das einzig Positive.  
  
Sie hatte den ganzen Vormittag über kein einziges Wort gesagt – und sah auch jetzt nicht so aus, als ob sich das in absehbarer Zeit ändern würde.  
  
„Vielleicht kann Hagrid sie ja ein bisschen aufmuntern", meinte Ron ohne sonderliche Hoffnung.  
  
„Glaub ich nicht", entgegnete Parvati. „Wahrscheinlich wird's erst besser, wenn sie den Besuch bei Snape hinter sich hat."  
  
„Sie soll sich nicht so anstellen, so schlimm ist das ja nun auch wieder nicht", meinte Dean.  
  
Doch für Emily war es schlimm.  
  
Wie sollte sie ausgerechnet Snape erklären, was genau mit ihr los war? Das wäre für ihn doch ein gefundenes Fressen. Außerdem schämte sie sich etwas, ihn mit einer solchen Lappalie, wie sie es in ihren Augen war, behelligen zu müssen.  
  
Und sie hatte Angst. Sie fühlte sich so schwach, elend und zermürbt, dass sie fürchtete, beim geringsten Anlaß zusammenzubrechen. Anscheinend war der letzte Cruciatus doch zuviel gewesen.  
  
‚Ich gäbe alles darum, wenn das endlich vorbei wäre', dachte sie. ‚So oder so.'  
  
******************  
  
Snape war von Madame Pomfrey bereits unterrichtet worden, dass Emily unter eigenartigen Schlafstörungen litt.  
  
„Ich kann da nichts machen, Professor Snape", hatte sie gemeint. „Sie braucht einen speziellen Trank, der sie nicht mehr so entsetzlich träumen lässt."  
  
„Dazu müsste ich schon etwas mehr wissen", gab Snape zurück. „Es gibt hunderte von Tränken, die für so etwas in Frage kommen."  
  
„Das soll sie ihnen besser selbst erzählen. Ich bin aus Emilys Beschreibung nicht richtig schlau geworden, deshalb habe ich sie zu Ihnen geschickt."  
  
Snape warf einen Blick hinüber zu Emily an den Gryffindortisch.  
  
Sie sah heute noch elender aus als sonst (es schien erstaunlicherweise von allem immer noch eine Steigerung zu geben), doch wenigstens aß sie etwas.  
  
Er beschloß, bis zum Abend (denn eher würde sie sicher nicht bei ihm vorstellig werden) noch einmal nachzulesen, welche Zaubertränke man gegen Albträume einsetzen konnte – und platzte ansonsten fast vor Neugierde, welche Geschichte ihm Emily wohl dazu auftischen würde …  
  
„Severus, was meinen Sie eigentlich dazu?"  
  
Laryssa Twinkletos Stimme neben ihm riß Snape aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich unwillig zu ihr um … und blickte direkt in ihr strahlendes Lächeln.  
  
Sein Herz machte einen heftigen Satz – und Emily war augenblicklich vergessen.  
  
„Was meinten Sie, bitte?"  
  
Er lächelte zurück, konnte es kaum fassen, dass Laryssa ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Und dann auch noch ein solches Lächeln …  
  
Wenn Snape allerdings sein Gehirn zum Denken benutzt hätte, wäre er auch sofort dahintergekommen, woran das lag:  
  
Narcissus Mayflower war in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Dumbledore vertieft – und schenkte Miss Twinkleto nicht die geringste Beachtung.  
  
„Ich meinte, wir sollten WIRKLICH einmal zusammen Tee trinken, Professor Snape!" Laryssa hatte ihre Stimme merklich angehoben, doch Mayflower reagierte nicht.  
  
„Ähhh … wenn Sie meinen … natürlich, sehr gerne", entgegnete Snape, der langsam die Welt nicht mehr verstand.  
  
„Und bei dieser Gelegenheit könnten Sie mir doch auch einmal Ihr Labor zeigen, es muß furchtbar interessant sein!"  
  
Snape hatte es endgültig aufgegeben, die weibliche Logik begreifen zu wollen, er strahlte nur noch.  
  
„Es wäre mir eine große Freude, Miss Twinkleto. Um welche Zeit wäre es Ihnen denn Recht?"  
  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort mehr.  
  
In diesem Moment drehte sich Mayflower nämlich wieder um, sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore schien beendet.  
  
„Pardon, Laryssa, was sagtest du gerade?"  
  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir heute Abend nicht Gesellschaft leisten möchtest, ich muß noch einmal einen Blick in meine Kristallkugel werfen …"  
  
Der unglückliche Snape wurde von ihr keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.  
  
Jetzt begriff Snape endlich – und wurde weiß vor Wut. Für dieses Miststück war er wohl gerade gut genug, um als Lückenbüßer herhalten zu dürfen, wenn der ach so angebetete Narcissus gerade anderweitig beschäftigt war.  
  
‚Manche kapieren's halt erst auf die harte Tour', spottete seine innere Stimme. ‚Lernst du gelegentlich auch noch mal was dazu?'  
  
Spätestens jetzt schwor sich Snape, kochend vor Zorn, von Laryssa Twinkleto endgültig kuriert zu sein – doch das sollte sich leider als Trugschluß erweisen.  
  
********************  
  
Dieses Intermezzo am Lehrertisch war auch unter der Schülerschaft nicht unbemerkt geblieben, und viele zogen endlich die richtigen Schlüsse, was es mit Snapes wundersamer Verwandlung auf sich hatte.  
  
„War wohl ne Bauchlandung, was unser verehrter Herr Professor da hingelegt hat", spottete Ron. „Trotzdem, das war nicht gerade nett von der Twinkleto."  
  
Emily gab ihm in Gedanken Recht – und merkte plötzlich, dass sie sich ärgerte. Nicht über das hübsche Püppchen Laryssa, nein, die war es gar nicht wert. Aber Snape hätte sie eigentlich mehr Intelligenz zugetraut, als dass er auf eine hübsche Hülle hereinfallen würde.  
  
‚Großmutter hatte also mal wieder Recht', dachte sie amüsiert. ‚Männer verfügen über ein zusätzliches Körperteil, mit dem sie manchmal meinen, denken zu müssen.'  
  
„Ein Glück, dass wir heute keine Zaubertrankstunde haben", seufzte Seamus. „Mir tun diejenigen zutiefst leid, die jetzt seine Laune ausbaden müssen."  
  
‚Diejenigen' waren die Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff – und wenn man sich ihre Gesichter so anschaute, schienen sie bereits zu einem ähnlichen Schluß gekommen zu sein.  
  
„Sehen wir besser zu, dass wir rauskommen", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich möchte Snape jetzt jedenfalls nicht über den Weg laufen!"  
  
Alle beeilten sich, die letzten Bissen zu vertilgen und steuerten dann zielstrebig auf den Ausgang zu.  
  
„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw", hörten sie beim Hinausgehen Snape irgendwo im Hintergrund wettern. Aha, da war also irgendjemand nicht schnell genug gewesen – oder dumm genug, dem erbosten Zaubertränkemeister unter die Augen zu kommen.  
  
‚Keine guten Aussichten für heute Abend.' Emily hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie Snape später noch um einen Trank gegen ihre Träume bitten musste. Eigentlich hatte sie sich gefreut, heute im Labor anfangen zu dürfen, aber unter diesen Voraussetzungen …  
  
Sie seufzte und beeilte sich, zu den anderen aufzuschließen. Was nützte es schließlich, sich jetzt schon Sorgen zu machen? Die dunklen Schatten würden sie früh genug einholen.  
  
  
  
  
  
© Yoro, Febr. 2002 


	9. Unsichtbare Bande

Kapitel 9: Unsichtbare Bande  
  
Für dieses Schuljahr schien sich Hagrid etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht zu haben.  
  
„Ihr werdet Augen machen", versprach er, als die Klasse, wieder einmal bestehend aus Slytherins und Gryffindors, bei den Gehegen eintraf.  
  
Alle stöhnten auf und machten sich schon einmal auf das schlimmste gefasst, doch – oh Wunder – es lauerte kein fünfköpfiger Drache oder sonst ein gefährliches oder glibberiges Etwas auf sie.  
  
Das Gehege, vor dem Hagrid sie alle versammelte, war – völlig leer.  
  
„Ähhhh … Hagrid – was soll das?" Harry befürchtete schon, dass sie jetzt alle in den Wald gehen und potentielles Anschauungsmaterial einsammeln sollten, doch Hagrid grinste nur.  
  
„Da staunt ihr, was? Sind erst vorgestern angekommen - bin schon ganz verliebt in die Kleinen."  
  
„Anscheinend sind sie wohl SEHR klein …" ließ sich Hermine vernehmen. „Ich sehe nämlich nichts!"  
  
„Wie denn auch", meinte Hagrid, als hätte Hermine soeben die Tatsache, dass die Erde rund wäre, als neueste Erkenntnis der Wissenschaft präsentiert.  
  
„Oder hast du schon einmal einen Archäopteryx invisibilus gesehen?"  
  
„Hä?" Machte Ron und der Rest der Klasse schaute genauso ratlos drein. Hermine begann jedoch zu kichern.  
  
„Hagrid … soll das heißen, du hast hier einen von denen? Hier, im Gehege?"  
  
Er warf sich stolz in die Brust. „Was heißt hier, einen? Ganze fünf Stück hab ich gekauft. Haben stolze 57 Galleonen und 81 Sickel gekostet!"  
  
„Aber Hagrid …" Hermine kicherte noch mehr. „Niemand weiß genau, ob Archäopteryx invisibili überhaupt existieren … bist du sicher, dass sich da niemand einen Scherz mit dir erlaubt hat?"  
  
Die Slytherins hatten schon längst begonnen, hämisch zu grinsen – und auch die Gryffindors verdrehten ihre Augen gen Himmel.  
  
„Ganz toll, wir dürfen also die Pflege von etwas übernehmen, von dem wir nicht einmal wissen, ob es überhaupt vorhanden ist", brachte es Draco Malfoy auf den Punkt – und alles prustete los.  
  
„Wenigstens explodieren, beißen und brennen sie nicht", meinte Ron mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Oder, Hagrid?"  
  
Der Wildhüter kratzte sich etwas ratlos am Kopf. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen, ich seh sie ja nich", meinte er. Dann strahlte sein Gesicht auf. „Aber das können wir ja gemeinsam rauskriegen!"  
  
Pansy hatte eine handvoll Grashalme ausgerissen und hielt diese jetzt demonstrativ über das Gatter. „Putputput … kommt her, ihr Süßen, es gibt Fressi …"  
  
Natürlich passierte überhaupt nichts und einige der Slytherins wälzten sich jetzt vor Lachen am Boden.  
  
„Hagrid, was fressen die Dinger denn nun wirklich?" Auch Seamus hatte mühe, ernst zu bleiben.  
  
„Frag mich doch nich so komplizierte Sachen", meinte Hagrid und klang etwas beleidigt. „Ich hab da drüben ein paar Sachen vorbereitet", er wies auf diverse verschiedene Futterstapel, „probierts einfach aus, irgendwas wird ihnen schon schmecken."  
  
Und so gingen sie daran, eine reiche Auswahl verschiedensten Futters in das Gehege mit den Archäopteryx invisibili zu befördern.  
  
Nichts passierte.  
  
„Ich komme mir irgendwie verarscht vor", meinte Draco – und stand mit dieser Meinung nicht alleine.  
  
„Vielleicht sind es ja Fleischfresser", vermutete Ron – und alle wichen einen Meter zurück.  
  
Emily hatte sich mittlerweile ins Gras gesetzt und schaute gelangweilt dem ratlosen Treiben ihrer Mitschüler zu.  
  
„Wenn man keine Probleme hat, macht man sich eben welche", meinte sie verächtlich. „Und wenn absolut keines aufzutreiben ist, muß eben ein unsichtbares herhalten."  
  
„Ach ja, Fräulein Siebengescheit?" Hagrid pflanzte sich drohend vor ihr auf. „Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach mit den Viechern machen, wenn du ja anscheinend alles besser weißt?"  
  
Gelangweiltes Schulterzucken.  
  
„Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal", entgegnete Emily trocken.  
  
„Heute ist sie wieder mal besonders eklig", meinte Neville halblaut zu den anderen. „Und dabei habe ich gerade angefangen, sie zu mögen."  
  
„Dieser wandelnde Müllhaufen McElwood hat ausnahmsweise mal Recht", ließ sich Millicent Bullstrode gnädig zu einem Kommentar herab. „Wen interessiert es, was dieses nicht vorhandene Viehzeugs am liebsten frisst?"  
  
Und mit einer verächtlichen Geste beförderte sie ihren ausgelutschten Kaugummi schwungvoll in das Archäopteryx – Gehege.  
  
Mit überwältigendem Erfolg. Im Gehege entstand plötzlich Bewegung, der Boden schien Wellen zu schlagen. Millicents Kaugummi wurde mehrmals in die Luft geschleudert, bevor er verschwand. Das Ganze wurde von lauten Schnappgeräuschen begleitet – und zum Schluß ertönte ein zufriedener Rülpser.  
  
Hagrid wurde ganz aufgeregt. „Welche Geschmacksrichtung war der Kaugummi?" Wollte er wissen, doch Millicent starrte nur fassungslos auf das jetzt wieder still und friedlich daliegende Gehege.  
  
„Wie groß sind die wohl", quiekte Pansy und dachte daran, wie sie ihre Hand mit dem Gras über den Zaun gehalten hatte. „Und wie groß sich ihre Zähne?"  
  
„Mich nervt das Ganze hier!"  
  
Emily stand demonstrativ auf. „Ich geh wieder rein, wollte eh noch in der Bibliothek arbeiten. Das hier ist Zeitverschwendung!"  
  
Und Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie ins Schloß zurück.  
  
Hagrid war sprachlos. Soviel Unverschämtheit hatten noch nicht einmal die Slytherins, die beifällig kicherten, an den Tag zu legen gewagt.  
  
„Dann verschwinde, du nervst mich auch", knurrte er.  
  
„Wo habt ihr die bloß aufgelesen?" Erkundigte er sich dann bei Harry und seinen Freunden. „Und was will die in Gryffindor? Der sprechende Hut is wohl besoffen gewesen!"  
  
„Auch die immer so perfekten Gryffindors haben halt ihre Fehler", tönte Draco voller Genugtuung – und die restlichen Gryffindors machten betretene Gesichter.  
  
„Könnt ihr ausrichten, dass sie dafür zwanzig Punkte Abzug kriegt", schnaubte Hagrid. Jetzt schauten alle schon beinahe entsetzt drein, denn es war noch nie dagewesen, dass Hagrid Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen hätte.  
  
„Könnt euch bei ihr bedanken", sagte er noch. Er schien wirklich verärgert zu sein.  
  
„Und die anderen – zurück an die Arbeit! Das ist ein Prüfungsfach, ihr solltet also zusehen, dass ihr bis zum Sommer mit den Archäopteryx – Dingsen umgehen könnt."  
  
Alle stöhnten auf, doch machten sich gehorsam wieder daran, das vermeintlich leere Gehege misstrauisch zu beäugen.  
  
„So langsam ist Emily bei mir untendurch", zischte Lavander. „Ich hab ja irgendwo Verständnis für ihre komischen Probleme, doch sie lässt sich einfach viel zu sehr gehen."  
  
Und auch diese Meinung wurde von den meisten Gryffindors geteilt.  
  
********************  
  
Emily dachte gerade Ähnliches. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, als sie alleine in der Bibliothek saß. War das wirklich nötig gewesen?  
  
Was konnten die anderen schließlich für ihre Schwierigkeiten, es war unfair, sie das dann ausbaden zu lassen.  
  
‚Ich muß mich einfach besser zusammenreißen', dachte sie. ‚Und mich bei Hagrid entschuldigen. Hoffentlich hat er uns nicht allzu viele Punkte abgezogen.'  
  
Dann zwang sie ihre Gedanken in andere Bahnen und ging daran, die Regalwände abzusuchen. Sie benötigte ein ganz bestimmtes Buch, doch das war einfach nirgends aufzutreiben.  
  
‚Irgendwo muß doch was drüber zu finden sein', dachte sie verzweifelt. ‚Schließlich ist Lennard auch nicht mit diesem Wissen auf die Welt gekommen!'  
  
Sie zog in Erwägung, Professor Flitwick danach zu fragen, doch der war nicht so sonderlich gut auf sie zu sprechen. Außerdem würde er dann eine Menge Fragen stellen, Fragen, die sie unmöglich beantworten konnte.  
  
„Gottverdammte Bindezauber", fluchte sie. „Hätte ich damals doch nur gewusst, auf was ich mich da einlasse …"  
  
Die nächsten Stunden vergingen, ohne dass Emily fand, wonach sie so verzweifelt suchte. Sie wusste, dass ihr irgendwie nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, wenn sie Glück hatte, noch bis zum Sommer. Und bis dahin hatte sie noch eine Menge zu tun – und wusste noch nicht einmal, wo sie anfangen sollte.  
  
Sie kam sich langsam so vor wie gerade vorhin bei Hagrids Unterricht – Man wusste zwar, das ETWAS da war, hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, wie man damit umgehen musste. Es war ein blindes Herumstochern im Dunklen. Und Emily hatte noch nicht einmal das Äquivalent zu Millicents Kaugummi finden können.  
  
Schließlich gab sie auf und wandte sich ihrem zweiten Anliegen zu. ‚Wollen doch mal sehen, was die hier so alles über die unverzeihlichen Flüche haben', dachte sie grimmig. Wenn sie doch bloß nicht so furchtbar müde wäre …  
  
*******************  
  
Beim Abendessen wurde Emily von ihren Hausgenossen ziemlich kühl behandelt.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, wirklich", sagte sie leise, als sie sich zwischen Ron und Hermine an den Tisch setzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was da immer über mich kommt, dass ich mich so benehme …"  
  
„Nun, entweder, du lässt dir endlich von irgendwem helfen – oder du benimmst dich so, dass du nicht ständig überall aneckst", entgegnete Hermine abweisend. „Dein ‚Ausrutscher' vorhin bei Hagrid hat uns ja nur zwanzig Punkte gekostet. Kann dir ja egal sein. Aber Hagrid hat es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden!"  
  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
  
„Ihr habt ja Recht", sagte Emily kleinlaut. „Und ich gehe nachher auch zu Snape, vielleicht hat der ja was gegen meine Albträume. Wenn ich endlich mal wieder durchschlafen kann, geht's mir sicher besser."  
  
„Wollen wir's hoffen", meinte Hermine etwas freundlicher.  
  
Emily warf einen Blick an den Lehrertisch um zu sehen, welche Laune Snape wohl haben mochte.  
  
„Er scheint sich halbwegs wieder eingekriegt zu haben", sagte Ron, der das bemerkt und Snape ebenfalls prüfend taxiert hatte. „Allerdings würde ich ihn an deiner Stelle heute behandeln, wie ein rohes Ei!"  
  
‚Meine Spezialität', dachte Emily voller Galgenhumor. ‚Scheint heute ja wieder mal absolut mein Tag zu sein.'  
  
Widerwillig zwang sie sich, etwas zu essen. Falls so etwas wie der Cruciatus noch einmal passierte (und sie rechnete eigentlich fest damit), durfte sie nicht mehr so schwach sein, dass er sie kalt erwischen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie jemand beobachtete. Sie hob den Kopf – und schaute geradeswegs in Professor Snapes unergründliche Augen. Er schaute sie fragend an und sie nickte ganz leicht. Ja, sie würde nachher in sein Büro gehen. Und wenn es sein musste, ihm auch ein paar Dinge erzählen. Sie kam alleine einfach nicht mehr weiter, wie sie sich zähneknirschend eingestehen musste.  
  
Das Abendessen war vorüber und gutgelaunt brachen alle in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume auf.  
  
‚Bringen wir's hinter uns', dachte Emily tapfer und schlug den Weg zu den Verließen ein. Diesmal folgten ihr keine aufmunternden Worte von ihren Hausgenossen.  
  
„Hoffentlich kann wenigstens Snape ihr den Kopf etwas zurechtstutzen", meinte Parvati. „Sie ist so ja eine Schande für unser Haus!"  
  
„Übertreib nich, Parvati", entgegnete Harry. „Sie hat durchaus ihre Qualitäten, sonst wäre sie nicht bei uns."  
  
„Vielleicht war der sprechende Hut tatsächlich irgendwie daneben, als er sie uns zugeteilt hat", sagte Seamus. „Sie wäre in Slytherin wirklich besser aufgehoben."  
  
„Nee, sie haßt die Slytherins", hielt Ron dagegen.  
  
„Sie haßt anscheinend alle", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Für Emily hätte man ein eigenes Haus gründen müssen, nur für sie alleine."  
  
„Sie könnte sich ja dort mit Snape zusammentun, der scheint sie tatsächlich irgendwie zu mögen", spottete Lavander.  
  
„Ich denke eher, in so einem Fall würde es keine drei Tage dauern, und die beiden würden sich gegenseitig den Schädel einschlagen", vermutete Ron und alles lachte.  
  
„Wenn schon, auf diese Weise würde man zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen", versetzte Parvati. „Stellt euch mal vor, Hogwarts ohne Emily – und vor allem ohne Snape, welch paradiesische Zustände!"  
  
„Ich fürchte nur, die beiden werden uns noch ne Weile erhalten bleiben", meinte Harry. „Also sehen wir zu, dass wir das Beste draus machen."  
  
*************************  
  
Professor Snape hatte sich tatsächlich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Er hatte beschlossen, dass die Sache mit Laryssa so schon peinlich genug und es eigentlich nicht Wert war, sich darüber aufzuregen.  
  
‚Ich habe mich von ihr die längste Zeit zum Narren machen lassen', beschloß er.  
  
Dann klopfte es zaghaft an die Tür.  
  
„Herein", sagte Snape, wobei er versuchte, nicht all zu abweisend zu klingen. Schließlich konnte die kleine McElwood nichts für seine eigene Dummheit.  
  
‚Und seit wann ist das ein Kriterium?' Spottete die innere Stimme. ‚Sonst waren dir die Schüler doch auch immer gerade Recht, um deine Launen abzureagieren …'  
  
„Schnauze", knurrte Snape.  
  
„Nein, nicht Sie, Miss McElwood", beeilte er sich hinzuzusetzen, als Emily vor seinem Schreibtisch erstarrte.  
  
„Ich … ich rede manchmal mit mir selbst, müssen Sie wissen."  
  
Emily lächelte scheu. „Mache ich auch gelegentlich", gestand sie.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen", begann Snape. „Madame Pomfrey hat mir erzählt, Sie hätten Probleme mit ihren Träumen?"  
  
Emily druckste herum. „Na ja … so schlimm ist es eigentlich gar nicht …"  
  
„Nur, dass Sie Ihre Zimmerkameradinnen um den Schlaf bringen", versetzte er. „Und da wir hier keine Einzelzimmer anbieten, müssen wir dagegen etwas unternehmen." Er schloß einen dicken Wälzer, in dem er gelesen hatte.  
  
„Vielleicht beschreiben Sie etwas genauer, was es mit diesen Träumen auf sich hat?"  
  
Emily holte tief Luft. ‚Na schön', dachte sie. ‚Aber wehe, wenn ihm dazu nichts einfällt!'  
  
„Es sind eigentlich keine Träume", begann sie stockend.  
  
„Sondern?" Sein Interesse war geweckt.  
  
„Sondern mehr so eine Art von … Visionen. Ich erlebe etwas mit, was woanders passiert."  
  
„Das reicht mir nicht", knurrte Snape. „Etwas genauer bitte, und lassen Sie sich doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen."  
  
Emily hatte sichtlich Mühe, die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
  
„Ich erlebe mit, was jemand anderes erlebt …"  
  
„Und wer ist dieser Jemand?"  
  
„Jemand, der mir sehr nahe steht."  
  
Snape seufzte. „Und das, was Sie da mitbekommen, passiert das auch in Wirklichkeit?"  
  
„Ja", flüsterte sie. „Und es sind ganz furchtbare Dinge, es werden Menschen gequält … es ist manchmal kaum auszuhalten."  
  
„Eigenartig", meinte Snape. „Hatten Sie diese Fähigkeit schon immer?"  
  
„Nein, erst seit …" sie stockte.  
  
„Seit was? Wenn ich Ihnen helfen soll, muß ich einfach etwas mehr darüber wissen."  
  
„Professor Snape." Ihre Stimme war kaum noch zu vernehmen. „Was wissen sie über das Vincireo - Band?"  
  
Snape überlegte. „Nicht viel", musste er dann zugeben. „Eine Art Bindezauber mit immenser Wirkungskraft."  
  
„So könnte man's ausdrücken", sagte Emily bitter.  
  
„Es wird wohl nur äußerst selten angewendet, mehr so eine exotische Spielerei", meinte Snape. „Aber hier, in diesem Buch, meine ich, etwas darüber gesehen zu haben."  
  
Emily horchte auf. Sollte Professor Snape tatsächlich ein Buch besitzen, das ihr weiterhelfen konnte?  
  
„Darf ich mal sehen", bat sie und begann, den Wälzer auf seinem Schreibtisch aufzublättern.  
  
Nicht lange darauf wurde sie fündig.  
  
‚Das Vincireo – Ritual', las sie, und Snape las über ihre Schulter mit.  
  
‚Dient dazu, eine Verbindung zweier Menschen zu festigen. Er funktioniert nur, wenn zwischen beiden Probanden eine starke Liebe vorhanden ist. Das Vincireo – Ritual schafft ein sehr starkes Band zwischen diesen beiden; um es zu vollziehen, ist eine körperliche Vereinigung notwendig …'  
  
Emily nickte, in Gedanken versunken. Genau das war es.  
  
„Sie haben mit jemandem dieses Ritual durchgeführt", fragte Snape und Emily nickte wieder. „Das, aber nicht nur das alleine. Da war noch mehr …"  
  
Sie las weiter.  
  
Snape wunderte sich. Daß es tatsächlich jemanden geben soll, der dieses unscheinbare Geschöpf so sehr liebte, dass er ein solches Band zu ihr schaffen wollte? Und dann auch noch auf diese Art?  
  
‚Wahrscheinlich jemand, der sich nicht so sehr von Äußerlichkeiten blenden läßt, wie du es immer wieder tust!'  
  
Wieder die innere Stimme, und wieder lag sie völlig richtig.  
  
Emily las indessen weiter. „Oh mein Gott", hauchte sie plötzlich.  
  
„Was denn?" Snape überflog nun seinerseits den Rest der Buchseite.  
  
‚Es ist keine Möglichkeit bekannt, diesen Zauber zu brechen. Zwei Menschen, die sich diesem Ritual unterziehen, bleiben bis an ihr Lebensende auf mentale Weise miteinander verbunden.  
  
Das Vincireo – Ritual kann mit anderen Zaubern kombiniert werden, allerdings birgt das große Gefahr …'  
  
Snape schaute verwundert auf. War es das, was sie so aufgewühlt hatte?  
  
„Das kriegen wir hin", meinte er dann zu der völlig verstört dreinschauenden Emily.  
  
„Hier steht zumindest auch das Rezept für einen Trank, wie sich dieses Band ein wenig lösen lässt. Und ob man diesen Zauber nicht doch endgültig brechen kann – das werden wir schon noch sehen. Ich vermute, das ist es, was Sie wollen?"  
  
Emily nickte nur. Eigentlich wollte sie ganz etwas anderes, doch fürs erste mochte das genügen – und sie wenigstens nachts wieder in Ruhe schlafen lassen.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal", meinte er und ging daran, seine Regale zu durchforsten. „Wir brauchen Lyssinum, Kreosotium, Krötenhaut, Rosshaar und noch so ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Alles vorhanden. Wollen Sie mir beim Brauen behilflich sein?"  
  
Und während Emily mit zitternden Händen daranging, Zutaten zu zerkleinern, überlegte Snape noch immer, was sie an dem Buchtext so erschüttert haben mochte.  
  
„Was müssen auch Anfänger mit solchen Zaubern herumpfuschen", knurrte er, mehr zu sich selbst. „Auch wenn Ihre Familie ziemlich bekannt ist, Berühmtheit schafft noch kein Wissen – und von so etwas hätten Sie besser die Finger gelassen!"  
  
Er hatte es nicht einmal böse oder spöttisch gemeint, doch anscheinend hatte er damit etwas ziemlich Falsches gesagt.  
  
Emily schmiß ihre Zutaten auf den Tisch und brach in Tränen aus.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht mehr hören", schrie sie. „Jeder fängt mit meiner ach so tollen Familie an – ich wünschte, ich hätte mit den McElwoods nichts zu tun!"  
  
Damit rannte sie zur Tür.  
  
Snape reagierte mehr aus einem Reflex heraus. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, rief „Claudatio", und der Türriegel schob sich knirschend ins Schloß.  
  
Emily prallte fast gegen die jetzt verschlossene Tür und rüttelte vergeblich daran.  
  
Snape kam auf sie zu.  
  
„Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten …" begann er, als Emily herumfuhr. Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht, sie war vollkommen aufgelöst.  
  
„Was wissen Sie denn schon", schrie sie ihn weiter an. „Was wissen Sie schon von meiner Familie? Die McElwoods sind verflucht … und niemand ahnt es auch nur … und niemand kann es noch aufhalten …"  
  
Snape stand hilflos vor ihr, doch dann tat er das wahrscheinlich einzig richtige. Er breitete seine Arme aus und Emily warf sich an seine Brust, immer noch heftig weinend.  
  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll", schluchzte sie, „und ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus … „  
  
Snape strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Nana, das wird schon", meinte er etwas lahm, doch sie wurde nach wie vor von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.  
  
Also sagte er erst einmal gar nichts mehr, hielt ihren zitternden Körper fest und wartete, dass es vorübergehen würde.  
  
Lange standen sie so da, bis sich Emily langsam wieder beruhigte.  
  
„Besser?" Fragte Snape und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich.  
  
„Ja", entgegnete sie, noch immer schniefend. „Ich … es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht … ich meine … ich hätte … bitte entschuldigen Sie …"  
  
„Ist schon gut", meinte er sanft. „Anscheinend habe ich eine sehr saugfähige Schulter." Er betrachtete kopfschüttelnd sein von ihren Tränen doch ziemlich durchweichtes Oberhemd.  
  
Emily brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Humor hätte ich Ihnen gar keinen zugetraut, Professor."  
  
„Ich werde oft unterschätzt", gab er zurück. „Und jetzt trinken Sie eine Tasse Tee und dann erzählen Sie mir das Ganze noch einmal von vorne."  
  
Er setzte die verheulte Emily auf den Schreibtischstuhl und ließ mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes eine Kanne Tee nebst zwei Tassen erscheinen.  
  
„Trinken", befahl er, als er eingegossen hatte. „Und jetzt möchte ich genau wissen, wie das mit dem Vincireo – Ritual vor sich gegangen ist."  
  
Emilys Widerstand schien gebrochen.  
  
„Es war vor drei Jahren", begann sie zögernd. „Als jemand, den ich sehr liebe, … weggehen musste. Er hat gemeint, mit diesem Ritual würden wir immer zusammen sein, auch auf weite Entfernung. Ich war vierzehn, dumm und unerfahren – und hielt das für eine großartige Idee:"  
  
„Sie waren erst vierzehn?" Wunderte sich Snape. „Da stand doch auch etwas von körperlicher Vereinigung – wie ist denn das gegangen?"  
  
Emily errötete etwas. „Na wie denn wohl", entgegnete sie patzig. „Ich brauche Ihnen doch wohl keinen Aufklärungsunterricht zu erteilen?"  
  
Jetzt war es Snape, der rosa anlief. „Und was ist dann passiert", wechselte er rasch das Thema.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau", meinte Emily. „Ich hatte ja kaum Ahnung, welche Zaubersprüche mit dazugehörten – und welche nicht. Es waren jedenfalls eine ganze Menge."  
  
Sie stockte. Jetzt begab sie sich auf äußerst gefährliches Terrain.  
  
„Jedenfalls war es wohl irgendwie des Guten zuviel", rettete sie sich dann heraus. „Denn seitdem bekomme ich alles mit … was ihm … passiert."  
  
Das war zumindest ansatzweise die Wahrheit.  
  
„Wer ist dieser geheimnisvolle ‚er' denn eigentlich?"  
  
„Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht weiter wichtig."  
  
„Und dieser jemand wird von irgend jemand anderem gefoltert, gequält – und sogar mit dem Cruciatus belegt?" Wollte Snape wissen.  
  
„Ja", sagte Emily. Noch eine Halbwahrheit.  
  
„Und wer tut ihrem Liebsten solch schreckliche Dinge an?"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht!" Eine glatte Lüge.  
  
„Es ist doch seltsam, dass Sie so stark reagieren", wunderte sich Snape. „Laut meinem Buch dürfte die Affinität bei weitem nicht so stark sein."  
  
„Ich war bei solchen Dingen schon immer extrem empfindlich", sagte Emily schnell. Und das war eine wirklich dicke Lüge.  
  
Snape schien ihr zu glauben.  
  
„Aber man muß doch auch ihrem geheimnisvollen Freund irgendwie helfen …"  
  
„Dazu ist es zu spät", meinte Emily. „Ihm kann niemand mehr helfen." Ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.  
  
„Dann werden wir wenigstens versuchen, dass Sie sein Leid nicht mehr so unmittelbar miterleben müssen", sagte Snape rasch. Er war zwar überzeugt, dass sie ihm bestenfalls nur die Hälfte erzählt hatte, für's erste hatte er jedoch eine ganze Menge erfahren.  
  
Mit raschen Handbewegungen begann er, den Trank zu brauen, während Emily ihm dabei zusah.  
  
„Fertig", meinte er nach einer Weile und reichte ihr einen Becher mit einer Übelkeit erregend riechenden Brühe.  
  
„Es ist noch etwas Tee da, zum Herunterspülen!"  
  
„Danke", flüsterte sie, stürzte den Inhalt des Bechers in einem Zug hinunter – und gleich darauf den Tee.  
  
„Himmel, das schmeckt ja grauenhaft!"  
  
„Gewöhnen Sie sich besser daran, Sie müssen ihn jeden Abend einnehmen."  
  
„Hauptsache, es hilft, ich traue mich nämlich schon gar nicht mehr, einzuschlafen", murmelte Emily. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde.  
  
„Das dachte ich mir", entgegnete Snape – doch Emilys Kopf war bereits auf die Tischplatte gesunken. Regelmäßige Atemzüge verrieten, dass sie fest schlief.  
  
‚Und was mache ich jetzt mit ihr', fragte sich Snape etwas ratlos. ‚Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach hier so liegenlassen …'  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür.  
  
„Auch das noch", stöhnte Snape. „Er löste den Claudatius und Albus Dumbledore kam herein.  
  
„Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen, Severus?"  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf die schlafende Emily. „Was ist denn hier passiert?"  
  
„Ich habe ihr ein leichtes Schlafmittel in den Tee getan, damit sie endlich wieder einmal eine Nacht lang durchschläft", erklärte Snape und berichtete dann, was er in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte.  
  
„Das ist wirklich überaus interessant", meinte Dumbledore. „Gut zu wissen, dass hier niemand ernstlich in Gefahr ist!"  
  
Darüber war sich Snape allerdings nicht so sicher.  
  
„Ich habe den Eindruck, sie verschweigt noch etwas", meinte er. „Besser gesagt, sie versucht, jemanden zu schützen. Aber entweder, sie erzählt es freiwillig – oder gar nicht!"  
  
„Ich habe volles Vertrauen in Sie, Severus", sagte der Schulleiter. „Wir müssen herausfinden, wer da so schrecklich herumwütet – und was wir für Emilys geheimnisvollen Freund tun können."  
  
Er wirkte jedoch sehr erleichtert.  
  
„Und ich denke, in Anbetracht dieser Tatsachen muß das Zaubereiministerium doch nicht informiert werden, jedenfalls nicht sofort."  
  
Snape stimmte ihm zu, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Emily.  
  
„Was mache ich jetzt mit ihr?"  
  
Dumbledore überlegte. „Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, wir können sie jetzt nicht in den Gryffindor – Turm bringen. Vielleicht aus die Krankenstation …"  
  
„Gute Idee!" Snape wirkte erleichtert. „Obwohl … es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn ich sie die Nacht über unter Beobachtung hätte. Falls der Trank nicht richtig wirkt … ich wusste nicht, wie hoch die Dosis ausfallen sollte, und ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn da etwas nicht richtig funktioniert"  
  
Er bemerkte Dumbledores Blick und lächelte säuerlich. „Keine Sorge, Albus, ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihr zu nahe zu treten!"  
  
„Das hatte ich auch nicht vermutet. Aber eine Schülerin kann unmöglich die Nacht in Ihrem Büro verbringen, das gäbe ein immenses Gerede!"  
  
Er überlegte. „Ich werde mit Madame Pomfrey sprechen, Emily hat dann eben offiziell die Nacht auf der Krankenstation zugebracht", meinte er dann.  
  
Snape seufzte. „Wird wohl das Beste sein. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass die Dosierung stimmt und ich mich in Zukunft nicht mehr als Krankenschwester betätigen muß!"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte. „Sie geben eine gar nicht so schlechte Krankenschwester ab, Severus!" Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen. „Ich lasse Sie dann alleine – und ich möchte auf dem Laufenden bleiben."  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Albus."  
  
Dann war Snape mit Emily wieder alleine.  
  
Er seufzte noch einmal, dann hob er sie auf, trug sie hinüber in seine Privaträume und legte sie auf das große Bett.  
  
„Anscheinend sollte ich mir doch einmal ein Sofa zulegen", knurrte er, deckte Emily noch zu und ging dann wieder hinüber in sein Arbeitszimmer. Eine Nacht ohne Schlaf machte ihm nicht viel aus.  
  
Irgendetwas an dieser Geschichte ließ ihn nicht los, er hatte das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges übersehen zu haben. Emilys extrem starke mentale Abhängigkeit von dieser anderen Person … war die wirklich alleine mit dem Vincireo – Ritual zu erklären?  
  
Er nahm das Buch noch einmal zur Hand und blätterte, bis er den richtigen Abschnitt gefunden hatte. Aufmerksam las er alles noch einmal durch – und stutzte plötzlich.  
  
Da stand nämlich noch etwas, ein kleiner, unleserlicher Absatz, den er anscheinend vorhin überlesen hatte.  
  
„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es nun auch Snape. ‚Das erklärte so einiges und wenn es tatsächlich zutreffen sollte, war es kein Wunder, dass Emily so verstört gewesen war!' 


	10. Anathema Consanguiniti

10. Kapitel: Anathema Consanguiniti  
  
  
  
Als sie am anderen Morgen erwachte, wusste Emily erst einmal gar nicht, wo sie sich befand.  
  
Sie lag in einem ziemlich großen Bett – das definitiv nicht ihres war. Seltsam …  
  
Und dieser Geruch, der den Kissen anhaftete, den kannte sie doch auch schon. Herb und irgendwie ganz wundervoll - dass war zweifellos …  
  
„Du lieber Himmel!" Emily fuhr kerzengerade auf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Nahmen denn die Peinlichkeiten nie ein Ende?  
  
Anscheinend nicht, denn im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Miss McElwood", sagte Snape und streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Endlich ausgeschlafen?"  
  
Emily wurde tiefrot und zog sich die Decke bis hinauf ans Kinn, was eigentlich gar nicht notwendig war, denn sie war vollständig angezogen.  
  
„Wie komme ich … ich meine, und wo haben Sie …"  
  
„Die Nacht verbracht? Wo denn wohl, drüben natürlich", entgegnete er kühl. „Ihnen ist nichts … passiert, falls es das ist, was Sie beunruhigt."  
  
Emily wurde noch verlegener. „Ich wollte damit auch nicht … ich bin wohl gestern eingeschlafen, es tut mir leid!"  
  
„Muß es nicht", meinte Snape, einen Hauch freundlicher. Er beschloß, ihr nicht zu erzählen, dass er da etwas nachgeholfen hatte.  
  
„Zumindest hat der Trank aber bestens funktioniert, Sie haben geschlafen, wie ein Stein."  
  
Und Emily merkte, dass sie sich so munter und ausgeruht fühlte, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.  
  
„Ähhh … dürfte ich vielleicht kurz Ihr Badezimmer benutzen?" Fragte sie dann schüchtern.  
  
Snape seufzte und unterdrückte seinen aufkommenden Ärger. „Fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zuhause", entgegnete er knapp und wies auf eine weitere Tür. „Dort entlang."  
  
Schnell kletterte sie aus dem Bett und wandte sich in die angegebene Richtung.  
  
Wenn ihr die ganze Angelegenheit nicht so peinlich gewesen wäre, hätte sie es komisch finden können. Wahrscheinlich war sie die erste Schülerin überhaupt, der es vergönnt war, einen Blick in Snapes Badezimmer zu werfen.  
  
‚Und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch die einzige, die je in seinem Bett übernachtet hat', überlegte sie weiter. ‚Himmel, hoffentlich erfährt das niemand!'  
  
Das Bad selbst war kalt und ungemütlich und Emily beeilte sich. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und versuchte dann, ihre verfilzten Haare mit den Fingern etwas zu entwirren.  
  
Das Ergebnis war zwar alles andere als zufriedenstellend, doch nach einem Blick in den Spiegel stellte sie zu ihrer Freude fest, dass sie heute etwas besser aussah. Die Schatten unter den Augen waren nicht mehr ganz so dunkel und auf den Wangen hatte sie tatsächlich einen Hauch Farbe.  
  
‚Was eine ruhige Nacht so alles ausmachen kann', wunderte sie sich und ging wieder hinaus. Duschen würde sie im Gemeinschaftsbad der Gryffindors,  
  
„Das ging ja erstaunlich schnell", knurrte Snape, als sie wieder auftauchte. „Ich dachte immer, alle Mädchen würden morgens zwei Stunden lang brauchen, um sich zurechtzumachen."  
  
„Jedem seine Vorurteile", gab sie schlagfertig zurück – und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Snape schien sowieso schon mit seiner Geduld am Ende, was musste sie ihn dann noch reizen?  
  
Daß sie auch nie den Mund halten konnte!  
  
Doch Snape schien im Augenblick keine Lust auf einen Schlagabtausch zu haben.  
  
„Dann raus mit Ihnen", knurrte er lediglich, doch seine Augen hatten gefährlich angefangen zu funkeln.  
  
„Und bevor ich es vergesse: Sie haben die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht, ist das klar?"  
  
„Vollkommen", entgegnete sie. „Ich bin ja nicht blöd!"  
  
Emily durchquerte schnellstens sein Büro und öffnete die Tür zum Gang. Doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Danke, Professor", sagte sie leise. „Sie haben mir wirklich geholfen – und es tut mir leid, dass Sie wegen mir eine so unbequeme Nacht gehabt haben."  
  
„Ich habe schon wesentlich Schlimmeres erlebt", gab er knapp zurück. „Und hören Sie endlich auf, sich andauernd zu entschuldigen, das passt nicht zu Ihnen!" Er hielt kurz inne und die Andeutung eines Lächelns spielte um seine Mundwinkel.  
  
„Jetzt gehen Sie schon – und falls Sie immer noch Interesse haben, ich beginne heute Abend mit den Vorbereitungen des neuen Projektes …"  
  
„Sehr gerne!" Emily strahlte. „Sie haben mir noch gar nicht gesagt, worum es dabei eigentlich geht …" Sie war voller Begeisterung.  
  
Jetzt lächelte Snape tatsächlich. „Dann werden Sie Sich bis heute Abend gedulden müssen. Und wenn Sie mich jetzt BITTE entschuldigen würden?"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
‚Ein Mädchen, das sich an Zaubertränken hell begeistern kann', wunderte er sich. ‚Man lernt wohl nie aus …'  
  
***************************  
  
Emily rannte die Treppen hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es eigentlich war, doch im Schulhaus war noch alles still.  
  
„Passwort?" Erkundigte sich die fette Dame verschlafen, als Emily ganz außer Atem vor ihrem Bild zum Stehen kam.  
  
„Tempora mutantur nos et mutamur in illis. "  
  
„Wie wahr", nuschelte Gryffindors Wächterin und ließ das Bild zur Seite schwingen.  
  
Emily schlüpfte durch die Öffnung und fragte sich wieder einmal, wie es Neville fertigbrachte, sich diesen Satz zu merken.  
  
Schnell lief sie in den Mädchenschlafraum, wo alles gerade begann, wach zu werden.  
  
„Wo kommst du denn her?" Fragte Lavander erstaunt. „Und vor allem, wo bist du die ganze Nacht gewesen?"  
  
„Im Krankenflügel", entgegnete Emily. „Der Trank von Snape hatte eine ‚umwerfende' Wirkung, deshalb hat er mich zur Sicherheit bei Madame Pomfrey abgeliefert."  
  
‚Von wegen ich und eine miserable Lügnerin', dachte sie.  
  
„Hat er denn wenigstens funktioniert?" Hermine musterte Emily, die heute um einiges erholter wirkte.  
  
„Und wie, ich hab die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen – und nichts geträumt!"  
  
Emily kramte frische Wäsche aus ihrem Schrank und beschloß, dass ihr völlig zerknülltes Obergewand selbst für ihre Verhältnisse etwas zu schlampig aussah.  
  
„Hast du eigentlich nur solche Sachen?" Erkundigte sich Parvati, als Emily ein nahezu identisches schwarzes langes Flatterkleid zutage förderte.  
  
„Wieso?" Emily fand, dass es eigentlich keine besondere Rolle spielte, was sie anzog.  
  
„Ich meine ja nur …" sagte Parvati gedehnt. „Besonders vorteilhaft ist es nämlich nicht gerade …"  
  
Emily würdigte sie keiner Antwort und verzog sich ins Bad.  
  
Doch die großen Spiegel darin zeigten ihr mitleidlos, dass Parvati es sogar noch höflich ausgedrückt hatte, sie sah aus wie eine zerdrückte Vogelscheuche.  
  
‚Wenn schon', dachte sie. ‚Wen interessiert es schließlich, wie ich aussehe?'  
  
Dann gönnte sie sich eine ausgiebige, heiße Dusche, die ihre Lebensgeister endgültig aufweckte.  
  
‚Vielleicht hat Parvati ja Recht …' überlegte sie zögernd, doch dann schob sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite. Sie hatte sich wirklich mit anderen Problemen herumzuschlagen.  
  
Wenigstens ging sie aber daran, ihr langes Haar einmal gründlich auszubürsten, das ihr jetzt in nassen Strähnen bis auf die Taille fiel.  
  
‚Unpraktisch, ich sollte sie eigentlich abschneiden', dachte sie nicht zum ersten mal, doch das hatte sie einfach noch nicht übers Herz gebracht. Als Kompromiss flocht sie es zu einem schweren Zopf, damit es nicht sofort wieder so verfilzte.  
  
„Neue Frisur?" Lavander kam gerade ins Bad. „Sieht hübsch aus", fand sie.  
  
„Danke", lächelte Emily. Das hatte ihr schon lange niemand mehr gesagt – und sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich ein bisschen darüber freute.  
  
‚Die Eitelkeit stirbt anscheinend zu allerletzt', dachte sie sarkastisch.  
  
Mittlerweile waren auch die restlichen Mädchen eingetroffen und verwendeten viel Zeit darauf, sich möglichst attraktiv herzurichten.  
  
‚Aha, anscheinend haben wir heute schon wieder eine Mayflower – Stunde', vermutete Emily, die sich noch nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihren Stundenplan auswendig zu lernen.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Beim Frühstück musste sie noch einmal genau berichten, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Emily erzählte seelenruhig die bereinigte Fassung, die ihr auch jeder glaubte – und alle bestätigten ihr, dass der Trank ihr offensichtlich sehr gut bekommen wäre.  
  
„Was genau ist denn eigentlich Schuld an deinen Träumen?" Fragte Hermine dann.  
  
„Ein Vincireo", entfuhr es Emily unüberlegt.  
  
„Hmmmm …" machte Hermine nur. „Und diesen Zauber kann man brechen? Das wusste ich gar nicht."  
  
Emily verfluchte sich für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit. „Der Trank hat die Wirkung stark abgeschwächt, nicht gebrochen", meinte sie dann.  
  
„Aha", meinte Hermine daraufhin. „Na ja, Hauptsache ist ja wohl, dass es dir besser geht!"  
  
Doch sie überlegte bereits, wann sie heute tagsüber einen Besuch in der Bibliothek unterbringen könnte.  
  
Emily kramte währenddessen ihren Stundenplan hervor. Zuerst Arithmantik, das was erträglich. Doch dann stand Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf dem Programm – was ja leider zu erwarten gewesen war.  
  
Emily seufzte. Nachdem, was sie gestern in Snapes Buch gelesen hatte, musste sie sich dringend auf die unverzeihlichen Flüche konzentrieren. Und der schöne Narzissus würde ihr dabei keine Hilfe sein. Doch vielleicht war ja aus Snape mehr herauszuholen?  
  
Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Professor Snape sah man nicht an, dass er eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich hatte, doch er schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Plötzlich schaute er auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich - und Emily hätte schwören können, dass er wieder diese Andeutung eines Lächelns um den Mund gehabt hatte.  
  
‚Bestens, er hat einigermaßen gute Laune', dachte sie. ‚Dann kann ich ihm heute wahrscheinlich auch ein paar Fragen stellen, ohne dass er gleich in die Luft geht ...'  
  
Ein gewaltiges Rauschen, das plötzlich die große Halle erfüllte, lenkte sie ab. Die Post war angekommen.  
  
Ron bekam ein ziemlich großes Päckchen direkt auf seinen Teller geklascht, so dass der Haferbrei in alle Richtungen davonspritzte.  
  
„Mom hat anscheinend die Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten geschickt", vermutete er und wischte sich ein paar Spritzer aus dem Gesicht. „Mensch, das müssen ja Unmengen sein!"  
  
„Laß mal sehen", verlangte Harry.  
  
„Doch nicht hier, das muß Emily ja nicht unbedingt mitkriegen", flüsterte Hermine, doch Emily war mit ihrer eigenen Post beschäftigt. Sie hatte einen ganzen Stapel Briefe erhalten, den sie jedoch achtlos beiseite legte. Bis auf einen, den sie sofort öffnete und voller Interesse zu lesen schien.  
  
„Von deiner Familie?" Fragte Harry und Emily nickte.  
  
„Hab ja genügend davon – und meistens schreiben sie ziemlich langweiliges Zeugs. Bis auf meine Großmutter …"  
  
Sie las weiter.  
  
„Ich kriege nie Post von meiner Familie", meinte Harry.  
  
„sei froh", entgegnete Emily kurzangebunden. Anscheinend wollte sie nicht weiter gestört werden.  
  
„Tschuldigung, dass ich überhaupt gefragt habe", gab Harry etwas beleidigt zurück, doch Emily nahm ihn nicht weiter zur Kenntnis, sondern las konzentriert weiter.  
  
Hermine hatte indessen keine persönliche Post bekommen, sondern nur den Tagespropheten, den sie noch immer abboniert hatte.  
  
‚Wieder neue, schreckliche Todesfälle'  
  
Prangte die dicke Überschrift auf der ersten Seite.  
  
„Das häuft sich aber in letzter Zeit", stellte Hermine verwundert fest und begann, den Leitartikel zu lesen:  
  
‚Wie soeben bekannt wurde, haben sich erneut mysteriöse Todesfälle zugetragen. Schauplatz ist diesmal das Dorf Whipplethorne, wo sämtliche Mitglieder der Familie Hawkening gestern in den frühen Morgenstunden tot aufgefunden worden sind. Nach ersten Ermittlungen des Zaubereiministeriums sind die Hawkenings Opfer der unverzeihlichen Flüche geworden.  
  
Von den Tätern fehlt jede Spur, auch ein erkennbares Motiv liegt nicht vor.  
  
Laut Aussagen der Nachbarn waren die Hawkenings sehr beliebt und hatten keinerlei Feinde  
  
…….'  
  
„Das ist ja gräßlich", meinte Ron, der ihr über die Schulter mitgelesen hatte.  
  
„Allerdings", stimmte Hermine zu. „Vor allem, weil langsam keine Woche mehr vergeht, in der nicht wieder so etwas passiert. Selbst Muggel sollen schon unter den Opfern sein."  
  
„Die unverzeihlichen Flüche …" sagte Ron gedehnt. „Irgendwie erinnert mich das an Emily …"  
  
„Nicht nur dich! Irgendjemand muß da eine riesengroße Wut auf den Rest der Menschheit haben, schlägt grausam zu – und hinterlässt keinerlei Spuren."  
  
„Der Cruciatus auf weite Entfernung … was, wenn das auch mit Avada Kedavra funktioniert? Und wenn alle Opfer auf diese Weise umgebracht werden?"  
  
„Genau das frage ich mich auch", meinte Hermine. „Und ich werde den Verdacht nicht los, dass Emily irgendetwas damit zu tun hat."  
  
„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass sie …" Ron schaute ungläubig drein.  
  
„Nein, natürlich war sie es nicht! Aber es ist doch sehr eigenartig, dass auch sie Opfer eines Cruciatus – Angriffes wurde, den sich niemand erklären kann."  
  
„Sollen wir sie direkt mal fragen?" Schlug Ron vor, doch Hermine winkte ab.  
  
„Sinnlos, genauso gut könntest du versuchen, von der Haferbreischüssel ein paar Antworten zu bekommen! Wir müssen da schon selber sehen, wie wir etwas herausfinden."  
  
Harry hatte ihrer flüsternd geführten Unterhaltung bisher schweigend zugehört.  
  
„Ich denke, sie ist in größter Gefahr", meinte er jetzt. „Wahrscheinlich größer, als sie selbst es auch nur ahnt."  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", überlegte Hermine. „Und ich habe da einen ganz bestimmten Verdacht. Die Sache mit dem Vincireo … ich habe davon schon mal gehört. Laßt mich erst in der Bibliothek was nachschlagen, wenn ich nämlich richtig liege, gehen wir alle von völlig falschen Voraussetzungen aus …"  
  
Und mehr war vorläufig nicht aus ihr herauszubringen.  
  
„Habt ihr heute keine Lust auf Arithmantik, oder was", ließ sich Seamus vernehmen. „Wir sollten uns langsam beeilen, Professor Vector hat's auch nicht so gerne, wenn man zu spät kommt!"  
  
„Arithmantik ist so ziemlich das letzte, was mich jetzt interessiert", murmelte Ron. „Das hier ist viel spannender!"  
  
Doch er setzte sich gehorsam in Marsch und machte sich mit den anderen zusammen auf den Weg zum Unterricht.  
  
***********************  
  
Emilys für ihre Verhältnisse gute Laune hielt genau solange an, bis Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unmittelbar bevorstand.  
  
Sie war in Arithmantik zwar keine große Leuchte, doch wenigstens hatte Gryffindor die Stunde ohne Punkteabzüge überstanden.  
  
Als sie jetzt jedoch Professor Mayflowers Klassenzimmer betraten, trug Emily wieder ihre gelangweilt-spöttische Miene zur Schau, die nichts Gutes verhieß.  
  
‚Ein falsches Wort, und Mayflower würden wieder die Fetzen um die Ohren fliegen', schien dieser Gesichtsausdruck zu bedeuten.  
  
Wenigstens setzte sie sich heute in die letzte Bank, wie beinahe alle Mädchen erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahmen.  
  
„Und was machst du heute mit ihm", erkundigte sich Harry gespannt, der neben ihr saß.  
  
„Nichts", entgegnete Emily knapp. „Jedenfalls, solange er mich mit seinen schwachsinnigen Sprüchen verschont."  
  
„Soviel Intelligenz traue ich ihm aber nicht zu", kicherte Harry und freute sich, dass er Emily damit ein kleines Lächeln hatte entlocken können.  
  
„Emily, sei einfach ganz du selbst", meinte Ron mit breitem Grinsen. „Würde mich echt interessieren, wo bei Mayflower die Schmerzgrenze liegt!"  
  
Eigentlich wollte Emily ihre Ruhe haben und sich nicht weiter mit diesem Aufgeblasenen Trottel, der Mayflower in ihren Augen nun einmal war, auseinandersetzen, doch kaum war er im Klassenzimmer erschienen, rückte sie sofort wieder in den Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Ich sehe, Mr. Potter und Miss McElwood haben sich nebeneinander gesetzt", säuselte er. „Zwei Berühmtheiten nebeneinander; ich sage ja immer: Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern!"  
  
„Wie kommt er bloß immer drauf, dass ich so berühmt wäre", fragte Emily, der Verzweiflung nahe.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich wegen deiner Familie", vermutete Harry und Emily wurde weiß vor Zorn.  
  
„Noch so eine diesbezügliche Bemerkung von ihm und der kann was erleben", fauchte sie. „Auf einen Rausschmiß mehr oder weniger kommts mir jetzt weiß Gott auch nicht mehr an …"  
  
„Ähhh, Emily", ließ sich Ron vernehmen. „Was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte: Warum bist du eigentlich überall geflogen?"  
  
Emily maß ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick. Die Antwort darauf war nämlich gar nicht so einfach.  
  
„Mehr oder weniger wohl deshalb, weil ich allen Lehrern auf die Nerven gefallen bin", entschloß sie sich zu einem Kompromiss, der zumindest halbwegs der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
„Aber Miss McElwood, warum sitzen Sie denn heute so weit hinten?" Unterbrach Mayflower die geflüsterte Unterhaltung. „Nicht, dass Sie in der letzten Bank noch etwas verpassen …"  
  
„Ich hab leider meine Sonnenbrille vergessen", versetzte Emily zuckersüß. „Und zu viel Strahlen vertrage ich einfach nicht!"  
  
Beifälliges Gekicher.  
  
Mayflower schien einen Moment lang irritiert, dann lächelte er sein 1000 Megawatt – Lächeln. „Aber gegen empfindliche Augen gibt es eine ganz ausgezeichnete Salbe …"  
  
Alles grölte ungeniert los, selbst der weibliche Fanclub.  
  
Narcissus beschloß deshalb, die Angelegenheit nicht weiter zu eruieren. „Dann wollen wir beginnen", meinte er. „Nachdem ich also den Troll in seiner stinkenden Höhle aufgespürt hatte …"  
  
Emily machte es sich auf ihrem Stuhl bequem. „Weckt mich, wenn's vorbei ist", bat sie, „ich nehme jetzt besser ne Auszeit."  
  
‚Schade', dachte Ron. ‚Ohne Emilys Kommentare kann man hier wirklich nur noch einschlafen.'  
  
*****************************  
  
Zumindest waren die anderen Mädchen diesmal gnädiger gestimmt, als Emily ihren verehrten Narcissus für den Rest der Stunde völlig in Ruhe ließ. Allerdings konnten sie es anstellen wie sie wollten, Mayflower bedachte keine von ihnen mit soviel Freundlichkeit wie Emily.  
  
„Würde mich auch irgendwie interessieren, woran das liegt", meinte Harry nach der Stunde, als Lavander das zur Sprache brachte.  
  
„Ich habe extra für ihn meinen schönen neuen roten Umhang angezogen – und er hat es nicht einmal bemerkt!" Lavander verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
„Vielleicht macht er sich nichts aus rot", spottete Ron. „Vielleicht ist es auch so, dass man aussehen muß wie Emily, damit er einen toll findet."  
  
Lavander setzte zu einer empörten Antwort an, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen.  
  
„Es liegt wohl eher an Emilys Familie", vermutete sie. „Mayflower hat – wie damals Lockheard auch – anscheinend einen Faible für alles, was auch nur halbwegs nach Berühmtheit riecht."  
  
Lavander überlegte. „Das wäre zumindest mal eine Erklärung", gab sie zu.  
  
„Als ob es so toll wäre, eine solche Familie zu haben", sagte Emily mißmutig. „Ich kann doch schließlich auch nichts dafür!"  
  
„Meine Urgroßmutter hat damals irgendwann den Merlin – Orden erhalten", jubelte Parvati. „Darauf ist meine Familie heute noch stolz. Meint ihr, das würde Narcissus interessieren?"  
  
Lavander machte beinahe ein neidisches Gesicht, doch alle anderen brachen in Gelächter aus.  
  
„Parvati, ich verleihe dir hiermit einen Orden für besondere Verdienste als treuester Fan!" Ron konnte sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen. „Wenn ihn DAS nicht beeindruckt, dann weiß ich nicht mehr …"  
  
Die Gruppe hatte mittlerweile die große Halle erreicht, wo das Mittagessen wartete.  
  
„Du dämlicher Vollidiot", fauchte Parvati zurück. „Was verstehst du denn schon von so überwältigenden Männern wie Mayflower …"  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Snape, der gerade an ihnen vorbeikam, blieb stehen. „Ihr Vokabular ist wirklich an Primitivität kaum noch zu unterbieten, Miss Patil."  
  
„Der legt garantiert keinen Wert auf einen Mayflower – Fanorden", kicherte Ron, als sie außer Hörweite waren.  
  
„Es wäre interessant zu sehen, was passieren würde, wenn du Miss Twinkletwo in den höchsten Tönen loben würdest – und ich dich dafür auch einen dämlichen Vollidioten nennen würde", kicherte Emily.  
  
„Wetten, dass er mir dafür dann mindestens zwanzig Punkte anziehen würde?"  
  
„Probiers bloß nicht aus!" Lavander schien Emily beinahe alles zuzutrauen.  
  
„Keine Sorge", beruhigte sie Emily. „So interessant ist das nun auch wieder nicht."  
  
Doch sie ärgerte sich schon wieder etwas. Den Rüffel von Snape hatte Parvati weiß Gott nicht für den ‚dämlichen Vollidioten' bekommen, sondern vielmehr, weil sie von Mayflower so lautstark geschwärmt hatte. Und Snape haßte Mayflower, weil die Twinkletwo nur Augen für ihn hatte …  
  
‚Was soll's, kann mir ja egal sein, wenn Snape sich zum Affen macht', dachte sie dann.  
  
„Wo steckt eigentlich Hermine?" Ron sah sich suchend um.  
  
„Sie wollte noch schnell in die Bibliothek", meinte Harry.  
  
„Klar, da findet man sie im Zweifelsfall ja immer." Ron begann, sich den Teller vollzuladen. „Toll, Brathähnchen, mein Lieblingsessen", schmatzte er.  
  
„In Durmstrang war das immer ungenießbar", meinte Emily und langte ebenfalls herzhaft zu.  
  
„Wie wars denn überhaupt so in Durmstrang?" Es kam selten genug vor, dass Emily freiwillig etwas von sich erzählte, deshalb wollte Harry die Gelegenheit ausnützen.  
  
„Ziemlich übel", berichtete Emily. „Kalt, ungemütlich und alle waren der Ansicht, dass man den schwarzen Künsten viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte. Und das Essen war eine Katastrophe", schloß sie.  
  
„Und was hast du angestellt, dass sie dich dort rausgeschmissen haben?" Diese Frage interessierte Ron nach wie vor brennend.  
  
„Ooooch …" machte Emily. „Der Anlaß war wohl eines Mittags das Brathähnchen …" sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Teller „deshalb komme ich überhaupt drauf."  
  
„Jetzt erzähl schon!" Ron rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
  
Emily lächelte ein wenig. „Es gibt da so einen Zauber, mit dem man toten Gegenständen eine Stimme verleihen kann", begann sie. „Und das, zusammen mit dem Vingardium Leviosa … na ja, es gab also mal wieder dieses eklige Brathuhn." Jetzt hörten alle gespannt zu.  
  
„Und ich habe die Portion auf Karkaroffs Teller sich in der echt widerlichen Pfefferminzsoße aufrichten und so was Ähnliches sagen lassen, wie ‚Diese Soße ist zum Kotzen, Sie sollten endlich den Koch rausschmeißen, Herr Direktor'"  
  
Alles grinste.  
  
„Und wegen so etwas fliegt man in Durmstrang raus?" Wunderte sich Ron. „So schlimm ist das ja nun auch wieder nicht."  
  
„Das alleine wohl nicht", stimmte Emily zu. „Aber ich hatte mich vorher schon ziemlich … hmmm … beliebt bei allen Lehrern gemacht. Karkaroff schien echt froh zu sein, mich deswegen endlich loswerden zu können."  
  
„Früher oder später wirst du's hier auch noch schaffen", versetzte Parvati etwas spitz.  
  
„Legst du's eigentlich drauf an, oder warum machst du das?"  
  
Emily senkte den Blick. „Ich kann halt meine Klappe nicht halten", meinte sie wieder einmal. „Es ist hier schon viel besser – und ich gebe mir ja auch alle Mühe, aber manchmal rutscht mir halt so was raus."  
  
Das war auch nur die halbe Wahrheit, doch den Rest brauchte niemand zu erfahren. Emily wusste es selbst nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit, doch sie hatte einen Verdacht. Und der erinnerte sie wieder an ihr Problem.  
  
Schweigend aß sie weiter; der seltene Moment, in dem ihr Panzer ein wenig aufgetaut war, war vorüber.  
  
Harry wollte noch etwas zu ihr sagen, doch in diesem Moment erschien endlich Hermine. Sie trug ein dickes Buch unter dem Arm und wirkte ziemlich aufgeregt.  
  
„Ich muß unbedingt gleich nachher mit euch reden", flüsterte sie Ron und Harry zu.  
  
„Gleich nachher haben wir Muggelkunde …" meinte Ron.  
  
„Vergiß es, Muggelkunde kann warten. Ich hab was Unglaubliches entdeckt!"  
  
„Über Emily?" Die Neugier der beiden Jungen war geweckt.  
  
„Allerdings", nickte Hermine und nahm sich ein Stück Huhn. „Ich glaube, ich habe herausgefunden, was mit ihr los ist, zumindest passt dann alles zusammen. Von wegen Vincireo – Band, wenn es nur das wäre!"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mal, was ein Vincireo – Band überhaupt ist", meinte Harry. „Und wenn es eh nicht zutrifft, was ist es denn dann, worunter sie zu leiden hat?"  
  
„Anathema Consanguiniti", sagte Hermine leise, und als die beiden sie nur verständnislos anstarrten, setzte sie noch hinzu: „Der Fluch der Blutsbande." 


	11. Imperio!

Author's Note:  
  
Ich sehe ja ein, dass es gemein ist, euch nach dem 10. Kapitel in der Luft hängen zu lassen*gg*, deshalb hier also das nächste. Die ganze Story reicht mittlerweile bis Kapitel 13, allerdings muß ich die restlichen beiden erst raussuchen, sind auf irgendner Diskette. Kann aber dauern, bin im Moment ziemlich mit dem Umzug meiner Homepage beschäftigt. Wer's gar nicht erwarten kann, bitte dort vorbeischauen, da ist es schon up to date. (www.yoro.de.vu)  
  
@Maxine: Du hast sehr richtig bemerkt, dass Harry und Cho plötzlich im gleichen Jahrgang sind. Ich habe mir einfach erlaubt, Cho dorthin zu versetzen; genauso wie ich Snape ein paar ‚typisch männliche' Charakterzüge verpasst habe *g*.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 11: Imperio  
  
  
  
Miss Laryssa Twinkletwo war überaus unzufrieden mit der Entwicklung der Dinge und stocherte wütend in ihrem Essen herum.  
  
Normalerweise konnte sie sich darauf verlassen, dass ihr sämtliche Männer zu Füßen lagen – selbst so furchteinflößende, wie dieser Professor Snape neben ihr. Doch bei Narcissus Mayflower schienen all ihre Verführungskünste zu versagen.  
  
Laryssa konnte machen, was sie wollte, Mayflower behandelte sie nett, höflich und galant, doch zu mehr als einem kleinen harmlosen Flirt hatte sie ihn noch nicht bewegen können.  
  
Laryssa verstand das nicht. Was machte sie nur verkehrt?  
  
Sie hatte zwar schon versucht, einen Blick in seine Zukunft zu werfen, mehrfach sogar, doch leider hatte sie überhaupt nichts erkennen können. Weder ob sie selbst in Narcissus' Zukunft eine Rolle spielen würde (was sie sich sehentlichst wünschte), noch sonst etwas. Dabei schien er so unkompliziert und leicht durchschaubar – gefiel sie ihm etwa nicht?  
  
Sie schob diesen Gedanken rasch wieder beiseite, der durfte in ihrem Universum überhaupt nicht vorkommen.  
  
Ob er eine andere hatte? Den Eindruck erweckte er allerdings auch nicht, das einzige weibliche Wesen, das ihn etwas näher zu interessieren schien, war – die kleine McElwood.  
  
Das verstand Laryssa nun am allerwenigsten, was hatte dieses unattraktive Geschöpf schließlich zu bieten?  
  
Obwohl, heute sah die Kleine ja mal etwas besser aus. Und mit etwas vernünftigerer Kleidung und vielleicht etwas Make – up im Gesicht könnte sie sogar halbwegs hübsch sein. Allerdings immer noch Welten entfernt von der strahlenden Erscheinung einer Laryssa Twinkletwo.  
  
Aber wenn der einzige Weg zu Narcissus an Emily vorbeiführte, würde sie sich eben darauf einstellen. Laryssa lächelte triumphierend.  
  
‚Er wäre der erste, den ich nicht bekommen würde', dachte sie und wandte sich mit frischem Ehrgeiz Professor Mayflower zu.  
  
„Mir ist da etwas ganz eigenartiges aufgefallen, Narcissus", flötete sie.  
  
„Ach ja, und worüber?" Sonderlich interessiert wirkte er nicht. Noch nicht.  
  
„Etwas, was die kleine McElwood betrifft", fuhr Laryssa fort, woraufhin sich Mayflower augenblicklich zu ihr umdrehte.  
  
„Und was hast du über sie herausgefunden", erkundigte er sich jetzt. Jegliches Desinteresse war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und Laryssa verspürte einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht.  
  
„Ich habe gestern Abend einmal für sie in die Karten geschaut." Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Nachdem sie sich schon nicht selbst in Mayflowers Zukunft hatte erkennen können, wollte sie wenigstens wissen, ob eine Konkurrentin diesen Platz einnehmen würde … doch das würde sie natürlich Narcissus nicht erzählen. „Nachdem du mich ja nicht besucht hast …" fuhr sie anklagend fort, doch er ging nicht auf ihren quengelnden Ton ein, sondern wartete ab.  
  
„Ich habe mehrere Kombinationen gelegt", fuhr Laryssa schließlich fort, „doch alle haben dasselbe ergeben!" Sie machte eine dramatische Kunstpause.  
  
„Emily wird das Ende des Schuljahres nicht erleben", schloß sie dann.  
  
„Du meinst, sie werden sie vorher rauswerfen?" Mayflower lächelte ein wenig spöttisch.  
  
„Aber nein, das ist es nicht", beeilte sich Laryssa zu versichern. „Emily ist in Gefahr, der Schatten des Todes schwebt bereits über ihr …"  
  
„Dann sollten wir sie schnellstens warnen", fand Mayflower und klang jetzt sogar besorgt. Laryssa fühlten einen weiteren Stich. „Das Mädchen sollte wissen, in welcher Lage sie sich befindet … Miss McElwood!"  
  
Er hob seine Stimme über den Lärmpegel der gerade aufbrechenden Schülerschar. „Würden Sie bitte kurz einen Moment herkommen?"  
  
Emily hatte sich zuerst überlegt, ob sie das einfach ignorieren sollte, doch Lavander schob sie bereits in Richtung Lehrertisch. „Nun stell dich nicht so an, hier gibt es etliche, die liebend gerne mit dir tauschen würden", zischte sie.  
  
‚Da wäre ich mir mal nicht so sicher', dachte Emily, als sie vor Mayflower zum Stehen kam. „Was gibt es? Ich muß gleich zum Unterricht …" Sie bemühte sich zwar, ihre Stimme nicht all zu ungeduldig klingen zu lassen, doch ganz gelang es ihr nicht.  
  
„Miss Twinkleto war so freundlich, für Sie die Karten zu legen", berichtete Mayflower eifrig.  
  
„Na und?" Jetzt klang Emily definitiv gelangweilt.  
  
„Und? Sie hat dabei Ungeheuerliches herausgefunden …"  
  
„Meine liebe Emily", schaltete sich Laryssa ein, „Sie müssen gut auf sich Acht geben", tönte sie. „Anderenfalls …"  
  
„Anderenfalls könnten Sie sterben", beendete Mayflower dramatisch den Satz.  
  
„Wir müssen alle irgendwann sterben", entgegnete Emily gelassen.  
  
„Aber nicht innerhalb der nächsten Zeit", meinte Laryssa. „Die Gefahr, in der Sie schweben, existiert jetzt – und nicht erst in 50 Jahren!"  
  
Emily hatte noch immer ihr überlegenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Erzählen Sie mir doch auch mal etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß", sagte sie dann, drehte sich brüsk um und verließ die Halle.  
  
‚Die Lieblingsmasche aller Möchtegernwahrsager', dachte sie verächtlich. ‚Eine Todesprophezeiung macht sich doch immer gut. Die schöne Laryssa hat ja keine Ahnung, dass sie diesmal ziemlich richtig liegt.'  
  
Emily war ziemlich ärgerlich über das Ganze. Alle Lehrer hatten diesen Schwachsinn mitbekommen, und wem sie bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen war, würde spätestens jetzt anfangen, neugierig zu werden.  
  
‚Und das ist wirklich das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann', dachte Emily wütend.  
  
Sie hatte nur einen einzigen Versuch, also musste ihr Plan auf Anhieb funktionieren. Wenn sie dabei beobachtet wurde … gar nicht auszudenken!  
  
  
  
„He Vogelscheuche", wurde sie plötzlich von einem Slytherin angeschnauzt. „Paß gefälligst auf, wo du hintrampelst!"  
  
Emily murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sie jemand anderes versehentlich angerempelt hatte.  
  
Normalerweise war es ihr egal, was man zu ihr sagte – doch langsam begannen die boshaften Bezeichnungen, mit denen sie vor allem von den Slytherins bedacht wurde, weh zu tun. Irgendein Widerhaken hatte sich in ihrer Seele verfangen und ließ sich nicht mehr so ohne weiteres herausziehen. Und Emily wunderte sich sehr darüber, hatte sie doch geglaubt, gegen diese Dinge längst immun zu sein.  
  
**************************  
  
„Das ist ja ein Ding!" Harry pfiff durch die Zähne, als Hermine ihnen auf dem Gang ausführlich erzählt hatte, was in dem Buch über die spezielle Form des Vincireo – Bandes zu finden gewesen war.  
  
„Es heißt nicht, dass es auch wirklich zutrifft", meinte Hermine, „aber es passt einfach alles viel zu gut zusammen."  
  
„Anathema Consanguiniti …" sinnierte Ron. „Wenn es tatsächlich das ist, weiß Emily wahrscheinlich gar nicht, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hat."  
  
„Ich denke vielmehr, sie weiß es nur zu gut", entgegnete Hermine. „Oder was glaubt ihr, warum sie alles versucht, dass niemand Näheres über sie erfährt?"  
  
„Klar, so was würde wohl niemand freiwillig an die große Glocke hängen", stimmte Harry zu. „Und wer ihr das angetan hat …"  
  
„Soso, Gryffindors Elite wieder mal beisammen", schnauzte es plötzlich hinter ihnen. Natürlich, Snape auf dem Weg in die Verließe.  
  
„Dürfte ich erfahren, was Sie um diese Zeit hier zu suchen haben?"  
  
„Wir … sind auf dem Weg zum Unterricht", stotterte Ron.  
  
„Dann sollten Sie den Gang auch zum Gehen benutzen und nicht als öffentliches Diskussionsforum", entgegnete Snape kalt. „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
  
Die drei Freunde schauten betreten zu Boden.  
  
„Natürlich für jeden von Ihnen", setzte Snape noch hinzu und lächelte boshaft, bevor er über die Treppe in die Tiefe verschwand.  
  
„Dieses Ekel", flüsterte Ron.  
  
„Wir sind auch selber Schuld, wir wissen doch, dass er hier vorbeikommen muß, wenn er in seine Katakomben geht!" Hermine schien sich über sich selbst mehr zu ärgern, als über Snape.  
  
„Was meint ihr, wie viel hat er von unserem Gespräch mitbekommen?"  
  
„Schwer zu sagen", meinte Harry. „Einiges mit Sicherheit … aber vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er es weiß."  
  
„Du tickst wohl nicht mehr richtig!" Ron war regelrecht empört. „Wenn Snape von dem Consanguiniti weiß, wird er Emily das garantiert aufs Butterbrot schmieren … und wer weiß, wem sonst noch alles!"  
  
„Ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass er ihr schaden will", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Und Emily braucht Hilfe, das dürfte ja wohl klar sein."  
  
„Doch nicht von Snape!" Ron war nicht zu überzeugen. „Der verfolgt ausschließlich seine eigenen Interessen. Wer ihm dabei nützlich ist – gut, wer nicht, hat Pech gehabt."  
  
„Hoffen wir, dass Harry Recht hat, wenigstens ein bißchen", meinte Hermine dazu. „Denn wir müssen jetzt wohl davon ausgehen, dass Snape dasselbe weiß, wie wir auch."  
  
*************************  
  
Snape hatte von dem Gespräch zwar nicht einmal die Hälfte mitgehört, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig.  
  
Interessant war lediglich, dass die drei zu demselben Schluß gelangt waren, wie er selbst bereits in der Nacht davor.  
  
Es sprach ja auch alles dafür und Snape hätte es brennend interessiert, wer Emilys Gegenpart bei der ganzen Sache war, doch das würde sie ihm freiwillig wohl niemals erzählen.  
  
„Der Fluch der Blutsbande also", murmelte Snape leise vor sich hin. ‚Wirklich sehr interessant. Und so, wie die Dinge liegen, beginnt damit für Emily ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit … und der Preis ist kein geringerer als ihr Leben.'  
  
Snape fand es bewundernswert, wie Emily Miss Twinkletwo's Warnung so gelassen hatte wegstecken können.  
  
‚Gibt es eigentlich überhaupt nichts, wovor sie Angst hat?' Wunderte er sich noch, bevor er sein Klassenzimmer betrat.  
  
*************************  
  
Als Emily nach dem Abendessen den Weg zu Snapes Labor einschlug, freute sie sich einerseits auf die Arbeit – andererseits war sie aber auch etwas besorgt. Die Tatsache, dass Snape heute Hermine, Ron und Harry so viele Punkte abgezogen hatte, sprach nicht unbedingt dafür, dass er sonderlich gute Laune hatte.  
  
Ihre Befürchtungen schienen jedoch unbegründet, denn als sie den Raum betrat, war Snape bereits emsig an seinem großen Arbeitstisch beschäftigt – und lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen.  
  
„Guten Abend, Miss McElwood", begrüßte er sie. „Ich habe Ihren Trank auch schon fertig, so dass wir gleich anfangen können."  
  
‚Es ist nicht zu glauben', dachte Emily. ‚Wenn man mit ihm alleine ist, kann er richtig nett sein – doch kaum ist er außerhalb seiner Räume, wird er unausstehlich.'  
  
Emily lächelte zurück. „Dann das Unangenehme zuerst", entschied sie sich, griff nach dem bereitstehenden Becher mit der scheußlich schmeckenden Flüssigkeit und leerte ihn.  
  
„Nehmen Sie besser einen Schluck Tee hinterher", meinte Snape und stellte ihr eine volle Tasse hin, die Emily dankbar annahm.  
  
‚Und anscheinend trinkt er Tee zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten', überlegte Emily und das gefiel ihr irgendwie, denn sie hatte dieselbe Angewohnheit.  
  
„Und um was genau geht es denn nun bei Ihrem Projekt?" Sie hatte sich diese Frage im Laufe des Tages öfter gestellt, war aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.  
  
Snape wies mit einer ausholenden Geste auf die reiche Auswahl an Zutaten, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lagen.  
  
„Fällt Ihnen dazu vielleicht schon etwas ein?"  
  
Emily musterte die einzelnen Haufen und überlegte. „Brauchen wir das alles?"  
  
Snape nickte. „Dies und noch so einiges mehr"; meinte er. „Nun? Keine Idee?"  
  
Emily macht plötzlich große Augen. „Doch nicht etwa …" sie stockte und Snapes Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich sehe schon, ich habe mich nicht in Ihren Fähigkeiten getäuscht", sagte er.  
  
„Der Effingo?" Fragte Emily, noch immer völlig ungläubig.  
  
„Der Effingo", wiederholte Snape. „Besser gesagt, wenn wir ihn denn hinbekommen."  
  
Noch niemand hatte es je fertiggebracht, einen wirksamen Effingo – Trank zu brauen. Sollte es jemals gelingen, würde das in die Geschichte der Zauberei eingehen.  
  
‚Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können', dachte Emily amüsiert. ‚Mit etwas Geringerem hätte er sich nie zufriedengegeben.'  
  
„Und was wissen Sie über den Effingo?" Erkundigte sich Snape jetzt.  
  
„Nicht sehr viel", musste Emily zugeben. „Es ist ein Verdoppelungstrank, der es einem Menschen erlaubt, gleichzeitig an verschiedenen Orten zu sein. Man kann sich damit sozusagen seinen eigenen Zwilling schaffen."  
  
„Gut ausgedrückt, Sie wissen mehr als die meisten."  
  
„Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man ihn braut", hielt Emily dagegen.  
  
Snape lächelte schon wieder. „Wenn die jemand hätte, wäre dieser Trank kein Geheimnis mehr. Und Sie wissen wenigstens schon einmal, was an Zutaten hineingehört. Leider sind noch nicht alle bekannt, irgendetwas hat immer gefehlt – und dieses fehlende Glied gedenke ich zu finden!" Ehrgeiz loderte in seinen Augen und Emily fühlte, wie sie von seiner Begeisterung angesteckt wurde. Der Effingo … eine unglaubliche Herausforderung!  
  
Snape zog einige Folianten zu Rate.  
  
„Zumindest ist die Basis bekannt", meinte er. „Auf die müssen wir dann irgendwie aufbauen. Schon die Grundzutaten müssen zum Teil wochenlang gekocht werden – und dann kommen ständig neue hinzu. Aber wir haben ja Zeit …"  
  
‚Wenn es nur so wäre', dachte Emily und wünschte sich zum erstenmal voller Verzweiflung, sie möge lange genug am Leben bleiben, um die Vollendung dieses Trankes miterleben zu können. Doch sie hatte das starke Gefühl, dass Lennard ihr nicht mehr soviel Zeit lassen würde …  
  
Rasch schob sie diese Gedanken wieder einmal beiseite. Sie hatte so wenig Freude, dass sie das bisschen, was ihr blieb, wenigstens auch genießen wollte.  
  
Dennoch, eine kleine, eine klitzekleine Hoffnung hegte sie nach wie vor …  
  
„Womit fangen wir an – und was ist meine Aufgabe", sagte sie dann und reckte entschlossen das Kinn vor. In ihren Augen brannte dasselbe Feuer des Forscherdranges wie auch bei Snape – und er bemerkte es.  
  
„Zuerst brauchen wir Kröteninnereien – und zwar eine ganze Menge", entgegnete er und wies auf einen Eimer, in dem sich eine stattliche Anzahl toter Tiere befand.  
  
„Dann werde ich sie ausnehmen", meinte Emily, zog den Eimer zu sich heran und ergriff eines der scharfen Messer, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch herumlagen. „Ich reiße mich zwar nicht gerade um diese Arbeit, aber was muß das muß."  
  
Snape beschloß, sich bei ihr über nichts mehr zu wundern. Bis jetzt hatte noch jedes Mädchen bei dieser Arbeit vor Abscheu gewürgt (wahrscheinlich war das auch ein Grund, warum es kaum Frauen gab, die wirkliche Meister dieses Faches waren), doch Emily machte sich unerschrocken ans Werk.  
  
Snape beobachtete eine Weile lang das geschickte Hantieren ihrer Finger und musste sich beinahe von diesem Anblick losreißen. Die Kleine hatte eine großartige Zukunft auf diesem Gebiet vor sich, das stand fest.  
  
Plötzlich löste sich eine Haarsträhne aus Emilys Zopf und fiel ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Sie versuchte zwar, sie mit dem Ellenbogen zur Seite zu wischen, doch mit wenig Erfolg, das Ding war hartnäckig und fiel immer wieder zurück.  
  
Wütend warf sie einen Blick auf ihre mit Krötenblut verschmierten Hände, mit denen sie sich natürlich nicht durchs Gesicht fahren wollte.  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich muß Sie noch einmal bitten, Ihr Badezimmer benutzen zu dürfen", meinte sie mit verlegenem Lächeln. „Nur zum Händewaschen."  
  
„Sie kennen ja den Weg", meinte Snape. „Aber warten Sie, das geht auch einfacher. Darf ich?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten trat er auf sie zu, schob die widerspenstige Strähne mit zwei Fingern beiseite und befestigte sie wieder in Emilys Zopf. Eine harmlose Geste, doch irgendwie machte es ihn verlegen, als ob sie eine Intimität getauscht hätten.  
  
Hastig zog er seine Hand zurück.  
  
„So besser?"  
  
„Ja, danke", entgegnete sie – und wünschte sich gleichzeitig, die Strähne würde sich wieder selbständig machen. Irgendwie hatte sie diese kaum wahrnehmbare Berührung auf ihrer Haut elektrisiert.  
  
‚Dumme Gans', schalt sie sich in Gedanken. ‚Schließlich hat er dich schon durch halb Hogwarts getragen, du hast dich an seiner Brust ausgeheult – und bei alledem hast du nichts dabei gefunden. Was stellst du dich also jetzt so an?'  
  
„Außerdem ist da hinten auch ein kleines Waschbecken", meinte Snape dann und wies in die hintere Ecke des Raumes.  
  
‚Aha, das fällt ihm jetzt ein', überlegte Emily – und ärgerte sich über diesen Gedanken. ‚Mach nur so weiter, du bist ja bald so schlimm wie Lavander!'  
  
„Ich denke, das genügt", meinte Snape nach einer Weile und Emily ging sich die Hände säubern.  
  
Er füllte die Kröteninnereien in einen großen Kessel, stellte ihn auf ein steinernes Podest auf dem Boden und entzündete ein kleines Feuer darunter.  
  
„Als nächstes benötigen wir drei Barthaare einer Ratte."  
  
„Na fein, jetzt also auf zur Rattenjagd", lachte Emily. „Ein Glück, dass wir nichts von draußen aus dem See brauchen."  
  
„Alles halb so schlimm", entgegnete Snape schon beinahe fröhlich. Er begann, sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohlzufühlen. „Eine Ratte habe ich schon", er holte einen kleinen Käfig von einem der Regale. „Allerdings gibt es da ein Problem …"  
  
„Lassen Sie mich raten: Die Ratte hat etwas dagegen, ihre Barthaare herauszurücken!"  
  
„So könnte man es ausdrücken", meinte Snape.  
  
Die Ratte war ein ziemlich wohlgenährtes Exemplar und blickte die beiden aus intelligenten Augen an. Dann zeigte sie eindrucksvolle, gelbe Zähne.  
  
Snape öffnete die Käfigtüre. „Ich habe das schon öfter gemacht", erklärte er. „Ich hole das Vieh jetzt raus, halte sie fest …" und im nächsten Moment war die Ratte entwischt.  
  
„Verdammt", fluchte er. „Das Theater hatte ich doch erst letzte Woche!"  
  
Die Ratte war irgendwo unter einem Regal verschwunden.  
  
„Das haben wir gleich", meinte Emily und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor.  
  
„Imperio", rief sie und augenblicklich kam die Ratte brav wieder zum Vorschein, lief am Tischbein hinauf und ließ sich, oben angekommen, geduldig von Emily drei Barthaare entnehmen. Emily schob sie dann in den Käfig zurück.  
  
„Das Problem wäre auch gelöst", meinte sie.  
  
Snape schaute sie restlos verblüfft an.  
  
„Was … was haben Sie da gerade gemacht?"  
  
Emily schaute ihn an und musste über seinem Gesichtsausdruck beinahe laut herauslachen.  
  
„Das war doch wohl offensichtlich."  
  
„Schon, aber … das war der Imperius …"  
  
„Sicher", entgegnete Emily gelassen. „Und manchmal sehr nützlich …"  
  
Snape nahm ihr die Rattenhaare aus der Hand und warf sie in den Kessel. „Das muß jetzt eh eine Weile kochen", meinte er. „In der Zwischenzeit würde ich gerne erfahren, wo sie den Umgang mit dem Imperius gelernt haben!"  
  
Emily zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Wenn man die Augen offenhält, bekommt man so einiges mit", entgegnete sie. „Und so schwierig ist er ja nun auch nicht …"  
  
„Doch, ist er", widersprach Snape. „Es erfordert Kraft und sehr viel Übung, um mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen umgehen zu können. An wem haben Sie also geübt?  
  
„An Käfern, Mäusen, Katzen – einmal sogar an einem Pferd", meinte sie.  
  
„Nie an einem Menschen?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht, ich habe keine Sehnsucht nach Askaban!"  
  
„Wie sieht es mit dem Cruciatus aus? Haben Sie den auch schon … ausprobiert?"  
  
„Nein, niemals", entgegnete Emily entschieden. „Ich würde nie einem Lebewesen solche Schmerzen zufügen!"  
  
„Und … Avada Kedavra?"  
  
„Na ja", meinte sie leise. „Bei Stubenfliegen bekomme ich es hin, bei allem, was größer ist, hat es nicht funktioniert."  
  
Snape hielt den Atem an. Ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, das mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen herumexperimentierte?  
  
„Aber warum?" Fragte er schließlich und hatte beinahe Angst vor der Antwort.  
  
„Weil ich es kann", meinte Emily leise. ‚Leider noch lange nicht gut genug', dachte sie.  
  
„Und weil die schwarze Seite der Magie … nun, auch reizvoll sein kann."  
  
„Sie wissen, wie gefährlich es ist, sich damit zu beschäftigen?" Snape war fasziniert.  
  
Was steckte wohl noch alles in dieser so harmlos und unscheinbar wirkenden Gestalt?  
  
„Ich weiß es nur zu gut", meinte sie. „Wenn man so früh damit in Berührung kommt, wie ich, wird man recht schnell wieder davon kuriert. Wenn ich mich jetzt mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen beschäftige, ist es so eine Art … Hobby von mir, das niemandem schadet. "  
  
Sie biß sich auf die Lippen. Was für eine dicke, gewaltige Lüge.  
  
„Ich habe auch schon in jungen Jahren damit Bekanntschaft geschlossen", knurrte Snape. „Und sehen Sie, was es mir eingebracht hat?" Er schob seinen Ärmel ein wenig zurück und entblößte das dunkle Mal, das auf seinem Unterarm prangte.  
  
„Ich bin gezeichnet für den Rest meines Lebens und das nur, weil ich damals zu dumm gewesen bin, es besser zu wissen!"  
  
Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Emily vor Voldemorts Mal zurückschrecken würde, doch sie betrachtete es lediglich mit einem langen Blick.  
  
„Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Stigmata", sagte sie dann leise. „Und nicht jedes kann man sehen. Das ist irgendwie ein bisschen wie mit Narben, die unsichtbaren tun am längsten und am heftigsten weh."  
  
„Was wissen Sie denn schon von solchen Dingen", meinte er verwundert. „Dazu sind Sie noch viel zu jung!"  
  
Emily schaute ihn traurig an. „An Jahren vielleicht", entgegnete sie. „Aber manchmal geschehen Dinge, die einen zwingen, vor seiner Zeit älter zu werden."  
  
Snape war betroffen. Damit hatte sie ziemlich genau das ausgedrückt, was er in seiner eigenen Jugend gefühlt hatte.  
  
Er fasste sie an ihren schmalen Schultern.  
  
„Wollen Sie mir nicht doch die Ganze Geschichte erzählen", fragte er sanft. „Sie tragen da eine Bürde, die zu schwer für Sie ist …"  
  
„Ich kann es nicht", meinte sie leise. „Ich gäbe alles darum, wenn ich es jemandem erzählen könnte, doch der Vincireo ist stark …"  
  
Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Brust und fühlte wieder einmal die Tränen aufsteigen, doch sie beherrschte sich.  
  
‚Du darfst nicht schwach werden', ermahnte sie sich. ‚Es ist zu gefährlich, niemand kann dir helfen – und du darfst niemandem vertrauen!'  
  
Snape hatte den plötzlichen Wunsch, sie einfach festzuhalten, doch er beherrschte sich ebenfalls.  
  
„Nur der Vincireo?" Fragte er stattdessen. „Was ist mit dem Fluch der Blutsbande?"  
  
Sie erstarrte.  
  
„Dann stimmt es also?"  
  
Emily nickte mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung. „Bitte", flüsterte sie. „Ich möchte nicht, dass das sonst jemand erfährt:"  
  
Er hob sanft ihr Kinn und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Von mir wird es niemand erfahren", versprach er ihr. „Aber Potter und seine Freunde haben es bereits selbst herausgefunden."  
  
„Verdammt", fluchte sie. „verdammtverdammtverdammt! Es geht aber auch wirklich alles schief!"  
  
„Warum darf es eigentlich niemand erfahren? So schlimm ist es ja auch nicht."  
  
„Weil …" begann sie und stockte dann. ‚Weil es bei der ganzen Sache nicht nur um mich geht', wäre die richtige Antwort gewesen, doch die musste sie für sich behalten.  
  
„Bitte fragen Sie nicht weiter", meinte sie nur.  
  
„Vielleicht ein andermal? Wenn Sie es sich überlegen, Sie können jederzeit zu mir kommen, denn irgendwann wird es zu schwer für Sie alleine."  
  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte Emily. Es war ein überaus verlockendes Angebot, doch sie wusste, dass sie niemals darauf würde zurückkommen dürfen.  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt besser die Bärlappwurzel dem Trank hinzufügen", meinte sie dann. „Die fehlt nämlich für heute noch."  
  
„Dann sollten Sie sie jetzt zerkleinern." Er akzeptierte ihren Themawechsel, denn in ihrer Situation hätte er sich genauso verhalten, hätte niemandem vertraut und schon gar niemanden um Hilfe gebeten.  
  
Doch sie war so schwach …  
  
‚Sie ist wesentlich stärker, als du es damals gewesen bist', ließ sich seine innere Stimme einmal wieder vernehmen. ‚Unterschätze sie nicht!'  
  
Emily hatte den Bärlapp in kleine Scheiben geschnitten und fügte diese jetzt dem Trank zu, der heftig aufschäumte.  
  
„Das muß jetzt bis morgen vor sich hin köcheln", sagte Snape. „Dann kommen die nächsten Zutaten."  
  
Emily schloß daraus, dass sie für heute entlassen war. „Soll ich dann morgen wiederkommen", fragte sie zögernd.  
  
„Sehr gerne", entgegnete er und sie wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Dann Gute Nacht, Professor."  
  
„Warten Sie."  
  
Emily drehte sich um.  
  
„Ich dachte … na ja, trinken Sie noch eine Tasse Tee mit mir?"  
  
Sie lächelte ein wenig. „Auch sehr gerne, aber …"  
  
„Ich stelle auch keine unbequemen Fragen mehr", versprach Snape.  
  
„Dann streiche ich das ‚aber'."  
  
Und Snape hielt sein Versprechen. Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über Zaubertränke aller Art und Emily erzählte von ihrer Großmutter, die ebenfalls viel von dieser Kunst verstand – und daß Emily in ihre Fußstapfen treten wollte.  
  
„Die Voraussetzungen dafür haben Sie jedenfalls", meinte Snape. „Sie können einmal ganz groß auf diesem Gebiet werden …"  
  
„Wir werden sehen", sagte Emily. „Und jetzt ist es wirklich spät genug, ich gehe besser schlafen."  
  
Sie erhob sich. „Dann noch einmal gute Nacht, und bis morgen."  
  
„Schlafen Sie gut, Miss McElwood."  
  
Emily ging, begleitet von Snape, zur Tür. Auf Höhe des Tisches blieb sie jedoch mit ihrem weiten Ärmel an der Kante hängen und riß ihn sich beinahe ab.  
  
„Diese Kleidung ist nicht gerade sehr praktisch", meinte Snape. „Sie hätten damit auch an dem kochenden Kessel hängen bleiben können. Und außerdem … „ er lächelte etwas. „Außerdem ist sie nicht unbedingt sehr kleidsam für Sie."  
  
Emily errötete.  
  
„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht", sagte sie verlegen. „Bevor ich mir also aus Versehen den kochenden Trank überschütte, werde ich mal sehen, ob ich nicht etwas Praktischeres zum Anziehen auftreiben kann."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und zog die Tür von außen ins Schloß.  
  
Und Snape ertappte sich einen Moment lang bei dem Gedanken, was dieses ‚Praktische' dann wohl sein würde … 


	12. Freunde?

12. Freunde?  
  
"Lennard!!" Voldemorts erstaunlich kräftige Stimme donnerte durch das einsame Haus. "Komm sofort her, wenn ich mit die spreche!"  
  
"Sofort, mein Lord!" Lennard beeilte sich, Voldemorts Befehl Folge zu leisten. "Was wünschen Sie diesmal?"  
  
Der Schatten, der mit jedem Tag deutlicher und damit kräftiger zu werden schien, baute sich drohend vor dem jungen Mann auf. "Was ich wünsche?" Fragte er gefährlich ruhig. "Ich wünsche eine Erklärung . für DAS HIER!" Und Mit diesen Worten schleuderte er einen Stapel Zeitungen auf den Fußboden. "Du unglaublicher Narr hast es jetzt schon bis auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten geschafft. Warum lässt du eigentlich nicht gleich eine Visitenkarte zurück?"  
  
"Ach das." Lennard zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. "Was soll's, die beruhigen sich schon wieder."  
  
"Nein, das werden sie nicht!" Voldemort schäumte vor Wut. "Jetzt wird das Zaubereiministerium anfangen, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Diesmal hast du es zu weit getrieben!"  
  
Lennard gönnte sich ein verächtliches Lächeln. "Und seit wann stellt das ein Problem dar", verlangte er zu wissen. "Was kann uns diese jämmerliche Truppe von Auroren, allen voran Cornelius Fudge, schon anhaben?"  
  
"Sie können uns auf die Spur kommen, du Narr!"  
  
"Wohl kaum." Lennard blieb gelassen. "Niemand kommt auf meine Spur, wenn ich es nicht will!"  
  
"Junge, du machst einen Fehler." Voldemort hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. "Unterschätze NIEMALS deinen Gegner, anderenfalls könnte es dich teuer zu stehen kommen!"  
  
"So etwas wie die Sache mit Potter würde mir nie passieren", entgegnete Lennard spöttisch - und wusste im selben Moment, dass er zu weit gegangen war.  
  
"Crucio!" Donnerte die schreckliche Stimme - und der junge Mann wand sich schreiend am Boden. "Sprich NIE WIEDER in diesem Ton mit mir, du jämmerlicher Wurm! Du vergisst anscheinend, was du mir alles zu verdanken hast ." Voldemort ließ den Crutiatus noch einige Minuten lang wirken, bis er die Wirkung wieder aufhob. "Ich dulde keine Dummheit, und Respektlosigkeit schon gleich gar nicht. Unzählige habe ich schon aus weit geringerem Anlaß getötet."  
  
Lennard kämpfte sich keuchend auf die Beine. In seinen Augen loderte mörderischer Haß. "Ich bitte um Vergebung, mein Lord", quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Er war sich völlig klar, dass er gerade nur deshalb am Leben geblieben war, weil Voldemort ihn noch brauchte. 'Ich verdanke dir nicht halb so viel wie du mir', dachte er, zitternd vor Zorn. 'Und der Tag ist nicht mehr allzu fern, an dem wir beide abrechnen werden!'  
  
"Ab sofort verbiete ich dir deine 'Ausflüge'", sagte Voldemort jetzt. "Ich denke nicht daran, den Plan zu gefährden, nur, weil du dich nicht weißt, was gut für dich ist!"  
  
"Aber ."  
  
"Kein aber. Du wirst lernen, dich zu beherrschen. Genau wie ich es auch getan habe. Wenn alles vorüber ist, kannst du tun und lassen, was du willst!"  
  
'Worauf du dich verlassen kannst', dachte Lennard. 'Und mit dir werde ich den Anfang machen!'. "Wie Sie wünschen, mein Lord", sagte er, wobei weder seiner Stimme noch seinem Gesichtsausdruck etwas von seinen wahren Gefühlen anzumerken war. Lennard konnte sich sehr wohl beherrschen. Wenn er es wollte.  
  
Amüsiert dachte er an Emily, die von alledem keine Ahnung hatte. Das Band wurde langsam aber stetig stärker und bald, sehr bald, würde die Verbindung ausreichen, um .  
  
"Sieh lieber zu, dass die Kleine auch lange genug auf Hogwarts bleibt", herrschte Voldemort ihn jetzt an.  
  
"Da besteht keine Gefahr", meinte Lennard. "Es war schwierig genug, sie dorthin zu bekommen, doch ich versichere Ihnen, dass sie dort bleiben wird." Er grinste. Der Vincerio war eine phantastische Sache, und wenn aus ihm ein Consanguiniti wurde, konnte man seinen Gegenpart in beinahe alle Richtungen manipulieren. Man musste nur wissen, wie.  
  
Emily hatte es zwar irgendwie fertig bekommen, ihn etwas abzublocken, doch das war gut so. Je weniger sie von seinem Tun mitbekam, desto weniger Verdacht würde sie schöpfen. Das Band würde dadurch in keiner Weise geschwächt werden.  
  
Er selbst hätte zwar eine andere Methode gewählt, als ausgerechnet Hogwarts zu seinem Ziel zu machen - doch Voldemort wollte seine Rache. 'Lächerlich', dachte Lennard, doch ihm konnte es egal sein. Seine eigenen Ziele wurden dadurch nicht gefährdet - und es wäre eine großartige Möglichkeit, die gesamte Zauberwelt aufzurütteln - bevor er selbst dann zuschlagen würde. Seine äußerst komplizierte Gleichung schien aufzugehen, nur noch eine einzige unbekannte Variable befand sich jetzt noch darin. Diese konnte er - zu seinem größten Ärger - nicht mehr weiter beeinflussen, das lag jetzt allein an Emily. Er hatte sein Möglichstes getan, sie in diese Richtung zu stoßen und soweit er es mitbekam, schien die Saat aufzugehen. Es würde nur noch eine Zeitlang dauern.  
  
'Bande des Blutes und Bande des Herzens', dachte Lennard und beglückwünschte sich nicht zum ersten mal zu seiner eigenen Genialität. 'Diese beiden Faktoren, zusammen richtig genutzt, können die Welt aus den Angeln heben.'  
  
****************  
  
Die folgenden Wochen verliefen relativ ereignislos, es schien eine allgemeine Stagnation zu herrschen. Laryssa Twinkletwo versuchte nach wie vor ziemlich ergebnislos, Mayflower für sich zu begeistern (unzählige wiebliche Schüler versuchten das ebenfalls und mit ebenso wenig Erfolg); Mayflowers Unterricht war von mal zu mal einschläfernder; Snape verteilte seine Punkteabzüge weiterhin bevorzugt an die Gryffindors und in Verwandlung klappte die Krähe auch fast bei niemandem.  
  
Emily hatte sich bei Hagrid entschuldigt und kam mittlerweile recht gut mit ihm aus. Auch mit den anderen Lehrern schien sie sich irgendwie arrangiert zu haben, jedenfalls verursachte sie keine weiteren nennenswerten Punkteabzüge. Professor Mayflower behandelte sie weiterhin mit größter Aufmerksamkeit, doch sie versuchte, ihn nach besten Kräften zu ignorieren.  
  
Ansonsten war der Alltag so alltäglich, dass es beinahe schon langweilig wurde. Hermine, Ron und Harry studierten zwar eifrig den Tagespropheten, doch es gab keine weiteren Schreckensnachrichten von grausam ermordeten Zauberfamilien mehr, selbst die Muggel blieben verschont.  
  
"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum das so plötzlich aufhört", meinte Hermine eines Morgens beim Frühstück. "Das ist garantiert noch nicht alles gewesen."  
  
"Hoffentlich passiert bald mal wieder irgendwas", sagte Ron missmutig. "Langsam ist es so öde, dass ich schon für die kleinste Abwechslung dankbar wäre."  
  
"Bedenke gut, um was du bittest ." zitierte Hermine. " Es könnte nämlich in Erfüllung gehen. Und sei lieber froh, dass nicht noch mehr schlimme Dinge passieren!"  
  
"Und dabei ist das Schuljahr so spannend losgegangen!" Ron haßte es, wenn nichts Außergewöhnliches passierte.  
  
"Vielleicht haben wir gerade ja auch so etwas wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm", vermutete Harry. "Aber was auch immer dahinterstecken mag, wenigstens Emily scheint endlich Ruhe zu haben."  
  
"Wenn wir Recht haben, steht sie unter einem Fluch", gab Hermine zu bedenken. "Der Vincireo kann nicht gebrochen werden - und der Consanguinity schon gleich gar nicht. Ich fürchte jedenfalls, dass die Sache noch nicht ausgestanden ist."  
  
Sie hatten sich zwar alle Mühe gegeben, aber ihre Ermittlungen waren im Sande verlaufen. Weder stand im Tagespropheten etwas über die ganze Sache, noch war sonst eine weitere Quelle zu finden. Emilys Geheimnis schien eines zu bleiben, und mittlerweile hatten die drei etwas das Interesse daran verloren. Es gab schließlich auch noch andere Dinge, um die man sich kümmern musste.  
  
Der Schulabschluß rückte langsam, aber unaufhaltsam näher und die Siebtklässler begannen nach und nach, ihre Bewerbungen zu schreiben. Hermine würde auf die Universität gehen um später eine Karriere als Aurorin zu machen, Harry hatte sich ebenfalls dazu entschieden. Ron schwankte noch, aber er tendierte immer mehr zu einer Beteiligung am Scherzartikelladen seiner Brüder. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wie er das Hermine schonend beibringen sollte. Cho Chang wollte ebenfalls die Universität besuchen, Lavander und Parvati wollten gemeinsam ein Institut für Wahrsagerei eröffnen, was Draco Malfoy vorhatte, wusste niemand so genau - und Emily . war wohl die einzige, die keine Zukunftspläne schmiedete.  
  
Sie hatte sich tatsächlich auf Hogwarts eingelebt und begonnen, sich dort wohlzufühlen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, würde es ewig so weitergehen.  
  
Wie gerne hätte sie sich der Illusion hingegeben, dass alles vorbei wäre, dass Lennard seinen Plan aufgegeben und sie selbst endlich Ruhe hätte, doch sie wusste, dass das nur Wunschdenken war. Lennard würde zuschlagen, sie hatte nur keine Ahnung, wann. Und wie. Und unglücklicherweise war sie ihrem Ziel immer noch nicht nennenswert näher gekommen, worüber sie manchmal fast in Panik ausbrach. Doch jedes Mal schob sie diese Gedanken dann wieder weit von sich. 'Morgen', dachte sie dann immer. 'Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und früh genug .' Doch jeder weitere Morgen verstrich ungenutzt.  
  
Dank Professor Snapes Trank hatte sie unter keinen Albträumen mehr zu leiden und sah auch nicht mehr so bleich, elend und mager aus. Eine Schönheit war sie zwar nach wie vor keine, doch wenigstens konnte man sie jetzt auf den ersten Blick der weiblichen Spezies zugehörig einordnen. Beinahe jeden Abend verbrachte sie damit, Professor Snape bei der Erstellung des Effingos zu helfen, eine langwierige und komplizierte Arbeit, und es war auch nicht absehbar, ob sie überhaupt Erfolg haben würden. Anfangs hatte es deswegen etwas Gerede unter den Schülern gegeben, doch auch das hatte sich gelegt. Mittlerweile fand niemand mehr etwas dabei, wenn Emily manchmal die halbe Nacht in den Kerkern mit Snape zubrachte - denn beiden traute wohl niemand ernstlich zu, dass sie an etwas anderem als Zaubertränken Interesse haben könnten.  
  
Emily genoß diese Stunden in Snapes Labor, in der sie ihre Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke voll ausleben konnte. Und Snape selbst, so unleidlich, unfair und sarkastisch er sich im Unterricht weiterhin gab, war während dieser Stunden ein beinahe schon amüsanter Gesellschafter. Es bestand so eine Art unausgesprochenes Abkommen zwischen ihnen, er fragte sie nicht weiter nach ihrem 'Problem', und Emily erkundigte sich dafür niemals nach der Ursache seiner Verbitterung. Doch interessiert hätte es sie schon.  
  
Im Unterricht wurde Emily von Snape kaum besser behandelt als die übrigen Gryffindors auch. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen kannte sich Emily mit diesem Fach aus - und lieferte sich mit Snape so manche heftige Diskussion, wie ein Trank denn nun genau auszusehen hätte. Sie genoß diese Dispute, die sie dann nicht selten am Abend weiterführten. Manchmal ergriff Snape dann wutentbrannt einen Kessel und braute den Trank, wegen dem sie gerade stritten, noch einmal zusammen. Und Emily, die in seinem Labor längst keine Scheu mehr hatte, schnappte sich dann einen anderen Kessel und braute darin ihre Version zusammen. Und nicht selten stellte sich dann heraus, dass sie Recht hatte.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise schien Snape dieser Wettstreit jedes Mal Spaß zu machen und er konnte sich sogar als fairer Verlierer erweisen. Zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart. Emily wertete das als ziemlichen Vertrauensbeweis, denn der allseits so gefürchtete Professor würde restlos sein Gesicht verlieren, wenn sich herumsprechen würde, wie er von einer Schülerin deklassiert wurde. Doch Emily behielt das stets für sich.  
  
"Langsam fürchte ich hier um meinen Job", hatte Snape das letzte mal gemeint - und dabei tatsächlich gelacht. Ein freundliches Lachen, ohne jede Spur von Verkniffenheit oder Sarkasmus.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Professor, diese Gefahr besteht nicht", hatte sie erwidert und ihr fröhliches Lächeln war schlagartig erloschen. Die Erinnerung an ihre Sorgen - und vor allem, ihre Aufgabe, war dabei wieder hochgekommen. Fast war sie versucht, Snape um Hilfe zu bitten, ihm alles zu erzählen und auf seine Unterstützung zu hoffen. Die sie natürlich niemals bekommen würde. Nicht einmal ein Snape würde es sich leisten können, einen derart wahnsinnigen Plan zu unterstützen, das Ganze gehörte eigentlich in die Hände des Zaubereiministeriums. Doch wer würde ihr dort glauben? Und vor allem, was würde dann mit Lennard geschehen? Emily seufzte traurig. Nein, sie war und blieb auf sich alleine gestellt.  
  
"Meinen Sie eigentlich immer noch, Sie können das alles alleine lösen?" Fragte Snape sanft, dem ihr plötzlicher Stimmungsumschwung nicht entgangen war.  
  
Emily schrak zusammen. Konnte er Gedanken lesen? "Wenn nicht ich, dann keiner", entgegnete sie - und kam sich dabei irgendwie lächerlich vor. Wollte sie sich mit ihren siebzehn Jahren tatsächlich anmaßen, eine solche Gefahr abwenden zu können? Wer war sie eigentlich, dass sie auf solch größenwahnsinnige Ideen kam? Ihr ganzer Plan erschien ihr mit einem mal als der blanke Wahnsinn, unausgegoren und von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Doch einen besseren hatte sie nicht . und der Vincireo war stark.  
  
Snape seufzte nun auch, setzte sich an den Tisch und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Hogwarts scheint Ihnen zwar gut zu bekommen, doch es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass irgendetwas Sie von innen aufzufressen scheint", meinte er dann. "Und so etwas ist auf die Dauer ziemlich ungesund, glauben Sie mir, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Wenn Sie so weitermachen, kann es Sie umbringen!"  
  
"Ja", sagte Emily einfach. "Ich weiß."  
  
Snape schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Und das nehmen Sie so einfach hin? Sie geben doch sonst nicht so schnell auf, Miss McElwood. Oder wollen Sie etwa sterben?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Emily kläglich. Diese Wendung ihres Gespräches behagte ihr zwar überhaupt nicht, doch irgendwie tat es gut, wenigstens ein bisschen darüber zu reden. Auch etwas Neues.  
  
"Ich möchte ganz und gar nicht, aber es wird wohl darauf hinauslaufen. Darauf, oder noch schlimmeres. Es sei denn ."  
  
"Es sei denn, was?" Fragte Snape gespannt.  
  
"Es sei denn, es gelingt mir, den Consanguiniti zu brechen", sagte Emily fast flüsternd. "Dann wäre ich frei ."  
  
"Frei . wovon? So kann ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen", meinte Snape. "Sagen Sie mir doch BITTE, was eigentlich los ist."  
  
Doch Emily schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ein Professor Snape war es nicht gewohnt, um etwas zu bitten, wie sehr musste er also darauf fiebern, ihr ihr Geheimnis zu entlocken? "Vielen Dank, aber ich schaffe das schon", sagte sie brüsk und ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.  
  
Snape fühlte sich seltsamerweise verletzt, denn er hatte es wirklich ehrlich gemeint. "Ich habe jetzt nicht als 'Spion' für Dumbledore gefragt, sondern als Freund." Er lächelte sie etwas schief an. "Und ich dachte, wir wären so etwas wie . Freunde. Oder?"  
  
Emily war verwirrt. Sie würde ihm so gerne glauben, doch welche Pläne verfolgte er wirklich? Er, ein ehemaliger Todesser? Und er betrachtete sie als Freund?  
  
"Wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich - und Freunde haben wir wohl beide nicht allzu viele", sagte er dann. "Und manchmal ist man auf eben solche angewiesen, auch, wenn man es nicht wahrhaben möchte. Auch das ist eine Erfahrung, glauben Sie mir."  
  
Und plötzlich wurde Emily ärgerlich, eine irrationale Wut stieg kochendheiß in ihr auf. Sie war immer nur herumgeschubst worden, benutzt, als ein Spielball von irgendwelchen Dingen, mit denen sie eigentlich nie etwas zu tun haben wollte. Und Snape benutzte sie ebenfalls. Sie war für ihn eine sehr nützliche Hilfe bei der Verwirklichung eines ehrgeizigen Projektes - und wenn er von ihrem Geheimnis wüsste, würde er es dazu benutzen, sich beim Ministerium zu profilieren. Und ohne lange nachzudenken, sagte Emily ihm das auch. Genau so und nicht gerade in freundlichem Ton. Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne, denn Snape sah ziemlich betroffen aus.  
  
"Ist das wirklich die Meinung, die Sie von mir haben?" Er blickte sie an, zuerst irgendwie traurig, dann wurde sein Blick kalt. "Und warum verbringen Sie dann Ihre Zeit hier unten bei mir, wenn Sie tatsächlich glauben, ich würde Sie ausnutzen? Ist es Masochismus, oder wollen Sie etwas anderes - benutzen Sie mich am Ende vielleicht selbst?"  
  
Emily erbleichte, denn Snape hatte damit einen ziemlichen Treffer gelandet.  
  
"Bitte, es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. "Und Sie haben Recht ." sie biß sich auf die Zunge, als ihr das herausgerutscht war.  
  
"Womit?" Seine Frage klang wie ein Peitschenschlag.  
  
"Mit . ich wollte tatsächlich etwas von Ihnen erfahren, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe in einem Punkt ."  
  
"Ach, auf einmal?"  
  
"Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin, jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr so sehr . nicht nur ." Emily geriet ins Stottern, die Situation war ihr völlig entglitten.  
  
"Warum dann?" Snape war jetzt unbarmherzig.  
  
"Weil es mir Spaß macht, hier zu arbeiten. und weil ich Sie gerne mag."  
  
Den letzten Satz hatte Emily auch beinahe nur geflüstert und Snape rührte es irgendwie an. Diese kleine, verkorkste Person mochte ihn? "Dann haben Sie eine interessante Art, das zu zeigen, Miss McElwood", entgegnete er, jetzt einen Hauch freundlicher. "Stoßen Sie immer alle Menschen dermaßen vor den Kopf, wenn sie gerade anfangen, Sie etwas zu mögen?"  
  
Emily errötete. "Sie sind ja auch nicht gerade zimperlich im Umgang mit anderen", schlug sie tapfer zurück. "So, wie Sie manchmal auf anderen herumtrampeln ."  
  
"Das ist ja wohl meine Angelegenheit. Und auf Ihnen habe ich nie 'herumgetrampelt', wie Sie sich auszudrücken belieben ."  
  
"Stimmt", entgegnete Emily, und es klang verwundert, als ob ihr das gerade erst jetzt bewusst geworden wäre. "Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich bin schließlich auch eine Gryffindor."  
  
"Weil ." Snape überlegte einen Moment. "Weil Sie mir ähnlich sind. Weil Sie sich für Zaubertränke begeistern können und dafür äußerst begabt sind. Weil man sich mit Ihnen - wenigstens ab und zu - vernünftig unterhalten kann und Sie nicht dumm sind. Ich verabscheue dumme Menschen!"  
  
"Aha", machte Emily nur.  
  
Snape war gerade dabei, sich richtig in Fahrt zu reden. "Und es stört mich, wenn meine Assistentin permanent von ihrer Arbeit abgelenkt wird, tagaus tagein dasselbe Problem wälzt und jedes gut gemeinte Hilfsangebot ausschlägt. Das zeugt nämlich NICHT gerade von Intelligenz!"  
  
Emily senkte den Kopf. "Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht, aber ich weiß einfach nicht ."  
  
"Versuchen wir's mal anders", knurrte Snape. "Bei welcher Sache benötigen Sie meine Hilfe? Sie sagten doch, dass Sie von mir etwas Bestimmtes erfahren wollten ."  
  
"Ja, das sagte ich. Leider", entgegnete Emily missmutig. "Und ich wünschte, ich hätte nichts gesagt. Ich kann Ihnen das nicht einfach so aus dem Zusammenhang heraus erklären, dazu müssten Sie die ganze Geschichte kennen."  
  
Snape lehnte sich bequem auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Ich habe Zeit", meinte er und deutete auf den anderen Stuhl. "Setzen Sie sich hin und erzählen Sie!"  
  
Emily schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, bitte, so einfach geht das nicht ."  
  
"Und wenn ich verspreche, es für mich zu behalten?" Snape schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. "Letztes Angebot. Können Sie mir denn nicht wenigstens ein bisschen vertrauen?"  
  
"Könnten Sie es denn, wenn Sie in meiner Situation wären?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." Snape ärgerte sich, denn damit hatte sich Emily elegant aus der Affäre gezogen. "Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, in was für einer Situation Sie so genau stecken."  
  
Warum machte er sich eigentlich die Mühe? Wenn sie nicht reden wollte, sollte sie es halt bleiben lassen. Seit die schrecklichen Angriffe aufgehört hatten, war nicht einmal mehr Dumbledore so sehr hinter der Aufklärung der ganzen Angelegenheit her. Also konnte es ihm eigentlich auch egal sein. War es aber nicht, und darüber wunderte sich Snape nicht zum ersten mal.  
  
"Na schön", sagte Emily plötzlich. "Aber nicht heute. Ich muß dazu noch etwas . vorbereiten, und wenn die Voraussetzungen gegeben sind, und wenn Sie mich überzeugen können, dass Sie es nicht weiter verraten, werde ich es Ihnen erzählen."  
  
"Ach, jetzt stellen wir schon Bedingungen", spottete Snape.  
  
Emily schenkte ihm ein maliziöses Lächeln. "Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Wenn Ihre Neugier groß genug ist, müssen Sie sich darauf einlassen. Oder dumm sterben."  
  
Snape funkelte sie an. "Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die es wagen, so mit mir zu reden", sagte er gefährlich ruhig.  
  
"Ich bin in vielen Dingen eine Ausnahme", gab Emily zurück. "Und ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen!"  
  
"Wie schade." Snape musste widerwillig lächeln. "Obwohl, eigentlich bin ich darüber ganz froh, es langweilt auf die Dauer, wenn alle vor Schreck erstarren, wenn ich auch nur in ihre Nähe komme."  
  
"Es liegt einzig an Ihnen, das zu ändern."  
  
"Das steht hier gerade nicht zur Diskussion!" Snape fragte sich, was ihn wohl geritten hatte, so etwas zuzugeben. Einer Schülerin gegenüber.  
  
"Oh Verzeihung, ich werde mich hüten, an ihre Leichen im Keller zu rühren", spottete Emily.  
  
"Die gehen Sie auch überhaupt nichts an", explodierte Snape. "Kümmern Sie sich gefälligst um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten!"  
  
Aha, Nerv getroffen. Emily grinste in sich hinein. "Genau das versuche ich ja, aber Sie lassen mich ja nicht", entgegnete sie zuckersüß. "Oder wer von uns meint, sich in Angelegenheiten mischen zu müssen, die ihn eigentlich nichts angehen?"  
  
"Sie machen mich noch wahnsinnig!" Snape brüllte schon wieder und wusste doch, dass ihre Logik hieb- und stichfest war. "Das hat man davon, wenn man versucht, freundlich zu sein."  
  
"Was das angeht, haben wir anscheinend beide noch Einiges zu lernen." Emily machte es jedes Mal diebischen Spaß, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.  
  
"Dafür sollte ich Gryffindor mindestens fünfzig Punkte abziehen", giftete Snape.  
  
"Dann tun Sie es doch", giftete sie zurück. "Welch ein Armmutszeugnis, wenn Sie darauf zurückgreifen müssen. Sind Ihnen etwa die Argumente ausgegangen?"  
  
"Ja, leider", gab er widerwillig zu. "Mit Ihrem Mundwerk schaffen sie wahrscheinlich jeden!"  
  
Außerhalb seiner Räume hätte Emily nicht gewagt, ihm solche Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen - und wenn, hätte sie dafür einen saftigen Punkteabzug kassiert. Doch hier würde er sich mit so etwas nur lächerlich machen - wie beide sehr genau wussten. Und ohne dieses Druckmittel hatte Snape gegen Emily einen harten Stand in ihren Schlagabtauschen.  
  
"Dann kann ich ja jetzt beruhigt schlafen gehen", meinte Emily, als Snape nichts mehr zu sagen wusste. Sie stand auf und glättete ihr Flatterkleid. Bis jetzt hatte sie nämlich noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich etwas anderes zuzulegen.  
  
"Und räumen Sie mit diesen weiten Ärmeln bitte nicht wieder den Tisch ab!" Snape grinste spöttisch, denn dagegen konnte sie nicht viel sagen.  
  
Doch diesmal war Emily nicht um eine Antwort verlegen. "Das wird ab nächsten Samstag anders", entgegnete sie. "Wir dürfen dann endlich nach Hogsmeade - und ich werde etwas mit den enganliegendsten Ärmeln kaufen, die zu haben sind." Sie grinste ebenfalls. "Dann müssen Sie sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen, um mich zu ärgern."  
  
"Ich werde schon etwas finden, keine Sorge", versprach er. "Und wegen Ihrem 'Problem' ."  
  
"Irgendwann nächste Woche", sagte sie schnell. "Ich sagte doch, ich muß dazu noch etwas vorbereiten. Können Sie entsetzlich neugieriger Mensch sich noch so lange gedulden?"  
  
"Was bleibt mir übrig!" Snape tat resigniert, doch er freute sich eigentlich, dass sie ihm soweit vertrauen wollte. Außerdem war er wirklich überaus gespannt, was für eine Geschichte er da zu hören bekommen würde.  
  
Er brachte sie noch bis zur Tür. "Trotz allem Freunde?" Fragte er, als sie sich noch eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten.  
  
Emily legte den Kopf schief und sah in an. "Freunde", sagte sie dann und lächelte, eines der seltenen male, in denen ihr Lächeln richtig strahlend war und von Herzen zu kommen schien.  
  
Snape ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie kurz und hielt sie einen Moment länger fest, als es nötig gewesen wäre. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihnen etwas zustößt", sagte er dann und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Mit wem sollte ich mich denn dann sonst streiten?"  
  
"Da würden sich garantiert eine Menge Kandidaten finden, Professor Snape", lachte Emily.  
  
"Schon, aber mit denen macht es keinen Spaß."  
  
Emily lachte noch mehr und entzog ihm - mit leisem Bedauern, wie sie sich eingestehen musste - ihre Hand. Dann, sie wusste selbst nicht, woher sie dazu die Courrage nahm, stellte sie sich schnell auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. "Noch einmal gute Nacht. Und lassen Sie sich ein paar neue Argumente einfallen!" Und mit diesen Worten huschte sie zur Türe hinaus und zog diese von außen hinter sich ins Schloß.  
  
Snape stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Vorsichtig strich er über seine Wange, wo ihn ihre Lippen soeben ganz zart berührt hatten. Warum hatte sie das getan? 'Weil sich viele Menschen auf diese Art begrüßen - oder verabschieden, und unter Freunden ist das so üblich', sagte seine innere Stimme. 'Es hat sich halt nur noch nicht bis zu dir herumgesprochen. Also denk dir nichts dabei, das war ganz harmlos gemeint.'  
  
Ja, wahrscheinlich. Er brauchte sich doch bloß seine Schüler anzuschauen, gerade die Mädchen fielen doch ständig ihren besten Freundinnen um den Hals und niemand dachte sich etwas dabei. Er war einfach nur eine nett gemeinte Geste. Nur - Emily schien diese Angewohnheit sonst nicht zu haben, warum also gerade bei ihm?  
  
'Themawechsel, Severus', ermahnte er sich. 'Diese Gedanken sind ungesund - und lächerlich. Und Emily würde sich totlachen, wenn sie davon wüsste. Also beschäftige dich lieber mit etwas Unverfänglicherem!' Doch so ganz wollte ihm das nicht gelingen . 


	13. Von Kleider- und Herzensangelegenheiten

13. Von Kleider- und Herzensangelegenheiten  
  
Jedes Jahr gab es in Hogwarts Ereignisse, auf die sich die meisten freuten und die den Alltag dann doch noch auflockerten. Eines davon war die große Halloween-Party im November, doch da war es noch eine zeitlang hin. Ein anderes waren die Samstage, an denen den Schülern der Besuch in Hogsmeade gestattet war - und der erste davon stand unmittelbar bevor.  
  
Am Abend davor herrschte in Gryffindors Gemeinschaftsraum fröhliche Erwartungsstimmung, man überschlug seine Ersparnisse und machte Pläne, wofür man sein Taschengeld wohl am besten ausgeben sollte.  
  
"Ich kann's kaum erwarten, dem Honigtopf einen Besuch abzustatten", strahlte Ron. Seine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten war nach wie vor ungebrochen. "Und was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns zusammen das eine oder andere Butterbier in den drei Besen genehmigen?"  
  
"Typisch, du denkst wohl mal wieder nur an etwas Essbares", meinte Hermine schnippisch. Dabei war sie ein bisschen neidisch auf Ron, der diese Köstlichkeiten mengenweise konsumieren konnte, ohne dass man ihm das ansah. Hermine hielt sich seit einigen Jahren auf diesem Gebiet sehr zurück, denn sie war davon überzeugt, auf ihre Figur achten zu müssen.  
  
"Ich mag das ganze süße Zeugs nicht", ließ sich Emily unaufgefordert vernehmen.  
  
"Hast du ein Glück!" Hermine seufzte. "Allerdings würden dir ein paar Pfunde mehr nur guttun - im Gegensatz zu mir."  
  
"Och Hermine, von so einem kleinen Schokofrosch wirst du schon nicht gleich aus den Nähten platzen", spottete Harry. "Ich finde sowieso, dass eine Frau weibliche Formen haben und nicht wie ein wandelndes Knochengerüst aussehen sollte."  
  
Ron, der genau wusste, dass das bei Hermine ein heikles Thema war, beeilte sich, ihm zuzustimmen - und all das versetzte Emily einen Stich. Unauffällig blickte sie an sich herunter. Sicher, sie war noch immer sehr dünn, doch lange nicht mehr so sehr, wie am Anfang des Schuljahres. Und sie fühlte sich jetzt auch sehr viel besser. Aber sah sie wirklich immer noch so schlimm aus? Zu ihrem nicht unerheblichen Ärger musste sie feststellen, dass ihr das irgendwie doch immer wichtiger wurde.  
  
"Gehst du morgen eigentlich auch mit nach Hogsmeade?" erkundigte sich Lavander ohne großes Interesse.  
  
"Oh ja, ich brauche dringend ein paar neue Klamotten", entgegnete Emily. Damit hatte sie Lavanders ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und auch die anderen wurden hellhörig.  
  
"Wieder so ein schwarzes, flatteriges Etwas?" kicherte Ron und Emily errötete ein wenig.  
  
"Nichts da, ich habe diese Fetzen satt", meinte sie. "Und wenn ich das bekomme, was mir so vorschwebt, wirst du noch Augen machen." "Was genau soll es denn sein?" Schaltete sich jetzt auch Parvati begierig ein. Wenn es um etwas zum Anziehen ging, standen sie und Lavander an vorderster Front.  
  
"In erster Linie etwas Praktisches", überlegte Emily. "Und wie ist das hier eigentlich an Halloween? Braucht man da etwas Besonderes?"  
  
"Dazu musst du dich nicht allzu groß aufstylen", wurde sie von Parvati aufgeklärt. "Aber ein bisschen festlich sollte es schon sein ."  
  
"Oh Gott, erinnere mich nur nicht daran!" Ron und verdrehte die Augen gen Zimmerdecke. "Da muß ich dann wieder meinen Festumhang tragen . was mir Malfoy bereits seit einer Woche unter die Nase reibt."  
  
"Wen interessiert es, was Malfoy für Bosheiten von sich gibt", wurde er von Hermine getröstet. "Und so schlecht sieht dein Umhang doch gar nicht aus ."  
  
"Na ja, nur, dass ich während des letzten Jahres bestimmt noch einmal um zehn Zentimeter gewachsen bin . und das blöde Teil leider nicht."  
  
"Was hat es denn mit Rons Festumhang auf sich, dass Malfoy so darüber herzieht?" Erkundigte sich Emily.  
  
"Er gehörte seinem Bruder - und das sieht man halt auch", erklärte Harry. "Und Malfoy hackt da schon seit Jahren drauf herum."  
  
"Dem werden wir schon das Maul stopfen", sagte Emily. Auch sie verabscheute Draco Malfoy bereits von Herzen. "Wirst schon sehen." Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich?" Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer glomm in Rons Augen auf. Es wurmte ihn gewaltig, dass er deswegen immer zur Zielscheibe der Slytherins wurde. Aber Emily mit ihrer scharfen Zunge bekam es vielleicht wirklich fertig, diese Lästermäuler zum schweigen zu bringen.  
  
Emily nickte nur. "Keine Sorge, Draco wird sich noch wundern", versprach sie.  
  
Ron strahlte. "Das ist riesig nett von dir! Und kommst du dann morgen mit auf ein Glas Butterbier?"  
  
Emily überlegte. "Mal sehen, ich weiß noch nicht. Ich muß wirklich eine ganze Menge besorgen - und dann treffe ich mich mit meiner Großmutter. Sie will morgen extra nach Hogsmeade kommen."  
  
"Ihr steht euch wohl sehr nah?" Hermine war noch immer begierig, alles über Emily zu erfahren.  
  
"Näher als meinen Eltern. Sie ist rundrum eine wundervolle Frau." Emily lächelte. "Ich freue mich wirklich, sie wiederzusehen."  
  
"Ich wünschte, so etwas könnte ich auch von wenigstens einem meiner Familienmitglieder sagen", seufzte Harry. "Aber bis auf meinen Paten kann man die alle vergessen."  
  
"Meine auch", verriet ihm Emily. "Aber Großmutter wiegt alle auf - ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie täte."  
  
"Du könntest sie uns doch morgen vorstellen?" Auch Ron war neugierig auf jemanden, den die eigenbrötlerische Emily anscheinend so sehr mochte.  
  
"Mal sehen, wenn es sich ergibt ." Emily wollte sich nicht festlegen und gähnte demonstrativ. "Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, wird morgen sicher ein langer Tag."  
  
"Heute keine abendlichen Studien bei Snape?" erkundigte sich Lavander. "Du bist doch sonst beinahe jeden Abend da unten."  
  
"Heute hatte ich keine Lust dazu", meinte Emily leichthin. Die Wahrheit war allerdings, dass sie furchtbar gerne mit Snape zusammen weiter am Effingo gearbeitet hätte - und die abschließende Tasse Tee, die sie dann immer nach getaner Arbeit zusammen tranken, war für sie immer der Höhepunkt des Tages. Doch heute hatte Snape irgendetwas anderes vorgehabt. Was das war, wusste Emily nicht, doch sie hoffte inständig, dass es nichts mit Laryssa Twinkleto zu tun hätte.  
  
"Außerdem will ich morgen früh raus." Und mit diesen Worten stieg sie die Treppe hinauf zum Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
"Tja, das sollten wir dann wohl auch", meinte Hermine. "Wir wollen ja schließlich alle früh aufstehen."  
  
************  
  
Wenn Severus Snape etwas von Emilys Befürchtungen geahnt hätte, hätte er es wohl eher komisch gefunden. Die Idee, mit Laryssa Twinkleto einen Abend zu verbringen, wäre zwar nach wie vor sehr reizvoll, aber völlig utopisch gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er sich auch geschmeichelt gefühlt - und vielleicht hätte es ihn sogar ein bisschen gefreut .  
  
Der Grund, der ihn heute von seinem Labor fernhielt, war jedoch viel prosaischer und hieß Albus Dumbledore. Beim Mittagessen hatte der Schulleiter ihn für diesen Abend um eine Unterredung gebeten - und Snape war neugierig, was er wohl von ihm wollte.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich, Severus", wurde er von Dumbledore empfangen. Die Miene des Rektors war außergewöhnlich besorgt.  
  
"Sie sehen nicht so aus, als ob Sie gute Neuigkeiten hätten", meinte Snape dann auch. "Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
Dumbledore seufzte und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Eben nicht", sagte er. "Noch nicht. Und das ist es, was mich beunruhigt."  
  
Snape schaute ihn nur verständnislos an.  
  
"Wenn man es so betrachtet, ist alles in bester Ordnung", begann Dumbledore. "Sogar diese geheimnisvollen Angriffe auf die Muggel haben aufgehört. Es gäbe also keinen Grund zur Sorge - wenn da nicht mein Gefühl wäre. Diese gewisse Vorahnung. Und die hat mich nur selten getrogen."  
  
"Was sagt es denn?" Erkundigte sich Snape etwas lahm. Gefühle waren noch nie seine Sache gewesen.  
  
"Es sagt, dass da etwas ziemlich Unschönes auf uns alle zusteuert. Daß etwas in der Luft liegt - und dass die kleine McElwood irgendwie damit zu tun hat ."  
  
"Ich habe sie einmal gefragt, ob sie weiß, wo Voldemort sich aufhält", sagte Snape nachdenklich. "Und sie hat das vehement verneint. Emily sagt zwar nicht bei allem die absolute Wahrheit, aber das glaube ich ihr."  
  
"Wir müssen unbedingt erfahren, was sie vor uns verbirgt. Auch, wenn es nichts damit zu tun hat, wir dürfen keine Möglichkeit außer Acht lassen. Ich hasse es, völlig ahnungslos und unvorbereitet in eine schlimme Situation zu geraten!"  
  
Auch wenn es Snape nicht nachvollziehen konnte, hatte er längst gelernt, dass man die Vorahnungen des Schulleiters besser nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahm; zu oft hatten sie sich dann auch bewahrheitet.  
  
"Emily wollte mir in den nächsten Tagen sowieso alles erzählen", meinte er. "Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob uns das weiterhilft. Obwohl ich eigentlich nicht glaube ."  
  
Dumbledore maß ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick. "Sie mögen die Kleine, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"  
  
"Weil Sie von ihr als 'Emily' reden- und nicht als 'McElwood'. Wann hat es das schon einmal gegeben, dass Sie von einem Schüler mit seinem Vornamen sprechen?"  
  
Snape begann, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. "Ja, ich mag sie tatsächlich", gestand er dann. "Sie ist hochintelligent und auch ganz amüsant. Und mir wirklich eine große Hilfe ."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte. "Wie schön zu sehen, dass Sie doch noch einem menschlichen Wesen Sympathie entgegenbringen können. Das hätte ich schon nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt ."  
  
"Zumindest ist sie einmal eine erfreuliche Abwechslung zu den Heerscharen von Dummköpfen, die ich sonst immer unterrichten muß", knurrte Snape. "Und nächsten Sommer nach den Prüfungen ist sie sowieso wieder weg ."  
  
"Höre ich da so etwas wie Bedauern?"  
  
"Ja, denn eine so talentierte Hilfskraft werde ich so schnell nicht wieder finden", entgegnete Snape trocken. "Ansonsten ist es mir ziemlich egal."  
  
Doch das stimmte so ganz und gar nicht. Er würde sie vermissen, wenn sie Hogwarts verließ, ihre langen Diskussionen, ihre Schlagfertigkeit, ihre Fähigkeit, zuhören zu können, um nur einiges zu nennen. Doch das würde Snape nicht einmal vor sich selber zugeben.  
  
Dumbledore sah zwar aus, als ob er noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, schwieg dann aber.  
  
"Ich erwarte jedenfalls, dass Sie mir sofort berichten, wenn Emily Ihnen ihre Geschichte erzählt hat", meinte er nur.  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Professor Dumbledore." Snape überlegte verzweifelt, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Emily hatte verlangt, dass er das Ganze für sich behalten würde - und er hatte ihr sein Wort gegeben.  
  
'Das Wort eines ehemaligen Todessers', spottete seine innere Stimme. 'Was ist das schon wert?'  
  
Doch er war kein Todesser mehr - und wollte wenigstens von sich selbst sagen können, ehrenvoll zu handeln und sein Wort zu halten.  
  
'Tja Severus', tönte es in seinem Kopf. 'Bei den Muggeln nennt man so etwas eine Zwickmühle .'  
  
Und Snape verfluchte in Gedanken den Tag, an dem Emily nach Hogwarts gekommen war - und hätte ihre Gesellschaft doch um keinen Preis missen mögen .  
  
*************  
  
Selten wurde in Hogwarts dem Frühstück so wenig Beachtung geschenkt, wie an den Samstagen, an denen die Schüler Ausgang hatten. So dauerte es auch nicht lange, und fröhliche Trüppchen zogen, von den neidischen Blicken der Erstklässler verfolgt, in Richtung Hogsmeade.  
  
Emily war zwar zusammen mit Hermine, Ron und Harry gegangen, setzte sich dann aber ab, als sie den kleinen Ort erreichten. "Bis später", rief sie ihnen noch hinterher. Und während sich Ron und seine Freunde in das Gedränge um den Honigtopf einreihten, stattete sie dem Salon von Madame Aurelia einen ausgiebigen Besuch ab.  
  
Madame Aurelia war erst vor kurzem von London nach Hogsmeade übergesiedelt und hatte hier eine Filiale ihrer Bekleidungskette 'zauberhafte Zaubermoden' eröffnet. Sie bildete sich einiges darauf ein, jeden Kunden zufriedenstellen zu können, doch als die kleine, unscheinbare Gestalt, gekleidet in einen unförmigen, schwarzen Lappen, ihren Laden betrat, kam sie doch etwas ins Grübeln.  
  
"Und was darf es bei Ihnen sein, junge Dame?" erkundigte sie sich etwas zögernd.  
  
Emily lächelte. "Wohl so ziemlich alles", meinte sie fröhlich. "Und es wäre nett, wenn Sie mich dabei etwas beraten könnten. Ich brauche nämlich ." Und sie begann, eine beachtliche Liste aufzuzählen.  
  
Madame Aurelia taute sichtlich auf. "Wundervoll", meinte sie entzückt. "Ich bin sicher, wir werden genau das Richtige finden!"  
  
Emily verbrachte geschlagene zwei Stunden in diesem Laden, bevor sie, schwer bepackt, wieder zum Vorschein kam. Sie tätigte auch noch ein paar weitere Einkäufe, bevor sie dann endlich in den drei Besen ankam.  
  
Hier herrschte Hochbetrieb und sie entdeckte Hagrid inmitten einer Schar Gryffindors. Auch Hermine, Ron und Harry waren darunter. Sie nickte ihnen kurz zu und wandte sich an einen kleinen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke, der nur von einer einzigen Person besetzt war. Eine zierliche, alte Dame mit silberweißem Haar und Augen, die von demselben dunklen Blau waren, wie die von Emily. Morticia McElwood, trotz ihrer 95 Jahre unangefochtenes Oberhaupt des McElwood - Clans strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als sie ihre Enkelin auf sich zusteuern sah.  
  
"Emily, Kind, wie schön, dich zu sehen!"  
  
"Großmutter!" Emily umarmte die alte Frau herzlich und setzte sich dann neben sie. "Ich muß dir so vieles erzählen ."  
  
"Laß dir Zeit, meine Kleine, trink erst einmal etwas." Sie schenkte Kürbissaft aus einem bereitstehenden Krug in ein zweites Glas.  
  
Emily nahm durstig ein paar Schlucke. "Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas von Lennard gehört?" fragte sie ohne große Hoffnung und ihre Großmutter seufzte. "Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch fragen", erwiderte sie. "Aber erzähl doch zuerst, was es bei dir so Neues gibt."  
  
Und Emily erzählte. Wie gut sie sich in Hogwarts eingelebt hatte, dass sie endlich gut schlafen konnte, was für Fortschritte das Projekt von Professor Snape machte . Das meiste davon hatte sie ihrer Großmutter zwar auch schon geschrieben, doch es war doch etwas anderes, wenn man darüber reden konnte.  
  
"Wie ist dieser Snape eigentlich", unterbrach sie Emilys Redefluß irgendwann. "Ich habe zwar schon so einiges von ihm gehört, ihn aber niemals persönlich kennengelernt."  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape ist ." Emily stockte. "Das ist nicht so einfach zu beschreiben", meinte sie dann. "Er ist anspruchsvoll, und ziemlich schwierig. Irgendwie innerlich zerrissen. Die meisten haben Angst vor ihm, denn im Unterricht ist er kaum zu ertragen. Wenn man allerdings mit ihm alleine ist, kann er ganz wundervoll sein . er weiß so viel . und es macht so viel Spaß, mit ihm an dem Effingo zu arbeiten . "  
  
"Hmmm ." machte Morticia Mc Elwood und betrachtete den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Enkelin, der plötzlich von einem inneren Strahlen erleuchtet zu sein schien. "Hab ich's mir doch gedacht ."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
Ihre Großmutter seufzte. "Ich hatte schon so etwas vermutet, als ich deine Briefe gelesen habe. Und wenn ich dich jetzt so ansehe ."  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich sagen?" Emily hatte zwar so eine Ahnung, was gleich kommen würde, doch sie verbot sich, daran zu denken.  
  
"Kleines, anscheinend hast du dich verliebt."  
  
"Wie bitte? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" Emily tat entrüstet, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es stimmte. Ihre Großmutter hatte das ausgesprochen, was sie sich die ganze Zeit krampfhaft geweigert hatte, einzugestehen.  
  
"Ich habe ein Paar Augen im Kopf und verfüge auch über ein Gehirn - und beides funktioniert noch erstaunlich gut", entgegnete Morticia. "Außerdem bin ich nicht erst seit vorgestern auf der Welt und kenne diese Symptome recht gut."  
  
Emily ließ den Kopf beinahe auf die Tischplatte sinken. "Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt", stöhnte sie. "Ich habe es nicht sehen wollen, aber du hast wohl völlig Recht."  
  
"Hat er denn auch . ich meine, werden deine Gefühle erwidert?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht!" Bei dieser Vorstellung lachte Emily bitter auf. "Ich bin ihm nützlich und er mag mich wohl auch ein wenig, aber er würde mich niemals als Frau betrachten."  
  
"Kleines . nein, so sollte ich dich nicht länger nennen. Du bist kein Kind mehr, eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr. Doch jetzt fängst du an, eine Frau zu werden."  
  
"Wirklich großartig! Erst Lennard . und als nächstes dann mein Lehrer . läuft denn bei mir gar nichts normal ab?"  
  
"Eigentlich hätte ich es kommen sehen müssen", überlegte Morticia. "Du warst einsam und verzweifelt - und er war der erste seit langem, der dich freundlich behandelt und dir Interesse entgegengebracht hat. Kein Wunder, wenn du dich in ihn verliebst."  
  
"Zumindest wäre das mal ein neuer Grund, wegen dem ich von einer Schule fliege. Den hatten wir noch nicht."  
  
"Wer sagt denn, dass man dich herauswirft? Es darf nur niemand davon erfahren ."  
  
Emily starrte ihre Großmutter mit offenem Mund an. "Soll das heißen, du findest das auch noch gut? Es klingt beinahe so, als würdest du es unterstützen, wenn ich mit einem Lehrer eine Affäre hätte ."  
  
"Nicht so laut, dass muß ja nicht jeder mitbekommen. Und nein, ich finde es nicht gut, dass es dein Lehrer ist, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände können wir nicht wählerisch sein."  
  
"Und was soll das jetzt heißen??"  
  
"Nun, mir ist eine lebendige Enkelin, die eine Affäre mit einem ihrer Lehrer hat, wesentlich lieber, als eine tote, die sich auf diesem Gebiet zurückgehalten hat. Man muß Prioritäten setzen."  
  
Emily verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr. Was meinte Großmutter nur damit?  
  
"Du weißt, was Lennard dir angetan hat." Das war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung und Emily nickte nur.  
  
"Ich werde mir nie verzeihen, dass ich diese Gefahr damals nicht eher erkannt und das verhindert habe", seufzte Morticia. "Aber passiert ist passiert - und wir müssen sehen, dass wir das Beste daraus machen. Weißt du eigentlich, was genau Lennard und der dunkle Lord planen?"  
  
"Nicht mit Sicherheit", erwiderte Emily. "Nur das, was ich dir schon geschrieben habe."  
  
"Voldemort wird dich nicht am Leben lassen, irgendwann und irgendwo wird er dich schließlich finden."  
  
"Wie könnte ich das vergessen!" Emily seufzte traurig. "Und ich habe keine Kraft mehr, noch länger wegzulaufen. Wenigstens bin ich in Hogwarts sicherer als anderswo. Der verdammte Consanguiniti!"  
  
'Doch wenn ich schnell genug bin - und mein Plan gelingen sollte, würde mich auch Voldemort in Ruhe lassen', dachte sie. 'Das hoffe ich jedenfalls.' Sie hatte ihre Großmutter in vieles eingeweiht, ihr eigenes, wahnsinniges Vorhaben jedoch selbst ihr verschwiegen .  
  
"Aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass ich mich verliebt habe?" Kam sie auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. "Oder . wird dieser Fluch dadurch vielleicht gebrochen?" Eine wilde Hoffnung glomm in ihren Augen auf.  
  
Morticia seufzte. "Nichts bricht einen Consanguiniti. Allerdings ."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ach gar nichts. Es ist nur so eine Idee - und es ist besser, wenn du nichts davon weißt. Vertrau mir. Und verschwende keine Gedanken an irgendwelche Regeln der Schulordnung, höre einfach auf das, was dein Herz dir sagt."  
  
Emily seufzte erneut. Ihre Großmutter schien mehr zu wissen, als sie sollte - andererseits hatte sie mit keinem Wort Näheres erwähnt. Bedeutete das, dass sie von ihrem Plan wusste und ihn guthieß? Und wollte sie, dass ihr wenigstens noch etwas Schönes widerfuhr, wenn es sie schon das Leben kosten würde? Irgendwie gab das alles so keinen rechten Sinn, doch Emily beschloß, jetzt besser nicht weiter nachzufragen. Aus Großmutter würde sie dazu nicht mehr herausbekommen, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung.  
  
"Es spielt sowieso keine Rolle, denn Professor Snape würde in mir niemals etwas anderes sehen, als eine Schülerin." Emily machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. Dieser Tag hatte ihr einen Haufen neuer Probleme beschert.  
  
"Nun, das werden wir ja sehen", murmelte Morticia in sich hinein. "Unterschätze niemals die Waffen einer Frau." Laut sagte sie: "Aber bei Gelegenheit würde ich deinen Professor Snape gerne einmal kennenlernen."  
  
"Dann musst du schon nach Hogwarts kommen, denn er verlässt die Schule nur äußerst selten."  
  
"Das hatte ich eh in nächster Zeit vorgehabt, dem guten, alten Dumbledore mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten."  
  
"Du kennst ihn?"  
  
"Aber natürlich!" Morticia lächelte. "Ein großartiger Mann. Allerdings haben wir uns schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Hey Emily", tönte es plötzlich. "Wolltest du uns nicht vorstellen?" Ron und seine beiden Freunde hatten vor ihrem Tisch Aufstellung genommen.  
  
"Tja also ." Emily war etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Großmutter, das sind drei meiner Klassenkameraden, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter. - Meine Großmutter Morticia McElwood."  
  
"Sehr erfreut, Madame", sagte Ron artig und alle schüttelten der alten Dame die Hand. "Schön, Sie alle kennenzulernen", entgegnete Morticia. "Und von Ihnen, Mr. Potter, habe ich schon viel gehört."Sie musterte Harry mit Interesse.  
  
"Wer wohl auch nicht", meinte Harry missmutig.  
  
"Machen Sie sich nichts draus, irgendwann wird selbst diese Geschichte in Vergessenheit geraten", sagte Morticia, die Harrys Problem sofort verstanden hatte.  
  
"Ja, aber wahrscheinlich erst, wenn ich Urenkel habe." Alle lachten.  
  
"Wir wollten eigentlich nicht stören, aber so langsam sollten wir uns auf den Rückweg machen", ließ sich Hermine vernehmen. Mit einem erstaunten Blick musterte sie Emilys Einkäufe. "Lieber Himmel, du musst ja halb Hogsmeade leergekauft haben!"  
  
"Och, das sieht nur so aus", meinte Emily etwas verlegen. "Aber ich brauchte dringend was zum Anziehen ."  
  
"Du wirst doch nicht etwa von deiner schwarze - Fetzen - Phase kuriert sein?" Morticia schaute ziemlich erfreut drein. "Wurde auch langsam Zeit!"  
  
Sie zwinkerte ihrer Enkelin verschwörerisch zu. 'Ich weiß genau, wer oder was daran schuld ist', besagte dieser Blick - und Emily errötete.  
  
"Sollen wir dir beim tragen helfen?" Erbot sich Harry.  
  
"Ja danke, das wäre wirklich sehr lieb von euch." Emily verabschiedete sich mit einer innigen Umarmung von ihrer Großmutter.  
  
"Paß gut auf dich auf, mein . nicht mehr so Kleines", sagte Morticia und schüttelte dann auch den anderen die Hand. "Und kommt gut zurück."  
  
***********  
  
"Was ist denn da überall drinne?" Lavander und Parvati hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen und platzten fast vor Neugierde.  
  
"Ihr werdet's ja sehen", lächelte Emily. Sie freute sich schon darauf, was die anderen für Gesichter machen würden.  
  
"Ein Ballkleid für Halloween?" Parvati ließ nicht locker.  
  
"Oh Gott, dafür brauche ich doch kein Ballkleid. Oder etwa doch?" Emily schaute sich hilfesuchend nach den anderen um.  
  
"Wenn's dir Spaß macht, kannst du eins anziehen, muß aber nicht sein." Hermine hielt nicht viel von extravaganter Garderobe.  
  
"Und wenn, dann würde ich mir eines von Zuhause schicken lassen, da habe ich einen ganzen Schrank voll davon", meinte Emily.  
  
"Du hast EINEN GANZEN SCHRANK voll mit Abendkleidern?" Lavander konnte es kaum fassen. "Das wäre das letzte, was ich bei dir erwartet hätte."  
  
"Meine Mutter legt viel Wert auf so was." Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und sie gibt dauernd irgendwelche Empfänge, zu denen man die dann auch anziehen muß."  
  
"Ich gäbe alles darum, wenn ich mir die mal anschauen könnte", hauchte Parvati.  
  
"Wen? Meine Mutter? Oder ihre Abendgesellschaften?"  
  
"Deine Kleider natürlich!"  
  
"Och, das lässt sich machen. Ich kann sie mir ja herschicken lassen, dann kannst du sie dir alle ansehen."  
  
"Die armen Posteulen werden sich einen Bruch heben", spottete Ron.  
  
"Das fürchte ich allerdings auch. Wahrscheinlich kann man das gar nicht verantworten ."  
  
"Oooooch Emily, bitte!"  
  
"Na schön, Parvati, ich lasse die Dinger herkommen. Dann hat wenigstens endlich jemand auch mal Spaß daran."  
  
Lavander und Parvati strahlten übers ganze Gesicht. "Und wisst ihr was?" Emily kicherte. "Wenn euch etwas davon passt, leihe ich es euch für Halloween. Im Vergleich dazu werden dann zur Abwechslung mal die Slytherins aussehen, wie aus der Mülltonne."  
  
Lavander vergaß von einem Moment zum anderen alle Ressentiments, die sie gegen Emily gehabt hatte und fiel ihr um den Hals. "Das ist wirklich große Klasse Von Dir! Ihr werdet sehen, von diesem Halloween wird man noch lange sprechen."  
  
"Also, ICH ziehe jedenfalls kein Kleid an!"  
  
Schallendes Gelächter.  
  
"Verlangt auch niemand, Ron." Emily lächelte, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie wollte die Überraschung für ihn nicht verderben.  
  
"Wir kommen grade richtig zum Abendessen", stellte Harry fest, als sie Hogwarts erreichten. "Hat jemand noch Hunger?"  
  
Niemand hatte, sie waren alle noch voll von den diversen Köstlichkeiten aus Hogsmeade.  
  
"Dann gehen wir doch gleich nach oben und packen Emilys Einkäufe aus!" Parvati zappelte ungeduldig herum. "Das ist ja sooo spannend!"  
  
Ihre schwer bepackte Schar erregte einiges Aufsehen, als sie die große Halle durchquerten.  
  
"Gryffindor war wohl geschlossen im Kaufrausch", höhnte Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Nö, Emily hat sich nur neu eingekleidet", tönte Lavander giftig zurück. "Und jetzt feiern wir in unserem Schlafsaal ne Klamottenparty!"  
  
Pansy erbleichte vor Neid. So eine Party wäre auch so richtig nach ihren Geschmack gewesen, doch sich in Hogsmeade einen solchen Berg von Kleidung zu kaufen, überstieg ihre Mittel doch erheblich.  
  
"Und was wird aus uns?" Verlangte Harry zu wissen, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hochstiegen. "In euren Schlafsaal dürfen wir nicht rein."  
  
"Euer Pech", kicherte Parvati. "Aber das ist Frauensache."  
  
"Wir kommen dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum", tröstete Hermine. "Später. Dann feiern wir da weiter und futtern wir all deine Schätze aus dem Honigtopf auf." Sie grinste.  
  
"Na schön", meinte Harry. "Aber beeilt euch gefälligst!"  
  
"Weiber", schimpfte Ron. "Weiber, Weiberkram und Weiberangelegenheiten." Er meinte es allerdings nicht böse.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum stellte Emily eine ihrer Tüten ab und wühlte darin herum. "Das ist für dich", sagte sie, holte ein ziemlich großes Päckchen hervor und warf es Ron zu  
  
Er fing es auf und drehte es neugierig nach allen Seiten. "Was ist da drinne?"  
  
"Schau rein, dann weißt du es." Und mit diesen Worten folgte sie den anderen Mädchen hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal.  
  
Ron riß - unter den neugierigen Blicken seiner Freunde - das Packpapier herunter und zum Vorschein kam . ein Festumhang. Aber was für einer! Weit und großzügig geschnitten schwang er um Rons hoch aufgeschossene Gestalt herum, als er ihn anlegte. Er war aus tiefdunkelbraunem Samt, mit rostfarbenem Satin gefüttert und wurde von einer Schnalle aus Bronze zusammengehalten.  
  
"Oh Mann", sagte Harry. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es eine Farbe gibt, zu der deine Karottenhaare gut aussehen."  
  
Ron drehte sich vor dem Spiegel über dem Kamin. "Der muß ein Vermögen gekostet haben", brachte er schließlich heraus.  
  
"Emily", brüllte er dann die Treppe hinauf.  
  
"Was ist?" Die Türe zum Mädchenschlafsaal öffnete sich.  
  
"Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber ."  
  
"Aber was, gefällt er dir nicht?"  
  
"Doch, er ist traumhaft." Er rang sichtlich mit sich selbst. " Aber das kann ich nicht annehmen ."  
  
"Und wieso nicht? Was glaubst du, was Malfoy sagen wird, wenn er dich so sieht?"  
  
Ron schluckte nur.  
  
"Und außerdem", schallte es von oben, " was soll ich damit? Mir steht diese Farbe nicht!" Die Türe wurde wieder zugeschlagen und anscheinend war für Emily das Thema damit erledigt.  
  
"Sie wollte dir wohl eine Freude machen", meinte Harry. "Also freu dich jetzt gefälligst auch."  
  
"Das tu ich ja ." Ron war noch immer ziemlich sprachlos. "Aber ich habe noch nie ein so schönes . und so teures Kleidungsstück gehabt."  
  
"Mach dir wegen des Geldes keine Gedanken, die McElwoods dürften mehr als genug davon haben. Was mich viel mehr erstaunt, ist die Tatsache, dass Emily auch Geschmack zu haben scheint. Ich bin sehr gespannt, was sie für sich gekauft hat."  
  
Das waren alle anderen auch - doch als Emily dann eine gute Stunde später mit den anderen Mädchen wieder auftauchten, fielen ihnen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
  
"Emily . was ist DAS?" Ron kam ins Stottern und Emily schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
  
"Etwas Praktisches", meinte sie verschmitzt. 


	14. Von Traum zu Albtraum

14. Von Traum zu Albtraum  
  
Am anderen Morgen erwachten alle Gryffindors ziemlich spät, was kein Wunder war, nachdem ihre improvisierte Party noch bis lange nach Mitternacht gegangen war.  
  
Emily räkelte sich faul unter ihrer Decke, schließlich war Sonntag und man konnte länger schlafen. In Gedanken ließ sie den vergangenen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren - sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt.  
  
Ron hatte sich immer wieder für den Umhang bedankt, anscheinend hatte sie genau das Richtige für ihn gefunden. Jetzt konnte Halloween kommen.  
  
Und die Gesichter der anderen, als sie in ihrem neuen Outfit in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war - das war ein echtes Erfolgserlebnis gewesen. Emily hatte zwar zuerst ein paar Zweifel gehabt, ob sie so etwas in Hogwarts wirklich anziehen konnte. Und als die anderen Mädchen ihre Einkäufe zuerst eher fassungslos gemustert hatten, waren ihre Zweifel noch gewachsen. Doch als sie dann angefangen hatte, alles anzuprobieren, waren alle begeistert gewesen.  
  
"Es ist zwar absolut unkonventionell, aber du kannst so etwas tragen", hatte Parvati fachmännisch festgestellt. Und diese Meinung wurde von allen geteilt.  
  
Madame Aurelia hatte nämlich gemeint, dass Emily dermaßen schlank wäre, dass auch noch die schmalgeschnittenste Zaubererrobe um ihre Figur schlackern würde - und hatte ihr deshalb etwas anderes empfohlen. Etwas, was an ihr sehr attraktiv aussah und außerdem auch noch überaus praktisch war.  
  
"Muggelhosen", kicherte Lavander. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man in Hogsmeade so etwas bekommt. "Angeblich kommt Muggelkleidung in Mode", meinte Emily. "Madame Aurelia hat das jedenfalls gesagt - und deshalb führt sie auch ein ansehnliches Sortiment."  
  
"Hautenge, schwarze Jeans", staunte Hermine. "Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann sich das in Hogwarts jemand trauen würde. Aber du hast wirklich die Figur dafür."  
  
Emily hatte sich tatsächlich mehrere Paar schwarzer, gutgeschnittener Jeans zugelegt, die ihr wie eine zweite Haut anlagen. Und auch alle Oberteile, die sie dazu gekauft hatten, stammten aus dem Muggel-Sortiment. Der Clou war allerdings ein ebenfalls schwarzer Rollkragenpullover, der genauso eng war, wie die Hosen. Emily war davon so begeistert, dass sie ihn gleich in mehreren Farben erstanden hatte.  
  
Und als sie sich dann auch noch der bewundernden Blicke bewusst wurde, die die Jungen ihr zuwarfen, wusste sie, dass sie sich richtig entschieden hatte.  
  
"Wenn du damit morgen in der großen Halle erscheinst, werden Malfoy und seine Kumpels den Mund nicht mehr zukriegen", meinte Seamus anerkennend. "Sieht wirklich toll aus!"  
  
"Ich mache eine Diät und kaufe mir auch so was", beschloß Parvati. "Ist doch wirklich mal was anderes." Gemütlich hatten sie dann im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammengesessen, haufenweise Süßigkeiten vertilgt und viel gelacht und herumgeblödelt. Und Emily hatte endlich einmal das Gefühl gehabt, dazuzugehören.  
  
Irgendwann, als es bei ihnen gar nicht leiser wurde, war plötzlich Professor McGonnagal auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Sie setzte schon zu einer gesalzenen Strafpredigt an, als sie Emily bemerkte.  
  
"Oh, Miss McElwood, " sagte sie, als sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte. "Eine solche Garderobe ist zwar nicht gerade üblich in Hogwarts - aber doch eine echte Verbesserung zu vorher." Sie lächelte. "Und ich vermute, damit werden sie nicht nur einem männlichen Wesen hier schlaflose Nächte bereiten."  
  
Emily errötete. Wenn dadurch auch nur ein einziges, GANZ BESTIMMTES männliches Wesen so reagieren würde, wäre der Zweck erfüllt.  
  
"Aber jetzt ins Bett alle miteinander, es ist spät genug", hatte McGonnagal dann befohlen und die Party aufgelöst.  
  
Und jetzt war Sonntag, kein Unterricht - und Emily freute sich darauf, wie der Rest der Schule auf ihre Veränderung reagieren würde. Besonders Snape.  
  
Nachdem ihr ihre Großmutter gestern die Wahrheit vor Augen geführt hatte, war Emily zuerst einmal wie unter Schock gewesen. Doch dann, als sie in der Lage war, ihre Gefühle zuzulassen und zu akzeptieren, fühlte sie sich großartig. Als ob sie alles schaffen, die ganze Welt umarmen könnte.  
  
Und mit diesem Gefühl alleine im Bett zu liegen, war irgendwie nicht so ganz das Wahre. Also stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad, das sie um diese Uhrzeit wohl noch für sich haben würde.  
  
Sie nahm eine ausgiebige Dusche, wusch ihr Haar mit dem neuen, nach Zitronen duftenden Shampoo und kämmte sie dann sorgfältig aus. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem neuerstandenen Sortiment an Kosmetika zu. Viel war es nicht, sie machte sich nicht viel aus Make-up, aber damit konnte man wenigstens etwas Farbe auf die Wangen bekommen. Nur, die Kunst des Schminkens schien eine Wissenschaft für sich zu sein - und Emily hatte damit nicht die geringste Erfahrung.  
  
"So wird das nichts", meinte Lavander, die gerade im Bad erschien und über Emilys ungeschickte Versuche mit dem Rougepinsel nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Emily wusch sich bereits zum dritten mal die Schminke wieder aus dem Gesicht. "Ich verstehe das nicht, ich sehe immer nur aus wie in einen Farbtopf gefallen", jammerte sie. "Dabei kann das doch echt nicht so schwierig sein ."  
  
"Komm, ich zeig's dir", erbot sich Lavander. "Du darfst nur ganz wenig nehmen, siehst du, genau so." Sie bestäubte Emilys Wangen mit einem Hauch Rouge. "So, das reicht", sagte sie dann. "Willst du auch noch Lidschatten auflegen?"  
  
"Ich glaube, das wäre für den Anfang doch etwas zuviel", meinte Emily und betrachtete ihr rosig überhauchtes Gesicht wohlgefällig im Spiegel. "Ich fühle mich jetzt schon wie ein neuer Mensch, vielen Dank, Lavander."  
  
"Gern geschehen - und du siehst tatsächlich völlig verändert aus. Zum Positiven. Ich würde an deiner Stelle wieder so einen Zopf flechten ."  
  
Das tat Emily dann auch und als sie eine halbe Stunde später fix und fertig angezogen war, hätte man sie kaum wiedererkannt. Ihre alten, wallenden Gewänder beförderte sie als zusammengeknüllten Haufen kurzerhand auf den Fußboden vor ihren Kleiderschrank.  
  
"Ein Festtag für die Hauselfen", lachte Hermine, die gerade am Aufstehen war.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls erst mal Frühstücken", verkündete Emily als nächstes. "Kommt ihr mit? Ich fühle mich wie halb verhungert!"  
  
"Gib mir zehn Minuten, dann bin ich soweit." Hermine beeilte sich, aus dem Bett zu kommen. "Deinen großen Auftritt unten in der Halle will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen."  
  
*~*  
  
In der großen Halle war noch nicht viel los, doch diejenigen, die bereits beim Frühstück saßen, machten riesengroße Augen, als Emily zusammen mit Hermine, Lavander und Parvati die Treppe herunterkam.  
  
"Ich glaub, mein Besen fliegt nen dreifachen Rittberger", platzte jemand bei den Hufflepuffs heraus.  
  
"Na, hoffentlich sitzt du nicht mit drauf", konterte Emily vergnügt und alles lachte.  
  
"Jetzt ist sie von einer flatternden zu einer dürren Krähe mutiert", versuchte Pansy, eine Gemeinheit anzubringen. Mit wenig Erfolg.  
  
"Trotzdem eine erhebliche Verbesserung", stellte Draco mit Kennerblick fest. "Die hat ja richtig weibliche Kurven, hätte ich nie gedacht. Schade, dass sie eine Gryffindor ist!"  
  
"Tja Pansy, daneben siehst du jetzt aus, wie ein hochschwangerer Frosch", meinte Lavander genüsslich in Richtung Slytherintisch. Und Pansy musste, kochend vor Wut, mit ansehen, wie darüber auch diverse ihrer eigenen Hauskameraden lachten.  
  
Emily genoß es, auch einmal im positiven Sinne im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Eigentlich witzig, fand sie. Was Äußerlichkeiten ausmachen können .  
  
"Hast du eigentlich wieder alles in Schwarz?" Wollte Dean gerade wissen. "Nicht, dass es schlecht aussehen würde, es wundert mich nur ."  
  
"Das meiste", meinte Emily. "Schwarz war schon immer meine Lieblingsfarbe." Das stimmte sogar - und hatte nichts mit Snape zu tun.  
  
Alles in allem war es ein Riesenerfolg - der für Emily nur dadurch ein bisschen getrübt wurde, dass sich Snape nicht blicken ließ.  
  
'Was soll's', dachte sie dann. 'Heute Abend ist auch noch früh genug.' Und gemeinsam mit den anderen machte sie sich daran, ein reichhaltiges Frühstück zu verputzen.  
  
*~*  
  
"Und was wollen wir jetzt machen?" Ron streckte, voll bis obenhin, alle Glieder von sich.  
  
"Jetzt haben wir Quidditch - Training", verkündete Harry. "Ihr könnt ja mitkommen und zusehen, es ist so ein schöner Tag."  
  
Also machten sich viele Gryffindors, selbst Emily, auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
Der Himmel war strahlend blau und die Sonne ließ das buntgefärbte Laub der Bäume golden schimmern. Es war warm genug, dass man seinen Umhang im Zimmer lassen konnte - Harry hatte völlig Recht, einen solchen Tag musste man wirklich ausnutzen, denn nur allzu bald würde das herbstliche Schmuddelwetter einsetzen.  
  
Als sie gerade aus dem Tor heraus waren, erspähte Emily eine hochgewachsene, schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, die ihnen entgegenkam. Ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", grüßte Hermine, als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren. Snape schien gerade aus dem Gewächshaus zu kommen, er trug einen großen Korb mit allerlei Wurzeln und Kräutern und erwiderte Hermines Gruß lediglich mit einem eisigen Blick. Er wollte sofort wieder den Kopf von der fröhlichen Truppe abwenden, als sein Blick auf Emily fiel, die ihm schüchtern zulächelte.  
  
"Sie halten wohl in der Tat nicht viel von konventioneller Kleidung, Miss McElwood", knurrte er. "Von einem Extrem ins andere ."  
  
Emily stutzte einen Moment, dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie von Snape niemals auch nur ein nettes Wort hören würde, solange Zuhörer drum herumstanden. "Mir gefällts", entgegnete sie herausfordernd. "Und einem Großteil der anderen wohl auch, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe." Zustimmendes Gemurmel ringsum.  
  
"Na dann ." sagte der Zaubertrankmeister nur und eilte weiter.  
  
"Eher friert die Hölle ein, als dass Snape etwas von sich gibt, was einem Kompliment auch nur entfernt ähnlich klingen könnte", meinte Harry spöttisch. "Aber wen interessiert es schon, was ihm gefällt? Mach dir nichts draus, Emily."  
  
Das tat Emily auch nicht, denn sie konnte Blicke deuten. Und so, wie Snape sie angesehen hatte . ihre Laune hob sich noch um einige Grade, als sie sich zusammen mit den anderen wieder in Bewegung setzte. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie seine Blicke im Rücken spüren konnte, doch sie widerstand der Versuchung, sich umzudrehen. Warum riskieren, eine Illusion zu zerstören .  
  
Doch Snape war tatsächlich nach ein paar Schritten noch einmal stehengeblieben und sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Nicht zu fassen, was die Kleine da aus sich gemacht hatte . Er korrigierte seine Gedanken. SO klein schien sie ja definitiv nicht zu sein, die grazile Gestalt, die da entlangging, gehörte ganz offensichtlich einer jungen Frau.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über ihre schlanke Taille und die schmalen Hüften, die in diesen Hosen gar nicht mehr knochig wirkten und blieb an einem runden Po hängen. Über alledem wippte aufreizend ein schwerer Zopf aus dunklem Haar. Snape schluckte und rief sich zur Ordnung. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, sie auf diese Art anzusehen? Sie war seine Schülerin und somit absolut tabu - und um seine eigenen Gelüste auszuleben, sollte er sich wohl besser jemand anderes suchen. Er ging zurück ins Schloß und fragte sich, wie das wohl werden würde, wenn Emily in Zukunft in diesem Outfit in seinem Labor aufkreuzen würde.  
  
*~*  
  
Auf dem Quidditchfeld war bereits Hochbetrieb und alle vier Mannschaften genossen das Training im strahlenden Sonnenschein. Es wurde zwar ziemlich eng, doch so richtig ernst schien das heute niemand zu sehen.  
  
Auf den Tribünen hatten sich etliche Zuschauer eingefunden, die sich faul in der Sonne räkelten und dem Treiben zusahen. Einige Nettigkeiten, besonders zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors, wurden natürlich auch ausgetauscht, doch niemand hatte wirklich Lust, sich ernsthaft zu streiten.  
  
Emily hatte sich etwas von den anderen abgesondert, lümmelte sich bequem auf eine der Holzbänke und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Zum ersten mal seit wirklich langer Zeit fühlte sie sich beinahe glücklich, der Tag erschien ihr ein bisschen wie ein Traum. Ein schöner Traum. Selbst ihr 'Problem' schien plötzlich nicht mehr so bedrohlich zu sein, es würde alles gut gehen. Es MUßTE einfach alles gut gehen, es wäre so unfair, wenn jetzt, wo sie endlich etwas Lebenslust für sich entdeckt hatte, alles wieder zerstört werden würde.  
  
'Tja, und seit wann geht es im Leben fair zu?' sagte etwas in ihren Gedanken und Emily brachte diese Stimme schleunigst wieder zum Verstummen, bevor sie ihr alles verdarb. Sie war stark, sie würde kämpfen und sie würde alles erreichen, was sie sich vornahm .  
  
"Ähhh ." machte es plötzlich und sie fuhr, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, unwillig herum. Neben ihr stand, verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere tretend - Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Suchst du was Bestimmtes?" meinte Emily schnippisch, als sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte.  
  
"Ähh .", machte Draco noch einmal. "Kann ich mal kurz mit die reden?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab und setzte sich neben ihr auf die Bank. Emily rückte ein Stück zur Seite. "Und worüber?"  
  
"Na ja ." Draco schien sichtlich Mühe zu haben, sein Anliegen zu formulieren. "Es geht um Halloween ."  
  
"Was ist damit?" Emily fragte sich, worauf Malfoy wohl hinauswollte.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, es soll dieses Jahr ne größere Veranstaltung werden. Und da wollte ich dich fragen . na ja, ob du schon einen Begleiter hast?"  
  
"Was, da braucht man einen Begleiter? Das fehlt ja grade noch!"  
  
"Du kannst natürlich auch alleine hingehen, aber ich dachte . falls du noch niemanden hast . ob du vielleicht mit mir hingehen möchtest?"  
  
Emily setzte sich kerzengerade auf. "Ich höre wohl nicht recht?? Ausgerechnet DU fragst mich, ob . wie kommst du eigentlich auf so was, du kannst mich doch nicht leiden. Außerdem bin ich eine Gryffindor!"  
  
Draco wand sich etwas. "Eigentlich habe ich nie etwas gegen dich persönlich gehabt", meinte er. "Und in einem halben Jahr sind wir hier eh alle draußen, da ist dann Schluß mit Slytherin und Gryffindor und so weiter. Also dachte ich, man könnte mal so langsam anfangen, sich wie ein erwachsener Mensch zu benehmen ."  
  
"Soso, denken tust du gelegentlich auch", spottete Emily. "Soll ich mich jetzt etwa geehrt fühlen?"  
  
Draco seufzte. "Du kannst ja mal drüber nachdenken, sind ja noch zwei Wochen hin", meinte er dann.  
  
Emily musste das Ganze erst einmal verdauen. "Na schön, ich denke drüber nach", sagte sie dann. "Aber mach dir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen. Und jetzt sei so nett und laß mich alleine, ich bin beschäftigt."  
  
Gehorsam stand Draco auf und verzog sich. Ein Jammer, dass Emily keine Slytherin war, das hätte alles immens vereinfacht. Draco hatte nämlich seinem Vater haarklein von ihr und dem geheimnisvollen Cruciatus berichtet - und Lucius Malfoy wollte natürlich mehr wissen.  
  
"Sie zu, dass du alles darüber herausbekommst"; hatte er seinem Sohn befohlen. "Sie ist ein Mädchen und außerdem nur eine Gryffindor. Das kann ja wohl nicht so schwierig sein ."  
  
Draco seufzte erneut. Sein Vater hatte gut reden, er kannte Emily ja nicht. Die war nämlich alles andere als einfach, zutiefst misstrauisch und außerdem hatte sie für ihn nicht sonderlich viel übrig. Aber vielleicht ließ sich das ja ändern? Draco war der Ansicht, dass seine Einladung ein wunderbarer Einstieg wäre - sofern Emily mitmachte. Er war davon zwar nicht allzu begeistert, denn sobald sich das herumsprach, würden nicht nur seine Hauskameraden schonungslos über ihn herziehen. Aber es gab Schlimmeres, viel Schlimmeres sogar. Zum Beispiel, Lucius Malfoy nicht zu gehorchen. Wenigstens sah Emily jetzt halbwegs präsentabel aus ...  
  
*~*  
  
"Was wollte diese Kröte denn von dir?" Ron und Hermine hatten Malfoys Anwesenheit bemerkt und kamen jetzt zu Emily hinüber.  
  
"Das glaubt ihr nicht!" Emily schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Er hat mich doch tatsächlich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zur Halloweenparty gehe. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?"  
  
Ron fiel beinahe von der Bank und auch Hermine schaute völlig verblüfft drein. "Was für einen Zaubertrank hatte er wohl intus, dass er auf solche Ideen kommt?"  
  
"Fragt mich nicht", meinte Emily nur. "Es kann doch unmöglich an einem Paar enger Hosen liegen?"  
  
"Sollte man eigentlich meinen", befand Hermine. "Obwohl . wenn ich's mir genau überlege, wird das sicher nicht dein einziges Angebot bleiben ." Sie zwinkerte Emily zu.  
  
"Gott versteh einer die Männer", stöhnte Emily. "Haben die denn nur Augen für Oberflächlichkeiten?"  
  
"Manche schon", meinte Hermine und warf Ron einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, was ihn erröten ließ.  
  
"Aber du hast seine Einladung doch nicht etwa angenommen?" wollte er dann wissen.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, ich werde drüber nachdenken", sagte Emily. "Zumindest ist er der erste, der mich fragt."  
  
"Man braucht nicht mit Begleitung zu erscheinen, wenn man nicht möchte", sagte Hermine. "Und bevor du mit Malfoy ."  
  
Emily lachte. "Ich kann es mir, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht vorstellen", meinte sie. "Aber witzig ist es schon."  
  
"Das muß ich Harry erzählen!" Ron winkte eifrig seinem Freund auf dem Spielfeld zu. "Wetten, dass ihn das vom Besen haut?"  
  
"Nicht nur ihn", vermutete Hermine. "Das dürfte halb Hogwarts aus den Socken hauen."  
  
"Ich hab's langsam satt, immer das Hauptgesprächsthema zu liefern", jammerte Emily. "Immer passieren mir solche Sachen."  
  
"Da hast du aber größtenteils selbst Schuld daran", entgegnete Hermine freundlich. "Du bist nun mal nicht wie alle anderen und so was fällt zwangsläufig auf."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Emily. "Manchmal ist es ja auch ganz nett, aber dauernd ." Sie stand auf. "Ich glaube, ich gehe besser rein, bevor mich hier alle mit Fragen löchern."  
  
"Damit schiebst du's nur bis zum Abendessen auf", hielt Hermine dagegen. "Spätestens dann wird jeder von dir wissen wollen, ob du mit Malfoy zur Party gehst."  
  
Emily lächelte ein wenig. "Ich bin Spezialist in Sachen Gnadenfristen", meinte sie, und Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie von dieser Bemerkung halten sollte.  
  
*~*  
  
Sie schlenderte zum Schloß zurück, obwohl sie eigentlich noch gar keine so rechte Lust hatte, in Hogwarts dunklen Gängen zu verschwinden. Also sah sie sich nach einer Alternative um - und fand auch eine. Im Gewächshaus würde sich um diese Zeit kaum jemand aufhalten und der angrenzende Kräutergarten dürfte sogar völlig menschenleer sein. Vielleicht konnte sie sich dort noch ein Weilchen ins Gras setzen und ungestört die Sonne genießen.  
  
Sie bog kurz entschlossen in Richtung Professor Sprouts Revier ab und freute sich über die Stille, die sie umgab. Bis sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Bei Merlins Knochen, hatte man denn hier wirklich nirgendwo seine Ruhe? Genervt drehte sie sich um - und sah sich Professor Snape gegenüber.  
  
"Was wollen Sie denn hier?" rutschte es ihr überrascht heraus.  
  
"Dasselbe könnte ich Sie auch fragen", entgegnete Snape. "Ich bin dabei, meine Kräutervorräte für den Winter aufzufüllen. Aber Sie ."  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein bisschen alleine sein - bevor ich wieder von allen angestarrt werde." Wieder fühlte sie, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, doch es war ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
  
Snape blickte etwas freundlicher drein. "Nun, wenn Sie sich so anziehen, werden Sie sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Sie bieten so nämlich einen ziemlich reizvollen Anblick, was kaum jemandem von Ihren männlichen Kollegen entgangen sein dürfte."  
  
"Nein, nicht deswegen." Emily nahm das Kompliment freudig zur Kenntnis. 'Wie es scheint, nicht nur meinen Schulkollegen', dachte sie. "Es geht um etwas ganz anderes", fügte sie dann hinzu.  
  
Snape seufzte. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"  
  
Sie berichtete kurz von Malfoys Angebot und entlockte dem Zaubertrankmeister damit ein Kopfschütteln. "Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder", meinte er spöttisch.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, denn das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären." Emily war nach wie vor ziemlich ratlos, doch Snape lächelte säuerlich.  
  
"Ich schon", meinte er. "Auch Draco Malfoy ist nämlich imstande, einen Cruciatus zu erkennen - und seien Sie versichert, dass er seinem Vater davon erzählt hat."  
  
Emily sog scharf den Atem ein. "Sie meinen ."  
  
"Aber natürlich, Lucius Malfoy wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er nicht alles daransetzen würde, zu erfahren, was es damit auf sich hat. Und da er das nicht selbst in die Hand nehmen kann, hat er höchstwahrscheinlich seinen Sohn damit beauftragt, etwas Licht in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen."  
  
"Der erfährt von mir kein Wort", sagte Emily erbittert. "Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass das nur ein Vorwand war! Dieser Mistkerl, der kann was erleben ."  
  
"Vorsicht, Miss McElwood, mit den Malfoys legt man sich besser nicht an", entgegnete Snape ernst. "Besonders nicht, wenn der gute Lucius mit im Spiel ist." Er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, was Lucius Malfoy mit ihr anstellen würde, wenn er sie in die Finger bekommen würde. Malfoy kannte unzählige Möglichkeiten, jemanden zum Sprechen zu bringen - und die wenigsten davon waren angenehm. Solange Emily hier in Hogwarts blieb, wäre sie vor ihm wohl ziemlich sicher, doch wenn sie das Schulgelände verließ .  
  
"Solange ich in Hogwarts bin, kann keiner der Malfoys viel ausrichten", meinte Emily, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. "Und so wichtig ist das ja eigentlich auch nicht. Ich wollte Sie aber fragen, ob ."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine weitere Person hatte sich dazugesellt.  
  
"Ich störe doch nicht?"  
  
Emily verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel, als sie Miss Twinkletos kieksige Stimme vernahm.  
  
Laryssa wartete keine Antwort ab. "Sie hatten doch versprochen, mir einmal Ihr Labor zu zeigen, Professor Snape." Sie lächelte den Zaubertrankmeister schmelzend an und ignorierte Emily vollkommen. "Und jetzt hätte ich gerade etwas Zeit. Wäre es vielleicht möglich ."  
  
Snape schluckte schwer. Wie sie so dastand, strahlend in der Nachmittagssonne, hätte man denken können, ein Engel wäre erschienen. Das wunderbare Lächeln und ein unschuldiger Augenaufschlag mit langbewimperten Lidern taten ein Übriges: Snape vergaß wieder einmal den Rest der Welt um sich herum, sogar Emily.  
  
"Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen", brachte er mit heiserer Stimme hervor und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Laryssa ergriff seinen Arm. "Gehen wir?"  
  
Sie gingen - und ließen die verdatterte Emily einfach stehen. Emily sah ihnen hinterher, hörte Laryssas penetrantes Geplapper und Snape sogar ab und zu lachen.  
  
Etwas in ihr zerbrach und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie so zu behandeln? Sie war anscheinend nur der Lückenbüßer, bis die wunderschöne Miss Twinkleto sich dazu herabließ, ihm ihre kostbare Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Emily blickte einmal wieder an sich herunter. Auch, wenn sie jetzt 'ganz nett' aussah, neben Laryssa musste sie nach wie vor wie eine dürre Krähe wirken, da hatte Pansy gar nicht so unrecht. Zumindest hatte sie Snape mittlerweile soviel Intelligenz zugetraut, dass er nicht mehr auf dieses Püppchen hereinfallen würde - anscheinend ein Trugschluß. Ein Lächeln von der Twinkleto reichte völlig, und bei Snape setzte das Denken aus. Restlos.  
  
'Er hat mich nicht einmal mehr angeschaut', dachte Emily verbittert. 'Und mich dann einfach wortlos stehen lassen, wie einen Gegenstand, dem man sich wieder zuwendet, wenn man gerade nichts Besseres vorhat.' Die ersten Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab, doch sie wischte sie zur Seite. 'Nein', versprach sie sich. 'Diesen Triumph gönne ich ihm nicht. Wenn er die Twinkleto mir vorzieht - bitteschön, kann er haben. Aber er soll ja nicht glauben, dass ich mich jemals wieder in seinem Labor blicken lasse, er kann seinen Effingo in Zukunft alleine brauen!' Sie schnaubte. 'Und ihm hätte ich beinahe alles erzählt . na, dass kann er sich ebenfalls abschminken.'  
  
Emily machte sich mit festen Schritten auf den Weg ins Schloß. Sie würde sich nichts anmerken lassen, beschloß sie. Besonders vor Snape nicht. Und nie wieder auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, jemandem zu vertrauen.  
  
Und sie würde sich ab sofort um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, die waren in letzter Zeit sowieso viel zu kurz gekommen. Sie war jetzt wieder absolut auf sich alleine gestellt. Wie hatte sie nur so verblendet sein können zu glauben, das Leben wäre nicht immer unfair? Ihr glücklicher Traum hatte nur kurz gedauert - bevor er zum Albtraum geworden war. Niemand machte sich wirklich etwas aus ihr, alle wollten sie nur be- oder ausnutzen.  
  
Mochten die Götter wissen, was sie für ein Karma zu tragen hatte, denn anscheinend verdiente sie nicht einmal ein kleines Bisschen Glück. Wenn schon. Sie würde ihr Möglichstes tun um ihren Plan zu vollenden - und wenn sie dann dabei auch mit drauf ging, konnte es ihr eigentlich nur Recht sein. 


	15. Siebenundachtzig Schritte

Kapitel 15: Siebenundachtzig Schritte  
  
Obwohl er sie nicht zählte, brauchte Severus Snape genau siebenundachtzig Schritte um zu begreifen, dass da irgendwas ziemlich dumm gelaufen war. Siebenundachtzig Schritte, bis er die eifrig plappernde Laryssa - trotz ihrer Schönheit - unerträglich fand und sich wünschte, er könnte sie umgehend wieder loswerden.  
  
Nach siebenundachtzig Schritten erreichten sie den Haupteingang und er erblickte Mayflower, der gerade ziemlich gestenreich einer andächtig lauschenden, weiblichen Schülerschaft irgendetwas erklärte.  
  
"Hallo Narcissus", flötete Laryssa, doch Mayflower beachtete sie nicht. "Professor Snape ist so nett und will mir sein Labor zeigen!" Das kam jetzt schon wesentlich lauter und Mayflower wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
  
"Na, dann viel Spaß", meinte er. "Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass dich das besonders interessieren wird ." Er verbiß sich ein Grinsen. Wenn er auch von den unverzeihlichen Flüchen nicht viel Ahnung hatte, mit solchen Spielchen kannte er sich aus und er würde Laryssa weiter schmoren lassen. Die war ihm sicher, so sicher, dass es schon langweilig war. Wenn auch Narcissus Mayflower nicht genug Selbstbestätigung bekommen konnte, ein wenig liebte er doch die Herausforderung - und Laryssa Twinkleto war definitiv keine.  
  
Laryssa ahnte nichts von diesen Gedanken und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie über Narcissus' Desinteresse zutiefst missvergnügt war. Sie hängte sich noch etwas fester an Snapes Arm und kicherte und plapperte in einem fort.  
  
'Sie ist schlimmer als ein Schulmädchen, meinte Severus' innere Stimme. 'Emily würde sich niemals so benehmen .'  
  
Bei Morganas Grab, Emily. Und er hatte sie einfach so dastehen lassen. Was musste sie jetzt von ihm denken? Und er hatte sich schon wieder zum Narren gemacht. Himmel, wenn sich Laryssa schon Mayflower an Land ziehen wollte, konnte sie ihn dann nicht wenigstens aus dem Spiel lassen?  
  
'Zu einem solchen Spiel gehören immer zwei', spottete die innere Stimme. 'Einer, der die Regeln macht und einer, der sich brav dran hält.'  
  
Damit war das Limit erreicht und Severus löste sich energisch aus Laryssas Klammergriff. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe etwas Wichtiges vergessen", meinte er knapp. "Ich glaube außerdem, dass Sie sich in Professor Mayflowers Gegenwart wesentlich wohler fühlen als in meiner - und so ein Labor ist wahrscheinlich in der Tat für Sie nicht von sonderlichem Interesse." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und eilte den Weg zurück, in der Hoffnung, Emily noch beim Gewächshaus anzutreffen.  
  
Natürlich war sie längst fort - und Snape hätte sich für seine Dummheit ohrfeigen können. Er überlegte sich, wie er an ihrer Stelle in einer solchen Situation wohl reagiert hätte . 'Sie wird nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit dir reden!'  
  
Ach was, so schlimm ist das ja auch nicht und ich werde mich heute Abend bei ihr entschuldigen, versuchte er sich ziemlich lahm zu beruhigen. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass es für Emily sehr schlimm war, dass sein Benehmen eine ungeheuerliche Demütigung darstellte. Emily dachte in vielen Dingen genau wie er - und er selbst hätte eine solche Beleidigung niemals verziehen .  
  
~*~  
  
Emily war hoch erhobenen Hauptes ins Schloß zurückmarschiert, ohne dass man ihr etwas angemerkt hätte. Sie schaffte es bis in ihren Schlafsaal, der um diese Zeit verlassen dalag. Dort warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und weinte; einsame, bittere Tränen.  
  
Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, setzte sie sich hin und schrieb ihrer Großmutter einen langen Brief, in dem sie genau berichtete, was passiert war und sich lange über das menschenverachtende Verhalten gewisser Männer ausließ. Danach ging sie ins Bad, wusch sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht - und zog in Gedanken einen dicken Schlussstrich unter das Kapitel Severus Snape.  
  
Er war es nicht wert, dass man auch nur eine Träne wegen ihm vergoß, und außerdem hatte sie Wichtigeres zu tun.  
  
Bis zum Abendessen war noch Zeit, also ging Emily auf die Suche nach einem verlassenen Zimmer. In einem abgelegenen Türmchen wurde sie auch fündig, hier würde sie niemand stören. Und wenn sie weiterhin so tat, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, würde auch niemand auf die Idee kommen, was sie hier tat. Rasch holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und machte sich ans Werk .  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoys Einladung war beim Abendessen in aller Munde und er musste jede Menge Spott und Häme über sich ergehen lassen. Er trug es mit Fassung, wenn auch zähneknirschend, doch er konnte nicht riskieren, seine wahren Beweggründe selbst seinen engsten Freunden zu verraten.  
  
"Draco, wie konntest du nur", nörgelte Pansy. "Was findest du eigentlich an diesem dürren, unattraktiven Etwas?" "Zumindest sieht sie nicht aus wie ein in die Breite gegangener Plumpudding", fauchte Draco zurück, was Pansy erst einmal zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
"Aber sie is ne Gryffindor", wagte Goyle anzumerken. "Seit wann geben wir uns mit solchen ab?"  
  
"Seit es ganz interessant sein könnte", entgegnete Draco vage und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter Goyles Stirn arbeitete. Auch Crabbe schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab es wieder einmal auf, die Beweggründe ihres Anführers verstehen zu wollen.  
  
Draco warf einen Blick hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Dort wurde eifrig getuschelt und viel gelacht - und Emily schien der Mittelpunkt des ganzen zu sein. In diesem Moment hob Ron den Kopf und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. "He Malfoy, es sieht so aus, als ob deine Chancen verdammt schlecht stehen", rief Ron. Natürlich wussten alle, was damit gemeint war und lachten ungeniert los. So ziemlich jeder gönnte Draco Malfoy eine solche Schlappe.  
  
Emily stimmte in das Gelächter mit ein. Sie beherrschte sich meisterhaft und niemand ahnte auch nur, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah. Auch Snape nicht, der ihr während des ganzen Abendessens immer wieder prüfend zu ihr hinübersah. Er begann zu hoffen, dass Emily die ganze Angelegenheit vor dem Gewächshaus vielleicht doch auf die leichte Schulter nehmen würde, doch als sich ihre Blicke kurz trafen, erlosch ihr Lächeln schlagartig und ihre Miene wurde eisig. Snape seufzte resigniert in sich hinein. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen .  
  
Durch Dracos Einladung war die Halloweenparty jetzt in den allgemeinen Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit gerückt und alle waren entschlossen, daraus etwas ganz besonderes zu machen.  
  
"Emily, bevor du mit Malfoy dahin gehst ." begann Neville, "geh doch lieber mit mir. Ich verspreche auch, die beim Tanzen möglichst wenig auf die Füße zu treten".  
  
Emily lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Vielen Dank Neville, ich werde drüber nachdenken. Aber wahrscheinlich gehe ich alleine, ist mir irgendwie lieber".  
  
Neville schien das nicht übel zu nehmen. "Alles klar, solange es keiner von den Slytherins ist, ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Nein, mit einem von denen bestimmt nicht", meinte Emily geistesabwesend. Obwohl sie es zu unterdrücken versuchte, schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Snape, der dauernd zu ihr hinüberblickte und sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen schien. Sie zwang sich, seinen Blick nicht zu erwidern - doch es fiel ihr schwer. 'Vielleicht tut es ihm ja leid', überlegte sie. 'Und vielleicht hat er es ja gar nicht so gemeint .' Dann rief sie sich zur Ordnung. 'Wie blöd bist du eigentlich, dass du ihn jetzt entschuldigen willst?' Sie machte ein eisiges Gesicht in seine Richtung und nahm mit einiger Befriedigung zur Kenntnis, dass er daraufhin noch etwas betroffener aussah.  
  
'Du nicht', sagte sie sich. 'Und wenn du der letzte Mann auf Erden wärst, mit dir bin ich fertig!'  
  
"Denkst du auch daran, dir deine Kleider schicken zu lassen", bat Lavander inständig und Emily nickte, dankbar für die Ablenkung. "Ich habe meiner Mutter schon eine Eule geschickt", meinte sie und nicht nur Lavander begann zu strahlen.  
  
Parvati himmelte wieder einmal Mayflower an und gab ein schmachtendes Seufzen von sich. "Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihn dazu bekomme, mit mir zu tanzen ."  
  
"Na, dazu wird er sicher nicht nein sagen", kicherte Emily. "Allerdings wirst du harte Konkurrenz haben, denn so ziemlich jede hier spekuliert wohl darauf."  
  
Parvati seufzte erneut. "Als ob ich das nicht wüsste ." sie druckste etwas herum. "Sag mal, Emily", begann sie dann. "Ich hätte da eine Frage ."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Ähhh . du kennst dich doch unheimlich gut mit Zaubertränken aus . "  
  
"Ja schon, warum?" Emily wunderte sich, auf was Parvati wohl hinaus wollte.  
  
"Na ja, ich meine . könntest du nicht einen Liebestrank brauen, den ich Narcissus dann unterjubeln könnte?"  
  
Emily glaubte erst, nicht richtig zu hören, dann lachte sie schallend los. "Entschuldige, Parvati", meinte sie dann, als sie das gekränkte Gesicht ihrer Klassenkameradin sah. "Nichts gegen dich, aber diese ganzen Liebestränke sind völliger Blödsinn."  
  
"Warum denn?" schaltete sich jetzt auch Lavander in das Gespräch ein. "Manchmal muß man halt etwas nachhelfen ."  
  
"Aber so doch nicht", kicherte Emily. "Ihr solltet es wirklich mal glauben: Es gibt keinen Liebestrank, der funktioniert!"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen machten enttäuschte Gesichter. "Aber ich weiß genau, dass es da einen gibt, bei dem ein Mann praktisch über einen herfällt", wandte Parvati ein.  
  
Emily wurde ernst. "Stimmt", meinte sie. "So einen gibt es, ist nicht einmal besonders schwierig zu brauen. Jeder Mann, dem du den gibst, würde tatsächlich über dich herfallen - aber nicht aus Liebe sondern aus Lust. Funktioniert übrigens bei Frauen genauso. Wenn du den dem guten Narcissus verpassen würdest, würde er dich umgehend hinter den nächsten Busch zerren . und das wär's dann. Ist es das, was dir vorschwebt?"  
  
"Äähhh ." machte Parvati und schaute etwas betreten drein.  
  
"Verrätst du mir das Rezept?" Ron grinste diabolisch. "Ein Trank, der einen unwiderstehlich macht . da würde ich alles für geben!"  
  
"Idiot", meinte Hermine gutmütig. "Daß du dich da mal nicht übernimmst."  
  
Ron lachte. "Würde ich doch nie machen", versicherte er. "Aber alleine schon die Idee ."  
  
"Tja Mädels", kicherte Harry. "Ihr müsst euch also, was Mayflower angeht, was anderes einfallen lassen."  
  
"Keine Liebestränke", seufzte Lavander. "Ewig schade ."  
  
"Es gäbe so etwas ähnliches", überlegte Emily. "Aber das würde euch auch nichts nützen."  
  
"Was denn? Man könnte es doch wenigstens versuchen!" Lavander gab nicht so schnell auf.  
  
"Meine Großmutter hat es entwickelt, es nennt sich Amoris-Pulver", erzählte Emily.  
  
"Und wie wirkt das?"  
  
"Es verstärkt Gefühle. Wenn man es einatmet, wird man seinen Schwarm noch mehr lieben, als man es bereits tut. Aber es funktioniert nur, wenn solche Gefühle bereits vorhanden sind."  
  
"Dann könnte Lavander Mayflower also ein Kilo davon überschütten und es würde gar nichts passieren?" erkundigte sich Harry interessiert.  
  
"Stimmt, nichts würde passieren", bestätigte Emily. "Das heißt . wahrscheinlich würde sich Mayflower noch viel mehr in sich selbst verlieben, als er es bereits ist. Denn außer sich selbst liebt der garantiert niemanden."  
  
Alles prustete los. "Du sagst, man muß es einatmen?" Ron bekam ein Glitzern in den Augen.  
  
"Ja, es ist noch feiner als Staub, man bemerkt es gar nicht."  
  
"Wahnsinn", kicherte Ron. "Pusten wir doch zu Halloween eine gehörige Portion davon in die große Halle - und schauen dann, was passiert! Wäre doch ein großartiger Streich!"  
  
"Nette Idee", lächelte Emily. "Aber dieses Pulver ist sehr kompliziert herzustellen und deshalb unglaublich teuer. Wenn die ganze Halle was davon haben soll, müsstest du schon ein kleines Vermögen investieren."  
  
"Ich puste kein Vermögen in die Luft, selbst wenn ich eines hätte", meinte Ron. "Obwohl, der Spaß wäre es vielleicht sogar wert."  
  
"Es wird sicher auch ohne ganz nett", sagte Hermine. "Unsere letzte Halloweenparty auf Hogwarts. Wenn das nichts Besonderes ist ."  
  
~*~  
  
Als nach dem Essen alle in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum aufbrachen, schloß sich Emily an.  
  
"Gehst du heute nicht in Snapes Giftküche?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich brauche auch mal einen freien Abend", entgegnete sie. "Zuviel Snape schlägt einem auf die Dauer auf's Gemüt."  
  
"Fein, dann kannst du ja eine Runde 'Snape explodiert' mitspielen", schlug Ron vor. Durch all die Jahre hatte dieses Spiel nichts von seinem Reiz verloren und selbst die Siebtklässler machten dabei noch mit.  
  
"Mit dem größten Vergnügen!" Emily grinste. "Das ist jetzt genau das, was ich brauche!"  
  
"Du wirst ja auf deine alten Tage doch noch normal." Ron hakte lachend Emily unter und gemeinsam stiegen sie alle die Treppe hinauf.  
  
~*~  
  
Morticia McElwood schäumte vor Wut, als sie Emilys Brief las, der mit der Abendpost gekommen war. "Männer", fluchte sie. "Können die denn NIEMALS etwas richtig machen?"  
  
Erbost marschierte sie in ihren Räumen auf und ab. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, und zwar schnell. Schließlich stand hier einiges auf dem Spiel und die Götter mochten wissen, wieviel Zeit ihnen noch blieb.  
  
Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Dumbledore, in dem sie ihren Besuch ankündigte. Wenn der Anlaß nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich darauf gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen, alte Erinnerungen auszutauschen und die Vergangenheit aufleben zu lassen. Doch jetzt .  
  
Vor einer halben Ewigkeit waren sie und Albus einmal ein Paar gewesen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie Frederic McElwood begegnet war, der sie im Sturm erobert hatte. Wegen ihm hatte sie Albus einst verlassen und in den McElwood-Clan eingeheiratet, ein Schritt, den sie später nicht nur einmal bereut hatte. Albus und sie waren dennoch Freunde geblieben, auch, wenn sie sich manchmal Jahrzehnte lang nicht sahen. Jetzt würde sich erweisen, wie belastbar diese Freundschaft war.  
  
Morticia seufzte. Es war ein schwerer Gang, der ihr da bevorstand, denn die Lage war ernst. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Albus ihren Plan unterstützen würde, schließlich lastete auf ihm eine Menge Verantwortung. Doch Morticia sah keine andere Möglichkeit, denn niemand wusste, wo Lennart sich gerade aufhielt - und mit ihm Voldemort. Und so schlimm Voldemort auch war, Lennart hatte genügend Potential in sich, eine noch viel schlimmere Geißel für die Zauberwelt zu werden. Er musste ausgeschaltet werden. Emily war bis jetzt nur der Köder gewesen, doch wenn es funktionierte, würde sie der Katalysator sein - und überleben. Doch dazu brauchte sie diesen Snape.  
  
In einem erneuten Wutausbruch schleuderte Morticia eine Blumenvase gegen die Wand. Snape. Dieser misanthropische Einzelgänger, an dem aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen ihre Enkelin einen Narren gefressen hatte. Anscheinend konnte er auch nett sein - wenn er wollte. Aber was er sich da geleistet hatte . Morticia konnte nur hoffen, dass sich der angerichtete Schaden wieder gutmachen ließ. Wenn nicht . würde es nicht nur Emily das Leben kosten.  
  
Unglücklicherweise durften weder Emily noch Snape eingeweiht werden, sie durften nicht einmal ahnen, dass sie bei dieser Angelegenheit die Hauptrollen spielten. Und wie diese Geschichte ausging, würde die ganze Zauberwelt betreffen. Schrecklich, wenn auf zwei Menschen die alleinige Verantwortung lastete, ob es für den Rest der Welt eine Katastrophe oder ein Happy End geben würde.  
  
Emily erfüllte ihren Part, das Problem war dieser Snape. Mochte Merlin wissen, was diesem Idioten als nächstes einfiel, wie er, in Unkenntnis der Sachlage, alles sabotieren konnte. Doch sie, Morticia, würde da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben. Mit grimmigem Gesicht packte sie ihre Reisetasche, dass sie gleich am nächsten Morgen früh nach Hogwarts würde aufbrechen können.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape sah den Gryffindors unauffällig hinterher, wie sie die Halle verließen. Emily hatte ihn auch jetzt keines Blickes gewürdigt, ihn wie Luft behandelt. Und er hatte nicht den Mut aufgebracht, mit ihr zu sprechen. Morgen, versprach er sich, morgen bringe ich das wieder in Ordnung. Doch er wusste, dass es da kein morgen geben würde, dass da nichts mehr in Ordnung zu bringen war. Es gab Verletzungen, die man nicht heilen konnte - und eine solche hatte er ihr wohl zugefügt.  
  
Emily würde nicht mehr in sein Labor kommen, weder heute Abend noch sonstwann. Jetzt würde er niemals erfahren, was es mit ihrem Geheimnis auf sich hatte, würde auf ihre Mithilfe verzichten müssen, auf ihre Gesellschaft, ihren Witz, ihre anregenden Gespräche .  
  
Und Snape begriff mehr und mehr, was er da eigentlich verloren hatte. Emily hatte angefangen, sein Leben zu bereichern - und siebenundachtzig Schritte hatten ausgereicht, um das alles kaputt zu machen. 


	16. Der Besuch der alten Dame

Kapitel 16: Der Besuch der alten Dame  
  
*******************  
  
(Author's Note: Wieder zurück aus dem Urlaub - ich bin auch sehr fleißig gewesen, habe meinem Mann das Laptop aus den Klauen gerissen wann immer es ging und im Laufe von vielen Abenden Blutsbande fertiggeschrieben. Allerdings war es alles andere als einfach, bei Meeresrauschen und zirpenden Grillen das richtige Hogwarts-Gefühl aufkommen zu lassen. Außerdem hatte ich mal wieder den Herrn der Ringe dabei - und immer, wenn ich Tolkien lese, packt mich über seiner genialen Sprache und meinem eigenen, im Vergleich dazu absolutem schriftstellerischen Unvermögen die nackte Verzweiflung. Anyway, ich habe mein Möglichstes getan und hoffe, die letzten Kapitel gefallen euch trotzdem.)  
  
********************  
  
Montag morgen waren alle Schüler (und die meisten Lehrer) wieder mit dem Unterricht beschäftigt und bekamen deshalb gar nicht mit, dass ein Besucher eingetroffen war.  
  
Nicht einmal Emily wußte, dass ihre Großmutter in Dumbledores Büro heftig auf den Schulleiter einredete, während sie selbst größte Mühe hatte, zumindest so zu tun, als würde sie den Ausführungen von Professor Binns lauschen. Eigentlich war jeder mehr oder weniger bei 'Geschichte der Zauberei' geistig abwesend, doch solange man sich ruhig verhielt (darunter fiel auch zu lautes Schnarchen, was Ron tatsächlich einmal fertiggebracht hatte), wurde das von Professor Binns toleriert. So hielt der geisterhafte Professor ungestört seine Monologe, während die Schülerschaft ungestört ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing.  
  
Und gerade Emily hatte eine Menge, worüber sie nachdenken musste. Sie war sehr froh, dass sie dieses unbenutzte Klassenzimmer entdeckt hatte, wo sie ungestört würde üben können. Doch irgendwie kam sie mit ihrem Training nicht voran, irgendetwas machte sie anscheinend immer noch verkehrt. 'Verdammt', dachte sie. 'Und jetzt habe ich niemanden mehr, den ich fragen könnte.' Snape hätte ihr sicherlich weiterhelfen können, doch er wäre der letzte Mensch auf Erden gewesen, den sie um Hilfe gebeten hätte. Nicht nach dem, was er sich da geleistet hatte . Emily seufzte leise. Dabei hatte alles so vielversprechend begonnen. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass Snape unter der Situation ebenfalls zu leiden schien.  
  
Sie hatte die letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen, aber als sie den Zaubertränkemeister beim Frühstück zu Gesicht bekam, hatte sie mit grimmiger Befriedigung feststellen können, dass er noch um einiges schlechter aussah als sie selbst.  
  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff", hatte gleich darauf seine Stimme giftig durch die Halle getönt, als eine Schülerin lautstark niesen musste. "Benutzen Sie das nächste mal gefälligst ihr Taschentuch, Miss Meany."  
  
'Tja, Meister Oberschlau,wir haben heute wohl ausnehmend schlechte Laune', hatte Emily voller Häme gedacht. 'Betrachte es als eine Lektion in Sachen Umgang mit seinen Mitmenschen.'  
  
Dabei machte Snape durchaus den Eindruck, als hätte er es mittlerweile begriffen. Er hatte Laryssa Twinkleto beim Frühstück keines Blickes gewürdigt und wütend in seinem Haferbrei herumgerührt. Dann hatte er einen bittenden Blick in ihre Richtung geworfen, doch als sie ihn eisern ignoriert hatte, wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck zu etwas, das irgendwo zwischen Betrübnis und Resignation angesiedelt war. Dann hatte er sein Besteck auf den Teller geworfen, war wortlos aufgestanden und hatte die Halle verlassen.  
  
Der Schülerschaft war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass der gefürchtete Snape irgendein Problem zu wälzen schien.  
  
"Was ist denn heute mit Snape los", erkundigte sich Ron bei Emily. "Der scheint ja wieder mal übel drauf zu sein, as nächstes zieht er einem noch für zu lautes Atmen Punkte ab."  
  
"Ja, sieht so aus", meinte Emily und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Keine Ahnung, was er hat, aber in diesem Zustand geht man ihm wohl besser aus dem Weg."  
  
"Wenn du das schon sagst ." Harry pfiff leise durch die Zähne und Emily rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ich habe zwar keine Angst vor ihm - aber seine Launen soll er an jemand anderem abreagieren", meinte sie. "Ich werde mich jedenfalls nicht opfern."  
  
"Dann gehst du heute Abend nicht in seine Giftküche?" Hermine schaute ziemlich verdutzt drein.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu Lust habe."  
  
"Das wird seine Laune nicht gerade bessern", wandte Seamus ein.  
  
"Sein Problem", entgegnete Emily leichthin. Dabei begann sie sich zu fragen, ob sie sich selbst nicht viel mehr strafte als Snape. Sie hatte die Arbeit im Labor genossen, seine Gesellschaft noch viel mehr. Auf all das musste sie jetzt verzichten . Außerdem würde sie ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen können, schließlich brauchte sie den Trank, um von Lennarts Aktivitäten nichts mitzubekommen. Aber damit würde sie sich befassen, wenn dieses Problem wieder akut werden würde. Sie hatte schließlich auch noch anderes zu tun .  
  
~*~  
  
"Albus, wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe, würde ich nicht darauf bestehen", sagte Morticia McElwood gerade und beschloß damit ihren fast einstündigen Vortrag, in dem sie Dumbledore in alle Einzelheiten eingeweiht hatte. "Aber man kann es drehen und wenden wie man will, ich sehe keinen!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse und musterte seine Jugendliebe mit ernstem Blick. Morticia marschierte energisch in seinem Büro auf und ab und wirkte zutiefst aufgebracht. "Das ist wirklich eine böse Geschichte", meinte er dann. "Vielleicht würde das Zaubereiministerium ."  
  
"Vergiß das Ministerium, den ganzen unfähigen Haufen", wurde er von Morticia heftig unterbrochen. "Wann hat diese Truppe den schon jemals etwas Brauchbares zuwege gebracht?" Ihre strahlendblauen Augen blitzten und sie sah aus, als würde sie im nächsten Moment ihre Tasse an die Wand schleudern.  
  
"Eher selten", musste der Schulleiter zustimmen. "Und bitte, sei so nett und verschone mein Porzellan, es ist Ming-Dynastie."  
  
"Pfffff", machte Morticia nur. "Wen interessiert schon so ein altes Muggel- Geschirr, wenn hier demnächst noch ganz andere Dinge zu Bruch zu gehen drohen!" Allerdings setzte sie die Tasse aus hauchzartem Porzellan vorsichtig auf den Tisch.  
  
Dumbledore musste lächeln. "Du hast noch immer dasselbe überschäumende Temperament wie damals. Aber wie dem auch sei, diese Angelegenheit ist viel zu ernst, als dass man sie in die Hände eines Kindes und eines verbitterten Mannes legen könnte."  
  
"Emily ist schon lange kein Kind mehr, nicht mehr, seit sie mit Lennart dieses Band eingegangen ist. Und dieser Snape . hat wahrscheinlich auch ein paar Qualitäten, anderenfalls würde sie ihn nicht mögen." Morticia rang die Hände. "Und fällt dir denn eine bessere Lösung ein? Wenn ja, laß es mich wissen, ich bin zu allem bereit."  
  
"Ich muß das alles erst einmal in Ruhe überdenken ." Dumbledore hatte sich wirklich gefreut, seine alte Freundin nach so vielen Jahren wiederzusehen, doch diese Geschichte, die sie ihm da aufgetischt hatte, hätte wohl jeden überfordert.  
  
"Zeit ist so ziemlich das einzige, was wir nicht haben!" Morticia versuchte nicht einmal, ihre Ungeduld zu verbergen. "Ich habe selbst alles liegen- und stehengelassen, um mit dir zu sprechen. Emily ist verliebt - und das Band wird dadurch täglich stärker. Bald, sehr bald, wird es stark genug sein und ich muß dir wohl nicht erzählen, was passiert, wenn Lennart mit dem dunklen Lord im Schlepptau losschlagen wird. Du wärest eines seiner ersten Ziele, der junge Potter ein weiteres. Und das wäre erst der Anfang ."  
  
"Du hast ja Recht, meine Liebe", seufzte Dumbledore. "Trotzdem ."  
  
"Meinst du denn, es würde helfen, wenn das Ministerium seine Auroren hierher nach Hogwarts beordern würde? Dann würden die beiden abwarten und sich ein anderes Ziel suchen. Sie wissen nicht, dass wir ihre jetzigen Pläne zumindest zum Teil kennen, das ist die eine unserer beiden Trumpfkarten. Die andere ist meine Enkelin - und Snape. Und das ist alles, was wir in der Hand haben. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, diese Trümpfe zu vergeuden!"  
  
"Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, haben wir im Moment nicht einmal Emily und Snape", widersprach Dumbledore. "Emily ist wütend auf Professor Snape, also würde es sowieso nicht funktionieren. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, wie er zu der ganzen Sache steht."  
  
"Emily ist ziemlich gekränkt, aber das lässt sich in Ordnung bringen", meinte Morticia und hoffte inständig, dass sie sich da nicht täuschte. "Das bekomme ich schon wieder hin. Und was Snape angeht . laß mich nur machen, das ist unser geringstes Problem."  
  
"Bei Merlins Zauberstab, ich wünschte, ich hätte deine Zuversicht!" Der Schulleiter seufzte. "Und es ist eine ungeheure Verantwortung, die du mir da auferlegst, es steht so vieles auf dem Spiel."  
  
Damit wusste Morticia, daß sie schon beinahe gewonnen hatte. "Als ob ich dass nicht wüsste, Albus. Aber um unserer Freundschaft willen, vertrau mir - nur noch dieses eine mal!"  
  
"Wenn es schief geht, wird es für uns alle kein nächstes mal geben." Er seufzte erneut. "Aber ich muß dir Recht geben, die Gelegenheit ist jetzt, wo wir wenigstens ein bisschen vorbereitet sind, besser als alle, die wir sonst bekommen würden. Ich werde den Plan also unterstützen."  
  
Morticia strahlte auf.  
  
"Allerdings werde ich ein paar zusätzliche Vorkehrungen treffen."  
  
"Und die wären?" Fragte sie misstrauisch. "Niemand darf etwas von unserem Plan erfahren, sonst wäre alles umsonst."  
  
"Nun, ich werde ein paar alte Freunde einladen." Dumbledore zwinkerte verschmitzt. "Keine Sorge, sie sind verschwiegen und nicht abgeneigt, auch einmal ohne Wissen des Ministeriums zu handeln. Sirius Black zum Beispiel, und auch Alastair Moody."  
  
Morticia überlegte. "Mächtige Zauberer und nicht unerfahren in der Konfrontation mit Voldemort", meinte sie zögernd. "Sie könnten tatsächlich eine große Hilfe sein, wenn der Plan mit Emily versagt. Aber wie willst du ihre Anwesenheit hier erklären?"  
  
"Mir wird schon etwas einfallen - und außerdem ist Hogwarts groß genug, dass niemand etwas von ihnen zu Gesicht bekommen muß."  
  
"Also gut, dann mach das", stimmte Morticia zu. "Ich werde nachher noch mit Emily reden - aber vorher muß ich diesen Professor Snape wenigstens kurz einmal zu Gesicht bekommen."  
  
"Das lässt sich machen, es ist gleich Stundenwechsel", meinte Dumbledore und fragte sich, was Morticia wohl vorhatte. "Ich werde eine Hauselfe nach ihm schicken."  
  
"Aber vergiß nicht, weder er noch Emily dürfen erfahren, worum es bei alledem geht", wiederholte Morticia noch einmal.  
  
"Von mir werden sie nichts erfahren. Ich habe sowieso noch etwas mit Professor Snape zu besprechen, er wird also keinen Verdacht schöpfen."  
  
Dumbledore schickte den Elf mit seiner Nachricht los und musterte dann die Frau, die er einmal geliebt hatte. Sie waren beide alt geworden, doch ihr Verstand war noch immer messerscharf - und in gewisser Weise war sie auch noch immer schön. Auf eine würdevolle, ehrfurchgebietende Art, die auch ihm zueigen war. Und nicht zum ersten mal fragte er sich, wie sein Leben an ihrer Seite wohl verlaufen wäre.  
  
"Wir beide zusammen hätten die Welt aus den Angeln heben können", sagte Morticia, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre damals klüger gewesen!"  
  
"Wenn wir das hier heil überstehen, könnten wir vielleicht noch einmal anfangen", meinte er voller Wärme. "Anders als damals - und uns wird beiden nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit bleiben, doch wir könnten sicher noch einiges bewegen." Und Morticia erwiderte sein Lächeln.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie. "Herein", rief Dumbledore und eine dunkle Gestalt betrat den Raum.  
  
'Aha, das ist also dieser Snape', dachte Morticia und musterte neugierig den bleichen, ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann. Etwas geheimnisvoll - Bedrohliches schien ihn zu umgeben, aber auch eine gewisse Verletzbarkeit. Außerdem wirkte er ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Wirklich nicht gerade die Mischung, die Morticia früher bei einem Mann anziehend erschienen wäre, mochten die Götter wissen, was Emily an ihm fand.  
  
"Ah, Professor Snape", sagte der Schulleiter. "Ich wollte nur kurz mit Ihnen das Quidditch-Match am kommenden Wochenende durchgehen. Madame Hooch muß dringend nach London, deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob Sie vielleicht als Schiedsrichter fungieren könnten ."  
  
Snapes Blick fiel auf die alte Dame, die sich gerade aus ihrem Sessel erhob. "Wie unhöflich von mir", meinte Dumbledore. "Darf ich vorstellen: Professor Severus Snape, unser Zaubertrankmeister. Morticia McElwood, Emilys Großmutter. Wir sind alte Freunde und sie kam kurz zu Besuch."  
  
"Sehr erfreut, Sie auch einmal persönlich kennenzulernen", sagte Morticia und reichte Snape ihre Hand. "Emily hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt."  
  
"Gleichfalls, Madame", erwiderte Snape. "Und auch von Ihnen habe ich schon viel gehört. Anscheinend teilen wir dieselbe Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke."  
  
'Er hat eine wundervolle Stimme', dachte Morticia. "In der Tat, ein unglaublich interessantes Gebiet, und Emily hat diese Leidenschaft wohl von mir geerbt. Übrigens, wie kommen Sie mit meiner Enkelin zurecht? Sie kann ja zuweilen ziemlich schwierig sein."  
  
Snape machte ein kummervolles Gesicht. "Bis vor kurzem noch ausgezeichnet, doch dann habe ich sie wohl etwas . ähhhh . vor den Kopf gestoßen."  
  
'Welch ein Euphemismus' dachte Morticia und fühlte, wie ihre Wut wieder anfing zu brodeln, doch sie beherrschte sich.  
  
"Ich fürchte, sie ist ziemlich gekränkt und das zu Recht", sagte Snape dann. "Und das tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es wieder gutmachen."  
  
Dumbledore hätte über der offensichtlichen Zerknirschung des Zaubertrankmeisters beinahe verblüfft den Kopf geschüttelt, doch er beherrschte sich ebenfalls. Morticia schien mit ihrer Einschätzung jedenfalls ziemlich richtig zu liegen, Professor Snape hegte echtes Interesse an der eigenwilligen Emily.  
  
'Zumindest hat er eingesehen, dass er sich mehr als schäbig verhalten hat', überlegte Morticia weiter und ihr Zorn milderte sich etwas. 'Das ist doch schon einmal ein Anfang und mehr, als man von den meisten Männern erwarten kann.'  
  
"Emily wird sich schon wieder beruhigen", meinte sie und ließ sich nichts von ihren Gedanken anmerken. "Ich kenne sie schließlich lange genug. Aber wenn Sie wollen, spreche ich einmal mit ihr, wenn ich schon mal hier bin."  
  
Snape wirkte sehr erleichtert. "Das wäre wirklich überaus freundlich von Ihnen", meinte er. "Mit mir redet sie nämlich im Moment nicht und dieser Zustand ist unserer Zusammenarbeit nicht gerade förderlich."  
  
'Außerdem fehlt sie mir und ich werde noch wahnsinnig, wenn sie mich weiterhin wie Luft behandelt', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Dann werde ich sehen, was sich tun lässt." Morticia kramte in ihrer Handtasche und ließ dabei ihr Taschentuch fallen. Snape bückte sich höflich danach und in diesem Moment, als er es nicht sehen konnte, blies Morticia eine Prise hauchfeinen Staubes aus ihrer Handfläche über den Zaubertrankmeister.  
  
'Das dürfte ausreichen', dachte sie.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hatte diese nur ein paar Sekunden dauernde Aktion schweigend mitverfolgt und suchte jetzt ihren Blick. "Amoris-Pulver?" Formten seine Lippen unhörbar und Morticia nickte und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel", gab sie, genauso unhörbar, zurück.  
  
"Ihr Taschentuch, Madame." Snape hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und überreichte Morticia das spitzenbesetzte Tüchlein.  
  
"Vielen Dank. Und jetzt werde ich zusehen, dass ich Emily irgendwo finde."  
  
"Sie müsste gleich unten in der großen Halle sein, auf dem Weg zu Muggelkunde", meinte Snape.  
  
"Dann werde ich mich besser beeilen. Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Professor Snape. Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns einmal wieder, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe. Ich brenne darauf, von Ihren Fortschritten beim Effingo-Trank zu erfahren." Morticia schüttelte ihm die Hand und umarmte dann Dumbledore herzlich. "Auf bald, Albus. Ich lasse von mir hören."  
  
"Das hoffe ich doch, meine Liebe!"  
  
Dann rauschte Morticia McElwood zur Türe hinaus.  
  
"Eine erstaunliche Frau", meinte Snape. "Sie wirkt so klein und zerbrechlich, doch ihre Persönlichkeit füllt den ganzen Raum."  
  
"So war sie schon immer", meinte Dumbledore und eine leise Wehmut lag in seiner Stimme. "Wenn ihr nur damals dieser McElwood nicht über den Weg gelaufen wäre ."  
  
~*~  
  
In der großen Halle liefen hunderte von Schülern geschäftig durcheinander und Morticia fragte sich verzweifelt, wie sie Emily in diesem Durcheinander ausmachen sollte.  
  
"Großmutter, was tust du denn hier?" Vernahm sie plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um - und musterte verblüfft ihre Enkelin.  
  
"Wie siehst du denn aus?"  
  
"Anders", entgegnete Emily trocken.  
  
"Kann man wohl sagen! Hübsch. Zwar ziemlich ungewohnt, aber sehr attraktiv", fand Morticia. "Die stehen diese Muggelsachen richtig gut."  
  
"Danke. Aber deshalb bist du doch sicher nicht gekommen?"  
  
"Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht, dein letzter Brief klang ziemlich deprimiert. Und außerdem Albus besuchen."  
  
"Mir geht's gut", sagte Emily und schluckte tapfer. "Wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, mich da in diese Sache hineinzusteigern, wäre das alles gar nicht erst passiert. Mit Männern lässt man sich halt besser gar nicht erst ein."  
  
"Nana, Fräulein Altklug, du sprichst ja, als könntest du diesbezüglich auf einen gewaltigen Erfahrungsschatz zurückgreifen", lächelte Morticia und nahm ihre Enkelin am Arm. "Komm, gehen wir ein paar Schritte."  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus in den warmen Sonnenschein und schlugen den Weg zum See hinunter ein.  
  
Morticia überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie anfangen sollte. Das hier erforderte eine Menge Fingerspitzengefühl, sonst erreichte sie genau das Gegenteil.  
  
"Ich habe übrigens gerade deinen Professor Snape kennengelernt", begann sie. "Und er hat gesagt, dass ihm das alles furchtbar leid tut."  
  
"Sicher", entgegnete Emily eisig. "Die Auswahl an unbezahlten Hilfskräften, die etwas von der Materie verstehen, ist hier nicht gerade berauschend. Ich kann mir verdammt gut vorstellen, wie leid es ihm tut, mich vergrault zu haben!"  
  
"Nein, nicht deswegen. Er wirkte, als würdest du ihm wirklich am Herzen liegen, nicht nur wegen deiner Mitarbeit. Und glaub mir, ich kenne mich mit Männern doch etwas besser aus als du."  
  
Emily seufzte. Wie gerne würde sie ihrer Großmutter glauben, doch ihre Verletzung saß tief. "Was soll's er ist doch eh nur ein Lehrer und wirklich nicht gerade die optimale Wahl für mich. Es ist allemal besser, dass es so gekommen ist."  
  
"Aber du liebst ihn noch immer", stellte Morticia fest.  
  
"Das wird schon wieder vergehen", entgegnete Emily. "Ich werde ihn einfach vergessen, das kann ja nicht so schwierig sein."  
  
Morticia war stehengeblieben und schaute ihrer Enkelin ernst in die Augen. "Kind, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Du liebst ihn und er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Den er ehrlich bedauert. Du gibst doch sonst nicht so schnell auf, meinst du nicht, er hätte noch eine Chance verdient?"  
  
"Ich möchte bloß wissen, warum dir das so wichtig ist", wich Emily aus. "Jede andere Mutter oder Großmutter wäre heilfroh, dass ihre Tochter wieder vernünftig und die Sache ausgestanden ist, doch du hörst dich an, als wolltest du mir eine Affäre mit Snape geradezu aufschwatzen. Was steckt da wirklich dahinter?"  
  
Morticia seufzte jetzt auch. Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass Emily da nachhaken würde, sie war schließlich nicht dumm. Die ganze Wahrheit konnte sie ihr unmöglich erzählen, aber irgendwie musste sie Ihre Enkelin trotzdem dazu bekommen, zu kooperieren.  
  
"Es könnte dein Leben retten", entschloß sie sich zu einem Kompromiß. "Und bevor du weitere Fragen stellst: Ich sage, es KÖNNTE - sicher bin ich mir nicht. Es ist lediglich eine Chance, aber wahrscheinlich die einzige, die du hast."  
  
"Und es muß ausgerechnet Snape sein?"  
  
"Jemand anderes ginge genauso gut - aber du müsstest ihn lieben. Gibt es etwa noch einen Kandidaten?"  
  
Emily schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
  
"Na siehst du. Also überleg dir das alles noch einmal, und so übel ist Professor Snape wirklich nicht."  
  
"Bitte sag mir, wie das genau vor sich geht. Der Consanguinity kann also doch gebrochen werden?"  
  
"Es ist ganz anders als du denkst", entgegnete Morticia. "Und frag jetzt bitte nicht weiter, wenn du alles wüsstest, würde es nicht mehr funktionieren. Bitte vertrau deiner Großmutter!"  
  
Emily überlegte. "Na schön, ich werde darüber nachdenken", meinte sie. "Aber versprechen kann ich nichts, ich bin einfach viel zu wütend auf diesen Kerl. Und ich möchte nicht noch einmal so verletzt werden."  
  
"Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Also etwas Mut zum Risiko, du hast schließlich nicht mehr viel zu verlieren."  
  
"Das ist etwas, was man nicht vom Verstand her beschließen kann, aber ich werde es versuchen", entschied Emily.  
  
Morticia strahlte. "So spricht eine echte McElwood", sagte sie. "Ich bin stolz auf dich!"  
  
"Warte damit besser, ob ich Erfolg haben werde", meinte Emily mit schiefem Lächeln. "Wie gesagt, versprechen kann ich nichts."  
  
"Das verlangt auch niemand", entgegnete ihre Großmutter und umarmte ihre Enkelin ganz fest. Sie hatte getan, was sie konnte, jetzt brauchte es nur noch ein klein wenig Glück - obwohl, wenn sie ehrlich war, musste es schon eine sehr große Portion Glück sein, wenn wirklich alles gut gehen sollte.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wo hast du denn solange gesteckt?" erkundigte sich Hermine im Flüsterton, als Emily schließlich mit ziemlicher Verspätung zur Muggelkunde erschien und sich noch ganz außer Atem neben Hermine niederließ.  
  
"Nur schnell eben meiner Großmutter guten Tag gesagt."  
  
"Deine Großmutter ist hier?"  
  
"Sie hat Dumbledore besucht. Die beiden sind alte Bekannte - sogar mehr als das." Emily lächelte ein wenig. "Wenn ich mehr Glück gehabt hätte, wäre Professor Dumbledore mein Großvater geworden."  
  
Hermine machte große Augen. "So ist das also? Das war mir neu."  
  
"Wenn ich die beiden Damen auch um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte", tönte es vom Pult her. "Für Privatgespräche ist zum Mittagessen auch noch Zeit."  
  
Hermine nickte ihr kurz zu und Emily versuchte, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Selten hatte sie etwas so wenig interessiert, wie Muggelkunde in diesem Moment, dazu hatte sie zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf. Was sollte sie tun? Sie war hin- und her gerissen. Einerseits wünschte sie sich nichts sehentlicher, als das ganze Problem in Ordnung zu bringen und ihre Abende wieder in Snapes Gesellschaft zubringen zu können. Doch andererseits kochte sie immer noch vor Zorn. Und sie musste sich auch eingestehen, dass sie es zutiefst genoß, den Zaubertrankmeister zappeln zu lassen. Sollte er ruhig auch mal spüren, wie es sich anfühlte, zu leiden, dachte sie. Und sie beschloß, dass es mit dem Verzeihen, wenn sie es denn überhaupt tun wollte, eigentlich noch keine allzu große Eile hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape hatte einige Hoffnung in Morticia McElwoods Überredungskünste gelegt, doch wie es aussah, dachte Emily gar nicht daran, freiwillig mit ihm zu sprechen. Seit dem Besuch ihrer Großmutter waren zehn Tage verstrichen, doch Emily tat nach wie vor so, als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden. Im Unterricht redete sie nur das Allernotwendigste mit ihm und das auch nur, wenn sie angesprochen wurde - und seine Laune sank kontinuierlich weiter. Natürlich, er hätte sie auch in sein Büro bestellen können, doch das erschien ihm als der falsche Weg. Bei Merlins Bart, wie konnte ein so kleines Geschöpf nur so stur sein!  
  
Und warum bei allen Göttern machte ihm das so viel aus? Mit einer fahrigen Geste strich er sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Die Abende in seinem Labor waren verdammt lang und noch viel einsamer, seit er sie wieder alleine verbringen musste. Die Arbeit am Effingo machte ihm keinen Spaß, eigentlich machte ihm gar nichts mehr so richtig Freude. Nicht, dass er vorher besonders viel davon gehabt hätte, aber nun wusste er irgendwie alleine überhaupt nichts rechtes mit sich anzufangen. Snape verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, aber Emily fehlte ihm nicht nur, er sehnte sich geradezu nach ihrer Gesellschaft. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, nicht nur danach, es war, als ob .  
  
'Als ob du dich in die Kleine verliebt hättest', tönte seine wohlbekannte innere Stimme. "Lächerlich", knurrte Snape, doch er wusste längst, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach, mochte er es auch noch so sehr leugnen. Aber wie konnte ihm so etwas passieren? Er, der stets über solchen Dingen gestanden hatte, konnte seit ein paar Tagen an kaum noch etwas anderes denken.  
  
Verzweifelt gab er es auf, den vor ihm liegenden Stapel Hausarbeiten korrigieren zu wollen. Sie war viel zu jung für ihn, fast noch ein Kind - und außerdem seine Schülerin. 'Wobei letzteres nur noch ein gutes halbes Jahr der Fall ist - und ersteres . nun, Emily besitzt mehr Reife als manch andere Frau, die zweimal so alt war, wie sie' überlegte er, nicht zum ersten mal. Das Hauptproblem war in seinen Augen 'dass sie mit ihm absolut nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigstens wegen ihrem abendlichen Trank einmal wieder zu ihm gekommen wäre, doch irgendwie schien Emily im Moment auch sehr gut ohne auskommen zu können.  
  
Severus Snape beschloß, dass das so nicht weitergehen konnte. "Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt ." sagte er laut in die Stille seines Arbeitszimmers hinein. Er würde etwas unternehmen und die Halloween-Party in zwei Tagen war dazu eine großartige Gelegenheit. Normalerweise verabscheute er solche Veranstaltungen zutiefst, doch diesmal konnte ihm eine solche Feier vielleicht sogar von Nutzen sein. 


	17. Auge um Auge

Kapitel 17: Auge um Auge  
  
Auch für Emily waren es zehn sehr lange Tage geworden, doch im Gegensatz zu Snape merkte man ihr nichts davon an. Sie gab sich - für ihre Verhältnisse - halbwegs fröhlich, hatte sich mit einigen Mitschülern beinahe schon angefreundet - und hatte auch ohne den Trank keine Schlafprobleme. Anscheinend hielten sich sowohl Lennart als auch der dunkle Lord mit ihren Machenschaften im Moment sehr zurück.  
  
Von ihren Hausgenossen glaubten alle, dass sie ihre Abende nach wie vor in Snapes Labor zubrachte, denn Emily verließ jeden Abend den Gemeinschaftsraum und kehrte immer erst sehr spät zurück. Wenn sie wüssten, was Emily während dieser Zeit tatsächlich machte . Emily konnte bei ihrem geheimen 'Training' tatsächlich ein paar Fortschritte verbuchen, doch bei weitem nicht so viele, dass es ausgereicht hätte. Trotzdem hatte sie daraus ein klein wenig Zuversicht gewonnen, vielleicht würde sie ja doch noch rechtzeitig in der Lage sein .  
  
Sie schob diese Gedanken gewaltsam beiseite. Die Halloween-Party stand morgen an und irgendwie hatte sie es sogar geschafft, sich darauf zu freuen. Natürlich würde sie nicht in Begleitung von Draco Malfoy dort erscheinen (zum Schluß waren darüber sogar Wetten abgeschlossen worden) und Draco hatte den Korb mit Fassung getragen. Jetzt war Freitag, der Tag vor Halloween, und trotzdem heute ganz normal Unterricht war, sprach doch niemand von etwas anderem als dem morgigen Ereignis.  
  
Die Ankunft der Post beim Frühstück tat zumindest bei den Gryffindors ein Letztes, um die Schulstunden für den heutigen Tag zur endgültigen Nebensache werden zu lassen. Das Rauschen und Flattern der Vögel war heute besonders laut, und das lag an dem Pulk von bestimmt fünfzehn riesigen Eulen, die ein gewaltigen Paket in ihren Klauen transportierten. Zielstrebig steuerten sie den Gryffindor- Tisch an und Hermine, die die Gefahr zuerst bemerkte, sprang hektisch auf.  
  
"Schnell, räumt das Geschirr beiseite", rief sie und kaum hatte man eine Schneise zwischen den Haferbreischüsseln freigemacht, ließen die Eulen ihre Last dort fallen.  
  
"Das wurde aber auch Zeit", sagte Emily erleichtert und musterte den riesigen Karton, der an sie adressiert war. "Anscheinend hat Mutter einen ganzen Kleiderschrank voll da reingepackt!"  
  
"Du meinst, deine Abendkleider sind doch noch gekommen?" Lavander drängte sich, mit Parvati im Schlepp, rücksichtslos zu Emily durch. "Komm, packen wir's aus, ich platze vor Neugier!"  
  
Emily lachte. "Nichts da, das machen wir heute Nachmittag. Aber ihr könnt mir helfen, dieses Riesentrum zu uns nach oben zu befördern." Das taten die beiden nur zu gerne und genossen die neidischen Blicke von den anderen Tischen.  
  
"Ihr seid wohl nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Einkaufen gekommen", versuchte Millicent Bullstrode ihre Missgunst zu übertünchen.  
  
"Wer geht denn heutzutage noch einkaufen", ließ sich Hermine zu einer Antwort herab. "Ein Zauberer von Welt lässt seine Festtagsausstattung einfliegen, das ist viel stilvoller." Alles lachte und fragte sich um so mehr, was Emilys geheimnisvolles Paket wohl alles enthalten mochte.  
  
Selbst Snape lächelte still in sich hinein. Anscheinend planten die Gryffindors für morgen etwas Größeres - und ausnahmsweise war ihm das sogar einmal sehr Recht. Sehnsüchtig betrachtete er Emilys schlanke Gestalt, fragte sich, wie sie wohl in einem eleganten Kleid aussehen würde. Wenn er das abgehärmte, dürre Geschöpf mit der aparten, selbstbewussten jungen Frau verglich, zu der sich Emily in dieser kurzen Zeit entwickelt hatte . er lächelte ihr verstohlen zu und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde das Lächeln erwidert. Sein Herz begann, schneller zu klopfen und er musste seine Gedanken gewaltsam in andere Bahnen lenken.  
  
Professor Dumbledore waren Snapes Blicke nicht entgangen, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. 'Unglaublich, was Morticia da für ein Teufelszeug entwickelt hat', dachte er voller Bewunderung, denn er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie das Amoris-Pulver wirkte, wenn es sich voll entfaltete. Die Wirkung musste längst abgeklungen sein, doch das, was es freigesetzt hatte, war erhalten geblieben. 'Wahrscheinlich hat Morticia Severus damit sogar einen Gefallen getan, wenn er es auch nie erfahren wird', überlegte Dumbledore weiter. 'Denn ohne dieses Pulver wäre er wohl niemals in der Lage gewesen, sich solche Gefühle einzugestehen und diese Erfahrung überhaupt zu machen.'  
  
Nur die Slytherins machten betretene Gesichter, denn mit ihrer spöttischen Bemerkung hatte Hermine sie ziemlich provinziell aussehen lassen.  
  
~*~  
  
Sämtliche Lehrer hatten eingesehen, dass sie heute mit ihrem Unterricht keinen Blumentopf gewinnen konnten und waren nachsichtig mit ihrer unaufmerksamen Schülerschar, selbst bei Snape durfte man heute ungestraft luftholen. Und endlich waren die Schulstunden vorüber und man konnte sich angenehmeren Dingen zuwenden.  
  
In Gryffindors Gemeinschaftsraum machten sich die Mädchen eifrig daran, Emilys Paket auszupacken - und brachen bei jedem Stück, was da zutage kam, in begeisterte Rufe aus.  
  
"Hinreißend, dieses rote hier", rief Lavander, hielt es sich an und drehte sich bewundernd vor dem Spiegel über dem Kamin. "Darf ich das morgen anziehen, Emily?"  
  
"Na klar, dafür ist das Zeug ja da." Emily fischte lachend eines in Dunkelblau heraus. "Das hier ist mein Lieblingskleid, das bekomme ich. Unter allen anderen habt ihr freie Auswahl."  
  
Das ließen sich die Mädchen nicht zweimal sagen und wühlten begeistert in der Kiste, selbst Hermine, die sich sonst nicht viel für festliche Garderobe übrig hatte, machte mit. Und es waren so viele, dass auch die Mädchen der unteren Jahrgangsstufen etwas abbekamen.  
  
"Lavander und Parvati, ihr müsst mir dafür dann bitte morgen mit meinen Haaren helfen," bat Emily, als alles verteilt war. "Und mit dem Anmalen auch, ich komme damit alleine einfach nicht zurecht."  
  
"Aber gerne, wir werden dich wunderschön zurechtmachen", versprachen die beiden.  
  
"Es ist nicht zu fassen, wie man so viele Kleider haben kann", wunderte sich Hermine. "Hast du die dir alle selbst ausgesucht?"  
  
"Kein Gedanke, bis auf mein Blaues hier hat alle meine Mutter angeschafft. Mir ist so etwas auch nicht so wichtig." Emily schüttelte selbst über die große Anzahl den Kopf. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so viele sind, die meisten davon habe ich noch nie angehabt."  
  
"Wie kann man nur solche Kleider haben, ohne sie jemals auch nur anprobiert zu haben?" Lavander verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Wenn ich so was zuhause hätte ."  
  
"Würdest du dich wahrscheinlich jeden Tag zwölfmal umziehen", vollendete Hermine den Satz.  
  
"Es kann halt nicht jeder so ein Bücherwurm sein wie du." Lavander war viel zu glücklich, um sich an solchen Spitzen zu stören.  
  
"Hast Recht", meinte Hermine gutmütig. "Es ist ja eigentlich ein Riesenglück, dass die Menschen so verschieden sind."  
  
"Jedenfalls wird unser letztes großes Fest auf Hogwarts ein denkwürdiges Ereignis", sagte Ron. Er freute sich schon auf Dracos Gesicht, wenn er seinen neuen Festumhang ausführen würde.  
  
"Das hoffe ich doch - und jetzt haben wir jetzt die besten Chancen, einen Tanz mit Narcissus zu ergattern", freute sich Parvati.  
  
"Hauptsache, ich bleibe von ihm verschont!" Emily setzte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf. "Ich wäre euch also zutiefst dankbar, wenn ihr ihn mir vom Leib haltet."  
  
"Du darfst dafür Snape ganz für dich alleine haben", konterte Lavander und alles lachte.  
  
"Der tanzt sowieso mit niemandem", meinte Harry. "Obwohl . vielleicht macht er ja diesmal ne Ausnahme? Es schien beinahe so, als würde er sich auf morgen freuen."  
  
Lavander schüttelte sich. "Eine schreckliche Vorstellung, von Snape zum Tanzen aufgefordert zu werden!"  
  
Ron kicherte. "Würde ich auch so sehen aber ich glaube, du hast da nicht viel zu befürchten. Wenn überhaupt, wäre Emily wohl die einzige Kandidatin, die da in Frage käme."  
  
Emily fand an dieser Vorstellung ganz und gar nichts Schreckliches, insgeheim hoffte sie sogar, dass genau das passieren würde. Mittlerweile kam ihr ihr Benehmen der letzten Tage doch ziemlich kindisch vor und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, dass es an der Zeit wäre, damit aufzuhören. 'Es könnte dein Leben retten', hatte ihre Großmutter gesagt. Doch was bei allen explodierenden Kesseln hatte sie damit nur gemeint?  
  
"Möchtest du morgen nicht doch in Begleitung gehen", wurde sie von Nevilles schüchterner Stimme unterbrochen, der sie flehentlich ansah. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Neville, aber zu so etwas gehe ich am liebsten alleine", sagte sie. "Bitte nicht beleidigt sein, es hat wirklich nichts mit dir zu tun."  
  
"Das tun eh die meisten", meinte Seamus.  
  
Neville lächelte tapfer. "Aber den ersten Tanz bekomme ich?" Das versprach ihm Emily, wenn sie auch insgeheim befürchtete, dass Neville ihr dabei ständig auf die Füße treten würde.  
  
Bald darauf verebbten die Gespräche und die Gryffindors gingen relativ früh zu Bett, schließlich würde es morgen ein langer Abend werden, für den alle ausgeschlafen sein wollten.  
  
~*~  
  
Die große Halle empfing sie bereits am Morgen festlich geschmückt und mit unzähligen Kürbissen dekoriert. Es ging das Gerücht, dass Professor Dumbledore sogar eine Band engagiert hatte, die am Abend für stilvolle Untermalung sorgen sollte.  
  
Überall hatten sich die Mädchen aller Jahrgangsstufen zu mehr oder weniger großen Pulks zusammengefunden und diskutierten eifrig ihre Garderobe für den Abend. Die Jungen ließen es indessen gemütlich angehen und manch einer tippte sich über der weiblichen Klamottenhysterie verhalten an die Stirn.  
  
"In solchen Situationen bin ich jedes Mal zutiefst froh, nicht als Frau auf die Welt gekommen zu sein", verkündete Ron und nahm sich eine zweite Portion Rührei. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich es durchstehen würde, mich stundenlang über irgend so ein dummes Kleid unterhalten zu müssen."  
  
"Mädchen haben da ein paar zusätzliche Gene", vermutete Harry. "Anders kann ich es mir zumindest nicht erklären."  
  
"Jedenfalls haben wir es wesentlich einfacher", meinte Seamus. "Wir schmeißen uns einfach in unseren Festumhang und sind fertig - ohne vorher Stunden im Bad verbringen zu müssen."  
  
"Es soll auch männliche Wesen geben, die, zumindest in bestimmten Situationen, auch etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Äußeres verwenden", sagte Parvati spitz. "Und wenn ihr mich fragt, ich halte das nicht für die schlechteste Idee."  
  
"Wir haben dich aber nicht gefragt." Ron grinste ungeniert. "Und überhaupt, wir wollen doch keinesfalls unserem schönen Narcissus den Rang ablaufen ." Seine Geschlechtsgenossen kicherten beifällig.  
  
"Das würdet ihr sowieso niemals schaffen", gab Parvati etwas pikiert zurück. "Aber bitte, wenn ihr alle wie Snape aussehen wollt, tut euch keinen Zwang an."  
  
"Der sieht doch seit einiger Zeit sogar ganz präsentabel aus", meinte Harry nachdenklich. "Und das, obwohl er bei der Twinkleto nicht landen konnte."  
  
"Mag sein", musste Parvati einräumen. "Trotzdem, wenn man ihn mit Narcissus vergleicht ."  
  
"Kommt Snape auf jeden Fall um Klassen besser weg", vollendete Emily den Satz, die das Geplänkel am Rande mitverfolgt hatte. "Er macht sich wenigstens nicht zum Affen, indem er wie ein Pfau einherstolziert."  
  
Alle schauten hinüber zum Lehrertisch, wo Mayflower und auch Snape soeben ihr Frühstück beendeten - und zumindest die Jungen gaben Emily auf der ganzen Linie Recht. Der finstere Snape mochte zwar nicht gerade als Ausbund an Attraktivität durchgehen, doch der farbenfroh gekleidete und ständig affektiert lächelnde Mayflower wirkte um einiges unerträglicher.  
  
"Wenigstens könnte er mal etwas weniger sauertöpfisch dreinschauen", lästerte Seamus und als ob Snape seine Worte gehört hätte, hob er den Kopf und blickte in die Runde. Dabei stahl sich beinahe ein Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel.  
  
"Ich fasse es nicht", japste Ron. "Eine Party droht - und Snape hat gute Laune. Emily, als unser Fachmann für Zaubertränke frage ich dich: Welches Wundermittel hat man ihm verpasst?"  
  
Emily lachte lauthals heraus. "Frag mich nicht, das übersteigt meine Kenntnisse. Auf jeden Fall könnte man mit so etwas, wenn es denn existiert, ein Vermögen machen."  
  
Ihr helles, vergnügtes Lachen drang bis an den Lehrertisch und Snape fühlte, wie sich seine Laune noch etwas hob. 'Wie wundervoll ihr Lachen klingt', dachte er. 'Schade, dass sie es nur so selten hören lässt.'  
  
Wenn Dumbledore vermutet hatte, dass Morticia ihm mit dem Amoris-Pulver einen Gefallen getan hatte, lag er damit nur zum Teil richtig. Snape fühlte sich zwar einerseits fast schon glücklich, ohne dass er genau hätte sagen könnte, woran das lag, war aber mindestens ebenso sehr völlig verwirrt und außerstande zu verstehen, was da eigentlich mit ihm vorging. Es war ein wenig, als wäre er zum Spielball von etwas geworden, was außerhalb seines Begriffsvermögens lag. Lust und Begehren waren ihm durchaus vertraut, aber daß dieses mit solch eigenartigen Gefühlen Hand in Hand gehen konnte, war für ihn ziemliches Neuland.  
  
'Jahrzehntelang hast du alle verachtet, denen so etwas passiert ist", spottete seine innere Stimme. 'Und jetzt hat es dich doch noch eingeholt - und auch noch in Form von einer deiner Schülerinnen.'  
  
Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen begann er diese Tatsache sogar sehr angenehm zu finden. Jetzt blieb nur noch abzuwarten, wie Emily reagieren würde .  
  
~*~  
  
Emily ahnte nichts von Snapes Gedanken, sie warf sich mit den anderen zusammen mit Feuereifer auf die Vorbereitungen. Und als es an der Zeit war, in die große Halle zu gehen, hatten Lavander und Parvati ein kleines Wunder vollbracht. Emily stand fassungslos vor dem Spiegel im Bad und erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder.  
  
"Wir haben dir doch versprochen, dass du toll aussehen würdest", meinte Parvati und betrachtete selbstzufrieden ihr Werk. Sie hatte Emilys langes Haar kunstvoll eingeflochten und mit silbernen Spangen hochgesteckt, während Lavander ihr mit dem Make-up geholfen hatte. Emily war immer noch nicht schön im landläufigen Sinne, doch sehr apart und irgendwie außergewöhnlich. Das Blau ihres Kleides ließ ihre Augen strahlen und der weit ausladende Rock betonte ihre zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt.  
  
"Da könnte man fast neidisch werden", seufzte Lavander. "Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie wir Mayflower von dir abhalten sollen."  
  
Emily machte ein entsetztes Gesicht, bis sie Lavanders Augenzwinkern bemerkte. "Ich weiß nicht, was ihr habt, ihr seid doch viel schöner", meinte sie dann und lächelte. "Jedenfalls viel mehr im Stil von den Dingen, die Narcissus gefallen."  
  
"Meinst du wirklich?" Lavander erwiderte ihr Lächeln, was sie sehr hübsch aussehen ließ.  
  
"Ganz bestimmt", versicherte Emily. "Besonders, wenn du ihn so anlächelst ."  
  
Sie gingen alle zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Jungen schon warteten.  
  
"Auch wenn ihr ewig gebraucht habt, es hat sich gelohnt", sagte Ron voller Bewunderung. "Ihr seid ja nicht wiederzuerkennen!"  
  
"Dann können wir ja runtergehen", meinte Hermine unternehmungslustig. "Aber halt, wo steckt Harry denn?"  
  
"Der ist schon los, Cho abholen."  
  
"Dann lasst es uns den Slytherins zeigen!" Und lachend machte sich die festlich herausgeputzte Schar auf den Weg in die Halle.  
  
Dort herrschte schon Hochbetrieb. Tatsächlich war eine Bühne aufgebaut worden, auf der eine Band spielte. Alle Tische waren entfernt, statt dessen war an einer Wand ein gewaltiges Buffet aufgebaut worden, wo sich jeder nach Herzenslust bedienen konnte.  
  
"Die armen Hauselfen müssen sich ja halb tot geschuftet haben", rief Hermine, als sie die ganzen Köstlichkeiten sah. Niemand würdigte sie einer Antwort denn keiner hatte Lust, sich ausgerechnet heute mit Hermine auf eine längere Grundsatzdiskussion einzulassen.  
  
Ihr gemeinsamer Auftritt zeigte jedenfalls die erwünschte Wirkung. Fast alle der bereits Anwesenden musterten sie, die Jungen voller Bewunderung, die Mädchen eher etwas neidisch. Jeder hatte sich zwar viel Mühe gegeben, etwas Besonderes anzuziehen, doch mit den Kleidern aus Emilys Paket konnte niemand mithalten.  
  
Draco Malfoy fiel buchstäblich beinahe die Kinnlade hinunter. Einmal, als er Ron in seinem Festumhang bemerkte (wie zum Teufel kam ein schäbiger Weasley an ein solch wunderschönes Stück), dann, als er Emily sah. Jetzt bedauerte er es plötzlich zutiefst, sich nicht mehr um sie bemüht zu haben, denn neben ihr wirkte Pansy, die ihn begleitete, plump und gewöhnlich.  
  
Severus Snape hatte sich bis jetzt eher im Hintergrund gehalten und unauffällig die Treppe im Auge behalten. Als er jetzt die Gryffindors mit Emily in ihrer Mitte hereinkommen sah, fand er es plötzlich schwierig, zu atmen. Sie strahlte und versprühte nahezu gute Laune. So würde sie sich vor Bewunderern kaum retten können und in ihm meldeten sich nagende Zweifel, ob sie ihn überhaupt beachten würde . aber der Abend hatte ja eben erst begonnen.  
  
In der Mitte der Halle wurde bereits getanzt und Neville machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf Emily zu. "Was meinst du, wollen wir?"  
  
"Aber sehr gerne", lächelte Emily und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. "Ich hoffe, ich trete dich nicht, ich tanze nämlich nicht so besonders gut", gestand Neville verlegen. "Macht nichts, das bekommen wir schon hin", meinte sie und zuckte im nächsten Moment zusammen, als Neville ihr auf den Fuß gestiegen war. Sie nahm seinen Arm fester. "Am besten, du lässt mich führen. Hör einfach nur auf die Musik - und schau auf keinen Fall auf deine Füße!"  
  
Auf diese Weise funktionierte es erstaunlich gut und Neville entspannte sich sichtlich.  
  
"Vielen Dank für den Tanz", sagte Emily, als das Lied vorüber war. "Und laß dir von niemandem einreden, du könntest nicht tanzen." Neville strahlte und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Opfer, während Emily das Buffet in Augenschein nahm und außerdem alle Anwesenden in Ruhe musterte.  
  
Die Überraschung des Abends dürfte jedoch Professor Snape sein. Er schien blendender Laune, hatte gerade mit Madame Hooch getanzt und näherte sich jetzt einer kleinen Gruppe Ravenclaws.  
  
"Was meinen Sie, Miss Forsythe, würden Sie mir die Ehre des nächsten Tanzes gewähren", wandte er sich an Ravenclaws Vertrauensschülerin. Diese war viel zu verblüfft um abzulehnen und als Snape sie dann auch noch freundlich anlächelte, verstand sie zwar die Welt nicht mehr, doch sie willigte ein.  
  
Emily gewahrte Harry, der etwas abseits stand und sich mit Cho unterhielt. Die beiden waren nicht die Einzigen, die den doch ziemlich veränderten Snape voller Verblüffung betrachteten. "Könnt ihr mir sagen, was heute mit Snape los ist?" fragte sie. "Ich dachte, er würde Partys hassen und schon gar nicht tanzen!"  
  
"Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen", entgegnete Harry. "So hat er sich noch nie benommen - ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er überhaupt tanzen kann."  
  
"Und er hat sich tatsächlich auch etwas in Schale geschmissen", fügte Cho kopfschüttelnd hinzu. Snape trug zwar sein übliches Tiefschwarz, doch wurde das heute von einem prachtvollen Festumhang aus schimmerndem Satin aufgewertet.  
  
Als das Stück zuende war, forderte Snape eine weitere Schülerin auf, brachte sogar die eine oder andere charmante Bemerkung zustande - und schien sich bestens zu amüsieren. Der so gefürchtete Zaubertränkemeister war wie ausgewechselt und viele Mädchen warteten gespannt, ob sie auch von ihm aufgefordert werden würden. Schon jetzt war sicher, dass man von diesem Halloween noch lange sprechen würde.  
  
Emily tanzte auch ab und zu - und wunderte sich. Was hatte Snape vor? Denn dass er für sein Verhalten einen bestimmten Grund geben müsste, daran zweifelte sie nicht. Oder legte er es darauf an, Mayflower auszustechen? Das war eher unwahrscheinlich, denn Narcissus konnte sich über mangelnde Bewunderinnen nicht beklagen. Gerade schwenkte er schwungvoll Lavander über die Tanzfläche, die übers ganze Gesicht strahlte.  
  
Zwei Dinge fielen Emily auf: Erstens, dass Snape anscheinend sehr gut tanzen konnte (was sie selbst auch niemals vermutet hätte), und zweitens, dass er Laryssa Twinkleto eisern ignorierte. Sie hatte ihm zwar schon mehrmals erwartungsvoll zugelächelt, doch er hatte sie jedes Mal links liegen lassen. Und da Mayflower lieber mit den Schülerinnen zu tanzen schien, machte Laryssa ein ziemlich missvergnügtes Gesicht - was Emily zutiefst freute.  
  
Als die Band eine kleine Pause machte, holte sie sich ein Glas Fruchtpunsch und schwatzte ein wenig mit ihren Hausgenossen. Alle waren bester Laune, das Fest war ein voller Erfolg. Plötzlich sah sie voller Schrecken, wie Professor Mayflower zielstrebig auf sie zusteuerte.  
  
"Miss McElwood, endlich finde ich die Zeit, mich Ihnen zu widmen", tönte er. "Darf ich Sie um den nächsten Tanz bitten?" Die Band setzte wieder ein und zu Emilys Unmut auch noch mit einem langsamen Stück. Sie wusste nicht, dass Snape die Szene sehr genau beobachtet hatte.  
  
'Jetzt oder nie', dachte er sich. 'Das ist die Gelegenheit, auf die du den ganzen Abend gewartet hast.' Und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung drängte er sich zu Emily und Mayflower durch.  
  
"Verzeihung, werter Kollege", sagte er, an Mayflower gewandt. "Aber diesen Tanz hat Miss McElwood bereits mir versprochen."  
  
Emily starrte ihn verblüfft an, dann durchzuckte sie ein bösartiger Gedanke: 'Ich könnte ihn einfach stehen lassen und mit Mayflower tanzen. Er wäre restlos blamiert und ich hätte mich gründlichst gerächt. Auge um Auge, wie es bei den Muggeln so treffend heißt.' Und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach war er sich dieser Tatsache auch sehr wohl bewusst.  
  
Dann verstand sie. 'Er gibt mir absichtlich diese Gelegenheit. Die ganze Schule würde über ihn lachen, Mayflower vorneweg, wenn ich das tun würde - es wäre ein vernichtender Schlag für seinen Stolz. Ich bin ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, habe mich geweigert, mit ihm zu reden. Jetzt bietet er mir auf diese Art Entschuldigung und Wiedergutmachung an.'  
  
Emily begriff, was es ihn gekostet haben musste, sich dermaßen in ihre Hand zu begeben, für ihn war es ein Spiel mit höchstem Einsatz. Aber sie wäre um keinen Deut besser als er, wenn sie sich jetzt ebenfalls schäbig verhalten würde. Deshalb lächelte sie ihm zu und nahm seinen dargebotenen Arm. "Richtig, das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen", meinte sie und konnte sich dafür darüber freuen, wie Mayflowers siegessicheres Grinsen gefror.  
  
Noch mehr freute sie sich allerdings über Snapes Worte. "Meine Hochachtung, Miss McElwood", sagte er leise. "Sie haben mehr Charakter bewiesen als ich es wohl zustande gebracht habe. Und nicht wenige hätten diese Chance genutzt, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten."  
  
"Es ist mir durch den Kopf gegangen", gestand sie. "Aber wenn ich das getan hätte, würde ich mir dadurch selbst das Recht absprechen, auf Sie wütend zu sein."  
  
Er maß sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick. "Sind Sie noch immer wütend auf mich? Ich könnte es ja verstehen und möchte Sie deshalb hier in aller Form um Verzeihung bitten. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen."  
  
Emily überlegte. "Wütend eigentlich nicht mehr, aber immer noch verletzt."  
  
Snape blickte fast kummervoll drein. "Kann ich das irgendwie wieder gutmachen?"  
  
"Sie haben mich immerhin gerade vor Mayflower gerettet und dafür bin ich zutiefst dankbar." Seine Miene hellte sich auf. "Aber warum ist Ihnen das eigentlich so wichtig, welche Meinung ich von Ihnen habe?" hakte Emily nach und jetzt blickte Snape ziemlich verlegen drein.  
  
"Weil . weil ich unsere gemeinsamen Abende vermisse", sagte er dann. "Ich habe mich in Ihrer Gesellschaft wohl gefühlt - und wie soll der Effingo denn jemals fertig werden, wenn Sie mir nicht helfen?"  
  
Sie erreichten die Tanzfläche und Snape legte vorsichtig den Arm um sie, ängstlich bedacht, dass er sie nicht zu eng an sich zog. Anderenfalls hätte sie sicher bemerkt, dass es noch einen weiteren Grund gab, aus dem ihm ihre Meinung wichtig war, doch den brauchte sie jetzt noch nicht zu erfahren. Der Anfang war gemacht, das Risiko hatte sich ausgezahlt. Alles weitere würde sich ergeben.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn Sie mich hätten stehen lassen und mit Mayflower losgezogen wären", sagte er.  
  
"Ich auch nicht", lächelte Emily. "Ich hatte die Wahl, entweder mit Ihnen zu tanzen - oder mindestens fünf Minuten lang Mayflowers dummes Geschwätz über mich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Und da sind Sie mit Abstand das kleinere Übel." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er lächelte zurück. Wenn Emily wieder zu ihrer spitzbübischen Art zurückgefunden hatte, hatte sie ihm wohl verziehen.  
  
"Mich würde aber interessieren, warum Sie heute so gute Laune haben", sagte sie dann. "Alle sagen, Sie mögen solche Veranstaltungen nicht - und beim Tanzen hat Sie auch noch niemand gesehen."  
  
'Weil mir endlich eine Lösung eingefallen ist, das Problem wieder in Ordnung zu bringen', wäre er beinahe herausgeplatzt. "Eigentlich ist es doch ganz reizvoll - und wie hätte es denn ausgesehen, wenn ich nur mit Ihnen getanzt hätte? Das hätte ein ziemliches Gerede gegeben", sagte er statt dessen.  
  
"Das wird es so und so."  
  
"Aber niemand wird sagen, ich würde Sie bevorzugen - oder ein unangemessenes Interesse an Ihnen hegen."  
  
"Tun Sie das denn?"  
  
"Aber natürlich. Ich hatte noch nie eine so talentierte Assistentin." Wieder dieser unergründliche Blick und Emily sah ein, dass hier, in aller Öffentlichkeit, nicht gerade der geeignete Ort war, dieses Thema weiter zu erörtern.  
  
"Darf ich also morgen Abend wieder mit Ihrer Anwesenheit im Labor rechnen?" rettete sich Snape auf sicheres Terrain. "Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen."  
  
"Sie dürfen. Ich habe diese Abende auch vermisst", entgegnete Emily. Die Musik klang aus und plötzlich stand Ron neben ihnen. "Darf ich abklatschen, Professor Snape?"  
  
Wenn es nach Snape gegangen wäre, hätte Ron zum Teufel gehen können, aber er ließ sich diesen Gedanken nicht anmerken.  
  
"Aber sicher, Mr. Weasly", sagte er statt dessen. "Genießen Sie es, mit der hübschesten Dame des Abends zu tanzen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Emily - zu seinem nicht unerheblichen Bedauern - los. "Vielen Dank für den Tanz, Miss McElwood."  
  
"Hui, der kann ja sogar richtig charmant sein", wunderte sich Ron, als Snape außer Hörweite war.  
  
"Ja, nicht wahr? Dabei haben wir uns die ganze Zeit über die Arbeit im Labor unterhalten", log Emily. "Ich sag's ja immer: Zaubertränke können sehr inspirierend sein."  
  
Danach stellte sich Emily etwas abseits an eine Säule. Sie wollte einen Moment lang in Ruhe nachdenken, doch dazu kam sie nicht.  
  
"Hier sind Sie ja wieder, Miss McElwood", erklang Mayflowers Stimme, und schon stand er direkt vor ihr. Und diesmal war niemand da, um sie zu retten.  
  
"Ich ruhe mich etwas aus, Professor", sagte Emily. "Das viele Tanzen macht müde."  
  
Er schaute sie an und diesmal lag keine Freundlichkeit in seinem Blick. "Was hat eigentlich ein Snape, was ich nicht habe?" verlangte er dann zu wissen.  
  
Emily seufzte. "Wo soll ich anfangen? Er ist intelligent und versteht sein Fach, und wenn er will, ist er witzig und kann sogar charmant sein. Er muß nicht ständig im Mittelpunkt stehen und verbringt garantiert auch keine Stunden vor dem Spiegel, um sein Aussehen zu bewundern. Und außerdem riecht sein Rasierwasser nicht so süßlich-penetrant wie das Ihre. Reicht das?" Sie hatte sich nicht die geringste Mühe gegeben, freundlich zu sein und hoffte, Mayflower möglichst schnell wieder los zu werden.  
  
"Mit Ihrer Art werden Sie noch eine Menge Probleme bekommen", entgegnete Mayflower und bemühte sich sichtlich, nicht allzu kühl zu klingen.  
  
"Das kann Ihnen doch egal sein. Professor, wir beide mögen uns nicht sonderlich, also, was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?"  
  
"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Sie nicht mag? Ich schätze Ihren Verstand - und ich könnte für Sie sehr nützlich sein, wenn es darum geht, die richtigen Leute kennenzulernen."  
  
"Danke, aber das schaffe ich schon alleine. Jedenfalls habe ich keinerlei Nutzen für Sie und ich schätze Sie nicht als einen Menschen ein, der anderen einfach so ohne Gegenleistung einen Dienst erweist."  
  
Mayflower schien nicht beleidigt zu sein, aber er druckste jetzt herum. "Nun, da gäbe es tatsächlich etwas, was Sie für mich tun könnten, Miss McElwood ." Und als Emily schwieg, setzte er hinzu: "Der Merlin Orden. Erster Klasse."  
  
"Was ist damit?"  
  
"Ihr Vater hat den Vorsitz in dem Ausschuß, der für die Ordensverleihung zuständig ist. Und da dachte ich, wenn Sie bei ihm ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen ."  
  
Emily lachte. "Vergessen Sie's. Mein Vater ist nicht der Typ, bei dem man in solchen Dingen ein gutes Wort einlegen könnte. Wenn Sie den Merlin verdient haben, werden Sie ihn erhalten. Wenn nicht, wäre ich die letzte, die daran etwas ändern könnte."  
  
"Aber er würde es doch sicher in Erwägung ziehen, wenn seine eigene Tochter vorschlagen würde ."  
  
"Er würde seiner eigenen Tochter bestenfalls sagen, dass sie ihre Nase nicht in Dinge stecken soll, von denen sie nichts versteht", klärte Emily ihn auf. "Und er würde sehr ärgerlich werden, weil er es nicht leiden kann, wenn seine Familie meint, ihm in seine Geschäftsangelegenheiten irgendwie dreinreden zu müssen. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich ihn darauf ansprechen würde, würde das Ihre Chancen eher noch mindern."  
  
Mayflower machte ein zutiefst enttäuschtes Gesicht. "Nun, wenn das so ist, kann man wohl nichts machen", sagte er kläglich. "Dann verzeihen Sie bitte die Belästigung - und wenn ich das trotzdem noch sagen darf: Sie sehen heute wirklich wunderschön aus. Wenn Sie etwas weniger kratzbürstig wären, würden Ihnen alle Männer zu Füßen liegen." Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich und Emily blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück. 'Eigentlich ist er ein armes Würstchen', dachte sie. 'Aber dass er noch einen halbwegs stilvollen Abgang zuwege bringt, hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.' 


	18. Emilys Geheimnis

Kapitel 18: Emilys Geheimnis  
  
Aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen hielten tags drauf alle die Halloween- Party für ein rundum gelungenes Ereignis - na ja, fast alle.  
  
Albus Dumbledore war bereits früh auf den Beinen und verfasste einen langen Brief an Morticia, in dem er ihr die neuesten Entwicklungen mitteilte. Aus ihrer beider Sicht konnte man mehr als zufrieden sein: Emily hatte sich sehr freundlich gezeigt und Professor Snape 'litt' nach wie vor aufs Heftigste unter den Folgen des Amoris-Pulvers. Der Schulleiter unterdrückte ein vergnügtes Schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie aufgeräumt und umgänglich der Zaubertrankmeister gestern gewesen war.  
  
Severus Snape selbst fühlte sich nach wie vor ziemlich durcheinander, aber er war auch zutiefst froh, dass er ab sofort abends wohl wieder Gesellschaft haben würde. Ob und wie sich die Dinge dann weiter entwickeln würden, daran wollte er zunächst einmal noch gar nicht denken.  
  
Die einzigen, die sich vom gestrigen Abend mehr versprochen hatten, waren Laryssa Twinkleto und Narcissus Mayflower. Letzterer sah seine Chancen auf den Merlin-Orden rapide dahinschwinden und Laryssa war ziemlich geknickt, dass sie bei Narcissus nicht landen konnte, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte.  
  
Die Schüler waren jedoch begeistert. "Das war die tollste Halloweenparty, die ich auf Hogwarts je erlebt habe", verkündete Lavander, als sich alle am späten Vormittag auf den Weg in Richtung Frühstück machten.  
  
"Dann hast du wohl einen Tanz mit Mayflower ergattert?" vermutete Harry.  
  
"Drei sogar! Er ist ja sooo nett und hat mir sogar ein Kompliment über mein Kleid gemacht. Ach, ich wünschte, ich könnte es behalten."  
  
"Von mir aus", meinte Emily. "Werde glücklich damit, ich mache mir sowieso nichts aus Rot und würde es eh nie anziehen."  
  
"Wirklich? Oh, tausend Dank, das ist wahnsinnig lieb von dir! Aber was sagt deine Mutter dazu, wenn du so ein teures Stück einfach herschenkst?"  
  
"Die merkt es gar nicht. Und wenn, wäre sie froh, wenn wieder Platz im Schrank wäre und sie etwas neues einkaufen könnte." Emily kicherte. "Du solltest mich eigentlich mal zuhause besuchen kommen, denn mit meiner Mutter würdest du dich blendend verstehen. Sie würde dich dann wahrscheinlich gar nicht wieder weglassen, denn du wärst eine Tochter so ganz nach ihrem Geschmack."  
  
Lavander begann, in Gedanken von prunkvollen Bällen bei den McElwoods zu schwelgen und entschied, dass Emily dafür eine Menge bei ihr gut hatte.  
  
"Und habt ihr Dracos dummes Gesicht gesehen?" ließ sich Ron vernehmen. "Diesmal sind ihm wohl endlich mal die Worte im Hals stecken geblieben."  
  
"Was kann man auch schon groß sagen, wenn man Pansy Parkinson als Begleitung hat?" kicherte Hermine. "Irgend jemand sollte ihr mal einen Spiegel schenken." Alles lachte.  
  
"Ein Wunder ist es auch, dass man jetzt mit Neville gefahrlos tanzen kann", sagte Parvati und lächelte dem errötenden Neville freundlich zu. "Du hast mir nicht ein einziges mal auf den Fuß getreten."  
  
"Mir auch nicht", stimmte Hermine zu. "Es geschehen tatsächlich noch Zeichen und Wunder."  
  
"Wenn wir gerade bei Wundern sind, das Verrückteste ist, dass Snape so gut drauf war", meinte Seamus. "Ich gäbe viel drum, wenn ich wüsste, wer oder was daran schuld ist. Was meint ihr, ob dieser Zustand bei ihm anhält?"  
  
"Würde ich nicht drauf wetten!" Lavander schüttelte sich. "Ihr werdet schon sehen, spätestens ab morgen hagelt es wieder Punkteabzüge."  
  
"Nicht so laut, da vorne steht er", zischte Ron. "Hoffentlich hat er dich nicht gehört."  
  
Wenn Snape Lavanders letzten Satz tatsächlich mitbekommen haben sollte, ließ er sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken. Er erwiderte den Gruß der kleinen Schar mit einem Kopfnicken (was bei ihm schon als Freundlichkeit gewertet werden konnte) und nahm am Lehrertisch Platz.  
  
~*~  
  
"Was habt ihr heute vor?" erkundigte sich Harry, als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten. "Ich dachte, wir könnten Hagrid besuchen gehen, wer kommt mit?"  
  
Hermine und Ron schlossen sich an, doch Emily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", meinte sie. "Aber sagt Hagrid schöne Grüße von mir." Und sie strebte eilig auf einen seltener benutzten Ausgang der großen Halle zu. Es wurde höchste Zeit, den freien Tag zu nutzen und da weiterzumachen, wo sie zuletzt aufgehört hatte.  
  
"Komisch, wo will sie denn hin?" Wunderte sich Ron. "Da hinten gibt's doch gar nichts Interessantes."  
  
"Auch wenn sich alles ziemlich beruhigt zu haben scheint, Emily bleibt nach wie vor ein Mensch voller Rätsel und Geheimnisse", sinnierte Hermine. "Ich wüsste manchmal nur zu gerne, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht - und was sie so alles treibt, wenn sie alleine ist."  
  
"Nicht nur du!" Harrys Aufseufzen kam aus tiefstem Herzen.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich steckt gar nichts Besonderes dahinter und sie hat nur ein Rendezvous", vermutete Lavander. "Würde mich nicht wundern, sie hat gestern schließlich eine Menge Eindruck gemacht."  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Wie dem auch sei, das ist ihre Sache. Vielleicht erzählt sie es uns später ja ausnahmsweise doch mal."  
  
"Hast Recht, lasst uns gehen!" Ron wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. Seit es um Emily keine merkwürdigen oder besorgniserregenden Ereignisse mehr gab, war das Interesse der drei Freunde merklich geschwunden. Wie sollte man schließlich auch einen Fall aufklären, wenn gar keiner mehr da zu sein schien?  
  
"Würde mich aber echt interessieren, wer der Glückliche ist", seufzte Neville, als er sich in Marsch setzte.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape wunderte sich ebenfalls. Emily hatte ihm im Hinausgehen freundlich zugelächelt, bevor sie in Hogwarts dunklen Tiefen verschwand. Seltsam. Dieser Gang führte zu keinem bestimmten Ziel sondern zu einem größtenteils unbenutzten Flügel des Schlosses. Wo also wollte sie so eilig hin?  
  
Snape fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich der Eifersucht, als er zu einem ähnlichen Schluß kam, wie Lavander: Emily hatte anscheinend einen Verehrer und sich mit ihm an einem verschwiegenen Ort verabredet. Aber wer bei Merlins Grab mochte das wohl sein? Er wusste, dass ihm das keine Ruhe lassen würde, also stand er rasch auf und verließ ebenfalls die Halle, allerdings auf einem anderen Weg. Es sollte schließlich nicht so aussehen, als würde er ihr hinterherlaufen - und eine Abzweigung später würde er auch so auf den Gang stoßen, den Emily genommen hatte.  
  
Doch Emily hatte bereits einen Vorsprung. Als er die Kreuzung erreichte, war von ihr nichts zu sehen. Verdammt, welchen Weg hatte sie eingeschlagen? Hogwarts war riesig und die Suche nach einer Person, die nicht gefunden werden wollte, konnte Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. Snape fluchte kräftig in die Leere der Gänge, doch nur das Echo antwortete. Wenigstens zunächst.  
  
"Suchen Sie was, Professor?"  
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister fuhr herum und sah sich Peeves gegenüber, der hinter ihm aus der Wand gepurzelt kam.  
  
"Peeves, mach dich zur Abwechslung mal nützlich und sag mir, ob hier in den letzten paar Minuten jemand vorbeigekommen ist", verlangte Snape in barschem Ton.  
  
Der Poltergeist gab ein hämisches Kichern von sich. "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Kommt ganz drauf an."  
  
"Kommt WORAUF an? Du strapazierst meine Geduld! Entweder, du sagst mir, was ich wissen will, oder ."  
  
"Oder was?" Peeves drehte einen vierfachen Looping und schien die Situation sichtlich zu genießen. Schließlich ergab sich nicht alle Tage die Gelegenheit, dem Zaubertrankmeister eins auszuwischen.  
  
"Oder ich werde mit dem blutigen Baron ein paar Takte über dich reden."  
  
Das wirkte. "Oh bitte, nur das nicht, warum seine Blutigkeit belästigen?" Peeves plumpste vor Schreck auf den Boden. "Ich sage ja schon alles."  
  
"Ich höre."  
  
"Sie ist da lang gegangen." Er wies auf den linken der beiden Gänge. "So wie immer."  
  
"Was soll das heißen, so wie immer?"  
  
"Na, die Kleine kommt seit einiger Zeit jeden Tag hier vorbei, wussten Sie das etwa nicht?" Er begann, aufgeregt herumzuhüpfen. "Hat sie was ausgefressen?"  
  
"Das wird sich zeigen", knurrte Snape. "Danke für die Auskunft - und jetzt verzieh dich!" Und erstaunlicherweise gehorchte der Poltergeist aufs Wort.  
  
Snape huschte lautlos in die angegebene Richtung. Das wurde ja immer besser, anscheinend traf sich Emily also schon seit längerem mit wem auch immer. In seinem Ärger merkte er gar nicht, dass Peeves lediglich von EINER Person gesprochen hatte.  
  
Absolute Stille und ziemliche Düsternis umfing ihn, als er durch die Gänge wanderte. Snape hatte scharfe Ohren und war überzeugt, dass ein Liebespärchen eigentlich nicht zu überhören sein dürfte - doch alles blieb totenstill.  
  
'Ich hätte Peeves noch weiter ausfragen sollen, wahrscheinlich weiß er ganz genau, wohin Emily verschwunden ist', dachte er und wurde noch wütender. 'Aber wenn ich sie mit ihrem Lover erwische, kann sie sich auf was gefasst machen!'  
  
Er bog um eine Ecke und erstarrte. Da vorne war irgendetwas. Snape bog in einen kleinen Seitengang, der zu beiden Seiten Türen zu alten, längst nicht mehr benutzten Klassenzimmern hatte. Wieder war es still, doch dann vernahm er eine undeutliche Stimme hinter einer der Türen am Ende des Ganges, Emilys Stimme. Er schlich näher heran.  
  
"Avada Kedavra", tönte es plötzlich und unter der Türe flackerte das charakteristische grüne Leuchten des schlimmsten der unverzeihlichen Flüche hindurch.  
  
~*~  
  
An einem anderen Ort herrschte ebenfalls eine ziemlich üble Stimmung.  
  
"Was soll das heißen, es gibt Verzögerungen?" fragte Voldemort mit drohendem Unterton. "Du hast gesagt, es liefe alles nach Plan."  
  
"Das tut es auch", beeilte sich Lennart zu versichern. "Trotzdem, irgendwie scheint Emily Probleme zu machen und es entwickelt sich . ein wenig anders, als es sollte."  
  
'Welch eine Untertreibung' dachte er gleichzeitig. Irgendetwas war passiert, und er konnte nicht genau sehen, was es war. Mochte die Hölle verhüten, dass sich Emily mit ihrem Liebsten verkracht hatte, dann wäre ihr Plan ernsthaft gefährdet. Aber das würde er dem dunklen Lord natürlich nicht auf die Nase binden.  
  
"Es läuft nach wie vor, es wird halt nur etwas länger dauern, als wir angenommen hatten", sagte er. "Junge Mädchen können Launisch sein ."  
  
"Dann sorg gefälligst dafür, dass sie zur Vernunft kommt", schnauzte Voldemort. "Ich habe keine Lust, alles für ein neues Ziel zu planen."  
  
"Das wird sie, wenn sie sich etwas ausgetobt hat. Im Moment fuhrwerkt sie herum mit Av."  
  
"Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, womit sie 'herumfuhrwerkt'." Voldemorts Stimme klang jetzt gefährlich. "Deine Aufgabe ist es, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie das tut, was sie soll."  
  
"Ich bemühe mich nach besten Kräften, mein Lord ."  
  
"Mühe? Mühe ist eine Selbstverständlichkeit, ich erwarte Erfolge." Er musterte seinen Gehilfen mit tückischem Funkeln.  
  
Lennart war stark, wurde immer stärker. Voldemort war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn nicht mehr würde töten können, wenn es die Situation erforderte. Aber was das anging, hatte der dunkle Lord schon längst eine Idee, wie er sich dieses gefährlichen Mannes würde entledigen können. Er konnte unmöglich jemanden neben sich dulden, der es ernsthaft mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Aber noch brauchte er ihn. Trotzdem, der Cruciatus funktionierte noch und anscheinend war es an der Zeit, dass Lennart wieder eine Lektion erhielt.  
  
"Anscheinend habe ich bei dir die Zügel etwas zu locker gelassen", sagte er deshalb, "und du brauchst eine Erinnerung, wer hier der Herr ist. Crucio!"  
  
Und Lennart krümmte sich schreiend vor Schmerz, als Voldemorts Fluch ihn traf.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape riß mit gezogenem Zauberstab und einem heftigen Ruck die Türe auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sich dahinter verbergen mochte, doch den Anblick, der sich ihm gleich darauf bot, hätte er als letztes erwartet.  
  
Es gab nur wenig, womit man den Zaubertrankmeister verblüffen konnte, doch diesmal hatte Emily es auf der ganzen Linie geschafft. Als er in den Raum stürmte, hatte sie gerade ihren Zauberstab erhoben und zu einem weiteren Versuch angesetzt.  
  
"Was tun Sie hier, Miss McElwood?" Eigentlich eine dumme Frage, aber etwas Intelligenteres fiel ihm im Moment nicht ein.  
  
"Sieht man das nicht?" kam Emilys Antwort ziemlich patzig. Anscheinend hatte sie sich wesentlich schneller von dem Schreck erholt, sich plötzlich Snape gegenüber zu sehen, als er von ihrer Anwesenheit.  
  
Immerhin, sie war alleine, wie Snape zu seiner immensen Erleichterung registrierte. Alleine - wenn man von dem Haufen toter Fliegen absah, die sich zu ihren Füßen auftürmten. Sie waren größer als gewöhnliche Fliegen, anscheinend hatte Emily sie mit einem Verwandlungszauber größer werden lassen. Eine davon, ein auf Faustgröße angewachsenes Exemplar, summte träge durch den Raum und schien ihren letzten Versuch überlebt zu haben.  
  
"Und wenn Sie mich nicht unterbrochen hätten, hätte es diesmal sicher geklappt", fuhr Emily in anklagendem Ton fort. "Hat man denn hier nirgendwo seine Ruhe?"  
  
"Hätte es nicht", widersprach Snape. "Bei größeren Lebewesen müssen Sie die Arme höher halten und etwas anwinkeln." Er hatte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes sagen wollen, doch irgendwie fehlten ihm die Worte, es fiel ihm nicht einmal mehr ein, ärgerlich zu werden. "Es ist Schülern verboten, sich mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen zu beschäftigen", sagte er dann ziemlich lahm. "Jedenfalls auf diese Art. Aber wahrscheinlich ist Ihnen das sowieso längst bekannt, oder?"  
  
Emily tat das mit einem Schulterzucken ab. "Hier stört es doch keinen. Und wie, sagten Sie, soll ich die Arme halten?"  
  
Snape seufzte. "Emily . Miss McElwood, dieses Verbot existiert nicht zum Spaß. Es ist sehr gefährlich, gerade mit Avada Kedavra herumzuexperimentieren, wenn man nicht genau weiß, was man tut."  
  
"Dann zeigen Sie mir, wie es richtig geht!" Sie reckte ihr Kinn vor, kein bisschen kleinlaut oder schuldbewusst. "Bitte, Professor. Alleine schaffe ich es nicht."  
  
"Ich sehe auch nicht den geringsten Grund, wozu Sie das schaffen sollten." Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie abwartend an. "Und in all den Jahren hat es noch kein Schüler gewagt, hier in Hogwarts mit Avada Kedavra herumzubasteln."  
  
Er war nicht wütend, nur neugierig und zugleich auch ziemlich fasziniert. Warum um alles in der Welt wollte dieses Mädchen diesen furchtbaren Fluch beherrschen?  
  
"Wenn Sie mir für das alles eine brauchbare Erklärung liefern, bin ich VIELLEICHT bereit, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen", bot er dann an. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Schwierigkeiten bekam, war sogar bereit, sie vor allem möglichen zu bewahren, aber alles konnte er auch nicht durchgehen lassen. Das hier war schließlich mehr als nur eine harmlose Spielerei.  
  
Emily überlegte. "Wenn ich Ihnen alles erzähle, helfen Sie mir dann . hierbei?"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht versprechen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wem Sie damit schaden wollen."  
  
"Niemandem, eher im Gegenteil. Ich habe eigentlich vor, ein furchtbares Unheil abzuwenden." Sie schaute ihn bittend an und Snape spürte, wie er dahinzuschmelzen drohte.  
  
"Ich werde zumindest darüber nachdenken. Aber erst, wenn ich die ganze Geschichte kenne, und damit meine ich diesmal auch wirklich die ganze." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und fasste die riesige Fliege näher ins Auge. "Avada Kedavra." Und die Fliege stürzte wie ein Stein zu Boden, als der grüne Blitz sie traf. "Sehen Sie, so geht das. Also, wie ist es? Es ist Sonntag Vormittag und ich hätte eine Menge Zeit mir eine Geschichte anzuhören, mag sie auch noch so lang sein."  
  
Emily war hin und hergerissen. Es hatte so einfach ausgesehen, wie Snape das machte, also konnte es doch nicht so schwer sein. Und vielleicht würde er es ihr ja beibringen . Und sie hatte es so satt, die ganze Last alleine zu tragen. Außerdem, wenn sie mit ihm ihr Geheimnis teilte, würde sie das einander näher bringen, und vielleicht . Die Worte ihrer Großmutter schossen ihr wieder durch den Kopf. 'Es könnte dein Leben retten.' Das glaubte Emily zwar nicht, aber eigentlich hatte sie nicht mehr viel zu verlieren. Wenn sie allerdings geahnt hätte, wie es in Snape aussah, wäre ihr die Entscheidung viel leichter gefallen. So überlegte sie hin und her und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir in meinem Büro eine Tasse Tee trinken, da redet es sich leichter", schlug Snape vor und Emily stimmte zu. Bis sie dort ankamen, würde ihr schon eine entschärfte Version der ganzen Sache eingefallen sein.  
  
Sie nahmen einen anderen Weg, auf dem sie nicht durch die große Halle kamen, und gelangten unbemerkt in Snapes Räume. Sehnsüchtig schaute sie sich im Labor um, als sie dort eintrafen. Wie hatte sie es doch vermisst. Und soweit sie es auf den ersten Blick beurteilen konnte, war es in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Effingo nicht viel weiter vorangegangen.  
  
"Das hat Zeit bis heute Abend", meinte Snape, der ihren Blick bemerkte. "Jetzt setzen Sie sich erst einmal." Er wies einladend auf die kleine Sitzecke, entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin und ließ ein Tablett mit Tee erscheinen.  
  
Emily machte ein paar Schritte, als sie zusammenfuhr. Dieser schreckliche Schmerz, oh nein, es ging schon wieder los . und im nächsten Moment wand sie sich am Boden.  
  
Snape handelte blitzschnell. Er holte eine Phiole mit Emilys Trank, den er auf Vorrat gebraut hatte, aus dem Regal, kniete neben ihr nieder und flößte ihr die Flüssigkeit ein. Augenblicklich entspannte sie sich.  
  
"Das war diesmal verdammt knapp", sagte er, hob sie auf und trug sie zu einem Sessel hinüber. "Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?"  
  
"Schon besser", sagte sie matt. "Das war gerade noch rechtzeitig und das Schlimmste habe ich nicht mitgekriegt. Danke."  
  
"Gern geschehen." Er lächelte zu ihr hinunter. "Wissen Sie, was lustig ist?" Und als Emily nur den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er fort: "Jedesmal, wenn Sie in meinen Armen liegen, sind Sie entweder bewusstlos, oder im Tiefschlaf, oder in Tränen aufgelöst oder sonst irgendwie derangiert. Ich frage mich, ob ."  
  
"Ob was", fragte sie gespannt.  
  
"Ach nichts", entgegnete er, eine Spur zu hastig. "Nicht so wichtig. Wer hat Ihnen diesmal den Cruciatus geschickt?"  
  
"Das war Voldemort." Emily hatte plötzlich keine Lust mehr, sich irgendwelche Geschichten auszudenken und sich durch ein neues Minenfeld von Halbwahrheiten manövrieren zu müssen. "Und er war auch nicht für mich bestimmt, sondern für Lennart. Irgendwie hat er es mal wieder geschafft, den dunklen Lord zu verärgern."  
  
"Und weil Sie Ihren Trank nicht eingenommen, haben Sie sich den Schmerz mit Ihrem Liebsten geteilt."  
  
"Er ist nicht mein Liebster, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Sinne. Lennart ist . mein Bruder."  
  
Snape schaute sie einen Moment lang verblüfft an, doch dann nickte er verstehend. "Natürlich, darauf hätte ich eigentlich auch selbst kommen können", meinte er. "Es musste jemand Blutsverwandtes sein, anderenfalls wäre es kein Consanguinity geworden, sondern ein Vincireo-Band geblieben."  
  
"So ist es", sagte Emily nur.  
  
"Aber wieso wird er von Voldemort gefoltert? Ist er sein Gefangener?"  
  
Emily lachte humorlos auf. "Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, aber die Sache ist viel schlimmer. Lennart ist mein nächstälterer Bruder und stand mir schon immer sehr nahe. Deshalb bin ich das Band mit ihm eingegangen. Ich hatte damals keine Ahnung, dass in diesem Fall ein Consanguinity daraus werden würde."  
  
"Aber was hatte er davon? Warum hat er das überhaupt gemacht?"  
  
Sie seufzte und setzte sich bequemer hin. "Am besten, ich fange ganz von vorne an", meinte sie. "Aber vorher hätte ich doch gerne einen Schluck Tee." Snape reichte ihr eine Tasse und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Lennart ist schon immer anders als der Rest der Familie gewesen", begann Emily. "Wie anders, habe ich erst viel zu spät begriffen, doch ich greife vor. Er begann schon sehr früh, sich mit den schwarzen Künsten zu beschäftigen und hat auch mich in einige Geheimnisse eingeweiht. Damals fand ich das großartig, dass ich, die bei allen immer nur die lästige kleine Schwester war, mit einbezogen wurde. Wie sollte ich auch wissen, dass das alles mit zu seinem Plan gehörte und er mich nur ausgenutzt hat? Ich weiß nicht, was genau Lennart alles getrieben hat, Jedenfalls, irgendwann hat unser Vater von alledem Wind bekommen. Daraufhin hat es einen furchtbaren Krach gegeben und Vater hat Lennart vor die Tür gesetzt. Seit diesem Tag wird in der Familie nicht mehr von ihm gesprochen, es ist, als habe er niemals existiert. Bis heute bekommt Vater einen Wutanfall, wenn es jemand wagt, Lennarts Namen auch nur zu erwähnen. Doch diese Vogel- Strauß-Politik hat sich furchtbar gerächt.  
  
Bevor er ging, hat Lennart mit mir noch das Vincireo-Band geknüpft. Ich war zutiefst verzweifelt, dass mein über alles geliebter Bruder so verstoßen worden war und bereit, alles zu tun, um ihm auch in Zukunft irgendwie nahe zu sein. Das Ritual fand ich ziemlich schrecklich, es hat mir Angst gemacht und mir keine Ruhe gelassen, auch nicht, als Lennart längst fort war. Also habe ich, Wochen später, alles meiner Großmutter erzählt."  
  
"Was hat sie dazu gesagt?" fragte Snape gespannt.  
  
"Ich habe sie nie zuvor und auch niemals danach jemals wieder so entsetzt gesehen", berichtete Emily. "Sie hat mich dann über so einige Dinge aufgeklärt und für mich brach eine Welt zusammen. Daß Lennart ein kranker Mensch wäre, ein Psychopath, der nur seine eigenen Interessen verfolgte."  
  
"Und die wären?"  
  
"Er ist böse. Abgrundtief böse. Sie denken vielleicht, Voldemort wäre schlimm, aber glauben Sie mir, er ist nichts im Vergleich zu meinem Bruder. Und er hat mehr Potential als der dunkle Lord. Er plant, die gesamte Zauberwelt niederzuwerfen und zu beherrschen - so wie Voldemort das auch gerne täte. Aber Lennart ist stärker als er. Großmutter hat immer wieder versucht, mit meinem Vater darüber zu sprechen, doch ist jedes Mal auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Er weigert sich, die Gefahr zu sehen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Anfangs hatte ich noch sporadischen Kontakt zu meinem Bruder, er hat mir manchmal eine Eule aus den abgelegendsten Teilen der Welt geschickt. Und weil uns das Band ja verbindet, bekam ich auch so einiges mit. Manches haben sich Großmutter und ich dann auch zusammenreimen können - und irgendwann war es soweit, Lennart hatte sich mit Voldemort zusammengetan."  
  
"Bei Merlins Knochen!" Snape schaute sie fassungslos an. "Sie waren dreizehn Jahre alt und mussten fortan mit dem Wissen leben, auf Gedeih und Verderb an einen bösartigen Psychopathen gekettet zu sein, von dem niemand wissen kann, was er als nächstes tun wird. Das wäre schon für einen Erwachsenen eine schier unerträgliche Bürde. Ich kann Sie nur bewundern, wie gut Sie in all den Jahren damit fertig geworden sind."  
  
"Das bin ich ja gar nicht." Emily seufzte wieder einmal. "Als das Band geknüpft und Lennart aus dem Haus war, fingen meine Schwierigkeiten an. Das Ganze ist während der Weihnachtsferien passiert und als ich zur Schule zurückkehrte, damals war ich noch in Northshore, bin ich plötzlich überall angeeckt. Irgendwie schien sich meine Persönlichkeit verändert zu haben, ich wurde zynisch, aufsässig - und außerdem schien ich ab sofort auf seltsame Art und Weise jede Art von Ärger magisch anzuziehen."  
  
"Eigentlich ist das kein Wunder, Sie mussten viel zu früh und von einem Tag zum anderen erwachsen werden", sagte Snape leise.  
  
"Das ist es aber nicht alleine", entgegnete Emily. "Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, aber irgendwie hat Lennart damit zu tun, dass ich ab sofort aus jeder Schule hinausgeflogen bin, keine Ahnung, wie er das angestellt hat."  
  
"Warum hätte er das tun sollen?"  
  
"Weil er mich hier in Hogwarts haben wollte."  
  
Snape schaute ratlos drein. "Das verstehe ich nicht."  
  
"Wie denn auch, ich bin ja noch nicht fertig. Das Band ist kontinuierlich stärker geworden und irgendwann wird es so stark sein, dass es eine Person räumlich transportieren kann."  
  
"So eine Art von Apparieren?"  
  
"Könnte man sagen. Nur, dass damit keine der normalen magischen Sperren funktionieren. Wenn das Band stark genug ist, wird Lennart überall dort auftauchen können, wo ich gerade bin. Auch hier in Hogwarts, wohin man ja sonst nicht apparieren kann."  
  
"Und wenn Ihr Bruder die Zauberwelt aus den Angeln heben will, wäre Hogwarts nicht der schlechteste Anfang!"  
  
"Sie beginnen zu verstehen, Professor. Ich denke aber, dass Hogwarts Voldemorts Idee gewesen ist. Hier laufen einige Personen herum, mit denen er noch eine Rechnung offen hat - Sie selbst eingeschlossen."  
  
"Mir ist nicht klar, wozu Lennart Voldemort überhaupt benötigt? Wenn er selbst so stark ist ."  
  
"Voldemort verfügt über die Erfahrung, die Lennart noch fehlt. Außerdem kann er auf unzählige Kontakte zurückgreifen, Voldemort hat viele, ihm treu ergebene Anhänger und weiß, wer den schwarzen Künsten zugeneigt ist. Nicht einmal mein Bruder könnte seinen Plan alleine verwirklichen, er braucht Voldemort, um seine Armee auf die Beine zu stellen."  
  
"Also hat Dumbledore seine Ahnung nicht getrogen, da braut sich etwas Fürchterliches zusammen", sagte Snape. "Er weiß nur nicht, was es ist, doch er ist schon seit längerem sehr besorgt."  
  
"Vielleicht hat ihm meine Großmutter auch einiges erzählt, sie war neulich hier", vermutete Emily.  
  
Snape versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Aber was hat das alles damit zu tun, dass Sie Avada Kedavra beherrschen wollen? Sie haben doch nicht ernsthaft vor, Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten?"  
  
"Nicht Voldemort", sagte Emily leise. "Lennart. Ich will ihn töten."  
  
"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"  
  
"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."  
  
"Es wäre doch viel einfacher, wenn Lennart von den Auroren gefasst werden würde."  
  
"Dazu müssten sie ihn erst einmal fassen. Und Lennart wird niemanden an sich heranlassen, doch ich bin seine Schwester, mir wird er nicht misstrauen. Ich bin - außer Voldemort - die einzige, die an ihn herankäme."  
  
"Es gäbe doch auch noch andere Möglichkeiten, als ihn umzubringen", meinte Snape. "Wenn er sicher in Askaban verwahrt würde ."  
  
"Das will ich nicht." Emilys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Er ist mein Bruder und der Vincireo ist stark. Ich hasse ihn zutiefst, doch ich liebe ihn mindestens ebenso sehr. Askaban ist schlimmer als der Tod und das möchte ich ihm ersparen. Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber ich kann es nicht ändern."  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbst, wenn Ihnen das gelänge, für Avada Kedavra gibt es vor dem Gesetz keine Rechtfertigung. Dann würden Sie an seiner Stelle nach Askaban gehen."  
  
"Nein, würde ich nicht. Den Consanguinity kann man nicht brechen, wenn er stirbt, sterbe ich auch."  
  
Professor Snape wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. "Ich will nicht, dass Sie sterben", brachte er nur hervor.  
  
"Ich möchte es genauso wenig." Emily lächelte traurig. "Aber ich sehe keinen Ausweg. Es kommt nämlich noch etwas hinzu: Voldemort wird Lennart ebenfalls tot sehen wollen, er ist ihm viel zu gefährlich. Doch Voldemort ist noch immer geschwächt, gegen Lennart kommt er längst nicht mehr an. Ich hingegen bin ein leichtes Opfer. Sobald er also Lennart nicht mehr braucht, und er braucht ihn nur solange, um nach Hogwarts hineinzukommen, muß er sich nur an mich halten - und Lennart würde mit mir sterben. Das Band funktioniert in zwei Richtungen."  
  
Snape machte den Mund auf - und klappte ihn gleich darauf wieder zu. "Gegen Größenwahn habe ich keinen Zaubertrank", sagte er schließlich. "Das ist das Wahnsinnigste, was ich jemals gehört habe - und was das Schlimmste ist, mir fällt absolut nichts ein, wie man dieses Desaster sonst lösen könnte."  
  
"Nicht einmal meiner Großmutter ist dazu etwas eingefallen - und wir wälzen dieses Problem nicht erst seit vorgestern", meinte Emily. "Eigentlich hatte ich mich mit allem abgefunden und fand es gar nicht mal mehr so schlimm, sterben zu müssen. Die letzten Jahre haben mich ziemlich zermürbt. Doch seit ich hier bin . und seit ich Sie kenne ." Sie stockte und sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Sollte es möglich sein, dass Emily freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hegte? Oder gar noch etwas mehr?  
  
"Ich sehe nur einen einzigen Ausweg", sagte er bedächtig. "Warum wollen Sie sich für jemanden opfern, der Ihnen das alles angetan hat? Sie hätten eine wundervolle Zukunft vor sich - und im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Bruder hätten Sie sie auch verdient. Entwickeln Sie wenigstens ein klein wenig Egoismus - und lassen Sie sich die Auroren der Sache annehmen. Sie könnten sowohl Lennart als auch Voldemort hier eine Falle stellen, wir würden zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen - und Sie wären frei!"  
  
"Aber Lennart nach Askaban ." jammerte Emily und Snape erkannte, dass er hier mit Logik nicht mehr weiterkam. Also versuchte es anders: "Genau darauf hat Lennart es doch angelegt. Er weiß nur zu gut, dass Sie ihm nicht schaden würden, also nutzt er Sie voller Selbstgefälligkeit weiterhin aus und lacht sich gleichzeitig halb krank über seine schwache, hilflose Schwester."  
  
Emily schluckte und sagte nichts.  
  
"Wenn er zu diesem Gefühl fähig wäre, würden Sie ihm wahrscheinlich sogar leid tun", setzte ihr Snape weiter zu. "Die arme, kleine, dumme, gutgläubige Emily. Da er das aber nicht kann, wird er Sie verachten. Solche Menschen verachten alles, was in ihren Augen auch nur annähernd als Schwäche ausgelegt werden kann."  
  
Sie schluckte stärker und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. "Weinen Sie nur, wenn es Ihnen guttut. Sie sind seit Jahren getäuscht worden und so etwas tut bitter weh. Lennart hat Ihren Zorn verdient, vielleicht sogar Ihr Mitleid - aber keinesfalls Ihre Loyalität und schon gar nicht Ihre Liebe."  
  
Und Emily vergrub sich wieder einmal an seiner Schulter und schluchzte herzerweichend. Doch diesmal war es anders, sie fühlte, wie etwas in ihr zerbrach.  
  
"Ich würde so gerne auf die Universität gehen", schniefte sie. "Und mit Ihnen den Effingo vollenden. Ich hatte mich getäuscht, es gibt durchaus eine Menge schöner Dinge, die das Leben kostbar und lebenswert machen. Ich möchte nicht sterben."  
  
"Dann lassen Sie mich mit Professor Dumbledore reden", sagte er und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. "Er wird alles menschenmögliche tun - und das ist gar nicht so wenig."  
  
Seine Worte fielen auf fruchtbaren Boden. Lennart hatte ihr kostbare Jahre ihrer Kindheit gestohlen, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie Schmerzen und Albträume litt, und mit alledem nicht genug, das alles würde sie das Leben kosten. Sie war sein Opfer und hatte es auch noch freiwillig auf sich genommen, das auzusbaden, was er angerichtet hatte. Wollte sie das? War sie wirklich dafür auf der Welt? Es war nicht gerecht, es war falsch und vor allem, ES WAR AN DER ZEIT, DAMIT AUFZUHÖREN!  
  
Noch immer liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht, als sie den Kopf hob, doch ihre Stimme klang fest. "Gehen Sie zu Dumbledore, Professor Snape", sagte sie. "Soll er die Auroren oder was auch immer aufbieten, und vielleicht habe ich ja eine kleine Chance, das Ganze lebend zu überstehen. Mir Lennart in Askaban vorzustellen, tut entsetzlich weh, doch nicht mehr ganz so sehr wie die Vorstellung, den nächsten Sommer nicht mehr zu erleben."  
  
Snape sah sie lange an. "Ganz bestimmt?"  
  
"Ja, ganz bestimmt." Sie brachte ein etwas verunglücktes Lächeln zustande. "Es ist schön zu wissen, dass man nicht ganz alleine ist."  
  
"Das ist auch für mich eine neue Erfahrung", sagte Snape, doch so leise, dass sie es nicht hörte. "Jedenfalls gehe ich besser gleich zu Professor Dumbledore", meinte er dann. "Je eher er im Bilde ist, desto besser."  
  
Emily nickte nur.  
  
"Sehe ich Sie trotzdem heute Abend?" fragte er noch im Hinausgehen und Emily nickte erneut. Wie auch immer die ganze Sache ausgehen mochte, sie wollte sich jetzt ein paar angenehme Dinge gönnen. 


	19. Es könnte dein Leben retten

Kapitel 19: Es könnte dein Leben retten  
  
********************  
  
(Authors's Note: Tja, jetzt ist es endlich soweit, das von vielen mit einiger Spannung erwartete Kapitel, in dem sich Emily und Snape richtig nahe kommen, ist erreicht. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich daraus ein NC 17 machen soll, dann aber entschieden, dass das nicht zum Stil der ganzen Geschichte passen würde. Demzufolge gibt es keine detaillierten Liebesszenen. Sorry für alle, die sich da etwas mehr erwartet haben; vielleicht wieder in einer anderen Geschichte .)  
  
********************  
  
Als Emily Snapes Büro verließ, befand sich ihr ganzes Gefühlsleben in Aufruhr. Einerseits fragte sie sich verzweifelt, ob sie das richtige getan hatte, doch andererseits fühlte sie sich seltsam getröstet und auch voller Zuversicht. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, nicht mehr die ganze Last alleine auf den Schultern tragen zu müssen. Und irgendwie war sie davon überzeugt, dass Dumbledore schon etwas einfallen würde, um Lennart aufzuhalten.  
  
Plötzlich begriff sie, was ihre Großmutter gemeint hatte. Indem sie sich, dank Snapes Hilfe, ein wenig von Lennart gelöst hatte, war sie in der Lage gewesen, das Problem an andere abzugeben, selbst wenn das für ihren Bruder Askaban bedeuten würde. Sich Lennart an diesem grauenvollen Ort vorzustellen, jagte ihr nach wie vor kalte Schauern über den Rücken, doch eine kleine Stimme in ihr, die immer lauter wurde, verkündete, dass er sich das schließlich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Sie liebte ihn noch immer - doch nicht mehr so sehr, dass sie für ihn alles opfern würde. Außerdem hegte sie ganz ähnliche Gefühle für den dunklen Zaubertrankmeister, doch diese erschienen ihr jetzt wesentlich stärker - und gesünder.  
  
Es könnte dein Leben retten. Ja, vielleicht stimmte das tatsächlich, denn jetzt würde sie zumindest ihr eigenes nicht mehr freiwillig wegwerfen. Voller Wärme dachte sie an Snape. Ohne ihn hätte sie das niemals geschafft und er ahnte gar nicht, wie viel sie ihm verdankte. Sie wünschte sich, ihm dies alles auch sagen zu können, vielleicht ergab sich ja in den nächsten Tagen eine Gelegenheit .  
  
Sie trödelte gedankenverloren durch die große Halle, rechnete damit, bald in das Büro des Schulleiters gerufen zu werden - und hatte damit auch völlig richtig vermutet. Ein Hauself tapste ihr hinterher, zupfte sie am Umhang und piepste: "Miss Emily will bitte sofort zu Professor Dumbledore kommen, Furby wird sie hinführen."  
  
Und brav folgte sie dem eilig dahintrippelnden Elf durch diverse Gänge, bis sie im Büro des Schulleiters ankam. Dumbledore lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen, doch ihr entging nicht, dass er außergewöhnlich ernst war. Auch Snape war anwesend, was Emily nicht überraschte. Er nickte ihr freundlich zu, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Im Großen und Ganzen ließ sich Professor Dumbledore die ganze Geschichte von ihr noch einmal bestätigen und stellte nur zwei sehr wichtige Fragen. Ob sie wüsste, wo sich Voldemort und ihr Bruder versteckt hielten, und wann mit ihrem Angriff zu rechnen sei. Beides musste Emily wahrheitsgemäß verneinen.  
  
"Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wann das Band stark genug sein wird", meinte sie kläglich. "Ich fürchte, ich bin keine große Hilfe."  
  
"Aber ganz im Gegenteil, Miss McElwood", beeilte sich Dumbledore zu versichern. "So wissen wir wenigstens, was auf uns zukommt und können unsere Vorbereitungen treffen. Und glauben Sie mir, wir sind nicht so schwach, wie es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick aussehen mag."  
  
Emily wollte noch etwas sagen, doch der Schulleiter kam ihr zuvor. "Ich achte Ihre Gefühle für Ihren Bruder und weiß sehr gut, was Sie dieser Schritt gekostet hat", sagte er, "doch in diesem Fall haben Sie völlig richtig gehandelt. Vielleicht hilft Ihnen das ein bisschen." Und mit diesen Worten war sie entlassen.  
  
"Es steht sehr besorgniserregend, Severus, aber wir sind weit davon entfernt, geschlagen zu sein", sagte Dumbledore, als er mit Snape wieder alleine war. "Ab sofort müssen wir ständig mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen, doch Voldemort und sein teuflischer Gehilfe wird uns nicht unvorbereitet antreffen."  
  
"Was haben Sie vor, Professor?" fragte Snape.  
  
"Hogwarts in eine Festung zu verwandeln. Aber so, dass es niemand merkt. Die Angreifer dürfen auf keinen Fall misstrauisch werden, sonst ist alles umsonst. Bitte sprechen Sie zu niemandem von dieser Geschichte und überlassen Sie alles mir. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist."  
  
Und Severus Snape fügte sich widerspruchslos. Schließlich war Dumbledore ein erfahrener Kämpfer, der es nicht zum ersten mal mit der dunklen Seite der Magie aufnehmen musste.  
  
"Und bevor ich es vergesse, kümmern Sie sich bitte gut um Miss McElwood", sagte Dumbledore dann ziemlich überraschend. "Die Kleine hat viel durchgemacht und steht jetzt vor den Trümmern ihres Lebens. Helfen Sie ihr ein wenig, dass sie nicht restlos verzweifelt."  
  
"Das will ich gerne tun", entgegnete Snape. "Aber meinen Sie immer noch, dass ich dafür die geeignete Person bin?"  
  
"Wer denn sonst? Ich könnte mir keinen besseren vorstellen. Verbringen Sie möglichst viel Zeit mit ihr und seien sie nett. Emily vertraut Ihnen - enttäuschen Sie sie nicht!" Und damit war auch der Zaubertrankmeister entlassen, der sich vergeblich fragte, was genau Dumbledore wohl damit gemeint haben mochte.  
  
~*~ In Hogwarts nahm alles seinen gewohnten Gang und niemand bemerkte, dass im Laufe des Nachmittags etliche Besucher eintrafen, die umgehend in Hogwarts geheimnisvollen Tiefen verschwanden.  
  
Gegen Abend rieb sich der Schulleiter erschöpft die Augen. Es war alles vorbereitet, jetzt hieß es abwarten. Was würde Snape tun? Und was Emily? Von den beiden hing es jetzt ab, ob man Voldemort endlich vernichtend würde schlagen können und seinen Nachfolger gleich mit dazu. Wenn diese Chance ungenutzt verstrich, würde Hogwarts zwar vorerst verschont bleiben, doch Merlin mochte wissen, wann und wo dann statt dessen der Angriff erfolgen würde. Es war ein hochgradig riskantes Unternehmen, doch die Gelegenheit würde nie wieder so günstig sein.  
  
~*~  
  
"Na, wie war dein Tag", erkundigte sich Hermine bei Emily, als sie sich alle zum Abendessen wiedertrafen. "Du siehst jedenfalls aus, als hätte man die eine Zentnerlast von den Schultern genommen."  
  
Das stimmte tatsächlich. Emily fühlte sich so frei und erleichtert wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr - und das merkte man ihr auch deutlich an. Sie lachte viel, aß mit Appetit und beteiligte sich eifrig am Gespräch.  
  
"Du ahnst gar nicht, wie Recht du damit hast, Hermine. Ich habe heute tatsächlich ein ziemlich übles Problem . na ja, in gewisser Weise lösen können."  
  
Alle schauten sie neugierig an, doch Emily schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Fragt nicht, es ist was Persönliches und würde euch gar nicht interessieren."  
  
Interessieren würde es die meisten zwar brennend, doch alle waren so höflich, da nicht weiter nachzufragen.  
  
"Na, Hauptsache, dir geht's endlich mal richtig gut", meinte Harry.  
  
"Und wie. So gut, dass ich mich sogar auf ein paar Stunden Arbeit im Labor mit dem missmutigen Snape freue."  
  
"So missmutig schaut er gar nicht aus", stellte Lavander fest. "Er hat heute Abend sogar ein paar Mal gelächelt, sogar in Richtung Gryffindortisch." 'Besonders in Richtung Gryffindortisch, wenn ich es recht überlege', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Ein ungeheuerlicher Verdacht keimte plötzlich in ihr auf. Könnte es möglich sein, dass Emily und Snape . nein, ausgeschlossen. Und doch . die beiden verbrachten schließlich in seinem Labor fast jeden Abend miteinander, wer konnte wissen, was da außer Arbeit sonst noch so alles ablief? Lavander mochte vielleicht nicht die Hellste sein, aber für solche Dinge hatte sie ein sicheres Gespür. Und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher schien es ihr, es passte irgendwie alles zusammen.  
  
"Wolltest du was sagen, Lavander?" Nevilles Stimme riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte den Mund wieder zu. Nein, selbst, wenn es stimmen sollte, von ihr würde niemand etwas erfahren. Emily war so nett zu ihr gewesen, also würde sie sie nicht verraten, im Gegenteil, sie selbst, Lavander, würde alles tun, damit das nicht herauskommen würde. 'Es sind ja nur noch ein paar Monate, dann ist Emily keine Schülerin mehr', dachte sie sich. 'Und wenn Snape gute Laune hat, profitieren wir schließlich alle davon. Ich persönlich würde ihn zwar freiwillig nicht mal mit der Feuerzange anfassen, doch Geschmäcker sind anscheinend tatsächlich sehr verschieden.'  
  
"Wahrscheinlich sind das bei ihm noch die Nachwirkungen von gestern", sagte sie statt dessen. "Ihr werdet schon sehen, morgen ist er wieder so eklig wie eh und je." Dabei schaute sie Emily an. 'Wenn sie klug ist, wovon ich mal ausgehe, macht sie ihrem Liebsten schleunigst klar, dass er sich seinen Zustand besser nicht so deutlich anmerken läßt', dachte sie.  
  
Emily hatte Lavanders Blick zwar bemerkt, wusste ihn aber nicht zu deuten. "Ich mache mich dann mal auf in die Höhle des Löwen", verkündete sie, als alle aufbrachen.  
  
"Dann viel Spaß", witzelte Ron. "Mir könntest du pro Abend hundert Galleonen bieten und ich würde ihn trotzdem nicht mit Snape verbringen."  
  
"Snape könntest du wahrscheinlich zweihundert zahlen und er würde dich nicht in sein Labor lassen", entgegnete Harry lachend.  
  
"Ron ist ja auch nicht so hübsch wie Emily", sagte Parvati boshaft.  
  
"Als ob Snape ein Auge für hübsche Dinge haben würde", versuchte Lavander, die Situation zu entschärfen. "Für den existieren doch nur seine heißgeliebten Zaubertränke."  
  
"Und Miss Twinkleto", schloß Hermine. "Auch, wenn er bei der nicht landen konnte."  
  
Die Gryffindors zogen lachend und lästernd ab und versuchten, sich gegenseitig darin zu überbieten, für Snape eine passende Frau zu finden.  
  
"Er und Rita Skeeta würden doch ein wundervolles Paar abgeben", schlug Hermine gerade vor und Emily machte, dass sie wegkam. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wer Rita Skeeta war, doch ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich ihre wahren Gefühle für den Zaubertrankmeister niemals anmerken lassen durfte.  
  
~*~  
  
Snape war bereits dabei, diverse Zutaten auf seinem Arbeitstisch zu ordnen und empfing sie mit freundlichem Lächeln. "Geht es Ihnen nach alledem denn halbwegs gut", erkundigte er sich zuvorkommend.  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann es mir das letzte mal besser gegangen ist", entgegnete Emily strahlend. "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich Ihnen das alles schon viel eher erzählt. Ich bin wie von einer riesigen Last befreit."  
  
"Das freut mich." Er reichte ihr einen Becher. "Zuerst Ihren Trank, dass wir eine solche Überraschung nicht noch einmal erleben - und dann können wir beginnen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist. Der Effingo wartet."  
  
'Wenn Dumbledore wüsste, dass sie alles andere als am Boden zerstört ist", dachte er. 'Wie es aussieht, braucht sie meine Hilfe jetzt gar nicht mehr, aber ich werde den Teufel tun und ihm das auf die Nase binden.'  
  
Eigentlich hatte Snape gar keine Lust, weiter am Effingo zu arbeiten. Er hätte sich viel lieber hingesetzt und sich mit Emily unterhalten, es gäbe so vieles zu sagen. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit anfangen sollte, außerdem machte ihn ihre Gegenwart ziemlich nervös. Heute Vormittag war es etwas anderes gewesen, da war sie schwach, verletzlich und verzweifelt und hatte an sein Mitgefühl gerührt. Doch jetzt wirkte sie stark, ausgeglichen, sehr weiblich und vor Unternehmungslust sprühend - und war sich ihrer Wirkung auf den Zaubertrankmeister nicht einmal bewusst. Ihre aufreizende Garderobe tat ein Übriges, dass Snape schon nach ein paar Minuten ins Schleudern kam. 'Wie soll ich mich bloß die nächsten Stunden lang beherrschen?" fragte er sich. 'Und wie wird das erst die nächsten Abende?' Er begriff, dass dieses Problem, über das näher nachzudenken er bis jetzt tunlichst vermieden hatte, plötzlich überaus akut geworden war. 'Verdammt, selbst Mayflower würde halbwegs souverän an eine solche Situation herangehe , nur du benimmst dich wie ein Schuljunge', ärgerte er sich über sich selbst.  
  
Emily legte ihren Umhang ab und krempelte die Ärmel auf. "Ich werde auch nie wieder an der Tischkante hängen bleiben", meinte sie - und errötete dann etwas. Sie war mindestens ebenso nervös wie Snape und wusste nicht, wie sie ein unverfängliches Gespräch beginnen sollte. Himmel, warum war das plötzlich so kompliziert?  
  
Schweigsam begannen sie, neue Ingredienzien abzumessen, zurechtzuschneiden, und zu mischen, die dann dem seit Wochen auf winziger Flamme köchelnden Trank hinzugefügt wurden. Sie standen dicht nebeneinander und Emily spürte ein neues, nie gekanntes Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. 'Vielleicht sollte ich einfach wieder anfangen zu heulen, dass er mich in den Arm nimmt', überlegte sie.  
  
'Mich um sie kümmern ist eine Sache, aber sie ist meine Schülerin und was ich gerne täte, ginge nun wirklich entschieden zu weit', dachte Snape. 'Außerdem würde ich mir wohl bestenfalls nur ein paar Ohrfeigen einfangen - und das zu Recht - und hätte sie außerdem endgültig vergrault.'  
  
Im Kessel begann es, stärker zu brodeln. Sie griffen gleichzeitig nach der großen Kelle, die auf dem Tisch lag - und ihre Hände trafen sich. Beide erstarrten, doch keiner ließ die Hand des anderen los.  
  
"Ähhh", sagte Emily irgendwann. "Und wer rührt jetzt den Trank um?" Sie schauten sich an, einander tief in die Augen, wie es nur Verliebte zustande bringen.  
  
"Verzeihung", sagte Snape, tiefrot im Gesicht, schluckte schwer und gab ihre Hand frei. "Machen Sie nur, bevor es überkocht." Der Zauber des Augenblicks war gebrochen und Emily rührte hastig im Kessel herum.  
  
'Bevor es überkocht', dachte sie, halb spöttisch und halb verzweifelt. 'Ich frage mich langsam, wer oder was hier zuerst überkochen wird .'  
  
'Du bist doch wirklich der letzte Trottel', sagte sich Snape. 'Was auch immer passiert wäre, heruntergehauen hätte sie dir garantiert keine.'  
  
Irgendwann war die Arbeit des Abends getan, der Effingo blubberte fröhlich vor sich hin - und beide schauten sich ziemlich verlegen an.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee", fragte Snape schließlich, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Fast wünschte er sich, sie möge ablehnen, doch gleichzeitig hoffte er zutiefst, dass sie bleiben würde. Wie schaffte es der Rest der Menschheit nur, mit solch komplizierten Situationen fertig zu werden? Und Emily nahm an. Sie setzte sich auf einen seiner Sessel, der zu so einer Art Stammplatz für sie geworden war, während er, sehr darauf bedacht, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, ihr gegenüber Platz nahm.  
  
'Jaja, rück nur möglichst weit weg von mir', dachte Emily traurig, die, aus Mangel an eigenen Erfahrungen, das Benehmen des Zaubertrankmeisters völlig missverstand. 'Aber keine Angst, ich werde dir schon nicht zu nahe treten.'  
  
Sie schwiegen sich unbehaglich an. "Professor Snape, habe ich irgendetwas getan, dass Sie ärgerlich auf mich sind?" fragte Emily nach einer Weile, als sie das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt. "Ich hatte gedacht, Sie würden sich über meine Gesellschaft freuen."  
  
"Das tue ich ja auch, nur . ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll." Snape stützte das Kinn in seine Hände und seufzte. "Dabei wollte ich Ihnen so viel erzählen ."  
  
Und irgendwie begriff Emily. Snape konnte problemlos mit Schülern umgehen und war absolut souverän, was Zaubertränke anging. Doch anscheinend sah er in ihr jetzt etwas anderes als nur eine Schülerin - und war rettungslos überfordert. Es war gar nicht seine Absicht, sie zurückzuweisen, doch er hatte wohl schlicht und einfach . Angst. Wenn sie also wollte, dass da irgendetwas voranging, musste sie wohl selbst den ersten Schritt machen, und über diese verrückte Situation begann sie zu kichern.  
  
"Was ist denn so komisch?" fragte er, leicht gereizt.  
  
"Sie, Professor", meinte sie und beschloß, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen. "Sie kommen mir vor wie ein Junge, der gerade sein erstes Rendezvous hat - und keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten soll."  
  
"So ähnlich fühle ich mich auch", gestand Snape.  
  
"Dabei haben wir noch nicht einmal ein Rendezvous. Und Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Sie noch nie mit einem weiblichen Wesen zusammen Tee getrunken haben?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Aber noch nie mit einem, das mir so . wichtig gewesen wäre."  
  
Emily errötete vor Freude. "Das freut mich sehr. Doch wenn wir so weitermachen, wird es ein ziemlich schweigsamer Abend."  
  
Snape seufzte erneut. "Ich weiß. Aber Sie sind etwas für mich, was Sie nicht sein dürfen - und ich möchte Sie nicht noch einmal verletzen."  
  
"Professor, keine Frau auf Erden wird sich verletzt fühlen, wenn man ihr sagt, dass man sie mag. Also machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken."  
  
"Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung darin, Frauen so etwas zu sagen. Und es ist wohl auch nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, wenn ich gerade mit Ihnen damit anfange."  
  
"Na, wenn Sie eine bessere haben", versetzte sie etwas patzig.  
  
'Hätte ich, aber die ist leider indiskutabel', dachte er bedauernd.  
  
Emily trank ihren Tee aus. "Ich könnte Ihnen auch vieles erzählen und hätte tausend Fragen. Aber wissen Sie was Professor? Ich werde jetzt gehen und Sie in Ruhe nachdenken lassen, vielleicht sind Sie ja morgen etwas gesprächiger." Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, aber sie erkannte, dass sie ihn jetzt besser alleine ließ. Auf ein paar Tage hin oder her kam es jetzt schließlich auch nicht mehr an.  
  
"Aber Sie kommen morgen wieder?"  
  
"Ja, mache ich. Vielleicht tun wir uns dann beide mit den Worten leichter."  
  
Er erhob sich und begleitete sie zur Tür. "Schlafen Sie gut, Miss McElwood." Und bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie ganz vorsichtig auf die Wange, so wie sie es bei ihm auch schon einmal getan hatte.  
  
Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an und er errötete wieder einmal. "Verzeihung!"  
  
"Sie entschuldigen sich heute entschieden zuviel, Professor", meinte Emily mit verschmitztem Lächeln. "Zu Ihnen passt das genauso wenig, wie zu mir."  
  
"Wenn Sie es sagen ." Und mit diesen Worten küsste er sie noch einmal, diesmal direkt auf den Mund. Es war ein hastiger Kuß und er wich gleich darauf vor ihr zurück, als ob er Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekommen hätte.  
  
"Und auf Wunsch einer bestimmten Dame werde ich mich dafür nicht entschuldigen", meinte er, etwas verlegen. "Und jetzt gehen Sie besser, sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."  
  
"Wollen Sie denn, dass ich gehe?"  
  
"Es geht nicht darum, was ich will, sondern dass wir uns beide an gewisse Vorschriften zu halten haben. Und wir sind gerade auf dem besten Weg, diese zu brechen, wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden."  
  
Emily verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich möchte aber eigentlich gar nicht gehen - und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wollen Sie es genauso wenig. Und wen kümmern irgendwelche Vorschriften? Es braucht ja niemand zu erfahren."  
  
Snape seufzte. "Emily . Miss McElwood . machen Sie es uns beiden doch nicht noch schwerer. Ich bin Ihr Lehrer, fast doppelt so alt wie Sie . was also wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?"  
  
Emily holte tief Atem. Sie fühlte sich nicht halb so sicher, wie sie tat, doch so ohne weiteres würde sie nicht aufgeben. "Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit noch einem Kuß?" Und bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, schlang sie ihm ihre Arme um den Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Zuerst erstarrte er unter ihrer Berührung, doch dann wurde ihr Kuß erwidert. Zwei kräftige Arme umfingen sie und zogen sie eng an ihn heran.  
  
"Nein, Schluß damit!" Schwer atmend schob er sie von sich. "Emily, das dürfen wir einfach nicht tun."  
  
"Na schön, wie Sie wollen." Emily strich sich die Haare glatt. "Dann gehe ich jetzt und werde statt Ihnen eben mein Kopfkissen umarmen. Angenehme Träume." Und mit diesen Worten huschte sie zur Türe hinaus.  
  
~*~  
  
"Meister, es ist fast soweit!" Mit dieser erfreulichen Meldung kam Lennart in den Raum gestürmt, in dem Voldemort sich aufhielt.  
  
"Ist das Band endlich stark genug?"  
  
"Beinahe, es fehlt nur noch ein winziges Stück. Wenn wir Glück haben, kann es noch heute Nacht losgehen."  
  
"Na endlich bist du doch noch zu etwas nütze", knurrte Voldemort. In Gedanken begann er sich bereits auszumalen, was er, einmal dort angekommen, in Hogwarts alles tun würde. Dort gab es nicht nur eine Person, mit der er ein paar Takte zu reden hatte - und wenn er mit allen fertig wäre, würde es ihnen noch leid tun, ihn so behandelt zu haben.  
  
"Ich höre schon, wie sie um Gnade winseln", sagte er voller Entzücken. "Und für dich wird es auch eine Menge Spaß geben, Lennart."  
  
"Zu gütig, mein Lord", erwiderte Emilys Bruder. Eigentlich lockte ihn eine verschreckte Schülerschar ziemlich wenig, doch noch immer galt es, den dunklen Lord bei Laune zu halten.  
  
"Wenn Hogwarts fällt, wird die Zaubererwelt in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert! Und stell dir vor, wie demoralisierend das auf das Zaubereiministerium wirken wird ." Es fehlte nicht viel, und der dunkle Schatten, der bald kein Schatten mehr sein würde, wäre durchs Zimmer getanzt. "Die Muggel haben völlig Recht, Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude", tönte er.  
  
"Und das Schönste ist, dass niemand auch nur ahnt, was ihnen bevorsteht." Langsam erwärmte sich auch Lennart für diese Idee. "Haltet Euch bereit, mein Lord, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Unser Ziel ist endlich in greifbarer Nähe."  
  
"Nach so vielen Jahren des Wartens! Oh wie süß wird meine Rache sein!" Und Voldemort ließ ein schauriges Lachen ertönen.  
  
~*~  
  
Emily lief bis zur Treppe, dann ließ sie sich auf die Stufen sinken. Sie konnte jetzt einfach noch nicht zurück in ihren Schlafsaal gehen, dazu war sie viel zu aufgewühlt. Was war nur in sie gefahren, sich Snape so an den Hals zu werfen? Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Was mochte er jetzt von ihr denken? Er hatte völlig Recht, um ein Haar wären sie zu weit gegangen.  
  
'Na und, genau das wolltest du doch', sagte etwas in ihr. Das stimmte, doch eben dieses war etwas, was sie eigentlich nicht verstand. Außer mit Lennart war sie noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen - und dieses eine mal hatte sie noch in ziemlich übler Erinnerung. 'Mit Severus wäre es anders', davon war sie irgendwie überzeugt. Doch was nützte es, wenn er sie abwies - oder sich nicht traute?  
  
"Emily", klang es plötzlich direkt vor ihr. "Ein Glück, dass Sie noch da sind!"  
  
"Sieht so aus." Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. War er ihr tatsächlich nachgekommen? "Was treibt Sie denn um diese Zeit noch hinaus auf den Gang, Professor?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich die Eifersucht auf Ihr Kopfkissen. Der Gedanke, dass es die ganze Nacht in Ihren Armen liegen darf, während ich mich alleine in meinem Bett herumwälzen muß, war mir unerträglich." Er zog sie erst auf die Füße, dann fest in seine Arme.  
  
"Aber was ist denn plötzlich mit den Vorschriften? Sie sagten doch selbst, Sie sind mein Lehrer, und ."  
  
"Und außerdem ein Mann. Die Situation wird morgen auch nicht einfacher sein, eher im Gegenteil. Ich würde dich mit jedem Tag mehr wollen - und irgendwann würde ich dem nachgeben. Also kann ich das eigentlich auch gleich heute tun, es macht keinen Unterschied."  
  
Er zog sie zurück in sein Büro, schloß die Tür und versah sie mit einem Verschlusszauber. Dann sah er sie lange an.  
  
"Emily, ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht auch willst. Aber du musst dich jetzt entscheiden. Wenn du bleibst, wird es nicht nur bei ein paar Küssen bleiben. Wenn du das nicht möchtest, musst du tatsächlich gehen."  
  
Sie zögerte. Es wurde ernst und das Erlebnis mit Lennart stand ihr mit einem mal wieder sehr deutlich vor Augen. Doch gleichzeitig sehnte sie sich ebenfalls nach mehr als nur ein paar Küssen.  
  
"Dein erstes mal war wohl nicht besonders erfreulich", schien er ihre Gedanken zu erraten und sie nickte.  
  
"Es hat sehr weh getan und war eigentlich nur schrecklich. Ich habe mich danach oft gefragt, was der Rest der Menschheit daran nur so toll findet."  
  
Er lächelte sie an und Emily war überrascht, wie viel Zärtlichkeit darin lag. "Dann wird es höchste Zeit, dir zu zeigen, wie wundervoll es sein kann. Ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht wehtun wird. Möchtest du?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
"Bist du dir ganz sicher? Wenn wir durch diese Tür sind", er wies auf den Durchgang zu seinen Privaträumen, "ist es wahrscheinlich aus mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung und zu spät zum Neinsagen."  
  
"Ich will", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. "Ich will dich, jetzt - und irgendwann muß man ja schließlich einmal aufhören, sich von seiner Vergangenheit beherrschen zu lassen."  
  
Er hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie in seine eigenen Räume, und diesmal störte nichts ihren langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuß - und auch nicht das, was danach kam.  
  
~*~  
  
Irgendwann, viel später in der Nacht, kuschelte sich Emily glücklich und zufrieden in Severus' Arme. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schön mit dir sein könnte", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Dito", gab er zurück und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich dachte immer, einem Mann in meinem Alter würde so etwas nicht mehr passieren - und da kommt so ein kleines Mädchen daher, gerade mal eine Frau, stur, eigenwillig und voller Überraschungen, und ausgerechnet in sie muß ich mich verlieben."  
  
"Was soll ich da sagen?" Emily lächelte. "Ein Mann, mein Lehrer, fast doppelt so alt wie ich, von allen gefürchtet und von den meisten als restlos unattraktiv betrachtet, ist für mich der wundervollste Mensch auf der Welt. Ich liebe dich, egal, ob und wie es weitergeht."  
  
"Nein, wie rührend", ließ sich plötzlich eine ätzende Stimme vernehmen. "Ich bedaure zutiefst, dass ich die Idylle stören muß, doch meine Pläne konnten leider nicht warten."  
  
Das Paar im Bett fuhr kerzengrade auf. Vor ihnen stand ein dunkelhaariger, junger Mann und musterte sie mit kaum verhohlener Belustigung. "Tsstss Schwesterchen, du hast wirklich einen äußerst eigenartigen Geschmack in Bezug auf Männer", sagte er. "Andererseits, man muß wohl dankbar sein, dass du überhaupt jemanden in dein Bett gelassen hast, sonst wäre ich nicht hier."  
  
"Lennart", rief Emily entgeistert. "Wie kommst du denn hierher? Und ausgerechnet jetzt?"  
  
"Gutes Timing ist das halbe Leben." Er grinste. "Hast du es etwa vergessen? Wir haben damals ein Band geknüpft, durch körperliche Vereinigung. Genau das musste ein weiteres mal passieren, dass es stark genug werden würde, um den Weg zu öffnen. Und es musste aus Liebe geschehen. Du liebst diesen Kerl tatsächlich?" Er schüttelte in gespielter Fassungslosigkeit den Kopf.  
  
"Sie sind also Lennart McElwood, Emilys Bruder", ließ sich Snape vernehmen.  
  
"Stets zu Diensten." Lennart deutete ironisch eine Verbeugung an. ""Und Sie sind ."  
  
"Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und ehemals mein treuer Diener", erklang eine weitere Stimme, bei der es Emily eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief. Aus dem Dunkel schälte sich ein düsterer Schatten, der bei näherem Hinsehen annähernd menschliche Konturen aufwies. "Allerdings habe ich ihn nicht aus meinen Diensten entlassen. Wir beide sind nicht die einzigen in diesem Haus, die noch eine Rechnung miteinander offen haben, Snape. Jetzt wirst du für deinen Verrat bezahlen, wie alle anderen auch."  
  
Severus Snape warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seinen Zauberstab, den er auf einer Kommode am anderen Ende des Raumes abgelegt hatte, und Voldemort ließ ein hässliches Lachen hören.  
  
"Denk nicht mal dran, Snape, du wärst tot, bevor du auch nur über die Bettkannte gekommen wärst. Tot bist du allerdings so und so."  
  
Emily schob sich schützend vor Severus. "Sie werden ihm nichts tun", herrschte sie den dunklen Lord an. "Nur über meine Leiche!" Er musterte sie eher erstaunt.  
  
"Die kleine Emily", murmelte er, "sieh mal einer an. Na, das kannst du haben, du weißt wohl nicht, wen du vor dir hast?"  
  
"Einen Haufen Abschaum", entgegnete Emily kalt und Voldemort bedachte sie mit einem gefährlichen Blick. "Ich müsste dir dankbar sein, Mädchen, schließlich ist es dir zu verdanken, dass wir hierher gelangen konnten. Liebe scheint doch eine eigenartige Macht zu sein. Aber ich muß deinem Bruder zustimmen, dass es ausgerechnet Snape sein würde, der dein Herz gewinnt, hätte ich als letztes erwartet. Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Vergangenheit dein neuer Liebhaber hat?"  
  
"So schlimm wie Ihre kann sie gar nicht sein", meinte Emily voller Verachtung. "Und selbst wenn, er hat sich davon gelöst, während Sie sich nach wie vor in denselben Schlammlöchern suhlen." Sie wusste, dass ihr keine halbe Stunde mehr zu leben blieb, doch seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich sehr ruhig und hatte keine Angst. Endlich war das jahrelange Warten, die bange Ungewissheit vorüber.  
  
"Paß auf, was du sagst, Ich habe schon viele aus weit geringerem Anlaß getötet." Er hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Mit ihr hast du keinen Streit, Voldemort", sagte Severus und schob Emily zur Seite. "Von mir aus bring mich um, aber laß sie am Leben."  
  
"Emily wird nichts geschehen, sie ist schließlich meine liebe kleine Schwester und wir verdanken ihr eine Menge", erklärte Lennart.  
  
"Lennart, du bist ein Idiot", sagte Emily. "Den Fluch der Blutsbande bist du mit mir eingegangen, doch begreifst du immer noch nicht, in welche Gefahr du dich damit gebracht hast? Für Voldemort hast du deinen Zweck erfüllt, er braucht dich jetzt nicht mehr. "  
  
Voldemort kicherte hämisch. "Lennart, mir scheint, deine Schwester ist um einiges intelligenter als du." Erneut hob er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und Lennart erstarrte. "Ganzkörperklammer", kicherte Voldemort. "So einfach, dass schon Erstklässler diesen Zauber beherrschen, aber ungemein nützlich." Dann wandte er sich wieder Emily zu. "Da du mich ja sowieso als Abschaum betrachtest, wird es dich sicher nicht wundern, wenn es mit meiner Dankbarkeit nicht sonderlich weit her ist", meinte er. "Tut mir fast leid, aus dir hätte man eine Menge machen können. Es ist also nichts Persönliches, aber du bist meine einzige Möglichkeit, deinen Bruder loszuwerden."  
  
'Es könnte dein Leben retten', schoß es Emily ein letztes mal durch den Kopf. Nun, da hatte sich ihre Großmutter leider getäuscht, doch zumindest hatte Emily noch etwas Wunderbares erfahren dürfen.  
  
"Avada Kedavra", hörte sie Voldemorts Stimme und sah noch, wie das schreckliche, grüne Feuer auf sie zuschoß.  
  
"Nein", brüllte Snape und warf sich dazwischen, doch er war zu langsam. Der schreckliche Fluch traf Emily mitten in die Brust und ihn seitlich an der Schulter. Der blendend grüne Blitz war das Letzte, was er sah. 


	20. The Power of Love

Kapitel 20: The Power of Love  
  
Als Emily erwachte, fühlte sie sich grauenvoll. So ziemlich jeder Knochen im Leib tat entsetzlich weh, außerdem verspürte sie einen quälenden Durst. 'Und ich hatte immer gedacht, Totsein wäre ein angenehmer Zustand', dachte sie voller Zynismus. 'War wohl auch ein Irrtum.'  
  
Allmählich klärte sich ihr Blick und sie gewahrte, dass sie in einem Bett lag, ein weiches Nachthemd trug - und nicht alleine war. Neben ihr auf der Bettkante saß Severus Snape, hielt ihre Hand und musterte sie in einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und ungeheurer Erleichterung. Allen Göttern sei Dank, er war noch am leben.  
  
"Emily, endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren."  
  
"Das dachten wir wohl alle", ertönte eine weitere Stimme von der anderen Seite des Bettes. "Mein Kleines, du glaubst ja nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst!"  
  
Emily drehte mühsam den Kopf und sah in die Augen ihrer Großmutter. "Dann bin ich also nicht . gestorben?"  
  
Morticia McElwood ließ ein helles Lachen hören. ""Du warst nahe dran, verdammt nahe sogar. Seit fast einer Woche liegst du jetzt hier im Krankenflügel, mehr tot als lebendig. Aber du hast es wohl überstanden."  
  
"Aber wie? Avada Kedavra hat mich - uns beide - getroffen, wieso leben wir noch? Und was ist mit Lennart, und Voldemort ."  
  
"Viele Fragen auf einmal." Die dritte Stimme gehörte Albus Dumbledore, der sich gleich darauf in ihr Blickfeld schob. "Das zeigt wohl, dass Sie sich auf dem Wege der Besserung befinden, Miss McElwood." Er zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu. "Ich werde Ihnen schnell das Nötigste erklären, denn Madame Pomfrey wirft uns wahrscheinlich eh alle gleich wieder hinaus."  
  
Tatsächlich erschien in diesem Moment die Krankenschwester und brachte Emily ein Glas Wasser, das diese dankbar annahm. "Zehn Minuten, dann braucht sie wieder absolute Ruhe", befahl sie streng. "Avada Kedavra ist schließlich keine Magenverstimmung!"  
  
"Poppy, wem sagen Sie das!" Snape drückte Emilys Hand fester. "Und sie hat das meiste alleine abbekommen."  
  
Dumbledore hüstelte taktvoll. "Vielleicht sollten wir vorne anfangen, Miss McElwood. Es tut mir leid, Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass Ihr Bruder dabei umgekommen ist. Was aus Voldemort wurde, wissen wir noch nicht genau, er ist jedenfalls verschwunden."  
  
Emily brauchte eine Weile, um das zu verdauen, doch irgendwie überraschte es sie nicht. "Aber wie?" fragte sie noch einmal. "Niemand überlebt Avada Kedavra ."  
  
"Doch, Miss McElwood, es gibt jemanden, dem das schon gelungen ist. Er war damit seit einer Ewigkeit der einzige, doch jetzt sind Sie zu dritt."  
  
"Harry", flüsterte Emily und bekam große Augen.  
  
"Stimmt", schaltete sich Morticia ein. "Und als ich ihn in den drei Besen gesehen habe, kam mir die Idee zu meinem Plan. Was bei dem jungen Potter funktioniert hatte, konnte auch ein weiteres mal klappen. Es war nicht mehr als ein Strohhalm, doch es war der einzige, an den ich mich klammern konnte."  
  
"Doch was hat Harry damals gerettet? Und jetzt Severus und mich?"  
  
"Liebe, Emily. Das einzige, was weder Voldemort noch Lennart verstehen konnten - und deshalb völlig außer Acht gelassen haben. Die Macht der Liebe."  
  
"Du meinst, mit Liebe lässt sich Avada Kedavra brechen?"  
  
"Ja, wenn sie stark genug ist, dass man aus freien Stücken bereit ist, für das Leben eines Menschen, den man liebt, das eigene zu geben", sagte Dumbledore leise. "Harrys Mutter ist gestorben, um ihren Sohnes zu retten. Harry war damals noch ein Baby und konnte nicht verstehen, was passierte. Er war sich der Liebe zu seiner Mutter deshalb auch noch nicht bewusst, anderenfalls hätte Lilly ebenfalls überlebt.  
  
Mit Ihnen und Professor Snape war es etwas anderes. Sie sind beide erwachsen und sich Ihrer Gefühle füreinander bewusst. So haben Sie sich gegenseitig geschützt und der tödliche Fluch ist auf Voldemort zurückgefallen - wie auch damals bei Harry. Severus hat im Vergleich zu Ihnen nur eine geringe Dosis abbekommen, doch die hat schon ausgereicht, dass er drei Tage lang bewusstlos gewesen ist." Der Schulleiter seufzte. "Ihr Bruder hatte nicht so viel Glück, weil er solcher Gefühle nicht fähig war. Und weil Sie beide durch den Consanguinity verbunden waren, hat er das Avada Kedavra, das für Sie bestimmt war, genauso stark abbekommen wie Sie - doch er hatte niemanden, der ihn davor hätte schützen können."  
  
"Armer Lennart", flüsterte Emily. "Doch wahrscheinlich ist es so am besten."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, haben Sie etwa gewusst, dass sich Avada Kedavra auf diese Weise brechen lässt?" ließ sich Snape vernehmen.  
  
"Nein Severus, gewusst habe ich gar nichts. Ich kannte nur Morticias Plan, der, zugegebenermaßen, ziemlich logisch erschien. Und schon lange haben wir uns ja die Köpfe zerbrochen, warum Harry damals überlebt hat. Wie Morticia schon sagte, es war nicht mehr als ein Strohhalm, doch jetzt können wir sicher sein."  
  
"Und die ganzen Auroren ."  
  
"Habe ich kommen lassen, falls Morticia und ich uns getäuscht hätten. Sie hätten Lennart und Voldemort einen harten Kampf geliefert, doch ich weiß nicht, wie es dann ausgegangen wäre."  
  
Emily streckte sich und versuchte, sich mit der neuen Situation zurechtzufinden. Sie würde weiterleben, konnte auf die Universität gehen und dort die Kunst der Zaubertränke studieren, SIE WAR FREI! Frei, zu tun, was sie wollte, und sollten sie und Severus .Ein schrecklicher Gedanke durchzuckte sie. Lieber Himmel, wenn Dumbledore erfuhr, was zwischen ihnen passiert war .  
  
'Dumme Gans, was glaubst du wohl, wer euch beide gefunden hat? In Severus' Bett und nicht gerade sehr bekleidet? Was wird er sich wohl gedacht haben, was ihr da gemacht habt, bevor Lennart vorbeigekommen ist. Etwa, dass ihr ein Sonnenbad bei Kerzenschein genommen habt?' Auch Emilys innere Stimme konnte sehr spöttisch sein - und sie hatte fast immer Recht. 'Dumbledore weiß es, deine Großmutter auch - und wer weiß wer noch alles. Wahrscheinlich spricht längst die ganze Schule davon."  
  
"Ähh, Professor Dumbledore", begann Emily mit dünner Stimme. "Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter?"  
  
"Wie meinen Sie das, Miss McElwood?"  
  
"Nun, ähhh, ich meine . Professor Snape und ich . wir werden wohl beide Hogwarts verlassen müssen . oder?"  
  
Der Schulleiter sah sie nachdenklich an. "Ich muß zugeben, dass nicht einmal ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, was passiert, wenn alles gut ausgeht", gestand er. "Ein solcher Vorfall zwischen einer Lehrkraft und einer Schülerin ist normalerweise ein Grund, beide der Schule zu verweisen."  
  
Emilys Mut sank.  
  
"Andererseits war es notwendig, hat uns alle gerettet - und ich habe Severus ja förmlich dazu gedrängt, genauso wie Ihre Großmutter Ihnen zugeredet hat. Es wäre also nicht gerecht, Sie beide deshalb zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen." Er lächelte. "Und haben Sie beide denn überhaupt schon darüber nachgedacht, wie Sie das in Zukunft zu handhaben gedenken?"  
  
"Dazu sind wir bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen und ich weiß deshalb nicht, wie Emily darüber denkt", sagte Severus und ergriff demonstrativ Emilys Hand von Neuem. "Was mich jedoch angeht, solange sie mich haben will, werde ich bei ihr bleiben. Wir haben Avada Kedavra die Stirn geboten, warum also sollten wir uns über ein im Vergleich dazu so nebensächliches Problem wie einen Rausschmiß Gedanken machen?"  
  
Emily erwiderte den Händedruck. "Das ist auch meine Meinung", verkündete sie.  
  
Albus Dumbledore seufzte. "Einerseits freue ich mich für Sie beide, doch andererseits bin ich nicht gerade glücklich, dass hier ein Präzedenzfall geschaffen wird. Doch was soll ich machen? Sie beide sind jetzt so eine Art Helden und nehmen in der Zauberwelt ab sofort eine Sonderstellung ein, genauso wie Harry Potter. Die gesamte Zauberwelt wird erfahren, was passiert ist - und wie man Avada Kedavra bricht. Es wird allen neuen Mut geben. Man wird also selbst an höchster Stelle ein Auge zudrücken und darüber hinwegsehen, dass Ihr Verhältnis zueinander eigentlich nicht gestattet ist. Es steht nicht in meiner Macht, sie von Hogwarts zu verweisen, selbst wenn ich das wollte, was nicht der Fall ist. Ich habe nicht einmal das Recht, Ihnen das Zusammensein zu verbieten. Sie sind beide erwachsen und wissen wohl, was Sie tun. Aber ich möchte Sie wenigstens bitten, dabei so diskret wie möglich vorzugehen. Es sind ja auch nur noch ein paar Monate, bis Miss McElwood ihren Abschluß hat."  
  
"Wundervoll", strahlte Emily.  
  
Dumbledore zwinkerte verschmitzt. "Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass Sie hier ab sofort völlige Narrenfreiheit haben, Miss McElwood", sagte er. "Ich werde mich heraushalten, wie Sie beide künftig Ihre Abende verbringen, in der Zwischenzeit sind Sie jedoch eine Schülerin wie alle anderen auch - und es gelten für Sie die gleichen Vorschriften."  
  
"Ich denke, damit kann ich leben, Professor", gab Emily zurück. "Ich bin viel zu glücklich, um irgendwelchen Ärger machen zu wollen."  
  
Morticia nahm Snape näher in Augenschein. "Wie es scheint, werde ich mich mit Ihnen etwas näher beschäftigen müssen", sagte sie, nicht unfreundlich. "Ich muß zwar zugeben, dass mich Emilys Wahl ziemlich erstaunt, aber sie ist glücklich mit Ihnen, also soll es so sein. Und wenn ich's mir recht überlege, Sie würden eigentlich ziemlich gut in unsere Familie passen ."  
  
"Großmutter, um Merlins Willen", rief Emily, peinlich berührt. "Ich habe schließlich keine Heiratsabsichten, also halte dich bitte etwas zurück, bevor du in ihm deinen künftigen Schwieger-Enkel siehst!"  
  
"Schon gut", grummelte Morticia. "Ich dachte ja nur . und wenn ich denke, was für einen Ehemann sich deine Schwester an Land gezogen hat, wäre ich heilfroh, endlich mal wieder ein neues Familienmitglied mit Verstand zu bekommen."  
  
"Das war jetzt beinahe eine Stunde", giftete Madame Pomfrey. "Ich bestehe darauf, dass das Mädchen nun endlich ihre verdiente Ruhe bekommt!"  
  
"Wir gehen ja schon", sagte Dumbledore begütigend.  
  
"Ich komme gleich nach", meinte Severus, als der Schulleiter zusammen mit Morticia den Raum verließ. Dann, als sie alleine waren, beugte er sich zu Emily hinunter und küsste sie vorsichtig. "Ich muß dir so vieles erzählen, du weißt ja kaum etwas von mir", meinte er dann.  
  
"Später. Jetzt haben wir ja endlos viel Zeit." Emily strich ihm durchs Haar. "Und ich freue mich sehr darauf, es wird eine wunderschöne Zeit."  
  
"Es sind aber auch sehr viele schlimme Dinge darunter", warnte Severus. "In diesem Punkt hatte Voldemort Recht, meine Vergangenheit ist . nicht gerade ein Ruhmesblatt."  
  
"Ich weiß, du bist einmal sein Anhänger gewesen", sagte sie.  
  
"Und das wird man mir mein Leben lang ansehen", entgegnete er bitter. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre dieses verfluchte Ding endlich los!" Er schob einen Ärmel zurück - und erstarrte. "Es ist verschwunden!" Er zeigte Emily seinen nackten Arm. "Sieh nur, das dunkle Mal. Es ist weg . Kannst du dir das erklären?"  
  
"Die Macht der Liebe", sagte Emily nur. "Auch darin hatte Voldemort wohl Recht, Sie ist stärker, als man vermuten könnte."  
  
"Dafür wird man uns beiden Voldemorts Fluch für immer ansehen können." Snape fiel plötzlich ein, dass Emily das noch nicht wußte. "Schau mal auf deine Brust."  
  
Neugierig zog Emily den Ausschnitt ihres Nachthemdes herunter und erblickte eine lange, feuerrote Narbe mitten auf ihrer Brust. "Sie sieht aus wie die von Harry, genauso gezackt und sogar noch etwas größer", meinte sie verblüfft.  
  
"Anscheinend hinterlässt Avada Kedavra so etwas", sagte Severus. "Ich habe auch so eine auf der Schulter, wo mich der Fluch getroffen hat."  
  
"Das gibt dem Begriff 'Partnerlook' eine ganz neue Bedeutung", kicherte Emily und auch Severus musste schmunzeln. "Im Austausch für Voldemorts dunkles Mal nehme ich diese hier jedenfalls mit Freuden in Kauf", meinte er und Emily stimmte zu.  
  
Dann gähnte sie. "Bitte entschuldige, aber ich bin wirklich sehr müde - und muß mich auch erst einmal daran gewöhnen, ein neues Leben zu haben. Wiedergeboren zu werden kann ziemlich anstrengend sein."  
  
Severus lachte. "Irgendwie geht es mir ähnlich. Also schlaf dich jetzt aus und werde gesund, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."  
  
'Und wenn es irgendwie geht, werden wir sie auch nutzen', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, strich Emily liebevoll übers Haar, verließ das Zimmer und schloß leise die Tür.  
  
Emily war schon fast eingeschlafen, als sie von draußen noch einmal seine Stimme hörte: "Was ist das für eine Unart, sich an geschlossenen Türen die Ohren platt zu drücken, Mr. Potter", wetterte er. "Und das gilt auch für den Rest von Ihnen, Miss Granger, Miss Patil, Miss Brown, Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Weasley. Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für jeden von Ihnen!"  
  
Emily lachte leise. Manche Dinge würden sich anscheinend nie ändern. War das Leben nicht wundervoll?  
  
~*~  
  
Irgendwie war die ganze Geschichte natürlich durchgesickert und wie Emily schon befürchtet hatte, sprach man in Hogwarts von nichts anderem. Ihre Affäre mit Snape wurde mindestens genauso heiß diskutiert, wie die Tatsache, dass sie alle um Haaresbreite an einer Katastrophe vorbeigeschrammt waren.  
  
"Wie romantisch, sich so zu lieben, dass man für den anderen sterben würde", schwärmte Parvati.  
  
"Snape und Romantik ist ein Widerspruch in sich", hielt Ron dagegen. "Was hat sich Emily nur dabei gedacht?"  
  
"Die beiden passen doch eigentlich ganz gut zusammen", verteidigte Lavander ihre neue Freundin. "Und Voldemort ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er Abschaum ist, ist etwas, was nicht viele fertig bringen würden."  
  
"Habt ihr euch mal überlegt, was passiert wäre, wenn der ganze Plan schiefgegangen wäre," sagte Draco säuerlich. Wie alle Slytherins missgönnte er Emily ihren Erfolg, doch da auch Snape darin verwickelt war, konnte er schlecht offen etwas dagegen sagen. "Es war unverantwortlich von Dumbledore, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen!"  
  
"Hat er ja gar nicht", widersprach Harry. "Ganz Hogwarts war voll von Auroren, wir haben es halt nur nicht gewusst. Er hat getan, was er konnte."  
  
Darauf wusste Draco nichts mehr zu sagen. "Was ist nur in Professor Snape gefahren, sich mit dieser Gryffindor- Vogelscheuche einzulassen", jammerte Pansy im Kreis ihrer Hausgenossen. "Was findet er nur an der? Er könnte doch wirklich was besseres haben!"  
  
'An der ist mehr zu finden als an dir', dachte Draco, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das laut zu sagen. Er hatte dieser Tage eine Menge zum Nachdenken und überlegte sich oft, was gewesen wäre, wenn Voldemort den Sieg davongetragen hätte. Wäre das wirklich ein solches Glück gewesen, wie sein Vater immer sagte? Vor allem mit Emilys unberechenbarem Bruder an der Spitze wäre es mehr als fraglich gewesen, dass das Haus Malfoy seine Privilegien behalten hätte. Alles in allem konnte man wohl eher seinen Göttern auf Knien danken, dass es so gekommen war, doch das würde Draco niemals zugeben.  
  
"Schauen wir lieber mal, ob wir Emily endlich besuchen dürfen", schlug Neville vor und so gelangten sie zu sechst vor die Tür zum Krankenflügel.  
  
"Sie scheint endlich wach zu sein, aber Snape ist bei ihr", berichtete Harry, der an der Türe lauschte. "Warten wir besser, bis er weg ist."  
  
Im nächsten Moment öffnete Snape die Tür, sah sich der Gryffindor-Schar gegenüber und begann erbost, ihnen für's Lauschen Punkte abzuziehen.  
  
"Ich hab's euch doch gesagt, er ist trotz allem noch ein Ekel", wisperte Parvati, so leise, dass es der wütende Snape vor ihnen nicht hören konnte.  
  
"Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt auch ein Rätsel, was Emily an ihm findet", wisperte Hermine zurück. "Vielleicht kann er ja ganz nett sein, wenn er will. Ich wünschte nur, er würde öfters wollen."  
  
"Was gibt es da zu flüstern? Ich soll Ihnen wohl noch ein paar Punkte zusätzlich abziehen!"  
  
Die kleine Schar von Gryffindors machte betretene Gesichter. "Wir wollten Sie nicht stören, Professor", wagte Neville zu sagen. "Aber wie geht es Emily?"  
  
"Emily . Miss McElwood geht es viel besser. Und Sie stören mich allerdings, aber was will man von euch Gryffindors schon anderes erwarten." Snape schnaubte wütend. "Und gibt es einen speziellen Grund für Ihr impertinentes Grinsen, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Doch zu seiner größten Überraschung begann Harry, laut zu lachen. "Allerdings, Professor."  
  
"Ach, und dürfte ich diesen erfahren?" Snapes Augen begannen, gefährlich zu funkeln. "Nur weiter so, es fehlt nicht mehr viel und der Hauspokal rückt für Gryffindor in unerreichbare Ferne."  
  
Harry konnte sich kaum noch halten. "Es ist zum totlachen", japste er. "Wissen Sie, Professor, all die Jahre sind Sie wütend auf mich gewesen, haben immer gedacht, ich würde mich in den Vordergrund spielen und mich für etwas besonderes halten, nur wegen meiner blöden Narbe. Und jetzt haben Sie selbst so eine. Jetzt werde ich endlich Ruhe haben, weil alle Sie und Emily viel interessanter finden werden. Und nun werden Sie es endlich am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es ist, wenn man von allen angestarrt wird, wenn alles zu flüstern beginnt, sobald man einen Raum betritt, wenn einen die Reporter des Tagespropheten auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen und so weiter."  
  
Seine Freunde zogen die Köpfe ein und erwarteten ein Donnerwetter, doch erstaunlicherweise blieb es aus.  
  
Severus Snape starrte Harry nur an. Auf diese Idee war er nämlich noch gar nicht gekommen, und er haßte Publicity wie kaum etwas anderes auf der Welt. "Ich sage es ja nur ungern, Potter", knurrte er, "aber Sie haben in diesem Punkt völlig Recht." Er musterte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen und kämpfte sichtlich mit sich selbst. "Vielleicht könnten Sie Emily und mir ja ein paar Ratschläge geben, wie man sich diesen Pöbel erfolgreich vom Leib hält?" rang er sich dann zu einer Bitte durch.  
  
"Sie werden es einfacher haben als ich, Professor Snape", entgegnete Harry und ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken. "Seien Sie einfach nur ganz Sie selbst, dann bleiben garantiert auch dem hartnäckigsten Reporter die dummen Fragen im Hals stecken." Er überlegte kurz. "Ich habe mir in solchen Situationen nicht nur einmal gewünscht, diese Nervensägen auch so gekonnt abfertigen zu können wie Sie", sagte er dann leise.  
  
Zum ersten mal in all den Jahren lag ein Hauch von Freundlichkeit in dem Blick, den Snape Harry zuwarf. "So habe ich es noch nie gesehen", gestand er. "Ob es wohl möglich wäre, dass wir gegenseitig von unseren Fähigkeiten und Erfahrungen profitieren?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab. "Denken Sie darüber nach, Potter. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe noch zu tun." Mit diesen Worten rauschte er davon.  
  
Die sechs Gryffindors schauten ihm mit offenen Mündern hinterher.  
  
"Wenn ich das nicht selbst miterlebt hätte, würde ich es nicht glauben", meinte Neville dann.  
  
Hermine lächelte versonnen vor sich hin. "Es gibt da so einen alten Muggelfilm", erzählte sie. "In dem zwei auf den ersten Blick grundverschiedene Menschen, die als Gegenspieler fungieren und sich eigentlich nicht leiden können, zum Schluß durch ein bestimmtes Ereignis zusammengeschweißt werden."  
  
"Und dann werden sie ein Liebespaar?" kicherte Parvati.  
  
"Nein, es sind zwei Männer - und beide nicht vom anderen Ufer", entgegnete Hermine. "Ein Barbesitzer und ein Polizist. Und es endet mit den Worten 'Ich glaube, dies ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft .'"  
  
Ron begann, nun ebenfalls zu lachen. "Wir wollen's mal nicht übertreiben", meinte er. "Ich wage nämlich, stark zu bezweifeln, dass aus Harry und Snape jemals Freunde werden könnten."  
  
"Mag sein", sagte Hermine. "Aber auch wenn es dann eben nicht der Beginn einer Freundschaft ist, es ist auf jeden Fall der Beginn einer neuen Ära. Voldemort scheint geschlagen - und es besteht zumindest die Aussicht, dass aus unserem Snape doch noch so etwas wie ein Mensch wird."  
  
"Dafür wird Emily schon sorgen", meinte Lavander. "Und wenn ein solches Wunder möglich ist, bin ich gerne bereit, auch noch an weitere zu glauben."  
  
"Dann lasst uns gehen und sehen, was der Tag sonst noch Wunderbares für uns bereithält", sagte Ron. "Vielleicht hat ja in der Zwischenzeit einer der Hauselfen die zwei Meter Aufsatz für mich geschrieben, die Professor Binns uns heute aufs Auge gedrückt hat."  
  
Alle lachten zwar, doch insgeheim war jeder davon überzeugt, dass auf Hogwarts tatsächlich eine Art von Wunder geschehen war - in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht - und sie zu den wenigen vom Glück Begünstigten gehörten, die es beinahe hautnah hatten miterleben dürfen.  
  
- ENDE -  
  
************************  
  
Was noch zu sagen bleibt: Hier endet also meine allererste Fanfiction und ich hoffe, sie hat euch auch bis zum Schluß noch gefallen. Ich habe mir alles jetzt noch einmal von vorne bis hinten durchgelesen. Die Idee finde ich nach wie vor nicht schlecht und manche Passagen halte ich auch für ziemlich gelungen. Allerdings gibt es darin auch eine gehörige Menge von Dingen, die mir nicht so richtig gefallen bzw. die ich absolut katastrophal finde. (Nein, die werden hier nicht aufgezählt, ich überlasse es euch, sie selbst herauszufinden). Man hätte jedenfalls diverses besser machen, einiges umschreiben und vieles gründlicher ausarbeiten können. Eine Fortsetzung von Blutsbande wird es übrigens nicht geben. Wenn, schreibe ich eine komplett neue Geschichte. Ach ja, und für alle, die ihn tatsächlich nicht kennen sollten: Mit dem Film, den Hermine am Schluß erwähnt, ist natürlich 'Casablanca' gemeint.  
  
Anyway, jedes Mal, wenn man eine Geschichte schreibt, lernt man eine Menge dazu (geht mir jedenfalls so), und mit etwas Glück macht man dieselben Fehler beim nächsten mal nicht wieder. (Wozu auch, die Auswahl ist ja schließlich groß genug *g*). Und wenn ich es auch längst eingesehen habe, noch mindestens fünfzehnmal auf die Welt kommen zu müssen, um auch nur den Hauch der Größe eines J.R.R.Tolkien zu erreichen, ist meine Freude an der Schreiberei nach wie vor ungebrochen.  
  
Auf keinen Fall möchte ich es aber versäumen, mich an dieser Stelle bei all denen von euch ganz herzlich zu bedanken, die mir während der ganzen Zeit des Schreibens Lob, Aufmunterung und auch konstruktive Kritik bei ff.net geschrieben oder auch gemailt und mit einer Engelsgeduld gewartet haben, als es mal monatelang nicht weiterging. Vielleicht habe ich nicht alle beantwortet *schäm*, aber ich habe mich wirklich über jede einzelne sehr gefreut.  
  
Yours, Yoro, am 05.09.2002 


End file.
